Dystopia
by 2damnpretty2die
Summary: When Callie Torres helps a mysterious blonde and her brother, she is dragged back into a war that claimed the lives of her family. A fight her father started years before, but failed. With their band of loyal friends can they bring down the reign of the heartless Preston Burke and get back freedom to everyone. This story is a AU KICK ASS CALZONA
1. This is the beginning Or is it the end!

**A/N: **Good day/night whatever it may be. Honestly I didn't want to start another story until I had finished Seeing the Truth, but I couldn't get this out my head and it was affecting writing StT. So I'm putting this out into the land of words, and we will see what comes of it!

Thanks to JCap again as I kind of just threw it at her, and she kindly made sure I wasn't rambling again! Thank you so much for your encouragement.

I'm really not sure how to categorise this, IT'S VERY AU sooo if it's not your thing, it's cool. In my head this will be violent at times but it is a Callie and Arizona story they'll meet, find love and kick some ass along the way.

This is basically trying to build some of the back story, hopefully it will keep you reading but if I have any factual mistakes I apologise, all mistake are mine and do escape sometimes. Thanks for having a look

* * *

><p><strong>Dystopia<strong>

**Chapter 1 The beginning starts like this…or is it the End!**

The 6th of November 2012, that was the day. It was the day that had changed the course of everyone's lives as they had known it. With the way the world had been living, everyone knew something had had to change; something had to be done to protect the people's way of life. Crime, poverty, the world's economy, the environment, terrorism...everything had spiralled out of control and it was time for change.

* * *

><p>On the 6th of November 2012, Preston Burke stood in front of everyone in the United States of America. In front of the world's media, pride apparent on his features as he became the President of the USA. The majority of people were tired of the Democratic and the Republican parties' continual back and forth promises of better times. Burke had realised quickly that there was a need to shake things up; the people had to believe in their government again, so he formed The Alliance. It had started as a mix of both parties, it had been taken as a noble idea and quickly he had built up support.<p>

It's funny that this whole mess started with just one little sentence:

"I want to show you a world without sin."

That was the promise and people lapped it up. The country where conned into this idealistic picture of how the world should be.

They wanted a Utopia and by the time anyone knew what had happened, they were in too deep and this Dystopia was the result. Really, what was meant by Preston Burke when he stated those words on "that day" was they had wanted to take away the right to come to your own decision. They had wanted to mould you into an image of what they thought society should be...just a mindless zombie!

The Alliance's main problem was that it strived to govern everyone, regardless of whether they desired to belong to the central government or not. They wanted to suppress justice, freedom and happiness.

That was the beginning of this madness, when they came to power. That was the key word "POWER" Eventually it went to their heads. America became a prisoner of its own government. No one should have that much power. Yet when The Alliance had moved through each country, that's exactly what happened. They were like the common cold, everyone caught it. It seemed benign enough until it morphed into a virus that took over control of the world's nervous system.

One year, that was all it took to be in complete control of one of the world's most powerful countries. The charming and confident Preston Burke had everyone eating out the palm of his hand. He moved through each country spinning rainbows and crap...he never had any opposition. The world became a prisoner to a Totalitarian Rule. Everyone had fallen into a false sense of security, and that's when The Alliance showed their ugly head.

Burke's Totalitarian regime operated as a centralized government, a single party without opposition who ruled over political, economic, social and cultural life. They had control over the economy, regulation and restriction of speech, mass surveillance, and controlled everyone by the widespread use of terror. Preston Burke had control of the worlds' armed defences, and the army basically became the long arm of Burke's Law. They were HIS enforcers.

They patrolled the streets as there were curfews. Everyone had to comply. If you didn't fit in the picture of society they wanted you to, you were imprisoned. If you spoke out against the government, you were arrested. If you didn't follow the Faith of The Alliance, you were detained. You were seized for your sexual preference...homosexuality was not tolerated.

Nobody knew what went on in those camps; they had just appeared one day. The official line was that there was a virus and they were working on an antidote. Their excuse for the taken was to contain an outbreak. Most that went in there were never seen again or when they were, it was in a body bag.

The World had become controlled by a government who wanted to wipe out what they thought was wickedness, but in itself had become the thing it had feared and didn't even realise it.

December 2013, that was when The Resistance was born. Rebels, who had had enough and decided to rise against Burke and his followers. They were out to protect the people's rights and the two factions have been at war ever since.

* * *

><p><em>Date: 12th of May 2020 Captain Carlos Torres Log:<em>

_It's getting harder out there, nearly seven years of fighting. Supplies are low and I don't know how much more my unit can take! We are staying low for the moment. We've managed to stay undetected but I'm unsure how long that will continue. Hiding in a cave in the middle of nowhere, not one of my most heroic moments, but it would be a death trap if we tried to take on The Alliance without back up. Webber reckons we should make a move for it, but I think the feeling of doing nothing is getting to my second in command; I have to admit though, we are sitting ducks here, and I'm not sure how we can hold out, surrounded by wasteland and the enemy. Back up has to come soon. This war, I can feel the end coming soon. I just know in my heart that this isn't going to be the result we were hoping for. _End of log

"Captain, we have radio contact. It's…it's…back up Sir there not coming…Fuck, they're not coming!" the poor boy he was only 19, Carlos saw his heart break in that moment. The Resistance had failed in its attempts to overthrow The Alliance; Carlos knew it was do as you must to survive.

"Webber, I need you to get her out of here please go. Do what you need to but, keep her safe. I've already lost her mother I will not let them take her too!" Carlos pleaded with his friend as he pushed him towards his fourteen year old daughter. "Mija, I love you so much but I need you to go with Richard ok, everything's going to be fine, I'll follow soon." Carlos kissed his daughters forehead as he returned his gaze to the beautiful soulful brown tired eyes. With a nod to Webber he let go of Callie for the last time.

As he sneaked from their hiding place he held the child close to his chest gripping her as tight as could when the sound of shouting and gunfire broke out. He never looked back as he continued to move the best he could with the precious bundle wrapped in his arm. There was an explosion behind him from where they had come. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to keep the tears from falling. Keeping this child safe was his burden now and he would not let his friend down. The two disappeared into the desert in search of safety.

* * *

><p>July 2020<p>

The sirens rang out throughout the cities. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their gaze to the nearest screen. The greying image of the world's leader greeted his audience "We are here today to celebrate Coronel Robbins unit's achievement in bringing down The Resistance's leader, effectively ending 7 years of anarchy." He paused and turned to his men and gave them applause. As he return forward to meet the camera he continued. "We can hopefully move on and rebuild our dream for the world, peace and unity. We have new challenges to face due to the environmental issues but I'm sure we will succeed. We are taking the first new steps to a new reality people, so let's enjoy today and we'll start to rebuild tomorrow. Enjoy the feeling of a new beginning. Curfew has been lifted until eleven tonight so let's celebrate the dawn of a new way of life. Thank you." Burke revelled in the applause from his surrounding men. He turned to face Daniel Robbins and motioned for the middle aged man to join him.

"As a thank you in your help in bringing The Resistance down, you will be getting promoted to Major and there is a nice office job awaiting you. I would like you to be head of my personal defence my friend, your wife and children will be at ease knowing you're no longer in the field."

"It would be an honour sir and I'm sure my wife will be forever your biggest fan." Daniel Robbins smiled and shook the hand in front of him. Daniel Robbins was an American soldier; he did not question his leader, even if he wasn't completely happy with the way things had happened. Though he was prepared to follow, he had felt that because of the all the fighting, Preston Burke had not been able to finish what he had started. So really, he was willing to see what change would come. He had faith in America and would do what he must to protect it.

"Yes well, I hear your son is getting ready to sign up, sixteen correct? Ah, following in his father's very large footsteps. And your daughter, she's twelve isn't she? I would love it if you would accept the offer of allowing her to be taught at our newest private school. Only the best for one of my best" Preston started to lead the newly appointed Major back to the celebrating men. "Come, let's enjoy this momentous occasion and we shall talk some more about it after."

* * *

><p><strong>May 2032: <strong>_**We're in the now people!**_

As she lay there, the only movement came from terrified blue eyes darting between the small balding man in a lab coat and what he had in his hand. The restraint around her head had stopped any movement. She had pleaded with her eyes for him not to do what he was going to do, yet he continued. The needle was so ridiculously long. She felt herself tense up the best she could as she waited for the feeling of it piercing her skin.

It hadn't been a long wait as he commenced slowly injecting the needle right in the middle of her forehead; her agonising screams filled the void. White knuckles gripped at the sheets as she tried in vain to fight against her body restraints. It was a losing battle, the same as the previous attempt and the one before that…and well, she had lost count of the many times they'd run their tests.

She'd been taken as a teenager. Originally told she was starting private school and had all contact with her family cut off. Her Father had just become a Major, and her brother was a soldier for the Alliance while she was a prisoner of the same government for reasons unbeknown to her. Her mind was foggy. She had tried to keep track of how long she'd been there...she had been sure this was the 12th winter, that would make her 24. When she was not locked in the testing chair, she had at least a room with a bed, a toilet and wash hand basin. It had a small window that allowed her to see outside, not that there was anything of interest out there. But it had meant that she was able to keep track of the changing seasons.

Her day mainly consisted of breakfast, then listen to someone preach about The Alliance and how it was changing society. Then there were hours of training, some food, followed by a drug cocktail and then came the tests. She had been given so many drug's in her time there that she wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

Like she wasn't sure if the man in uniform, currently watching her was real or not? He just watched as these monsters continued with their tests. She noticed the pain etched in the tall greying blonds own blue eye. If she wasn't mistaken it almost looked like sympathy. His eyes, they looked familiar, like they belonged to someone she used to know.

"We don't normally get visitors from the Alliance, especially someone so high up in the food chain! So what do we owe the pleasure?" One of the lab doctors asked the tall blond man dressed in full Sergeant's uniform.

"I'll ask the questions. So exactly what are you doing to her?"

"Well it's most exciting. We had originally started the same mind control treatment as everyone else but this girl's results came back with interesting effects! She was upgraded for the weapons programme because well, it turned out she could, kind of…predict what was going to happen. A side effect of the treatment and that should be a very useful asset to have." He went over to check her vitals, happy with them he motioned for the other lab tech to leave. As he continued to talk he made his way back round the glass to join everyone else in the room.

"We were most excited when she didn't turn out like the rest. We reckon it's because we started treatment when she was so young. The results have been fascinating."

"So, I take it she's on so many drugs to keep her compliant at the moment?" The handsome man took a red apple from his pocket and faced the doctor with a smile.

"Yes, well she is very dangerous and we're still in the process of controlling her, but she will be fine when they wear off Sergeant Sloan" the doctor smiled back at the man.

"Good…good." Sloan grinned as he took a bite from his apple; quickly throwing the rest of it to the doctor, he dived to the floor as he spat the bitten piece from his mouth. Shocked, the doctor looked at the apple as it omitted an electric volt, rendering everyone in the room unconscious.

Gathering Arizona quickly, Sloan grabbed hold of the drugged girl, and made his way to the door momentarily apprehensive when the door slid open to reveal what he thought was a security guard.

"Fuck Tim! Way to scare the shit out of me!" Mark scolded

"Yeah, well you were taking your time. I see Teddy's apple worked well. I thought she was insane when see disguised that Taser bomb as an apple." Tim moved away to let Mark see that all the security had been taken out. Both men turned to the military vehicle as it screeched to a stop at in front of them.

"Well let's get this package back to the boss man then! The Major will be pleased, come on dufus!" Mark handed the girl to Tim; she looked up at him groggily with smiling eyes.

"Hey Zona, it's me Tim. Come on we're taking you home, Dad's waiting!"

"I didn't think you would ever come" Arizona spoke almost childlike as she sobbed.

"Well that's cause you're a dummy, bright spark!" Tim smirked as he kissed her temple.

* * *

><p>The world had gone to the shitter! The environmental problems had started to take its toll. It was incredibly warm and it very rarely rained, and when it did, it was a storm with destruction in its path. The air was hard and hurt. During the worst days, you needed extra oxygen when you were outside. Due to this, the government had put a two children limit on family's trying to keep the population at an acceptable level.<p>

After the war ended many of The Resistance, who had fought and lost drifted to the edges of civilization, far from Alliance control. Out there, people struggled to get by with the most basic of technologies. If you had money or if the Alliance felt you were a benefit to society you stayed in the Central belt but had to comply completely with The Alliance's rules.

Richard hated himself. He often wondered if Carlos would ever forgive him. He had done what he needed to keep Callie safe all these years...exactly what his friend had asked him. It didn't make it hurt any less though. He had reintegrated back into society and had hid behind the disguise of being a father of The Alliance. It killed him as he'd known how Carlos had felt about it, but he had to make sure she was safe; the daughter of The Resistance's leader would not have been spared.

One of the first things The Alliance had taken from the world was religion. No one had a choice anymore, it was convert or it was the camps. Callie's mother was a very stubborn woman and would not bend. They came during the night for her; Carlos had managed to grab Callie but couldn't save his wife. That was the moment he went into hiding and started to build up The Resistance.

Richard was just pretending but it still hurt him. That he had to kid on to spread the Alliances lies to keep the girl safe. That girl who was fast becoming a handful, she was definitely a Torres. Richard had told her everything about her father's attempts to overthrow The Alliance and it seemed that had just made her more blatant in her attempts to rebel.

Callie Torres was a badass; the beautiful brunette often had people judge her wrongly because of her age and the fact that she was female, much to their own downfall. She had learned very quickly in 26 years that you had to look after what was important to you. She couldn't wait for someone else to make her life better. She had to do it by herself, by any means possible. Out there she knew that a vehicle would bring her work, and a gun would help her keep it.

She had taken a job as a trader for the Alliance. She and her team of close friends had used it to cover their less than legal trading. Basically, they did what they wanted right under the noses of the government. They really didn't care what they delivered/smuggled as long as it paid. It was her way of sticking it to the arseholes in charge.

They had converted an old military vehicle; the massive machine had been built at the height of the war to transfer soldiers across the vast amount of desert. It had living spaces for 10 men, a kitchen space and a large weapons hold. They had kept most of the weapons, obviously hidden but mainly the hold was perfect for their job and they had added lots of hidden areas, just used for smuggling stuff.

Callie had been dubbed Captain by her crew; they knew about her father and had found it fitting. Bailey was her second in command; they had basically grown up as sisters as Richard had taken Miranda in as a child also.

Owen Hunt was a very skilled driver, and had gotten them out of many jams. It was dog eat dog in this life and they were accustomed to getting hijacked every now and again, hence the need for weapons.

Christina Yang was her mechanic. Insanely clever for her age, though her people skills severely lacked but she was one of Callie's most trusted.

Alex Karev was the gun man, the protector of the group if you will. They were very good at looking after themselves but he was a hard head, the strong hand of the group who basically clashed heads with every one of them. He cared for them as though they were family. Just one big, dysfunctional family.

"Hey Hunt we need to move, we've got that pick up at the camp up town. In and out quickly, no questions asked OK!" Callie motioned for Hunt to go.

"Oh hell no. The camp? If I end up with some crazy assed sickness you're the first person I'm licking." Bailey entered the control room, "Callie what are we smuggling this time?"

"Oh it will be fine, Bailey! We're not going in. They're coming to us and all I know is its three people" Callie smiled brightly at the shorter women, hoping she wasn't going to be mothered by her. She was only 2 years older than Callie, but that never stopped her.

"We'll be there in two mins Cal." Hunt shouted from the driver's seat.

"Ok, just right in front of the door, they should be here any minute. Open the door's Karev and get ready to help them in!" Callie ordered.

As they stopped, they could see the two men in Alliance uniform carry a blonde woman out the door. Karev looked to Callie with panic in his eyes, fingers on his guns trigger. Callie quickly put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Karev instantly relaxed and gave a hand to the men as they loaded the limp woman in.

Seconds later the doors were closed and they sped away into the dust of the desert.

Timothy smiled and gave Callie an outstretched arm "Callie Torres, Thank you! My name is Timothy Robbins." Callie at hearing the name visibly straightened. "We were told you would help us. Can you take us to these coordinates? We are about to bring your _Fathers_ work back with the help of mine."


	2. Scary stories my father used to tell

**A/N: **Good morning/night-time/afternoon I get confused. It's just after 4 am Sunday morning here. Anyway wow thank you for your interest in this story…Thank you if you have read, reviewed, pm'd, or added me as an alert. It is very much appreciated you are awesome!

I know who else is awesome, **JCap** for being a wonderful Beta she has battled the evil curse of the full stop and comma for me…they are my foes…plus I have a really bad cold at the moment and my brain refuses to work so she is the winner, so thank her. I do!

Anyway I hope you enjoy…All mistakes are really mine and spell checkers - two people have looked over this but mistakes still happen …so blame me if it sucks… Also I do not own any characters or film's, tv shows I may be abusing in writing this story it's all in good fun...ok I'm rambling again, here we go…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_**Scary stories my father used to tell.**_

"Really, these are your coordinates? They take us right through the Deadlands. I myself have no problem with this, but my crew…we're a family and majority rules. I'll need to talk it through with them first. We'll find somewhere safe and hidden to stop, and then we'll take a vote." Callie cleared her throat; she could already hear Bailey's argument to go around. That would add at least a week on to the journey, going through the Deadland would take four days tops as long as they stayed clear of trouble.

"Awesome, we totally understand if you can't help us further, but can you at least take us to someone who would be willing? My father will meet us there. We really appreciate what you've done so far and I know my father specifically asked for you!" Tim smiled brightly towards the brunette, his dimples on full show. He had noticed how her features had darkened again at the mention of his father, but they had disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

"Come on I'll take you to a room. They're small but they at least have a bit of privacy and a place to rest your head." Callie could do nothing but smile back at the attractive man; he just gave off this trust vibe. She didn't trust people quickly. She had been a good judge of character in the past and that was one of the reasons her crew showed blind trust in her decisions. Though, Bailey did like to throw a spanner in the works sometimes. She just didn't get the creep vibe from Robbins, Sloan on the other hand…she wasn't quite sure.

"Yeah I remember this type of transporter. We used to call them "The Motherships". Very reliant vehicles but they need a lot of love and care." Mark joined in the conversation while the four walked through the cramped walkway to the lower deck, "So how did you managed to get your hands on one of these? I see you've done some modifications?"

"Found it, half buried in the sand. We needed something, the bigger the better for our line of work." Callie shrugged, she wasn't about to tell them that they had hijacked it from a bunch of scumbags, who were notoriously know for kidnap and rapes on the outskirts. They hadn't killed them, but they were as good as. They just left them tied up, naked in the edges of the Deadland. Confessing _we left the dickheads with sand in there butt cheeks to try and survive_, wasn't really an ice breaker conversation.

"I think people had left it because it is a bitch to keep running, but I have one hell of a mechanic. She can fix anything. We called her Bambi, this 'Mothership'…not the mechanic, she's our baby." Callie smiled at Mark. She suddenly found herself a bit tongue tied around the man. He was definitely the definition of Man Candy, and Callie had been by herself for a while know…surrounded by three new very attractive people who were not her 'family.'

"Bambi, really? That's…that's cute for some tough assed smugglers!" Tim laughed, still keeping the blonde girl in a protective hug. Tim's voice had snapped Callie out of very inappropriate thoughts and she shook them from her head.

"Yeah, Karev…you met him at the door, not the brightest. He decided to keep calling it Big Assed Monster Bitch, and to be honest, he's an idiot…so it was christened Bambi!" Callie laughed. Arizona looked up from her brothers' chest in hearing the warm seductive laugh from the Latina.

Callie quickly realised that the blondes eyes were know fully concentrated on her. They were the most amazing blue colour Callie had seen in a while. They reminded her of the sky. She hadn't seen the sky since she was a child; there was now just grey smog that loitered above their heads. As she continued to keep eye contact, she had quickly become aware that the small blonde was shaking. In her line of business, Callie had gotten used to not asking questions about her passengers or what she was delivering…yet there was something that drew her in, her eyes were so clear…so...innocent. She felt sorry for this woman; she seemed so weak and petite. Callie never cared for anything other than herself and her family, yet looking at this woman all she wanted to do was take her obvious pain away.

"Does she need anything, food…clothes? I'll gather some clothes, she's shaking and that gown is not very warm looking!" Callie's mind had been drawn to the pale but beautiful skin on show. She took note that this girl had probably not been outside in a while. The sky may have had that layer of smog but that hadn't stopped the UV rays that through the years had only intensified. Again Callie found herself having to literally shake herself out of thoughts of the beautiful blonde. "I'll gather some clothes then and I'll speak to my crew. Once we have a decision, we'll get you to the kitchen and you can join us for dinner." Callie stopped in between two doors. She hit the two buttons on the wall and waited for the sliding doors to open. "I have two rooms for you, they both have two bunks in them so two of you are going to have to share, and I recommend the girl in a room on her own. I don't like any funny business on my watch!" Callie smirked when Tim's obvious shock grew.

"Oh…no, nothing like that, she's my sister. I would appreciate it if it would be ok that she stayed with me, I need to watch out for her." Tim smiled when Callie nodded. "That would be super, thank you. We know how much trouble you helping us will mean if you are caught." Callie was sure that Tim's smile could melt ice.

"Well a jobs a job!" Callie replied indifferent; she tried to keep up her tough exterior. "Please tone down the perky, for all our sakes…unless you want me to make you my bitch?"

Tim laughed. "That's nothing compared to what the McPerky twins are like. Well, used to be like. They used to drive me up the wall. I can't believe that I want to hear that again." Mark shook his head as he gave a sad smile towards Arizona.

"Go, rest up for a while. I'll go talk to my crew and then we'll eat, I'll send someone for you soon." With a nod toward the two men, she lowered her gaze to the bright blue eyes that still curiously watched her. Callie gave her one of her best smiles and her heart jumped when the blonde returned the smile. It was slight but it didn't make Callie's heart race any the less. Composing herself, she left her passengers to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Callie made her way back to the control deck, "Hey Hunt, do you think we can find a safe place to stop? Somewhere we won't be disturbed! We need to stop for a meeting and some food, hopefully we can enjoy our fabulous feast without interruption this time!"<p>

"Yeah, there's a good spot about 10 minutes away. Just far enough from the outskirts, but not crossing the Deadlands boundary. It should be clear. If you want to alert everyone, I'll join you as soon as we're settled" Hunt smiled after he responded.

Callie picked up the intercom "Ok, people we will be stopping in about 10 minutes. I need all crew…that means you Christina, before you argue. There will be a meeting then food. Bailey it's your turn for kitchen duties, just in case you forgot!" Callie cut off the intercom quickly laughing as she heard Bailey's voice fill the air. "Indeed it is not, you know it is your turn Callie Torres. Get your ass down here now…respectfully, _CAPTAIN_!" Callie turned to Owen and sniggered.

"You know you should stop trying to get a rise out of her. One day she'll snap and we all don't want to be on the end of a Bailey explosion!" Hunt shook his head as he laughed at Callie's amused grin.

"I know but it keeps her on her toes, I'm going to head down so I'll see you soon. Make sure all the shutters go down and put the scrambler on so we're well hidden!" Callie looked out at the smog and dust filled windows. It was really hard to see anything in front of you. When you were this close to the Deadlands, you had to drive using the radar only. Hunt was an expert, Callie was a close second but she was glad that they had him.

"Yes Cal, I know the drill. Be down shortly, save me some of the good stuff!" Hunt threw over his shoulder as he continued to stare intently at the screen in front of him.

* * *

><p>Tim sighed. "Zona's sleeping finally. I think the drugs are starting to lift! Was it bad, she has so many needle marks?"<p>

Sloan closed his eyes, momentarily taken back to the vision of Arizona as she struggled against her restraints and her soul destroying scream. He shook his head toward his best friend. "You know that's why I went in there. We didn't know what they'd being doing to her. Your father knew that you wouldn't be able to control your emotions, so no. I'm not telling you what I saw. All I will say is she's been through a lot. She'll need you and she'll tell you in her own time. Just be there for her." Both men looked up as they heard Callie's voice over the intercom telling her crew to meet. Marks sombre expression changed to a smug one when he heard her voice. Tim saw his friend's expression and laughed.

"She's something isn't she? I thought Dad was crazy when he said we had to deal with a woman, but damn she's a whole lot of woman." Tim shook his head as he watched Sloan tilt his head with a devious grin play on his face.

"I bet I can get her first! You saw the way she was looking at me…A little bit of the Sloan charm and I'll have her screaming my name by the end of the night."

"Oh really? You're on my man. She's too much woman for you, she'll have your balls on a plate, serving them to her crew. Oh I can't wait to see the fall of the man whore!" Tim sniggered.

"You think so, do ya? Let's make this interesting mate. One week's alcohol ration when we get back to base if I win." Mark stuck out his hand and waited for Tim to state his claim.

"Ok, if I win stop pursuing Teddy. You're only sniffing about cause you know I'm interested." As Tim stuck his hand out to shake, Mark quickly pulled back. He tapped his fingers against his stubbled chin as he thought for a moment.

"You're on…there is no way she can resist me, I could see the horniness in her eyes. This will be too easy, my dear boy…Poker!" Mark grinned as he pulled a deck of cards out of his combat trousers and threw them at Tim.

* * *

><p>Callie entered the kitchen to see Bailey and Karev already sat at the table waiting. With a nod she went over to take a seat. Christina came in a few moments after Callie and flung herself on the couch in the back corner. She shoved her earphones in her ears and gave Callie small grin.<p>

"Ok, we'll get started as soon as Hunt parks up. I'll just get some water." She quickly made her way over to a cupboard and pulled out five small flasks. She turned back just in time to see Hunt come through the entrance. He smiled at her as she threw a flask in his direction. She then continued to distribute the flasks to the rest of her crew.

"Ok, I'll cut to the chase as I know Bailey's going to want to say a whole lot…and I would like to get this sorted quickly" Callie stopped and eyed Bailey who just creased her brow and made a noise that resembled a growl.

"The co-ordinates that our passengers gave us lands us just on the other side of the Deadlands. I would like to go through. We can get there in four days as long as nothing interferes. You know we do this fair, so majority rules, what do you think?" Callie closed her eyes as she waited for Bailey's voice, it never came and when she opened her eyes she looked over to the shorter woman. Bailey just sat and chewed her bottom lip.

It was Karev that spoke first, "Well, I'm up for it. You know I don't take the easy road"

Christina was next to voice her opinion. "On one condition, you get the stuff I need to make sure Bambi doesn't have to stop. I for one do not want to have to stop in the Deadlands to fix this thing."

"Just make a list of what you need and we'll see what we can get a hold of before we go." Callie nodded she knew they had majority but she wanted to hear what the other two thought.

"I'm with Christina, Bambi's been running a bit slower at the moment and I know I'm good but I'm not a miracle worker, so if we come across them, I want to be ready." Owen stated his position.

"Well it doesn't matter what I think so I'm keeping my mouth shut." Getting up Bailey walked past Callie and just stared at her. Callie felt really uncomfortable. She hated it when Bailey did that. "I'll go and get our passengers. I take it we're going to feed them!"

"Bailey, don't be like that. I promise the first sign of trouble we'll get out quickly." Bailey could always make Callie feel bad. She watched as Bailey threw a hand in the air and walked from the room.

"Ok, that went better then expected. Who's going to give me a hand then?" Callie looked straight at Hunt. He was the only one left who would actually help. He just got up and moved towards her, shaking his head and laughing as Callie patted his back.

* * *

><p>As Bailey returned with the two men in tow, Callie received daggers from Bailey's eyes as she passed her and returned to her seat.<p>

"Arizona is still sleeping, so we just left her in the room. Would it be ok to keep some food for her?" Tim smiled as Callie motioned towards the table for them to take a seat.

"Of course, yeah I'll take her some soon. This it's not the best tasting thing in the world but it's probably better than the rehydrated stuff you're used to." Callie quickly put some hot soup into a bowl for everyone. Hunt placed some handmade rolls on the table. "We'll eat first and discuss business after, ok?" Callie sat down at the head of the table and bowed her head and clasped her hands together.

Mark and Tim watched as Callie led her family in a prayer, feeling very awkward rather quickly, both men put their spoons down and lowered their heads in respect. Once Callie finished, she looked up at the two confused men. "What? You think what Preston Burke says is bigger than God? Preston Burke is a cock and can kiss my ass!"

"CALLIE TORRES, you will not use that word in the same sentence as God!" Bailey shouted.

"Sorry, I know you don't like cock!" Callie and Christina childishly sniggered.

"No, I meant Preston Burke" Bailey replied smugly, the whole room erupted into laughter. Everyone picked up their spoons and tucked into they're soup. The room had become quiet from voices. The only noise that remained was the metal utensils clinking against the bowls.

As they finished their meal, Bailey was first to break the silence she wanted to know why they were risking their butts for "_So two Alliance officer, breaking the law_…What are you up too?"

"Bailey, _rule one!_" Callie raised her voice towards the smaller woman.

"Yeah, well don't ask, take the money is all fine and good when it doesn't involve the Death Walkers, Callie, I don't want to end up on their menu as rump steak!" Callie rolled her eyes at Bailey being dramatic once again.

"Death Walkers, that's just a myth! Stories that dads told around camp fires to try and scare the children to behave" Mark scoffed.

"Yeah you would like to think so Mr _I live in the central belt_. The Death Walkers are real." Karev started with excitement "People only think their myth because anyone who has ever came into contact with them either ended up dead or completely insane with the horrors they'd went through. They live in the Deadlands, come into the outskirts to feed, rape and pillage. Nobody knows where they came from. They're monsters. People say that the corpses left after they attack are so badly ravaged that you can't identify them." Standing up and moving behind the two soldiers he continued. "They are sneaky, insanely clever at tracking and you never know they're there until…BANG!" Karev slammed his hands down on the table between the two men gaining the response he had looked for.

"You fucker!" both Tim and Mark jumped, as they looked round the room at the sniggering audience. It was Tim that continued. "Look we understand there may be some risk here, but honestly we are ready to make a stand against Preston Burke. My father has had enough of his lies and realises it's time to fight for the people and not against them anymore." Tim watched Callie as she looked towards Bailey.

Bailey nodded towards Callie and stood, "Well then, if I can get the chance to bring the heartless son of a bitch down, that's all I need" Bailey finished with the largest grin Callie had seen a long time from her adoptive sister.

"Well guy's I think you have your answer, we'll settle here for the night. Its dark out and we're hidden and out of radar. Enjoy yourself. Hunt pass the alcohol and toast our new adventure. I'm going to take this food to your sister, if that's ok Tim? Stay and get to know my crew. You're going to have to pull your own weight around here. We need to work together" Callie came over towards Tim and stuck out her hand to seal the deal.

"Thank you very much Callie. We will do what we can." Tim smiled and shook her hand.

Callie turned and grabbed some warm soup, bread and a flask of water. "I'll be back shortly, Bailey's in charge!" Callie left and laughed as she heard Christina huff.

* * *

><p>Back in Arizona's room, the small blonde tossed and turned in the small bunk trying to dispel memories of pain from her head.<p>

"_Please don't, I want my daddy, please…please don't hurt me, daddy…daddy!" the twelve year old Arizona lay curled up in a ball in the corner of the bright white room, her eyes hurt from the blinding light. She tried to control her sobs to hear the voice that filled the room._

"_Child your father gave you to us. He doesn't want you anymore. You disappoint him. He told us that you were a mistake and he wished you were never born."_

At first it was just verbal abuse. Day after day they would enter her room and tell her that she had been left there by her family. She continued to fight and tell them that they would not do that to her. She knew her family had no idea what was happening to her. At first they'd just thought that she was hard to break.

The idea was to break a person, take them down till they thought they were nothing. Then they'd build them from scratch. This was the scientists' first attempts at brain washing. They had picked children from the camps and used them as rats. They were the monsters, the monsters that twelve year old children have nightmares about. What kind of person can beat a child? That was exactly what they did. A daily beating…constant verbal beating, yet Arizona would not break. A year of constant hatred trying to affect a young brain, she still knew that her family did not do this to her.

When they realised that this only worked on some, they had set about creating a drug. The drug was meant to create a placid and easily controlled person. Arizona new many of the other test subjects in the exam chairs next to her would come and go. She never knew what happened to them...whether they had survived or not. After 2 years of drug testing and surveillance, the doctors realised that Arizona had a unique reaction to the drug. Where almost every test subject had ended up crazy and violent, Arizona seemed to be more aware of her surroundings. She could sense when they were coming for her. She had almost escaped a few times before the decision had been made to transfer her to their super soldier tests. More tests…she had been nearly 16, which had been a good age to start the tests as that's when you were allowed to sign up for the Alliance's army.

Eight years of war, weapons, defence and strategic training, combined with the fact that she was a reader. In Arizona, they had created a super solider. They're very own monster in a sweet looking girl. All they had left to do was control it without the use of the drugs.

Arizona started to stir as she felt someone close, without a second thought she was out of the bunk in a flash and had the culprit pinned violently to the wall, her forearm pressed hard under the person's throat. She snarled as she made contact with startled deep brown eyes, as the person tried to push her away.

* * *

><p>Callie stood outside the room for a moment. As she took in a deep breath, she hoped that Arizona was awake. She had found herself needing to look into those wonderful eyes again. She pressed the button and quietly knocked on the frame of the door as she entered. She noticed that the blonde was tossing and turning and had such pain written all over her beautiful features. Callie put the food and water down on the table next to the bunk and knelt down next to the blonde. She was about to reach out and comfort the petite woman when all of a sudden she felt herself hit the wall behind her as the air was knocked from her lungs. She struggled to get any more as her airways were blocked by the small arm.<p>

Callie looked straight into the sapphire eyes in shock and then saw as the haze lifted, shock reflected in the eyes of her attacker. Arizona quickly released Callie

"Oh my god, I'm so so…so sorry, please forgive me." Arizona backed away as fast as she could and climbed to the back of the bottom bunk, trying to get as far into the corner as she could. As she brought her knees up to her chest, she started to sob quietly, repeating "_What have I become_" over and over again.

Callie was angry. Nobody ever dared touch her like that, but in seeing the woman in front of her she couldn't stop herself. She quickly put her hands up in front of her as she made her way forward, telling the woman that she was no threat to her. When she realised Arizona was calm, she climbed on to the bed and held the smaller woman to her chest, soothing her with calming words in her ear, until the blonde stopped sobbing.

"Hey it's ok, I have some food for you…its ok" Callie pulled away from the blonde and gave her a smile "It's ok. No hard feelings. I shouldn't have snuck up on you…my own fault, but damn girl, you're strong. I couldn't budge you!"

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." Arizona giggled and it made Callie's heart soar. Callie moved a curl from in front of Arizona's face and took in every little detail. She noted that she had an even more amazing smile than her brother. Callie was startled when she heard someone clear their throat at the door.

"Hey bright spark, your awake! Callie your crew have gone to their bunks, it's getting late and with the early start and all that..." Tim smirked when he saw his sister's face redden. He'd always known that his sister had started to show an interest in girls, but being as young as she was when she was taken, he didn't know anything about her now.

Callie got up and rubbed her throat without realising she had, "Ok, I'll go take this stuff back to the kitchen, but tomorrow you and me need to have a little chat!" Callie pointed a finger into Tim's chest. "Make sure you keep her at your side at all times, got it!" Callie said quietly to Tim as she left. Tim turned to Arizona, smiled and shrugged, then got into the top bunk.

As Tim turned the light off he heard Arizona's quiet voice "I always knew deep down you would come for me!"

Tim smiled as he answered "I'd battle the world if I had too."

"Dramatic much!" Arizona replied as she closed her eyes again, hoping for a dream clear sleep, knowing that her brother had her now.

* * *

><p>"Ah Miss Torres, I knew you couldn't resist me!"<p>

As Callie entered the kitchen she was surprised to see Sloan sitting on the couch in only his combat trousers. She looked at his toned body and smiled. Man candy did look good she thought to herself.

"I just thought, since you were being so accommodating to us, I would offer my services to eh…elevate that obvious itch that needs scratched on your part?"

"Really, well that's very kind of you!" Callie threw the dirty plates at the sink and began to stalk towards the handsome man. "And you're so sure that you can relieve that itch are you?"

"Yes, ma'am, I can" Mark smiled as Callie straddled him and pulled his head back over the back of the sofa. This allowed her access to his neck which she started to kiss and nip. Mark very quickly started to get lost in the feeling that his hands grabbed Callie's ass. When he got the moan he was looking for he pulled her further down. The pressure of her pushing down on top of him, instantly made his obvious excitement grow.

"You really think you have what it takes to satisfy me" Callie whispered into his ear before removing her lips and taking his in a searing kiss. Now it was Mark that let the moan escape his lips as he started to snake his hands under Callie's vest top. He felt Callie's hand start its slow decent. He was in heaven and just waiting for that one little touch...but it never came. Then he felt it…cold steel pressing into his throat, opening his eyes, that's when he saw Callie's amused face as she held the knife retrieved from her boot.

"You ever try that again and I'll cut your damn dick off!" Callie laughed at Marks shocked expression and gave him one last kiss to remember her by.

"Oh come on, the major's standing to attention...you can't leave me like this!"

"Is that not why you have a strong hand? I can take care of myself thanks. I don't need any help from you!" Callie stood and chucked his shirt back at him

"Really you had to leave me with that image!"

"Have a good night Sloan, I'm sure I will." With that Callie walked from the room happy with herself.

Mark watched the retreating brunette and laughed to himself. "I like her. We'll get on fine." As he got off the couch he looked down at himself and chuckled "Well at least she can't take my imagination away from me, so she'll be helping me tonight" He left the kitchen whistling to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the camp…<em>

The doctors were lined up in a row, suddenly a gun shot was heard and one fell to the ground. A minute later, another round and another body fell. "Dear Doctor how could you be so stupid? You let a top secret government test subject escape. This is just not acceptable. Oh wait, do you know what makes it worse? I'll tell you, she was a reader. She has our secrets locked in that pretty little head of hers." The cold calculated voice, void of all emotion whispered behind the lead doctor as he heard another shot ring out and another body hit the ground. All that was left was him; he closed his eyes and pled for mercy.

"Burke wants you to know that he's disappointed in you and he sent this message" The doctor froze as he felt the barrel of the gun on his forehead, eyes tight waiting for the end.

As she pulled the trigger she smirked at the pool of red beneath her feet. Pressing the button at her ear piece, she was met with the dulcet tones and holograph of Preston Burke.

"I take it you passed on the message to the good doctors? Are the test subjects still in their cells?" Burke acknowledged the nodded. "It's clean up time Hahn. Burn it and all evidence to the ground. You need to recover this situation. Once all is hidden, we'll begin again but for now…TAKE CARE OF IT!"

"As you wish. Do we know if it was Robbins that got someone to break his daughter out?" Hahn replied.

"We have someone keeping an eye on the Major, and I have Barbra Robbins as insurance. We will see what plays out!"

"Yes sir, I'm still reviewing surveillance footage. I'm yet to identify the men, but I'll get them."

"I know you will Hahn, your my most trusted…make me proud."

"I will Sir"

Erica Hahn, Burkes most trusted and heartless assassin turned and made her way back to the computer screens. "Ok, let's see who help little birdie fly the nest!"


	3. Welcome to the Deadland population?

**A/N **Thank you to everyone that is reading, reviewing, sending private messages (I do like to gab) adding alerts I've been blown away by how well this story is being received. I can only hope that I can keep it up. I'm completely giving myself away as Firefly geek as I may have recycled a few ideas, as a couple of people have pointed out, but it was awesome and ok I'm not getting started that it was cancelled…stupid bloody twits. I don't own any of the characters, programmes blah,blah blah…you know the drill.

**Thanks as always to JCap who continues to listen to my rambles and reads through this making sure it's sensible enough. I'm starting to sound like a broken record, might shake things up next time and just start shouting abuse at her…yeah maybe not, she'd easily kick my ass.**

All mistakes are mine please don't shout it's 4 am I wasn't going to post but hey! I've read over it so many time that sometimes the little suckers escape. This is a long chapter, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Welcome to the Deadlands, population…?<strong>

Callie opened her eyes and stared into the three pairs of eyes that had greeted her every morning. The image sat directly above her head. A torn and faded Polaroid picture she had stuck to the underside of the top bunk. She looked at her happy family picture and smiled sadly at the grinning faces that stared back at her. She closed her eyes again and rubbed the sleep from them, wishing the sadness would leave that easily too.

She was extremely tired and frustrated. That's what the little sleep she had managed to get had done…and it was all her own doing. As much fun as she'd had messing with Sloan the night before, in this moment she had completely regretted the decision. It had done nothing but completely frustrate the brunette and not even her solo action and thoughts of the petite blonde had helped quell the desire that raged on from the intense throbbing, which currently attended a party between her legs.

As she shook thoughts of how she had wished it was the softer, prettier…_female_ blonde she'd been grinding herself on, she flung the thin sheet from her body and slung her long legs over the side of the bunk. Hitting the cold ground with a thud, she slowly pulled herself to a seated position, and kept in mind for once to duck her head. The amount of near blackouts caused by her hastiness had become a running joke with Bailey. The small drill sergeant took great pride in making fun of Callie's need to do everything at a hundred miles a minute. Act first, think later…it had always been a flaw with the tall brunette and had got her in many a trouble, heart and body. Though she had to admit it had got her out of a few scraps too.

As she looked to the clock at the side of her bed she sighed when she read 5.59 am. Thirty minutes of exercise, then a quick wash and breakfast. The thought of a shower was now high on her list of priorities. When they finally made it back to_ Father_ Webber's, a mental note was taken to make sure she was first in line. There was only so clean you could get with a small sink and a wash cloth, so the thought of a shower was definitely top of her most wanted…she could almost feel the water hit her back, as it washed away weeks of stress. Oh yea, she couldn't wait.

With not so graceful footsteps, she pounded over to the small cupboard area and grabbed the padded exercise mat and threw it to the only space on the floor. These rooms were tiny; they consisted of the bunk, a small table, a chair and a very shallow cupboard. In the corner there was a small wash hand basin with a mirror above. This was all on a vertical track on the wall and when you needed to use the toilet you pushed the sink up, moving the track to reveal the toilet. This came from the floor when needed and could be put away when not. The rooms reminded her of a prison cell; they had all the personal touches they could, but a prison cell none the less. Callie's tall frame allowed 4 large steps in length and a step and a half across, not a lot of space but they made do.

Bambi was a marvel of a machine, and though she'd bitch about the lack of space, Callie was amazed that this thing could even move as fast as it did given its intimidating size. A mobile home for her and her family, it had allowed them to keep on the move, protect and provide. Christina had always attempted to tell her all the inner workings of it. She really did love her job and would get excited when anyone mentioned anything about her baby. All Callie really cared about, was that it did what they needed it too, and kept running…it didn't mean she respected it any the less.

Adjusting her black vest top and very uncomfortable small shorts that morning, she lowered herself to the floor and began her morning exercise. Hopefully she would work out some of that built up tension. Today was going to be long and she knew she'd have to be at the top of her game. She needed to take this time to relax and sort her head. After breakfast she and Christina would go and see about some parts that the strong headed mechanic needed before they attempted to make their way across the Deadlands. If she didn't clear her head, the hour with Christina would be hell on earth. She actually felt she'd fair better against a Death Walker.

As she started her sit ups, she couldn't shake the thoughts about Arizona. How her eyes twinkled when she'd made eye contact. How those blue eyes burrowed deep into Callie's soul and grabbed her heart strings, which had pulled her toward that dimpled angel. She groaned to herself realising that keeping thoughts of Arizona Robbins from her head was not going to happen. She stopped, and sat on the mat as she decided that the exercise was a non-starter. It had just worked her up more with the movement and the…oh so many thoughts that swirled around her head of that perfect and mysterious creature.

When Arizona had her pinned to the wall the day before, she was at first shocked but quickly became really turned on. Then the need to help the blonde had taken over. She was going to have to speak with Tim about what had happened. The thought that Arizona was dangerous would have been completely laughable before Callie had witnessed the strength first hand. Callie knew she had to protect her family…so Tim needed to be upfront with her.

Walking over to the basin, she tore her vest and shorts from her body, tied her hair up into a messy bun then grabbed the wash cloth and soap. Quickly, she washed herself and brushed her teeth. As she dried herself off, she walked to the cupboard and grabbed some underwear, a clean black vest and matching combat trousers.

After she was dressed she made her way back over to the chair in the corner. Taking a seat, she noted the time at 6.30am. Due to the lack of exercise, she had a bit of extra time before breakfast at seven. It was Hunt's turn to make breakfast; she had always enjoyed his food. Karev's on the other hand, those were the day's she would dread…burnt toast and plastic tasting eggs. She had never thought it possible to burn coffee and yet he had managed it.

Picking up the chain that held her parent's wedding bands, she reattached it to its rightful place around her neck. Her mother had always taken her ring off at night and after she had been taken, Callie's father managed to sneak back to the house. He had grabbed a few things...some photos, her mother's ring and the cuddly tiger that Callie couldn't sleep without. He had given her his ring because he believed that the rings should always be together. It was a symbol of what her parents had and he would always carry their love in his heart. Tying up her boots, she smiled as she looked over at the shelf which housed a torn and dirty cuddly tiger. Chuckling to herself at the thought of her father, she stood and reached for her gun holsters.

Callie carried three weapons on her at all times during the day. Her main weapon was attached to a holster around her waist on the right side, though at night the gun lived underneath her pillow. It was a non-lethal weapon as it shot an electric pulse which effectively could render the largest of men unconscious within seconds. It could last a good 10 minutes before the offender could regain any functions. Callie made all her crew carry one; it was better safe than sorry. Her second gun was just your standard bullet wielding glock which Callie kept in a shoulder holster on her left. This was her back up weapon. She would defend herself, and had used it in the past but had never killed anyone. The last weapon was the knife that Callie kept in her boot. Mark had found that one out the hard way. She had this for close and personnel attacks. One of the downsides of being an attractive female in this day and age, people didn't understand the meaning of no. She was no slouch either when she had to defend herself without any weapons. Her fists and legs had gotten her out of many a bar brawl…she could hold her own with the best of them. Sometimes her and Karev would hit the bars just looking for a fight, it was one of their favourite past times and actually how they had met.

Happy that she was ready to take on the new day, she stood and stretched out her tired muscles and grabbed her long brown leather jacket. As she mentally prepared herself she slung it over her shoulder and hit the open button on the wall. As the door slid open she paused slightly. Taking a deep breath she took hold of her parents' rings in her hand and quietly spoke a prayer to them…for when she walked out of that door, she would leave all emotions in her room. She took the step out into the corridor and changed to the Badass Callie Torres that she needed to be.

* * *

><p>"Hello my lovely's. Wow! I can see that everyone enjoyed their sleep?" Callie sniggered when she got a round of grunts from her half-awake crew. She had however been surprised when she saw the three new comers sitting in the corner, three large and oh so bright smiles adoring their faces. It should be against the law to be that cheerful, actually scratch that. With Burke in charge, anything was possible Callie thought.<p>

"Sloan! Did you enjoy your sleep? You looked a bit troubled when I left you last night?" Callie couldn't help herself, she watched as he shifted in his seat slightly, trying to come up with a reply. Tim smirked, but it was Arizona's reaction that made Callie feel bad. The Blonde had looked between the three, gauging their reactions and quickly drew her own conclusions to what had went on between the two, which had promptly removed the smile from her delicate face.

"What…you mean leaving me _high and oh sooo dry_? Oh don't worry your pretty little head about that. You more than helped out with _that_! I still have my thoughts Torres!" Mark grinned, he had seen the look from Arizona and even though he would have his fun, he wanted to make it clear to the blonde that nothing had happened between him and Callie. Mark was always happy to play the idiot roll, but he wasn't as daft as he let on. He had been accepted into the Robbins family and would always look out for Tim and Arizona as though he was an older brother, and watching Arizona he knew that she had feelings for the brunette.

Callie laughed...she was quickly starting to like the man. In some twisted way they definitely appeared to have the same sense of humour and Callie could see them being friends if he chose to stick around.

Arizona had relaxed again at the knowledge nothing had happened. She couldn't understand why it had bothered her so much…she didn't know the woman, but that hadn't stopped her thinking of the brunette all night. For the first night in twelve years, Arizona had gone to sleep with something else on her mind and it had kept her worst nightmares away. She had been trapped and imprisoned for so long and she had been surprised when Callie had enveloped her in the bone crushing hug that she had been so accepting of it. She didn't like to be touched, she had let Tim hold her but she couldn't open up to him. He had tried to get her to talk about what she had been through, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. However when Callie had held her she just wanted to let everything go and confide in the woman. She just had this aura about her and Arizona felt safe. Suddenly, she was taken from her thoughts as a loud alarm rang through the room. Hunt currently stopped attending to the pan in front of him and answered the monitor to his side.

"Hey Cal, I have a very pretty lady on the line for you!" Callie knew that there was only one female that would be calling her and that Hunt would call that.

"Oooow, Addie! Put her on screen." Callie seemed to turn into a teenager and bounced on her feet in excitement.

Arizona couldn't help but think that Callie was adorable. Here was this tough looking woman that wore guns and leather, bouncing on her heels with a look of excitement all over her beautiful dark features. She watched and her eyes grew wide as the woman on the large screen appeared in front of them all.

"Cal! Sweetie you're looking fabulous as usual my dear. Hey guys, how have you been?" Addison Montgomery gave her audience a sly sideward grin. Arizona watched as everyone in the room just seemed to melt over the woman, Mark and Tim included.

"Addie…Legs is that you? What…wait Torres, you know Addison?" Mark spoke up after he had managed to pick his mouth off the floor.

"Mark Sloan, What on earth are you doing on my favourite girls transport? Oh and don't you look scrumptious as usual." Addison gave Mark a wide smile and let out a giggle as she continued. "Oh me and Cal, we go _way_ back!" Addison winked toward Callie, who could do nothing but blush.

"Huh, yeah _way _back…is that what you call screwing each other in various inappropriate places!" Bailey scoffed under her breath. She rolled her eyes as Christina giggled at the look Callie had given Bailey. Callie was not so lucky, Bailey had not been quiet enough and Mark caught Bailey's jab at toward the brunette.

"What…Oh! Oh…nice, so that's what you meant about me not being able to scratch your itch! I thought I'd lost my charm. It looks as though we have the same taste in women, Torres. I knew I liked you! Actually wait, Addie...when did you start _doing_ women…I know in your line of work and all…" Mark's rambling was cut off by a rather amused Addison.

"Sweetie, I didn't start doing women…I did a woman and there was no business in sight, all pleasure darling!" Callie didn't normally get embarrassed this easily but under the stare from Arizona, she couldn't help but wish the earth would open up and swallow her there and then.

"See, now I'm hurt Legs! I thought I was your only pleasure case. I think you've just broken my heart!" Mark couldn't help himself he could see Callie's discomfort and pay back for the previous night was playing on his mind. "Brilliant, does this mean my dreams of that threesome can come true? I can fuck you while you fuck…" It had worked and Mark had managed to break Callie's composure.

"Right that's enough. You…you dick!" Callie couldn't stop herself laughing at the stupid grins that were now on everyone's faces. Callie Torres had finally been at a loss for words and her crew enjoyed seeing her squirm for once. She had even breathed a bit easier when she realised that Arizona had joined in with the laughter.

"Right, now that you have let the silliness out your head Sloan, on to business. Cal, I have a job for you if you're interested…and now I know you have certain company I might be tempted to join you. If you have room that is!" Addison raised her eyebrow and smiled a devilish smile, which made Mark moan just ever so slightly.

"Addie we would love to have you, you know that. Your room is still here for you untouched, but we have something to take care of first and then we should be closer to your place. It will take us a week before we are near enough though and man candy here might be gone by then!" Callie finished with a nod toward her friend and watched Mark laugh at Addison's pout.

"Super, that fits in with my time scales…just a little delivery of some erm…merchandise into the Central Belt!" Addie finished with a wink. She knew that Callie never wanted to know what she was to transport. As long as the money was paid up front she was happy. "Ok well, contact me when you're near and I can make my final arrangements with my client, Thank you as always Cal and I'm looking forward to seeing you all again, cheery bye." Blowing a kiss at the screen, Addison signed off.

"Ok people, let's eat up we have a lot to get through before we set off. Tim after breakfast would you mind talking with me." Callie smiled softly as Tim nodded not being able to answer due to the large amount of toast he'd inhaled. "Excellent, Christina have you got the list of what we need? We'll head out straight after I've finished talking with Tim. Hunt, Bailey can you show Tim and Mark the ropes? We're going to need all hands on deck." Callie grabbed a piece of toast from Marks plate. As he made a motion to slap her hand away; Callie jumped back and stuck her tongue out. "Tim I'll be down in the hold, can you come when you're finished?" Callie waited for Tim's acknowledgement and took a bottle of water from the fridge before she left.

* * *

><p>Arizona watched Callie as she handed out orders, she couldn't help giggle at how childish she looked when she messed about with Mark. It was weird how at ease the woman had made everyone feel. She was alluring, mesmerising, captivating and Arizona just couldn't keep her eyes from her. It was ridiculous, that after a day Mark and Callie where acting as though they'd been friends for years and all Arizona had wanted to do was spend some more time <em>alone<em> with her. She had been completely jealous as she heard the banter between Mark and her and then when Addison had been on the video link, the green eyed monster had definitely stirred within the pit of her stomach. She watched quietly as Callie left and was brought back from her thoughts by her brother as he spoke.

"Hey Mark do you mind staying with Arizona while I go speak with Callie? Shouldn't be too long as she'll be heading out soon?"

"You going to finish that?" not waiting, Mark snatched the left over pancake on Tim's plate. "Yeah, me and spark plug will be fine." Mark sniggered at the glare he received from Arizona. She had always hated it when he called her it as a kid. Tim got up, kissed Arizona on the forehead and pushed away from the table. "Sweetheart, where's mine?" Tim looked back to see Mark purse his lips together. Tim flipped Mark the middle finger as he laughed and went to find Callie.

"Just sooo much fun!" Mark shook his head and looked at Arizona. "Are you all right there Zona? I can hear your brain cogs grinding, what's up? You know you can talk to me!" Mark became serious. He always wanted to help the blonde, so when Major Robbins had asked him to go with Tim, he didn't have to even think about it.

"How do you know Addison?" Arizona voice was quiet. She was scared that the others would hear her ask. They were all too busy eating around her to even notice that the blonde had spoken. Mark smirked as he could guess where the line of questioning would end up.

"Addison, is what you would call a Duenna. Under what had originally been set up as a form of chaperone service. Just one of the great ideas, Burke had on how to shape the youth of tomorrow!" Mark took a drink from his water before continuing. "The Duenna would be hired to accompany or supervise one or more young, unmarried men or women during social occasions. It was usually with the specific intent of preventing inappropriate social, sexual interaction or illegal behaviour. But as with everything in life, it gets twisted and perverted. Things tend to become the very things they were born to stop!"

"So what you're saying is she's, what…a _call girl!" _Arizona looked back at the smirking man.

"Well yes in essence she is, but don't ever say that in front of her. That woman has claws!" Mark scrunched his face up and visibly shuddered at the thought of what that woman could do. "A Duenna is a well-respected job in these times. Addison is head of her chapter and is very sought after…she only entertains the important _I want to be discreet _people."

"So how on earth did you get within a hundred yards of her?" Arizona laughed as she watched Mark with his mock _my heart is broken_ routine.

"As you heard, she wasn't on the job when we met. She's the one that I want and the one I can't have. Well, I can _have_ her but she would never leave her job for me. So I settle for whatever I can get!" Mark sighed and watched as a little bit of tension left the blonde. "But Addison and Callie...you'll need to ask Callie!" Mark smiled as he watched Arizona blow out some air in what sounded like a childish huff.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Callie. What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Tim walked towards the Latina and held out a flask of coffee, "Hunt asked me to give you it!" Smiling, Callie accepted the flask and encouraged Tim to take a seat on the step next to her.<p>

"I generally don't ask questions. I don't care what we're transporting most of the time…but I need you to be honest with me. People I love are involved and I don't like surprises." Callie gave Tim a cold stare telling him that she meant business. "What was going on in that camp and what happened to your sister?"

"Why would you think there's anything wrong with Arizona?" Tim asked genuinely. He wasn't trying to hide anything; he just hadn't witnessed anything apart from his drugged sister. He'd been so happy this morning when she woke and had been free of the drugs that had a hold of her.

"She attacked me...when I took the food to her the other night. She's really strong Tim, but the look in her eyes. She wasn't there and then she snapped out of it. You came in the room before I asked her myself!" Callie watched Tim's features closely and was happy when she saw no signs of deception in his features.

"Ok, I'll start at the beginning but I can only tell you what I know...and rumours. Arizona was shipped off to what we thought was school at the age of twelve. I was sixteen and about to recruit so I left home as well. When I would come home on leave, I found out that our mother had been told that Arizona was too busy with school work to come home and visit. She would send letters home, but they always seemed so staged. I never believed that it was Arizona that wrote them. After a lot of fighting with my father, he got someone to look into some stuff for him. That's when we found out the truth that she was not in school but one of the camps." Tim took a moment to compose himself.

"Our source told us that she had been used in top secret tests. We don't know what they have done to her…but they've had her for twelve years Callie and we've only just got to her. I feel like a failure. I always believed something wasn't right and I just wished I had the courage to question my father sooner. I've tried talking with her but she hasn't let on about anything that went on in there. All I know is that they've kept her drugged up. That's why she's really different today as they've wore off. I've waited a long time to see that smile again." Tim finished talking but kept his head focused on his hands in his lap.

"Thank you for being honest with me Tim. We just need to look out for her then." Callie smiled and patted the man's shoulders.

"Callie, would you take Arizona out with you. I think it would do her good. She's been locked up for a while." Tim looked at Callie with pleading eyes. "I know we just met, but I'm a good judge of character…all be it, Sloan aside! I see the way you look at her and I know you'll watch out for her. Plus I need to stay here and swat up on crew procedure. I really am super grateful to you for your help so far."

"Yeah ok, I could do that!" Callie tried to reign in the giddiness that tried to escape. She would be alone with Arizona. Yeah, Christina would be there but the brunette knew that when Christina was on a mission for her baby, she pretty much had a one track mind and didn't take in her surroundings. That's pretty much why Callie had to go with her. Christina had a way with pissing of the locals and Callie was just there to keep the peace, so having Arizona tag along was very welcome.

* * *

><p>As they stood in the hold waiting for Christina, Callie could sense how excited and nervous Arizona was. She walked over to the blonde and fixed a very small oxygen tank to the inside of Arizona's leather jacket. Callie smiled seductively when she heard the blonde's breath hitch under her touch. She moved closer as she checked that the small tube was connected properly and brought herself closer to the very nervous woman. She looped her arms around the back of Arizona's jacket bringing the tube up her back to bring it out at the front. As she gently brushed her hand up the blondes back, she smiled as she heard the small groan that left Arizona's lips.<p>

Arizona closed her eyes tightly and lost herself in the touch of the other woman. There was nothing to it, yet the feeling that Callie had invoked in her was unnerving. As Callie leant into her, adjusting the tube, Arizona had a clear view of that perfectly smooth neck. Her dark flowing hair moved as she did and Arizona found herself breathing deep the aroma of Callie Torres. Callie's mouth was now parallel with her ear and she couldn't help herself shiver as Callie whispered to her.

"Here, this will help. You'll probably need to take some of this while were out." Callie straightened herself out and smiled as she fixed the top of the tube to the underside of Arizona's collar. "Bite on this part and suck when needed." Callie couldn't help herself smile when Arizona raised her eyebrow in an amused manor. Callie knew that if Arizona had been behind closed doors all these years, she was going to be in for a shock breathing filtered air. "Look theirs a good chance that you'll be fine but I just need you to be aware that if you start to feel light headed, you really need to take some of this ok? Promise me." Callie looked straight into the blue eyes and acknowledged the hesitant nod. "I have a spare as well as mine so, just let me know how you're doing?"

Arizona was really nervous now. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she was startled when Christina came up behind her "Nice jacket, I've got one…wait that's mine, Callie why are you shipping my stuff off to strays" Christina was not amused.

"Cause my stuff's too big and Bailey is the size of a smurf. So yours my little grease monkey, in the words of Goldilocks _is just right!" _Callie actually made Christina growl when she squeezed her cheek as you would a child.

"Fuck off. Get your hands off me. Knowing you I don't know who they've been in!" Shaking her head at the stoic woman, Callie turned to Arizona.

"Don't mind Yang! She has no filter and can't keep her mouth shut, hence why the need for a babysitter. So I shall squeeze your cheeks all I want, my little munchkin!" Callie was enjoying riling the woman up. She knew if she could piss her off enough she'd be quite happy to leave Callie at arm's length and that gave her more alone time with a certain cute blonde.

"Well, have you at least got the road runner ready or have you just been throwing Blondie goo-goo eyes the entire time?" Christina asked and noticing Callie's eyes widen, rolled hers "Oh I'll get it! Please you just continue to fraternise with the _merchandise_!" Christina threw her bag at Callie and then made her way to the back of the hold.

Arizona gave Callie a confused look, "Its fine. That was pretty tame…we fight like annoying sisters, but she gets me and ditto!" Callie shrugged as Arizona just looked over at the pissed retreating figure of Christina.

"Right, she'll bring it round in a minute. Do you want to try this while it's just me here?" Callie asked when she saw panic flash in Arizona's eyes. With a nod in agreement Arizona moved closer to Callie as she went to open the hatch.

As the door slowly slid open, the light and dust that came through the opening caught the blonde by surprise. Callie moved first, Arizona watched as she was bathed in light and as she turned back to face her, Arizona couldn't believe just how beautiful the woman in front of her was. She smiled when Callie reached out her hand and took hers, leading her down the steps into the open. Arizona hadn't realised that she had held her breath. She looked around quickly trying to take every bit of the surrounding area. There wasn't much but dust and sand, yet she found it glorious all the same. As the need for breath hit her, she took a deep inhale, immediately regretting it. Callie watched as Arizona's eyes grew wide with complete panic, trying to take in air...but it burned her lungs.

"Arizona, you need to take deep breaths of the oxygen…please calm down, take the oxygen." Callie, not getting through to the blonde grabbed her by the shoulders making her look at her. "Sweetie, look into my eyes, come on breath with me…slow deep breaths of the oxygen, that's it!" Callie started to relax as Arizona found a rhythm to her breathing. "You probably just took too much in to begin with, and that's why it's burning. I want you to keep that steady rhythm and take away the tube when you're ready, if you feel yourself getting dizzy, top up with the oxygen." Calming down as she looked straight into Callie's eyes, she followed exactly what the brunette had instructed.

"Someone got a bit excited there didn't they?" Callie smirked when she saw Arizona relax and smile back at the brunette "Yeah sorry, I'm super though. It just reminds me that all this is real and that I'm alive!" Arizona coughed through her speech.

Callie couldn't take her eyes from the woman in front of her. The glow from the sun through the smog was enough to highlight her blonde hair. All Callie could think about was how hard she was falling for this angel that she had no idea about.

"Romeo and Juliet, get in the freakin runner...we haven't got all day!" Callie was brought from her stare as she felt something hit her back.

"Seriously Christina, did you just throw a bolt at me?"

"It was the only thing I had on me, other than a spanner, if you'd rather that…"

"Ok, we're coming."

* * *

><p>The drive to the scrap yards was quiet. Callie just spent the entire journey watching Arizona take everything in with amazement. She was like a child, wide eyed and excited...pointing at random things and getting Callie to explain everything. Anyone else and Callie would have tied up and gagged, but her giddiness was infectious. As they pulled up and parked, the place was empty for all but the owner. He was a tall solid looking man who nodded as he saw the three women, a slight smile played on his lips.<p>

"Good morning Ladies! How can I help you?"

Christina jumped out the vehicle, grabbed her list of parts and walked straight past the man. not even acknowledging him. Callie noticed the man's eye twitch so she spoke up, "Sorry, she's deaf" she smiled sweetly and the man seemed to relax a bit.

"She knows what she's looking for so we'll just wait out here if that's ok Sir." Callie got out of the runner and moved to the bonnet. Resting against it, she kept one eye on the direction that Christina had gone. Arizona moved to join her and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Callie felt the blonde shift closer to her. As the Arizona took a draw from the oxygen, Callie noticed that she shivered slightly and without thinking about it threw her arm around the blonde, trying to give her some warmth. It was so natural and hadn't felt weird that Arizona soon felt herself relax.

"I have to thank you…so thank you Callie!" Arizona spoke shyly into Callie's embrace.

"Why, I haven't really done anything!"

"Yes you did. You allowed me to sleep. I've not been able to sleep in...I can't even remember the last time." Arizona buried herself in closer, feeling like she could have just gone to sleep on the spot. "I have nightmares Callie. I have no idea what are real and what are just nightmares. Everything though, it just feels so real." Arizona paused and Callie didn't want to push so she just let the blonde go at her own pace.

"I think I may be a monster. They made me a monster. I think I've done terrible things. I think…I didn't know what was real and what was in my head and they made me do it Callie, just so many test, I don't know what's real" She finally lost it and started crying.

Callie loosened her hold and pulled Arizona's head up so the blue eyes met her own, "Don't. I'm here to listen when you're ready but don't, you're not ready. You're not a monster Arizona, you never had any choice in that and looking into your eyes right now, I _know_ there is no monster there." Callie held Arizona's gaze and was surprised when the blonde started to track her lips.

"Callie, what's with you and Addison? Are you a couple?" Callie started laughing nervously.

"No, god no…em how to explain this without sounding like a slut! You do know that homosexuality is banned here right? About five years ago I went through a rebellious stage, and ok I maybe intentionally tried to get into trouble. Addison stopped me from getting a beating from some guys in a bar that were less than happy with my public display. I was so wasted that there was no way I could have defended myself. She took me in, got me sorted and we hit it off." Callie watched as Arizona's eye's widened "No, not in that way. Well, not just yet. We were really good friends for a few years and I realised I had to be a bit more discreet; she was going to set me up with one of her girls. Things just developed from there and we kind of became friends with benefits. We love each other but not in that way. Anyway, we've not been together for sex in about nine months. I think we've grown." Callie watched Arizona lick her lips continually keeping her eyes on Callie's mouth.

"Well that's good to know!" Arizona moved slowly towards Callie.

Callie couldn't help the pull; lowering her head she softly put her lips to Arizona's. Keeping the kiss slow and gentle, Callie felt herself melt until she was interrupted by Arizona's giggling. Pulling back Callie quickly realised what she'd done.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Arizona, so sorry." Callie quickly released her hold of the blonde.

"No…no that was, magical…it's just the guy over there just said that it was fucking hot and that if we did a show for him he'd give the parts for free." Arizona watched as Callie just scrunched her brows.

"Arizona, the guy never said anything…" Callie was quickly interrupted by Christina shouting at her, holding the parts high above her head. "Pay the man, bitch!" Callie watched as Christina threw the parts into the back of the runner. Callie went over to the guy and asked how much for the parts.

"If you let me in on some of that action I'll give you the parts for free." Callie looked back at Arizona who just shrugged and smiled. "No it's ok; I'd rather pay the money!" The man laughed and accepted Callie's answer, giggling to himself as he took the money from her. After she thanked him she returned back to the vehicle and took the seat next to Arizona.

"Did you hear what he said or was that just luck?" Callie asked Arizona.

"Torres, what are you trumpeting on about? Do you think she's a reader or something?" Christina scoffed. "Tell you what Blondie, what am I thinking?"

Arizona looked to the mechanic and then started "You were wishing you had thrown the spanner earlier and that your hoping that I'll scratch Callie's itch soon cause she's been a bad tempered bitch recently. Was that close enough for you?" Arizona smirked at the two dropped jaws in front of her.

"Cal, she's a fucking _reader_. Think of all the possibilities. Safes, bank vaults, the hospitals Cal. Stay the fuck out of my head right!" Christina started to laugh as she started the runner up and pulled away.

"Let's get back. I've got a few hours' work to do before we can set off. We should be ready to go by noon, Captain!" Christina started driving as Callie and Arizona got comfy in each other's arms in the back seat. "Don't worry Callie, I can't seem to figure you out yet and I'm not sure if this is something I can easily control" Arizona had watched Callie's face not sure what she was seeing.

"It's ok, if you can read my mind, it's all yours!"

* * *

><p>Callie continued to do the last minute check. She was still buzzing from the kiss she'd shared with Arizona and she was definitely in a good mood. Even Bailey had noticed that she was chipper. It had un-nerved her slightly. The last time she was like that was the last time Addison had been on transport. She just took it that Callie was happy that her play thing was coming.<p>

"Ok guys, I think we are ready to take off. Mark's going to take the first driving shift. We are moving all day and night so when you're on petrol duty, keep your eyes open…Bambi is not stopping. Four days... so let's work together and get through the Deadland as soon as possible."

Callie was happy with their plan of action; they'd spoke at length about shifts for driving. Hunt and Callie being the best drivers were doing the night shifts between them. The rest would take turns during the day. The common thought was that it was easier driving when it was light. They had picked a straight route and unless something unexpected happened, they should make good time. The Deadland's were uncharted territory, so they were having to go by satellite pictures, but that could only give them so much sight meaning there were a few areas that were black spots. Christina had even redirected the fuel passage so that there was no need to stop and exits to fill the tank. They had enough petrol in the internal tanks that it wasn't an issue Callie worried about.

If they maintained a constant speed of 130 km for the entire journey, it would keep them in good stead. Callie left Mark to it, Bailey sitting next to him for back up. Christina was in the engine room keeping everything ticking over. She was the only one not on driving duty which was good cause the last time they let Christina behind the wheel, Callie had been sure she'd caught Karev cry. Tim was showing off his cooking skills in the kitchen and Hunt was getting some rest ready for the first night shift.

Callie made her way towards Arizona's room. She kept telling herself that she was just checking on her, nothing more…but she hadn't been able to stop the thoughts of the blonde since that kiss. She had never felt that way for someone after such an innocent kiss. Reaching the open door, she leaned against the frame when she caught a glimpse of a dimpled smile.

"Calliope, I was just thinking about you!" Callie didn't even bother asking how Arizona new her full name as Arizona was obviously a reader.

"Were you now? And what were you thinking about exactly?" Callie liked how easy the talk was with her.

"Well I can tell you it's exactly what you're thinking about right know!" Arizona raised an eyebrow toward Callie.

"Yeah…that's not creepy at all!" Callie giggled as she sat down on the bunk next to the beauty.

"How are you doing? I just came by to see if you wanted to talk anymore?" Arizona had already known what Callie had come by for and it was just part of the truth, but she would be interested in the second soon.

"I'm not ready yet. I still have a few things to work through by myself but I would really like it if you could stay with me for a while and just hold me." Callie removed her holsters and put them on the floor. Arizona was slowly pushed on to the bunk further as Callie maneuverer herself beside her and wrapped her larger frame protectively around the blonde.

Arizona found herself lying flat on top of Callie's arm. The Latina was propped up on her side and slowly moved a curl of blonde hair from Arizona's face, maintaining eye contact the whole time. "God you are so beautiful." Callie hadn't even realised that her hand was tracing slow circles on the bare stomach of the blonde. Arizona began to get lost in Callie's touch and made the move she knew Callie had wanted to but was scared too. She had been afraid and out of control for so much of her life, she'd decided that she was going to take it back. Reaching up, she grabbed Callie's neck and pulled it down towards her, slowly taking Callie's lips in hers. Callie moaned at the feeling of Arizona's tongue lightly licking her bottom lip...pleading for entrance.

When she felt Callie open her mouth ever so slightly that was all the encouragement Arizona needed. Dipping her tongue into the warm mouth, the blonde was starting to feel a swirl of emotions, mainly all directing to the one place. Callie started to be very aware of what she was doing and didn't want to make Arizona do something she wasn't ready to do They had only met the day before and she wanted Arizona to be something more than a quick fuck.

"We can't, and if you keep doing that to me I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you…"

"Ssshh, Callie I'm a grown woman, I can make my own decisions now. I've had that right taken from me for too long now and I'm ready to take back my life. If I didn't want to do this with you then I wouldn't. So stop making me talk and kiss me alre…mmm, god!" Callie never gave Arizona time to finish before she had attached herself to the blondes neck. Arizona kept one hand on Callie's neck, keeping her close while the other made its way to brush the skin just under her shirt. Callie couldn't stop the explosion of goose bumps which just made her want even more. As the two were starting to lose themselves in each other, there was a loud bang and the entire room shook and they started to slow down until there was no motion.

"Shit! What the fuck was that?" Callie tore herself from Arizona's arms, thumping her head on the underside of the bunk in her hurry. Pulling herself to the intercom on the wall Callie shouted to Bailey "What the fuck has Sloan done?" Karev answered Callie's angry voice.

"Torres, its Hunt that's driving. You've been away _that _long. There was some sort of trap buried in the sand from what we can see. Now it's tied up in the tracks. I'm going to go out and check the damage."

"I'm on my way up, I'm coming with you!" Callie moved back and picked up her guns and gave Arizona a kiss, "Go and get some food. Your brother should be in the kitchen and I'd rather that you weren't alone." When Arizona agreed, Callie quickly left to catch up with Karev.

* * *

><p>Karev and Callie quickly put their ear pieces in and just as the Latina was about to the open the door, Karev spoke up.<p>

"Testing, Testing, Torres! Can you hear me?"

"I'm standing right here!"

"Good, good you're coming through nice and clear."

"Cause I'm standing right here, dumb ass. God, how many times did your mum drop you on the head as a child?" Pushing Karev out the door, Callie's mood never got any better as she surveyed the damage to the tracks and tyres. One of the tracks was off its runner and at least three of the tyres were ruptured. Callie spoke into her mic, "Hunt, could you tell Sloan and Robbins I need them out here and it's getting really dark now so can you put the external side lamps on, thanks"

As the lights eerily flickered on, Callie went back over to where the trap had been. The tangled mess of sharp wire and metal stretched for as far as she could see. She reckoned that with the four of them, it would take half an hour. An hour tops to replace the damage. She turned to see Mark and Tim had made it out and where talking with Karev.

Callie and the guy's got to work quickly, trying to get everything working. Callie couldn't believe it could get any darker but in the middle of nowhere, there were no street lights and because of the smog, the stars could no longer be seen without the use of a high powered telescope. The days were warm and smoggy but the nights could get really, really cold. The crackling in her ear of Hunt picking up the radio filled her ears.

"Eh Callie, how long do you think till you're finished?" Callie could hear the panic in Hunt's voice.

"Hunt what is it? You're wigging me out! We're about another ten minutes I reckon!"

"There seems to be something from the southwest moving in quickly. It seems quite large on the radar. We have no idea what it is and there looking as though they'll be here before we've gone."

"Fuck! Guy's we need to move quicker," Callie turned back to the men and saw panic reflect in the three pairs of eyes that stared back at her.


	4. Fireballs, Pedicures and Stitches

**A/N: Please, this is a WARNING, THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER AND I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE BY IT but this is M rated for a reason. Some may find this ok, some won't…I don't think it's too bad but I have to do the warning, just in case.**

Thank you as always for everyone who has taken the time to read this. Or has let me know what you think or if you've added this story to an alert. I wasn't going to post as soon as this, but I couldn't put the laptop down. When I started writing this chapter I had in my head that more about Arizona would be revealed but it became a monster so there's always next chapter, anyway it wouldn't be a story if you got it all at the start, would it? You can shout at me if you like, but not too much!

Wonderful little JCap…I think I need to FedEx some doughnuts to her as a thank you or something. Everyone likes doughnuts don't they? Thanks for reading through this as always and getting it back so quick, glittery little star that you are.

Ok I've just realised how old I am, I had been putting double spaces after fullstops and JCap had been changing it to single so I got a bit muddled and you may find that I missed a few I'm sorry. I know for the next chapter.

I own nada of the main characters or film's I may be screwing with, but I'm only playing and will behave and put them back when I'm finished…probably! All mistakes are mine, they do escape a lot.

Hope you enjoy and remember may be too violent, maybe not!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Fireballs, Pedicures and Stitches.<strong>

As the orange glow from the still blazing fire continued to illuminate the sky, a lone figure sat on a rock as she watched all evidence of the camp dissolve to the ground. As she brought her attention back to the small handheld screen in front of her, she took heat and light from the inferno in-front. Darkness had taken over the day and her mood was as black as sky above her. She reviewed the security feed for what she could only imagine had been the hundredth time. Before igniting the place, Hahn had made sure to take all the data she needed. Burke wanted a clean out and Hahn was going to make sure that's what he got. She didn't do a half assed job in anything and she would make sure that there was nothing left but ashes in the wind.

"You devious son of a whore! You're good I'll give you that but I'm better" Erica had turned the volume off because if she heard the static for any longer she knew she'd crack. Her frustration was apparent as these two had managed to keep themselves turned from the camera the whole time. It had just added to the thought that they were definitely Alliance personnel and not just imposters in shiny uniforms. They had known exactly where to stand and they had obviously done something to distort the sound so that the voices couldn't be heard.

Her eyes stared at the screen although she had zoned out in thought. She bit her nails sub-consciously as she reviewed the paused image. She continued to express her chain of thought to the night sky expecting some help from somewhere. "Urgh, that light is shining off the…wait! Reflection! That's it" she said aloud. "Look for a reflection." Hahn smiled as she noticed that there was definitely the faintest of reflections on the window of the treatment room, it had been hard to spot at first because you could only really see the image of the girl in the treatment chair. As she moved the video on slowly she stopped, a large grin followed as she highlighted the partial face and enlarged the image. Erica brought up the data on Alliance personnel and added her image into the system. She looked at her nails as she waited for the system to run a facial recognition match.

"Shit, look at the state of them. Someone's going to pay for that!" She turned her head to the screen as the noise alert sounded. "Well then, let's see who the naughty thief is that steels shiny things!" She opened the link and chuckled "Hello pretty boy, haven't you been naughty!" Erica looked up sharply when she heard something. She noticed that the fire that had started to fizzle out began to make some crackling noises. As she released the tight grip on her pointed gun hand she stretched her neck and pressed the button on her ear piece...but was not amused at the image in front of her.

"Miss Grey, I'm looking for Burke. I called his direct line so why am I greeted by your whiney assed face?" Erica wasn't a people person, she was cold and heartless and actually didn't need to try to be a bitch…it would just leave her mouth with ease.

"Hahn, the President is in a meeting at the moment so if you don't mind..." The mousy secretary was cut off by the snarl that came from the impatient assassin.

"Meredith if you don't go get him right now, I'll make sure the next time I'm near the Central Belt I come and beat the shit out of you. I don't like you and I'd take great pleasure in doing it." Meredith rolled her eyes and turned mumbling about Cruella Deville under her breath. She knocked on the door and Erica watched as her head disappeared behind the large white door.

The picture in front of her disappeared and it was replaced by a smiling Burke. "Ok Hahn, I take it you have taken care of some business for me?"

Hahn smirked as she looked to the glowing embers that had started to blow around at her feet. "Yeah, nothing but dust Sir! I've also found out one of the men. He served under Robbins… it was a Mark Sloan, he's one of Robbins _special_ ones."

"Ok then, Meredith can you please get someone to bring Major Robbins to me please. Just tell him I need his opinion on something, thank you." As he released the button on his speaker he returned his attention to Erica.

"Hahn, it looks as though you may have been on to something with it being Robbins. If this is the case, I need you to take care of some other matters. I don't trust anyone else. I've had my suspicions about Robbins for some time now and I have someone close to him. Anyway, it looks as though he's finally about to make his move. I need you to continue looking for the girl. She's the proof to what we've been up to and I don't need him able to get any political leverage on me. I think that's what he's planning if he can get the people to revolt. We have to stop this from happening. I want you to get to every camp, make a copy of the files and then destroy the place and _everything_ in them. Every camp only holds a part of the research as it was deemed safer to split it up. I need you to collect it again; we can start again once things have settled. If Robbins wants to start this then we'll make_ him_ the baddie." Burke paused while he ran his thoughts through his head.

"We'll put the word out that the attacks on the medical centres are the rise of the Resistance. The acts of terror will be on them and we'll let it be known that it's Robbins that is leading them. You need to destroy all evidence of what was done in those camps, I don't care what you have to do, just do it and I'll make sure that it's Robbins name that's dragged through the dirt!" Burke was disrupted by the light knock at the door.

"Sir, sorry but it would appear that Major Robbins is AWOL Sir!"

"Shit, Ok I take it we still have his wife" as Burke acknowledged the affirmative nod from Meredith, he sighed "Ok make sure she's under lock and key." As Meredith left the room, he turned back to look out the window. He looked at the hustle and bustle of the people below his window, not ready to give all this up without a fight.

"Well if Daniel wants a fight, he'll get it. I'm not letting him destroy what we've started to build. I give you full authorisation. Do what you need to…Do it for me."

"Yes Sir! As always." Hahn logged off. As she stood, she straightened her clothes out and walked through the ash, disappearing in to the smoke filled air.

* * *

><p>It was cold; freezing infact, yet the four had sweat continuing to drip from their brows. Not one had let up in their desperate need to repair the damage. They worked collectively, almost in sync. They'd managed to get down to just the last tyre when the static from the radio filled their ears again...Hunt's nervous voice filling the void.<p>

"Callie, please say you're nearly done. Whatever it is, it's too close for comfort…" Callie started to lose track of Hunt's words when she had started to feel the vibrations tremble the ground beneath her. The low glare from the lamps began to shake, which did nothing but build the panic that had already started to rise within her.

"_Karev_, we need guns and the night vision and…whatever else you've got in your box of tricks!" Callie watched as Karev ran back towards the door while the left over three tried to finish the attachment of the final wheel.

The noise from their tools was soon joined by the sound of the approaching…thing!

Callie saw various sized weapons come out airborne from the hatch and then Karev followed. Quickly, he threw a night vision visor to each member. Mark and Tim picked up a rifle and a glock each. Karev threw a pump action shotgun to Callie as he kept hold of his favourite machine gun. Callie just laughed at the toothy grin apparent on the man's face as he shrugged.

"Hunt, I need you to turn the lights off, were nearly finished. Just a couple of bolts to tighten so be ready to start the engine. Hopefully if we look dead in the water they won't be in so much of a hurry to get to us. I'll let you know when we're back inside." Callie knew this was wishful thinking but she really wasn't sure what was going to greet them.

"Sure, just say the word." The radio flickered to life again and then went quiet.

As everything went dark, the group adjusted their night vision. Mark and Tim went back to tightening the last of the bolts as Callie looked out and tried to see what was about to come down on them. All she could see was the outline. She hoped it was just dust kicking up because it looked massive. Callie felt Karev come stand next to her as they could hear the roll of the wheels on dirt get louder.

"It's Death Walkers, isn't it?" Karev asked coughing slightly as he tried to disguise the shake in his voice.

"The trap, it's not just a coincidence that as soon as we got tagged they must have known. The rumours are true about their hunting strategy. That was extremely clever. Looks like your camp stories are to be believed. I'm never going to hear the end of this from Bailey, even in the afterlife she'll be shouting _Rump Steak _at me!" Callie giggled nervously.

"Torres, Karev that's us lets…" Mark was cut off as a there was what sounded like a swoosh or a wail and then something connected with the metal body of Bambi. Callie looked up quickly as she tried to track where the noise had hit the machine. Nobody had time to react before there was another swoosh sound and then the agonising screams of pain filled the air. Callie's head turned in the direction of Karev's twisted voice, just in time to see him get pulled to the ground and then slowly dragged away as he clutched at anything on the ground to stop his movement.

"Torres, are you ok? What the fuck was that? Torres…Karev, What's going on out there?" Hunt shouted over the radio.

"Hunt I need you to close the doors up tight…10 minutes if you don't hear anything from us for 10 minutes get your asses out of here, got it?" Callie quickly chased after Karev who was being dragged slowly along the ground. As she caught up, she saw what had a hold of him. "Sloan, I need something to cut through a chain." Callie tried to comfort Karev, who was trying to act as though it was nothing.

"Torres, you shoot me if they get me…I don't want to become their chew toy!" Callie assessed the spike that was currently poking through the man's thigh.

"Torres…what is it, we're not leaving you guys out there?" Bailey's voice rung loudly through their ears as Mark and Tim came and started to cut through the chain.

"Bailey…you need to weapon up. Get Christina and Arizona up with you in the control room and lock the doors. It's Death Walkers, don't know how many yet…just, keep everyone safe and go if you need to." Mark and Tim cut Karev free, they quickly helped the injured man to his feet and the group started to make their way back towards some rocks just at the left side of the trap for cover. Callie looked over to the closed door and was happy that Hunt had actually done what she'd asked. She knew that Bailey would currently be giving him an earful. Tim ripped off a sleeve from his shirt and tied it around what he could of Karev's wounded leg. It resulted in a punch to the arm when he tightened it a bit too tight.

"Ok, we'll stay here and assess how many there are. Karev please say you brought more than guns to the party?" Callie watched as the man smiled brightly and pulled six small boxes from his pockets.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" The sound of the wheels breaking brought the group from their conversation. Four pairs of eyes hid behind the rock covered in darkness as they waited to see a glimpse of their attackers. As the dust settled they saw that it was six large vehicles that had come to a stop. The doors opened to reveal five people to each vehicle. Callie caught a glimpse of one of their faces. They were definitely human, unlike some of the stories she'd heard. Stories ranged from them being from another world to they were creatures born of the sin of the world. Yeah that one was her favourite.

The one that she watched get out looked to be handing out orders, but she couldn't make anything out. It just sounded like a lot of screeching and grunts. His face was disfigured with lots of scars which looked a lot like deep scratch marks. They'd been deep enough that it would have torn the flesh. He also appeared to have what seemed like war paint on, though it was hard to tell even with the night vision on. He was dressed in military clothing though. It had been ripped and torn in places. Callie watched as the leader pushed two of them over in their direction as a group of six went towards Bambi.

"Right, I think our best bet is to take the convoy out first so they've got nothing to chase us with. Karev what do you think...three Red Balls, would that be enough?" Callie whispered to Karev, the man new his explosives.

"Yeah Callie, but you'll not be able to throw them the distance from here and you can't roll them on the ground it's too uneven they'd detonate before they were far enough away from us. The only way is to get closer and then throw them right at the middle. Remember to activate them before you throw." Callie slowly took three boxes from Karev, opening each one up and carefully put the balls into individual pockets.

"I'm going to sneak around the side of that rock. I need two of you to cover me and the other to keep your gun on that door" Callie pointed back toward Bambi and nodded as she took a large gulp of air and stalked quietly off to the shadows of the rock.

* * *

><p>She quickly manoeuvred herself throughout the small corridors as she shouted at the top of her voice about how she was right and that, if they'd only listened to her they wouldn't be about to be dinner, or sex toy. As Bailey reached the engine room, she started to shout for Christina. They had tried to contact her using the intercom but had failed and now Bailey was so pissed that she actually had to go and drag the small mechanic's ass back herself. Hunt couldn't do it as he was on standby for driving like a bat out of hell.<p>

"Christina, come on we need to go to the control room, grab your weapons! Look I'm quite happy when you get your ass eaten and I get a room to myself, you snore…really, really loud!" Bailey manoeuvred through the small gaps. She avoided protruding gears on her way, as she tried to get herself though to Christina's favourite place. She knew the small Asian woman liked to be right at the heart of the machinery, which often meant loud.

Bailey closed her eyes and took a breath when she took in the sight of the ever so energetic Yang as she bounced around the small space in time to the music that currently would have made her ears bleed. She had earphones in yet Bailey could still hear loud and clear what the idiot was listening to. Christina spent way too much time surrounded by the loud machinery that it had started to affect her hearing.

Bailey snuck up behind the mechanic and slapped the back of her head. Christina revolved quickly and brought the barrel of her gun pointed to Bailey's forehead. "What have I said about hitting me? I could have gone all ninja on you there, cut you up into little tiny Bailey pieces." Christina smirked before she lowered her weapon and switched off her music.

"You are the most frustratingly stupid dumb intelligent person I've ever known…you knew that we might have to contact you and you…you stupid ass are down here, with your music drowning out the chaos about you, asshole!" Christina straightened up, she always had a fiery relationship with the older woman but she knew when she had over stepped.

"Em…Okay, What's up mama bear?"

"We need to get up to the control panel but first we got to find the littlest Robbins. Grab your weapons and be alert." Bailey ordered.

"Wait where's Callie, what's happened?" Christina looked worried for her friend. If Bailey was down here busting her ass then it was because Callie wasn't there to do it first.

"Torres, Karev, Sloan and Robbins are all trapped outside. Did you not even realise that we'd stopped woman? We think its Death Walkers; we've got caught in a trap. Callie's ordered the hatch closed, so we need to go, please." Both women rapidly exited the engine room and made their way toward Arizona's room.

"She's not here Bailey. I am not playing hide and seek with the child, and if she's not in the kitchen we just need to get to the control room…nothing will get in!" Christina nodded her head more for herself than Bailey. They continued on to the kitchen but had a quick look into hiding spaces as they passed.

"She's not a child. I actually think she's older than you…well at least by a year. She is hard to age but…" Bailey was cut off by the snigger that came from Christina.

"Yeah, well you didn't have a lovely morning listening to her awing and ahing…complete baby! Useless, well up until I found out she's a reader…so I think actually…no we need to find her! I see wealth in our future with that one. Oh and Callie's got a major boner for her, I almost watched her slide from her seat coz there was so much moisture. It nearly turned into a flume ride!" Christina watched Bailey flounder and think about what she was going to pull up first. She decided to keep her mouth closed and let it slide as she walked into the kitchen. Again it was empty.

"We'll need to just go, hopefully if anything does get in, she'll be able to hide as well as she's doing just now." Bailey conceded.

* * *

><p>Callie kept low as she slowly and quietly moved toward the stationary convoy. She stopped and put her hand on the ground to steady herself, but instantly regretted it. Her palms were sweaty and the sand and dirt now stuck uncomfortably to it. Just a little further and she could set the Red Balls off; she had to get herself close enough so that she could make sure she got the correct contact. They were tricky and incredibly difficult but the results were effective. For Callie to activate them she had to hit them hard once till they glowed, that indicated that they were ready and the next time they made any impact with something, they exploded. This was one of the reasons Callie's heart rate had went through the roof. One slip and they would go off at her feet. She knew she would have to do them individually and she didn't know how quickly the Death Walkers would react to her attack. She slowed her breathing and continued in the shadows, trying to get close to something that up until now she had only heard about in stories.<p>

She got to a good distance where she thought she'd be able to hit the target. Although because of the rock's, she was going to have to break cover and throw out in the open. She looked back toward Karev who nodded in agreement. She watched as Mark and Tim readied themselves behind their cover. Callie faced her target again. Noting that she was still unseen she slowly brought her leg outside wards and quietly on all fours, manoeuvred herself out a bit further to get into position. The shotgun was now covered in sand as she kept it to the ground in-front of her.

Once she was happy, she put her hand into each pocket. Slowly taking a red ball out, she placed it lightly on the ground. She heard Karev over her earpiece talk quietly to Hunt. He told him that it was about to get a bit noisy.

"Cal, are you ready? You'll need to activate them quickly and throw them individually. Anything that comes near you we'll take care of, we have you covered." When Callie heard this, she held up her hand and motioned to the men behind her that she was ready.

Taking one final look at the target, she tried to shake the tremors from her hand. She'd be lying if she said she was fine. To be honest all she wanted to do was vomit but she stilled her thoughts and took a breath as she reached for the first ball.

"Something's weird! Mark, what looks wrong with that picture? They don't have any fire arms. It's all hand held weapons and they're all wearing the old Alliance uniform!" Tim whispered to Mark as he had taken his eyes from the door to see what Callie was doing. He watched as she hit the ground in-front of her, the red glow from her hand apparent as she drew it back and threw the first ball toward the convoy. Quickly bending down, she activated the second before the first had detonated. As she released the second, the first one made contact and the ground shook knocking Callie to the ground. The Death Walkers all turned, noticing Callie now that the orange and red blast illuminated the sky.

Callie pulled herself onto her knees as the second explosion hit. Trying to grab the now moving ball due to the tremor Callie's eyes grew wide as she saw three figures run at her. Concentrating on getting the irritating moving ball in-front of her she heard the sound of ammunition travel over her head. Still on her knees, she was amazed to see that the men were taking the rounds and it didn't seem to slow their progress.

Callie was quickly aware that what appeared to be make shift arrows rain down on her position from a group of them just past Bambi. She was extremely lucky that nothing hit her. As she grabbed the last ball, she got to her feet, still aware of the gun fire behind her. She knew that they were far enough away from Bambi that it would be safe from the blast. The two explosions had done more than enough damage to the convoy. She hit the ball on the ground and quickly threw the explosive to the group of maybe ten, watching as the bodies scattered. Callie wasn't as lucky this time as they had managed to fire off another batch of arrows. One hit her on the left shoulder and the other hit on her left side grazing along her bottom ribs. Gasping in pain and lowering herself to her knees again, she watched as three of them stalked over towards her. Reaching for her shotgun she fired a shot off but was shocked as the man kept coming. It hadn't slowed him down. She didn't even have enough time to fire of another round before she felt the sharp pain hit her head as her ear piece was knocked from her head and darkness consumed her.

* * *

><p>Mark, Karev and Tim had tried to keep Callie covered, but as a group ran towards them they had just seemed to absorb the rounds...nothing seemed to slow them down. Tim managed to roll to the side, away from the axe that connected with the rock beside his head. Sparks flew and the soldier managed to stay upright as he rolled on to all fours. The man lunged forward and Tim felt the weight of the body on top of him, falling back onto the ground as he struggled to get out of the hold. Looking at the man there was at least four apparent bullet wounds on him. Tim tried to get out of the man's grip as he dug his thumb into one of the wounds on his attackers shoulder…nothing. Not even a flinch. Tim's eyes widened when he felt the man take a bite at him, snarling teeth being desperately held off. Tim knew that he was going to have to remove one hand to reach for his weapon, and that he didn't have the strength to keep the man at bay one handed.<p>

He'd managed to move himself enough when reaching for the gun that had just been out of his reach. Luckily that's when the Death Walker's jaws connected with his shoulder and not Tim's neck, like it had been aiming for. As he screamed in pain he made one final push to get the gun. Grasping it finally, he felt the blood drip down his back. He brought the gun to the man's head and pulled the trigger, covering him in blood and flesh…but the movement stopped.

"Guys aim for their heads. Aim for their heads, it's the only way to take them down." Tim pulled his self into a sitting position as he quickly tried to access what was happening in-front of him. He watched as it was obvious that the others had got his message as bodies started to fall quickly but Mark and Karev were surrounded by a group. He couldn't see Callie at all and that's when he noticed it…the hatch was open. Standing up quickly, he grabbed his weapon and quickly ran over to the vehicle. He had to make sure Arizona was ok…he was not going to lose her now.

* * *

><p>Her head was groggy as she began to stir but everything was still dark. She still had her eyes closed as she tried to control the searing pain. She could still hear the guns going off around her, but she felt light, like she was floating. Her head hurt and she could feel the wetness drip down the side of her face. That's when her senses kicked in and she felt the grips around her arms and legs pulling at her.<p>

Callie opened her eyes to see four of them detain her. She tried in vain to get free of their tight vice like grips. Looking over to where the gun fire was coming from she could see that she'd been dragged further away from her group. She could see Mark and Karev trying to fight at least 6 between them.

As her back hit the ground with a thud, the wind was knocked from her lungs. Pain travelled down her spine and her head throbbed after the contact. The men continued to keep her pinned to the ground. That's when she was aware of him...the first one she'd seen earlier. He hovered over her and knelt down between her still spread limbs. Callie could do nothing but struggle as she watched the man, even under all of the disfigurement and face paint she could still make out what his eyes and grin had meant.

Letting out a whimper as she saw him bend over her and lick the blood from her brow. She could feel herself shake…she couldn't get loose and all she could think about was the words Alex spoke when he had been hooked earlier. She'd rather a bullet than what he was going to do.

She felt the sharp object at her throat slowly and lightly start to move down her neck to the top of her collarbone, leaving a trail of burning pain on the skin. She tried to keep her pain concealed. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Obviously this is what he had wanted as the lack of noise from her just seemed to infuriate him. Callie believed that the object must have been a sharpened piece of metal, it didn't feel like a knife but it was sure doing the same damage.

Not happy with the lack of reaction from Callie, he re-adjusted himself so that he was now completely on top of her...the sharp metal in one hand pressed hard up under her chin. He pressed hard enough that he drew blood. His other hand moved to her combat trousers as he pulled at the front. Button popped and zip burst…that's when Callie finally let out a sob. She tried to block everything out, the grunts from the men holding her down, the growl from the one on top of her, the shouting and gunfire of Karev and Sloan. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't contact anyone for help and shouting would be no good apart from give these guy's the satisfaction.

As she watched the monster rise up onto his knees, she watched him snigger as she heard the noise from his zip being brought down. Callie closed her eyes...she had heard the stories; there was no quick death for her. As she tried to prepare herself for what was going to happen, she decided that she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear, so she mentally prepared herself to look straight into the eyes of a monster.

Callie opened her eyes and looked into mad man's face. He wore an evil smirk. If this had been a fair fight, she was quiet sure she would have knocked it from his fucking face but in this world nothing was fair anymore.

"Oh just get it over with." Callie spat at the man which only made him look her hungrily up and down. That's when she noticed his face warp in pain for a second; he looked uncomfortable as he groaned. The next second, a sword pierced through the front of his chest. He looked down, shocked at the sharp weapon protruding from his body. He never saw the axe swing from the right side taking his head clean off his shoulders.

When his body slumped to the ground, it revealed the blonde that Callie had been thinking of. Arizona stood above the decapitated body, bloodied sword and axe in hand staring intensely at the remaining men who quickly released Callie from their grip. Shuffling herself back out of the way, Callie watched in awe as the petite blonde gracefully almost as though she was in a dance, fought the men off.

* * *

><p>In hearing the commotion from behind them, the remaining Walkers turned to see the rest of their group locked in a fight with Arizona. They retreated quickly from the two men to help their companions. Mark spoke first as he saw the Blonde hair in the distance.<p>

"Come on we need to help, fuck that's Arizona. What the hell?" Mark took off as Karev pulled himself up and hobbled as quickly as his wounded leg would let him.

Arizona was making easy work of the excess Walkers herself but Callie had managed to grab her gun from her holster and was taking shots. Luckily her wounded shoulder was not her better arm. She hadn't known about the head being the weakness so she was just firing at them trying to slow them down.

Arizona moved gracefully from target to target, stabbing and slicing through bodies easily until the only motion left was from her and Callie. Arizona looked straight at Callie and tilted her head at the woman who still sat on the ground breathing heavily. Callie noticed that Arizona hadn't even broken a sweat and her breathing was slow and shallow. The next thing Callie was aware of was the blade of Arizona's sword pointing straight into her chest. The look on Arizona's face matched the look from the other night.

"Arizona, it's me…Calliope, baby please snap out of it!" Callie put her gun down on the ground and raised her hands in front of her as she tried to assure Arizona that she wasn't a threat. Mark had slowly approached and had seen what was going on. He slowly raised his weapon towards Arizona, he was surprised when the only movement from her was to raise the axe and point exactly where he was, even though she did not move her head. She continued to press the blade into Callie's chest slightly breaking the skin.

"Karev, slowly...Arizona's…not quite herself!" Mark looked back at the approaching man as he watched Karev raise his weapon. He was only thinking about getting to Callie.

"We don't have time for this shit!" Before Sloan could shout no, Karev fired his weapon at Arizona.

"Noooooooo…." Mark ran to Arizona as she slumped on top of the woman in-front of her, Callie's painful scream filled the air.


	5. I dream of monsters, I dream of me

**AN: **Thank you for your continuing interest in this story, thank you for all reviews, pm's and alerts. I wasn't sure whether to split this into two chapters but decided just to give you it all, so sorry if its length sucks but hopefully will move the story on alright.

A really big squishy thank you to JCap for going through this one for me and getting it back so quickly, I seriously couldn't do this without her being the badass Beta.

I own nothing and the characters and plots in this story are a jigsaw of a lot of things, it's all for fun so I do hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine and do escape and mock me constantly so I'll apologise now for any.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – I dream of monsters…I dream of me.<strong>

Panic. Fear. Dread. Anxiety.

These were the emotions that currently engulfed Tim's thoughts as he threw himself through the tight corridors. His only mission right now was to find Arizona. When he had spotted the hatch open, his first thought had only been that something had got in…not that something had got out!

As he reached the control room he looked through the small window. He had seen that only Bailey, Hunt and Yang were in there. Three pairs of eyes concentrated on the monitors on the control panel. The main screen was just a dark picture with the occasional flicker from the still raging blast sight. He realised it wasn't that screen that they had been so focused on though. As he banged on the door, the startled mechanic turned, broken from her trance to see what the noise was. When she had seen that it was Tim she quickly let him in and returned to watch the scene unfold.

"Can you see that, what on earth is it?" Bailey couldn't believe what she was watching. The other two dumb founded people mumbled a response but it had come out as a jumbled mess of words. Eventually they realised they weren't getting anywhere and just settled for nods.

Tim walked towards the screen, to see what the fuss was about. He momentarily forgot what he was desperately trying to do only moments before. The screen the group were watching had shown the heat sensitive images of the action as it occurred outside. They were pretty blind to whom the individuals were, but they could make out the deferent types all fighting and could see that their people were still alive at least.

They had been able to follow Callie and the men's heat signals. As the obvious adrenalin and fear had raised their heart rates, their cores were red and filtered out to orange. When the Death Walkers arrived they had showed as inner greens and outer yellows, which meant that they were calmer and had a lower body temperature.

What had the crew's attention at that moment was the appearance of another figure that moved slowly, as it stalked behind the group of what they knew were five Death Walkers and one of their own. This figure read inner blues and outer greens; they had never seen anyone give off a reading like this before…it was beyond calm, stoic considering the chaos around it.

"What the fuck? Have you ever seen anything that moved like that?" Hunt asked in confusion as the group watched the obvious fight in progress. Silence stole the room as the audience watched the last of the green figures fall. An obvious intake of breath from the occupants as they watched the blue figure continue over to the seated red figure and then the other two reds from further back walked up behind the single blue.

Tim didn't know what shook him from his statuette state but he spun on his heels and ran through the corridors as fast as his legs could carry him. As he reached the hatch he could only watch as Karev fired at his sister. Everything continued in slow motion as he heard Mark's shout of no, and then he watched as she fell to the ground. A female scream of pain echoed in his ears and his heart hurt in his chest. He took off running straight for his sisters stilled body shouting to Mark that he had her. Mark turned and jumped Karev wrestling the man to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Ow, get off me you prick. That punch is your one free shot at me. Go for me again and I'll shoot you in the fucking head...and trust me, you'll have a fucking headache for a week!" Karev pointed the gun straight to the side of Sloan's head as the taller man grappled on the ground with him.<p>

Mark still on top of the man, pinned him to the ground as he looked over to his friend. Tim rolled Arizona off of Callie and checked his sister for any wounds. Happy in seeing that there were no injuries, Tim felt that Arizona's pulse was strong and that she was breathing so he gently laid her on the ground and signalled to Mark that she was fine. Tim quickly moved his attention to Callie who was covered in blood and unconscious.

"What? Wait...you just shot her, you fucking shot her?"Sloan looked back down at the smirking man as he was pushed to the side. Karev got up and wiped the dust and dirt off as he looked back to the seated shaken man.

"Dude, it's a Taser gun! Callie makes us all carry one…I wasn't going to stand there and waste any more time while Callie bled out on the ground. I would like to get her some medical attention sometime tonight before it's too late! And it didn't look like she was in a talk down mood."Karev hobbled over to his injured friend and knelt down next to Callie,. He slapped her face a few times bringing her around. He smiled as she winced in pain, "Just checking your still with us Captain!"

He looked to the gash that the sword had made as Arizona had fallen, "I'm sorry Cal, I didn't know what else to do. It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Callie smiled at the man as she managed to bring her un-injured arm up and punch him on the shoulder, though with very little strength. Karev laughed at the pathetic attempt. He knew that it was Callie's way of telling him that she held no bad feelings towards the man. "Hey guys, the threats been taken care of. Bailey, Callie's hurt. Can you bring some medical supplies out? We have at least one through and through wound and a deep gash that needs to be taken care of immediately. Hunt, Yang... can you also come out here please with some restraints." Karev watched as Callie tried to move; he shook his head and placed his hand on her un-injured shoulder to try and still her.

"On our way!" Hunt's crackled voice from the radio filled his ears.

Karev looked to Tim, "I'm sorry, I know you're not going to like this…but the only way she's getting back on transport is if she's restrained" Karev pointed to the unconscious woman and was surprised when Tim nodded his head in agreement. "What no fight? I had this whole big speech about her being a freaky ninja skilled mother fucker. I was going to be all authoritarian and smart…" Karev was cut of mid-sentence by Callie's pain filled voice.

"Karev, your mouth is still talking. You may want to look into that!" Callie sniggered but stopped when she realised how sore her body had become. Between the pulling at her limbs and the actual wounds her body had sustained, she had never felt pain like this before.

Bailey came scuttling over with Owen and Christina not far behind. Owen looked towards Tim who was sitting holding the body of the blonde tight; he then held up the hand cuffs as he looked at Sloan who was still sitting on his ass in shock.

"Here I'll do it, throw them over." Tim lifted his hand towards Hunt. "Do you have another set? I'm going to take her to our room. The bed frames are attached to the floor aren't they?" Hunt nodded and came over to help Tim lift the now handcuffed woman.

"Not that I don't trust you Robbins but I'm coming in with you. I'd certainly feel safer if I see that she's not going anywhere." Tim acknowledged Karev's request and the two made their way towards the hatch.

"Karev, once you're sorted you come see me in the kitchen and I'll get that leg fixed up" Bailey shouted to the retreating man.

"Yeah, ok...but it's just a scuff, deal with Callie first!"

"You look like the prized fish that got hooked and escaped the rod. Kitchen, 10 minutes!" Bailey ordered and received a hand in the air from the self-proclaimed tough ass.

Bailey and Yang quickly patched up Callie as well as they could out in the open, stopping the bleeding had been Bailey's main priority. The sky had begun to lighten and they could at least move around without having to use the night vision.

"Hunt, Sloan I need you to carry Torres in for me, carefully please…she doesn't need you pulling at her. Yang go clear the table in the kitchen, I'm going to need the room." Bailey had realised what Callie had probably went through as the bruising had quickly starting to take hold of her tanned skin. She had been relieved when she'd seen Callie's clothes although ripped, where still where they should be.

As she watched her people quickly get to their tasks, Bailey looked to the heavens and thanked God that her family were, although battered and bruised, were all still breathing. That fact brought a smile to her face as she released the breath she hadn't known she'd held.

* * *

><p><em>It was quiet; she could feel the wind on her face, the grit and dust in her eyes as she lay in wait. Silent, still her breathing was near to non-existent. Blue eyes took in the area in-front of her. She waited in the darkness, as she ran strategies through her head. Though pitch black in her little corner, she could see clearly her targets home. <em>

_She moved toward it and entered the small building. Three targets to take out, she reminded herself. She kept to the walls, lurking in the shadows as she watched the sleeping forms in-front of her. Her movement made no noise as she walked across the room. She made her way to the male first and slit his neck in one easy movement. He was dead within seconds. Not even his last gurgled breath could alert his sleeping wife next to him. She move around the bed and looked to the peaceful woman, she paused slightly, a flicker of something stopped her. Detained by hesitance until a drip from the bloodied knife fell on to the woman's cheek brought the woman from her slumber. Arizona quickly snapped back into the job at hand. Terrified eyes looked straight into the eyes of a blonde haired blue eyed monster. It was the last thing the woman saw as the knife connected with her throat._

_Arizona watched the life drain from the woman as she wiped the knife on the bed sheets, but she was brought from her trance like state when the dark room was bathed in light from the entrance of the door. A small child around four years old stood in the door way, big blue eyes staring back at the woman. Arizona quickly moved toward the unflinching child. She grabbed the child by the shoulder keeping her tightly in place._

"_Sssshh my mommy and daddy don't like it when I get out of bed, but there's a monster in my bedroom and I can't make it go away" when the girl reached for and touched Arizona's hand, that's when the panic set in._

"_I can't…no you can't make me do it, I'm not doing it!" Arizona backed away from the child as she threw the knife to the ground. The room instantly became bathed in blinding light, everything except the bed and occupants, the child and Arizona disappeared. All that was left when the simulation stopped was the bright white room. The booming voice filled Arizona's ears "Do it, do it now!"_

_Arizona backed into the corner of the room as far away from the little girl shaking her head frantically. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO IT, I WON'T!" She shouted back into the air. She quickly found herself grabbing at the chocker around her neck as the searing sting surged through it. She ended up on the ground in excruciating pain, willing it to stop until the agony engulfed her. _

* * *

><p>Tim watched his sister thrash against her restraints and the metal frame. He had the extra set of handcuffs attached to the ones around her hands and the other end attached to the metal bed frame.<p>

"She's going to hurt herself if she doesn't snap out of it." Karev spoke as he watched from his position against the door frame, his hand readying it's self at the Taser gun's trigger.

"She seems to be dreaming or should I say by her expression, having a nightmare." Tim moved over and ducked into the bunk to check that she was ok. When he removed the sweat drenched hair from her face, Arizona's blue eyes snapped open. Tim never even had enough time to be startled as she managed to bring her foot up and connect with his face. As he fell off and on to the floor, she managed to manoeuvre from the bed and started to pull at the bed frame. Tim watched as his sisters wrists began to bleed, the metal began to bend and she had complete focus in her eyes. As he looked back to Karev he nodded sadly as he knew what had to be done. He looked away as Karev fired the Taser again bringing Arizona's frenzied escape attempt to an end.

Tim wiped his bloodied nose on his one full sleeve as he got up from the ground. He turned to the man at the door as he took his red stained shirt off, leaving himself in his vest. "Do you have anything that will keep her out for a little while longer? I don't want to give her anymore drugs in this lifetime, but if she's going to attempt to kill everyone…god we really need to find out what they did to her and what keeps setting her off."

"Yeah I need to get this leg seen to or Bailey will have me on kitchen duties for a month. I don't think spikes are in this season anyway. I'll get something off Bailey and some bandages for her wrists. She was out for about twenty minutes, I'll make sure I'm back before she comes too again, but you might want to sit in the corner out of reach!" Karev smiled at the soldier and left the room.

Tim got up and moved the chair to the far wall away from Arizona. She wasn't in the comfiest position but he couldn't risk being attacked again. As he sat, he looked down at his watch and pushed some buttons, sighing as the small screen showed that his message had sent.

* * *

><p>Karev made his way into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Callie sitting up, laughing as she hit Christina's hand away from her blood stained head.<p>

"I'm fine it's just a small cut. I can take care of it myself, I'm not an engine, and I don't need your stubby little digits on me!" Callie flicked Christina on the forehead, just to piss her off.

"Seriously Callie, if you don't let her glue your freaking head I will have to stitch it and I'm dealing with the splinters in this wound. Oh my god who even uses pointy sticks anymore?" Bailey had always become the make shift doctor in times like these, though it was normally just bloody lips and hands when they'd decided to have some fun at a local bar.

"Oh hey it's Moby Dick, so kind of you to grace us with your presence. Catch any good harpoons lately?"

"Suck it Yang!"

"You wish. Get over here and I'll numb your thigh." Christina pointed to the chair at the side of Callie and watched as Karev hobbled over to it.

"Bailey can you get something to Tim for keeping Arizona unconscious for longer than 20 minutes? I really don't like shooting her all the time, it's unsettling." Karev looked to Callie who had all of a sudden taken an interest in what he had said when she heard the blonde's name.

"Yeah, she's bust up Tim's face pretty good and has done some damage to her wrists because of the restraints. I had to use the Taser on her again. You know I don't like hurting women, no matter if they deserve it. I'm mean to them, but that's all vocal, I don't like causing pain." Karev watched as Christina injected his thigh and stood back in thought as to how she was going to remove the spike.

"Yeah you just cause emotional pain, but that's nothing right?" Christina made a face to Karev as he shrugged.

Bailey finished stitching up Callie's shoulder and moved over to her medical provisions. Bailey had always stressed the importance of having good medical supplies. It was one of the benefits of not completely cutting off the Alliance. They didn't like it but they knew _'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'_. They kept up the pre-tense of being all for the Alliance, it had allowed them to get the best medical and food necessities needed.

After getting what she needed, she threw a tub of painkillers at Callie, "Two pills every three to four hours depending on the pain. I'll take this round to Robbins. Callie, I suggest you go rest up, though I know it will fall on deaf ears!"

"No…wait! I'm going, you need to sort his leg, give me the stuff. Tell Hunt that we're ready to move as soon as he's happy to. He knows to keep extra care now that we know what actually lives out here." Callie slowly got herself up from her chair and tried to put her _I'm in charge_ façade back up. Bailey just scrunched her eyes and shook her head; she knew full well there was no point arguing with the stubborn woman.

"Fine, whatever, I'll let Hunt know!" Bailey growled under her breath.

Callie left slowly, mindful of her injuries but by the time she got to the door she couldn't stop the laughter which had built as she heard a loud, very feminine scream followed by Bailey and Christina's panicked voices that had raised an octave higher. As she peaked back around the door frame she watched what had appeared to be a scene from a slap stick comedy. She saw that the noise was in fact Karev as the stupid dumbass sat screaming, eyes bulging from his head as he looked at the spike in his hand. Bailey and Christina quickly tried to add pressure to the now haemorrhaging wound.

Apparently the idiot had decided that Bailey and Christina were spending too much time trying to figure out how to remove the offending object and he decided to take matters into his own hands, literally! "I thought you numbed my leg, bitch?" Karev shouted at Christina before he passed out from the pain.

Christina let out an insane giggle "Oh my god…he really doesn't think about things before he does them!"

"Yang you're a freaking genius sometimes!"

Christina spun around quickly not realising that Callie had still been watching, "I know I am, but why?" Christina watched as Callie disappeared without telling her. Christina shrugged to Bailey and the two women set about dealing with the twit of a man in-front of them.

* * *

><p>Before she reached Tim and Arizona's room, she entered her own and grabbed some new clothing. She knew that time was running out before Arizona would wake again and she'd decided to wait before administering the drugs to see if the blonde would be more herself when she awoke this time. There was no point giving her the drugs if she was going to wake up fine.<p>

Looking in her closet, she was glad that she had another jacket as Bailey had to cut her other one off. She actually felt rather stupid because that's what she was angriest at. That her jacket had got damaged... not the fact that those things had her, and that Arizona had nearly used her as kebab meat! Quickly grabbing some clean clothing, she left the room.

As she stepped into the room she could see Arizona begin to stir. Again it looked like she was trapped in her thoughts. Tim coughed, drawing her from her own ones. "Hey! How are you? I'm really sorry!" Tim stood and moved over to Callie, placing a gentle hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"I'm ok, don't worry about me, it's just a few scratches. How has she been, and are you alright?" Callie touched the side of Tim's face, trying to wipe away dry blood.

"I'm fine, a bit embarrassed that my baby sister can kick my ass, but I'll live!" Tim smiled and continued "When she woke up, she was just like an animal trying to escape. Whatever thoughts are in her head, they're seriously clouding her take on reality!"

"Do you want to go get Bailey to clean that nose up for you and I'll stay with her?" Callie quickly adjusted when she noticed Tim about to decline her offer. "I'll be fine. Go, that's an order soldier. You're on my transport and I own your ass." Callie smiled when she saw the shock in Tim's face. "She'll be fine Tim." Tim nodded and started to back out the room but stopped just short of the entrance.

"Callie, I sent a message to my father asking for him to contact us. I just need to know if he knows anymore about Arizona. I sent him your frequency so hopefully they'll be in contact soon." Tim smiled as Callie nodded in acceptance.

"Hopefully, the more information on your sister can only be a good thing. Thank you, Tim."

Callie watched the blonde soldier leave then returned her gaze to the fidgeting blonde. Sitting, she started to arrange her clothes to change but stilled as Arizona pulled at the bed frame again. She just had to bide her time and wait for Arizona to come to.

* * *

><p>Hunt stood at the open hatch and watched the tall man scurry about between the fallen bodies. The sun had come up, though through the dust and smog it was still dull.<p>

"Sloan! What are you doing? Come on we're going to head out. Bailey said Callie gave the orders to move, so I suggest you get back on transport or you're going to have a lovely walk ahead of you!"

Mark continued to look down at the Death Walker in-front of him and shouted back to Hunt "It just isn't logical. What would drive a man to tear at his own face, to rape and murder? Ok, killing for self-defence or to protect what's yours, I get that…I fought for the Alliance for long enough, I know how easy it is to believe twisted words but…" Mark continued to stare "...but eating people alive. When does that become fun?"

Hunt by this time had made his way out to drag the ridiculous babbling man in. "Mark they're insane. The stories I heard were that they were just men who tried to escape Burkes reach and ended up in the Deadlands...lost and eventually went crazy and did what they had to survive. Nobody knows where they came from, but we know that they are human and they can die like the rest of us." Hunt put his hand on his shoulder and turned him back towards Bambi.

"The bastards tried to bite me. They might be human and can die but that doesn't stop me being shit scared of their zombie assed ways!" Both men made their way back into the security of Bambi. Mark took one last look back at the body and shook himself from his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The bar was dark and it presented Hahn with the concealment she desired as she rested herself against the wooden booth. Sitting in the back corner of the bar, she had made sure she was out view of the majority of its occupants. As she placed her drink on the table she removed her small touch screen computer from her bag. She had needed to stop for a rest and her line of questioning had led her here, so she had decided to take the time to look over some of the research footage she had taken from the camp. She'd been interested to see what she was up against in the petite woman.<p>

As she re-attached her ear piece so that no one could hear what she was watching, she began to scan the folders, looking for something that might be related to the blonde girl. Stopping at one file named Patient Z sessions, she clicked it open to reveal a black and white video with the caption that read _Patient Z, age 12, 2 weeks after initiation to the programme_. A man in a white Lab coat sat with his back to the camera. A young Arizona Robbins dressed in what looked very much like white scrubs in Erica's opinion sitting opposite. She sat in the chair across the table from the doctor as she gently rocked herself back and forth, biting the skin around her thumb. The girl was covered in that many bruises, Erica didn't think she could see a bruise free patch of skin.

"Arizona, how do you feel?"

"I want my family. Why won't you let me see my family, I haven't done anything!"

"That's not what I asked you; maybe if you answer my questions we'll have a think about letting you see your family, even though they don't want to see you!"

"They do want to see me, I know they do. They love me…they wouldn't have done this."

"We've told you Arizona, your father gave us permission to take you to discipline. You are _nothing_ to him"

"I don't believe you, I don't believe you…if he knew what you did to me, he would stop you! They love me, they love me, they love me, THEY love me."

The picture faded out and stopped. Closing the file down, Erica moved to the file next to it and skimmed through. It was mainly scientists speak but she managed to pick out the general gist. How the doctors had tried mental rehabilitation, they had tried and failed. No matter what beatings and tactics they'd used, the girl was unaffected...she would not break. It was stated that the next attempt would be the trial of some new drugs they'd been working on that would hopefully make the patients passive, so they could be easily controlled.

Opening the next document file, it explained that while the drug testing had given them different results to the other test subjects, Arizona had showed promise in certain aspects. They weren't sure what had done it but had they had put it down to an incident when they were inserting a probe into her brain. She'd had a seizure on the table and it was thought that something happened to the temporal lobe. As the Temporal Lobe is involved in auditory perception, this appeared to be heightened to a sensational level as Patient Z through time became frighteningly perceptive and could read the doctors. All other test subjects failed when they'd tried to replicate and had left the doctors with a rooms full of mentally unstable patients. After some discussion, it was thought best to move her to the military research lab as she was definitely of more use than just a guinea pig.

Clicking on the next video file it showed an older Arizona. The description at the bottom said she was sixteen and it was four weeks after exposure to drug P1. The video showed a very agitated and nervous girl in hand and leg restraints chained together pacing in-front of the doctor.

"Arizona, how are you feeling?"

"The walls have eyes, they're always watching…taking notes. They talk all the time; tell me secrets I don't want to know!"

"What do they say to you Arizona?"

"You...see, you are a nasty man. A little man and the walls know what you do. They talk, and they're going to punish you one day. How can you even look at your daughter after what you do to me and you know what? Your wife…you know what she's doing behind your back, don't you. Because she knows you're a monster. You get off on it don't you, but let me tell you, your wife…she's fucking the other doctor. He's out there watching…wave to him hahaha" Arizona smiled sweetly and waved the best she could at the camera.

"Arizona!" The doctor tried to get her to be quiet but she continued to laugh at him. The man got up and the white coat took over the screen before the picture flicked off.

Hahn clicked on the next document file and again read through, she picked out the information she needed, learning that there were different combinations of the drugs. Arizona had so far been the only test subject who hadn't taken a really bad reaction and it had been deemed the drugs were so far a failure.

The last video file in the folder had the information _Patient Z: 18yrs old, drug P6 – 4 weeks after exposure, 2 years into combat training_. Clicking onto the video file, Hahn watched as the room had the same set up as before. The dark room, the doctors back sitting on the chair in front of the desk. However there was no sign of Arizona. Erica creased her brow in confusion when she could hear shuffling of feet and then she watched as the doctor physically shook and made a noise. Hahn knew that noise anywhere, the gurgling sound of someone trying desperately to breathe. She watched as he brought his hand up and pulled something from his throat.

As he threw the bloodied pen on the table, he tried to stop the blood flow from his throat as he stood shakily before falling to the ground. Hahn watched as Arizona's face and bloody cuffed hand suddenly came into shot. Arizona looked straight into the camera and whispered "I can see you!" as the alarm sounded and four large men came running in beating her with batons. The screen went black.

"My kind of girl!" Hahn chuckled as she open the last document file. Reading through paragraphs of nonsense, she managed to determine that after the death of Dr Stark, the testing of the behaviour modification drug was stopped on Arizona for the time being. Instead they would continue to work on the CPU device.

Hahn looked through the rest of the files "A CPU device, hmm I wonder what that is. Maybe she has a remote control. Warzone Barbie, batteries not included!" Hahn laughed before composing herself. "That would have been perfect but no, that information isn't here and what camp is that little gem hidden in!" Erica finished her drink and put her computer away.

She had talked with the bar manager earlier and had found out that an Alliance transporter had been seen to speed away from the camp earlier and had headed into the Deadlands. It had always amazed her how much information drunk gossips could provide. Erica had decided that she would need to find a vehicle and track the transporter; she knew that she was now a good bit behind but she hoped as she was the lighter load, she'd make up the time. She smiled at the thought, she hadn't had a good tracking mission in a while and in the Deadlands, she could really test herself.

* * *

><p>She could feel the other presence in the room. Keeping herself still and quiet, she tried to clear her head of her own thoughts to make sense of the person sharing the space. Arizona realised that she couldn't make out anything…she knew it was Callie. There were far too many thoughts rambling through the brunettes head to make out anything coherent. It was one of the things that had drawn the blonde in. Callie confused her; there were two things that happened when it came to the beautiful woman. Multitudes of thoughts that made it impossible to pick anything out or nothing. Arizona found it frustrating that she couldn't read her but also loved it because she was unpredictable. Happy in the knowledge it was Callie, she quietly adjusted herself so that she sat watching the woman who was oblivious to the blue eyes watching her.<p>

Callie tentatively shook her hips from side to side as one handed she pushed her combat trousers slowly down her long toned legs. Finally she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side while reaching for her clean brown ones. Arizona had managed to keep quiet as Callie lost her balance. The Latina managed to grab the wall and then started to bitch about how many times she'd told Hunt to give warning before he moved off. Regaining her balance she stepped into the clean pair.

Callie knew that taking them down hurt like a son of a bitch, so pulling them up one handed was not going to be a stroll in the park. The act was becoming painful so she tried to do it quicker, which resulted in her pulling them back up as fast as she could. She ended with a small jump as she tugged the trousers one handed. Arizona didn't realise she was smiling at the sight in-front of her, she was enjoying Callie's unsuspecting strip tease, but had decided to alert the brunette when she watched Callie get tangled up trying to remove her vest top over her head.

"Ow, ow fucking hell that's not the smartest thing you've done Torres!"

"As much as I'm really enjoying the show, do you think I could help you?" Callie spun around, her eyes were wide at the fact she'd been caught looking so ridiculous. Arizona couldn't help but laugh. Callie had managed to get her good shoulder tangled in the vest and her arm now stuck above her head and she couldn't raise her injured shoulder to help with taking it off which had left Arizona with the perfect view of Callie's bra clad body.

"Umm do you think you could, thanks?" Callie said embarrassed by being caught needing help.

"Yeah you just need to come here and lean over. I'll pull while you go back, but you'll need to take the cuffs off before I can help with your clean vest!"

"Sure" Callie looked straight into the blondes eye's and relaxed when she saw nothing but warmth.

Arizona managed to grab the collar of the vest top and Callie backed out of it, as she straightened Callie went to get the keys and the bandages that sat on the top of the table. Coming back over, she knelt down between Arizona's thighs and looked up ever so slightly as she kept eye contact with the blonde and began to remove the cuffs, smirking the whole time.

Taking her eyes from Arizona's face, she took both her wrists caringly in her hands and gently inspected them. Callie got back onto her feet quickly, grunting slightly as her own muscles ached with the movement. She disappeared from Arizona's line of sight for a minute but came back and resumed her previous position between her legs.

"Here, how does that feel?" Arizona got lost in the feeling of the brunette gently dabbing her injured wrists with the cold wash cloth that she'd just fetched. The whole time the two got lost in each other's eyes. Attentively, Callie would occasionally look away to check that the cuts were clean and that she was attaching the bandages properly.

"Arizona, how are you feeling?"

Arizona physically tensed when she heard the question. It was just a bad reminder of _their_ never ending line of questioning. She looked deep into Callie's brown eyes and saw nothing but concern, something that brought her back from her thoughts. She smiled and silently looked to the angry red line that was on show just under Callie's jaw. She traced the line with her finger as she slowly followed it down to the brunette's clavicle. Callie revelling in the feeling of goose bumps attacking her senses, very quickly became aware that she was sitting in between the blondes legs in only her bra. It did nothing to cover her body's reactions to the touches.

"I'm really sorry for this!" Arizona moved her hand and gently placed it on top of the now stitched and taped wound that she had made.

"Can you remember doing it, then?" Callie asked soothingly. There was no anger in her voice, it was calming to Arizona.

"I couldn't stop myself. I had no control...it was like I just went into auto pilot and it scared me. I knew Mark was behind me. I knew that if he'd made anymore movement towards me he would have ended up with the axe between his eyes, and there was nothing I could do about it. I'm just glad Alex managed to, though I had no Idea he was there, I couldn't read that he was there?"

Callie began to laugh, which just made Arizona look to her in confusion.

"Callie, it's not funny…I would of killed you. I was about to push that sword into your chest and I couldn't stop myself!"

"I'm sorry, I know! I'm not laughing at that. It's just I would never have thought that Karev's lack of brains would come in handy. That has to be the reason you couldn't read Karev. He does things without thinking…to be honest that's why you probably have a difficult time with me. I tend to do things without thinking first!" Callie smirked at Arizona's goofy grin that had suddenly appeared. "What?" Callie asked as she wondered why Arizona was now laughing to herself.

"You know you have too many thoughts in that head of yours sometimes that I can't define a single one!" Callie smiled and put her hands on Arizona's thighs and quickly moved in for a kiss, stopping her mid laugh. After the initial shock, Arizona began to reciprocate but Callie pulled back.

"Just wanted to prove a point, you didn't see that coming did you?" Callie watched Arizona shake her head as her grin appeared.

"You know, I kinda like it." Arizona smiled as she grabbed the clean vest top and helped Callie into it.

"Ok, I'm being serious now, but I can't let you roam about until we figure this out. Can you remember what you were doing before you were outside?" Callie watched as Arizona nodded her head.

"After Tim left to help you I went to explore. I hate being caged up, I know…but I was bored and then I got myself turned about. Seriously how can you get lost in here? I could hear Bailey and Yang but I ended up in the hold. I was looking out of the window and felt fine, except I was worried about you guys out there. Then as I was watching the fighting, I felt myself get colder and then I felt numb. I managed to stop myself a few times before I opened the hatch but then everything else was effortless, I just seemed to go onto auto pilot."

"Ok, and what were you thinking about when you attacked Tim?" Callie gently continued.

Arizona tensed for a moment she really didn't want to get into this but she knew that she had to talk to someone...and she really wanted it to be Callie. "I was dreaming about one of the stealth simulations. They would put me in different situations and I had to obey their orders or…or...I'd be punished. This time was one of the times I wouldn't finish their orders. I think I just got caught up in the dream and that's why I reacted to Tim being over me."

Arizona couldn't take the intense sad look that Callie was giving her so she quickly looked at her lap and buried her head into her hands. Mumbling through her fingers she continued, there was no way she could continue if she had to see judgement in those brown eyes. "Remember I said I don't remember what was real and what had been dreams? Well I did it, I did it all! I am a monster Callie. The dream Tim interrupted me from, I had just killed two innocent people just because I was ordered too, but I couldn't take that child's life!"

Callie, still kneeling in-front of her tried to prise Arizona from her residence behind her hands. Pulling her gaze to meet her own, Callie looked into the teary blue eyes. "See, you're not a monster Arizona. You stopped yourself, you can control this thing_. I'm_ going to help you control this!"

Arizona couldn't hold herself together anymore "No Callie, I am a monster! I didn't kill _that _child, but I've killed fathers, mothers, daughters and sons. I eventually killed innocents just to stop my pain. I am…a monster!"

Callie grabbed the inconsolable woman in a tight hug and whispered into her ear, trying to soothe her aching heart. "Baby, you didn't have a choice…you have to adapt or die I get that. There is no judgement. Please, we can deal with your past one step at a time, but you are NOT that person anymore Arizona. You'll get through this; we'll get through this together, ok?" Callie pulled herself up to sit on the bed next to the grief shaken blonde, but never took her hands from her body. She shifted herself behind Arizona and gently pulled her down onto the bed. The two women lay taking comfort in each other...Arizona trying to let go of the hold her memories had on her and Callie letting the feeling of the woman next to her take away her body's pain. They melted into each other and peacefully went to sleep, wrapped in each other's presence.

* * *

><p>Callie quickly became very aware of the ringing that was currently bouncing about her cranium. As she stirred from her peaceful sleep, she realised just how sore she was due to the lack of movement. Looking over to the clock she realised it had been three hours. When Arizona started to move, Callie tried to keep her grimace quiet but Arizona quickly felt how uncomfortable Callie was. She had tried to shut the pain out that much that she had totally forgotten what had brought her out of her tranquil slumber.<p>

Arizona sat up and let Callie roll out of the bunk while she positioned herself to sit on the edge of the mattress. Callie moved over to the screen on the wall and answered the incoming video call, which stopped the irritating noise but had replaced it with a very loud Miranda Bailey.

"Torres! What's the hold up? You're injured and you better not be doing….It's none of my business and I don't wanna know! Urrgh, and another thing, I'm not your damn receptionist. We have a Major Robbins here wishing to speak with you? I've sent Tim down to you; I gather this might be a private moment!"

Callie looked over to Arizona as she watched the Blonde panic, "Yeah that would be a good idea, thanks Bailey!" Callie smiled as she saw understanding in Bailey's face. Bailey spoke again as Tim entered the room.

"Ok, Hunt wanted me to tell you that everything is looking good so far. He's going to continue to take the wheel as you're in no state to drive and he's not letting any of us near…but he say's you're on coffee duty later!" Callie laughed as she watched Tim move over to hold Arizona.

"That sounds fair. Ok, patch the Major through please, we're ready."

The three occupants patiently waited while Baileys face faded out and the picture changed to the tired looking but emotionless face of the one and only Major Robbins. Callie physically straightened; the man hadn't really changed that much since she had watched him as a child be applauded for taking her father's life. She tried to push her hatred of the man to the back of her mind but not before Arizona gasped. For the first time, Callie's thoughts had been focused on only one thought, she had been able to feel what Callie had felt and the emotion made her heart want to explode.

Callie looked back to Arizona as it seemed like the blonde was hyperventilating. The truth was that she had Callie's feelings and her own of her father attacking her heart and mind and she didn't know how to deal with it.

"Calliope Torres, firstly I am sorry for what I did all those years ago. Secondly, thank you for helping my family. I understand that you probably knew who I am to them and that just proves what kind of person you are. You could have very easily left them stranded when you found out who they were…" Daniel Robbins was cut off sharply by Tim.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Before Daniel had the time to reply Arizona whimpered into Tim's chest.

"He gave the order that killed Callie's father." Arizona looked from the security of Tim's embrace into the matching blue eyes of her father for the first time. Tim was shocked as he looked between Callie and his father on screen and then he noticed how the normally platonic man had unshed tears in his eyes.

Major Robbins in hearing his daughter's voice tried to keep his emotions together. He would not waver though. Tim saw sentiment there and that was a major lapse in control for his father. In that moment, Tim realised his father was human after all.

"I am truly sorry for how things happened in the past and I am here now to right the wrongs." Major Robbins in that one sentence had directed it to all three people in the room. He had let them all down and he knew that there was no point continuing with words when action would resolve it.

"I know you were following orders. My father instilled in me the importance of that so I understand…it doesn't make me hate you any less though. Your children were not involved so I would never punish someone another's mistakes. I appreciate you saying sorry. A man of your standing, I know it takes a lot, but don't expect me to forgive you. You took my father from me, but I am willing to start a new page from this moment. If you are truly serious about taking on Burke…he is the villain and must pay for what he has done." Callie kept her emotions in check and watched as Daniel Robbins bowed his head.

"Trust me, Preston Burke will pay. I was hoping to meet you all at the co-ordinates I had given you but unfortunately a few things have come up." Both Tim and Arizona got up and moved over to stand with Callie, giving the Major their full attention.

"I would like it if you would continue to the co-ordinates. Callie, do you have room on your transport for one more person?" He continued when Callie confirmed through a nod of her head.

"Burke is onto my movements. I have someone in his office and it turns out he has sent an operative after Arizona, and he's trying to clean ship so to speak. Tim, its Hahn, so you need to be extra vigilant. I've had someone trying to find out as much as she can about what was done to Arizona. It is important that she is always on the move as she has been hacking into the main frame and we've had a few close calls. Burke made sure that the information was never kept in one place so it's been tough trying to access all that we need."

"We don't have any equipment Sir, but definitely the more that can help Arizona, the better." Callie smiled at the two Robbins' beside her.

"She has all she needs so don't worry. Tim, I have to lay low at the moment, but you know how to get in contact with me and I'll be in constant contact with you. Burke has your mother hostage and I'm trying to sort that at the moment. Teddy will be waiting for you at the co-ordinates; she will fill you in with what she's found out about the tests that were run on Arizona. She wants to ask you something so I will leave you to it...but please take care my children. I will speak to you soon." With that, the screen flicked over to a smiling Teddy Altman. Callie couldn't help but laugh at the face both Robbins were making.

"Hey you guys, did you miss me! Tim hi" she smiled seductively at the blond man and moved her attention to Arizona.

"Hey Zona, I'm so glad those two dumbasses managed to get you out! You must be Callie, thank you so much for helping my best friends." Shifting her gaze back to Tim, Teddy continued "I'm sorry to do this but Tim, can you look behind Arizona's left ear. Is there a scar?" Tim quickly set about the task as Arizona looked to Callie to try and keep her nerves at bay.

"Yes, Why?"

"Ok, shit…I'm sorry Arizona, but you're going to have to be kept restrained until I can get on transport and assess you. There's no easy way of saying this, so…you have a microchip implanted and there is no way of knowing when it could be activated!"


	6. My first date went a little like this

**AN**: I am really sorry about the lateness in getting this chapter to you, between my lack of brain function and complete silliness I have wondered if i would ever get this finished. Plus the fact that I have a really short attention span so when other stories get updated i disappear into the land of words!

As always, can I thank everyone for taking what spare time you have (cause time is hard to get back) to read, review or even to who adds an alert for my strange story, it's very much appreciated.

I have to thank JCap as always, my lovely beta. She who stops my rambling becoming epic...she is awesome but she does know it and very soon her head will be that big that the bricks that are going to end up her way won't miss... all if she doesn't hurry up with an update of her own Fic... *sucking in some air!* And relax :)

As usual I do not own any of the greys characters I use in this story. I am only playing around, most people who know me, quickly do realise that I don't take things seriously (i want to be a Jester when I grow up) and i don't mean to offend anyone. I am sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter I do read through and use spellcheck but sometimes the little buggars will escape!

Hope you enjoy and if you don't I'm sorry but it's not my fault it was the voices in my head x

Thank you, You know who you are, you helped inspire me big time by breaking me out of my funk and getting my writing juice's flowing again...It was good talking with you while it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – My first date went a little like this.<strong>

"Nope not gonna happen, no more restraints…_no more drugs_!"

Teddy heard the words. She watched the words come rambling from the mouth…it just wasn't the mouth she thought it would have been. She had expected Tim to put up a fight first. Hell she'd known Tim was overly protective of his little sister and stubborn to boot. It made her smile and she could see it in the woman's face just how much she cared for Arizona. It hadn't surprised her really... she knew that Arizona had this sort of pull about her. You couldn't help but care for the child...now woman.

Teddy always did like a fight and found it endearing that this stranger had beaten Tim to the verbal attack she had expected from her lifelong friend. Teddy watched as he just stood there observing as she battled it out with the obviously fiery Latina.

"No…see, you don't understand what Arizona is. What they've _done_ to her. The drug cocktails, they're just the underbelly of the beast; she is basically a walking weapon. I'm sorry but she is extremely dangerous and can't be left unrestrained. The files say that the CPU device can be activated by their main frame system. It can take direction from internal commands that are stored in the CPU as well as external commands that come from the operating system and other programs. _They could activate the chip from anywhere at anytime_!" Teddy was quickly cut off by a very aggravated Latina.

"No…_see, you_ have just had your nose buried too deep in files. You don't know…you said yourself there's no way of knowing. You said _could_. She has only had the one incident and ok...twice she attacked us…" Callie's ramble was cut off by Arizona.

"Callie, I've attacked you already and I don't want to hurt any of you AGAIN! Teddy's right, I need to be locked up again, it's the only way." Arizona moved attentively towards the Latina and placed a hand on the brunette's forearm which snapped Callie from the intense staring match she had established with the computer genius.

As Callie's attention had been seized, Teddy seemed to snap back into reality. "Wait what do you mean the one incident?" Teddy had to admit she loved that Callie had balls. No one dared question her like this, not even Mark and Tim had the guts to. She looked towards Tim for answers as she quickly realised that she wouldn't get anywhere with Callie.

"Yes well, we would have got to it earlier but you kinda dropped that bombshell on us. We are running a day behind?" Tim looked to Callie for confirmation which he received in the form of a nod from the brunette, though she never let her gaze lift from Arizona. "We had a little confrontation with some Death Walkers, but we're alright!"

"Obviously!" Teddy couldn't help the little smirk play on her lips as she received a look from Tim. She couldn't help it, she liked toying with him.

"Smart ass! Anyway, we got snared in a trap and well, what I saw from the screen…actually I really don't know how to… explain." Tim blew some air out as he tried to think of how to explain what he'd seen.

"Wait…" Tim watched as Teddy looked down. The sound of keys quickly being pressed filled the silence. Teddy looked back up with a smug look on her face, "You mean this?" All three looked on as Teddy's image was replaced by the video feed of the fight from earlier, though it wasn't the heat signature feed, it was the real time one that had been too dark before to see anything. Teddy had been able to lighten everything up enough that everyone could be made out. The screen split and the other image was the heat sensitive image. "That is scary and awesome all rolled into one!" Teddy's voice could be heard as the final stages played out. When the pictures finished the screen switched back to Teddy's face.

"I don't know all the ins and outs yet, but the reason Zona's heat signal was so low is to do with the tests. They were trying to create a super soldier…for what reason is unknown but as you can see she's pretty effective. That is why Hahn has been released. The bitch has been let off her leash so she can get Zona back or no doubt destroy the only living proof that Burke was involved in any of this." Tim didn't think it possible for Teddy to look any more serious but she managed it as she continued.

"You know how much I love 'Zona but Tim, she's a walking weapon. Zona you know yourself, you had no control of your actions there when the chip switched, did you? I could see it in your eyes, it looks to me that the chip has a glitch. I take it that it was probably the fighting that activated it or the fact that you felt threatened." Teddy watched Callie's eyes flicker with what she thought was sympathy, sadness that the blonde indeed had no control over her actions.

"I am excellent at what I do. I can work computers with my eyes closed and unfortunately, Arizona has a computer in her head. I'm going to do all I can to control it but I can't do anything until I'm there. So...I need you to get her here. I can't help her if you're all DEAD!" Teddy tried to push her point home.

"_We will get to you_, but Arizona's not being restrained again!" Callie watched as Teddy was about to open her mouth in protest. "No! Be quiet, I'm talking now! I understand that you are good at what you do but this is my transport, my rules. You continue getting the information you need to sort Arizona and I will deal with Arizona in my own way. Is there anything else important that you can tell us?"

"Nothing that will help at the minute. I have bits and pieces, but I don't think this is the time to discuss it with Arizona, so I will wait till I'm on transport and can access things better!" Teddy was sure that she would be able to scramble the signal of the chip. It would effectively stop the chance of it being activated, but the new information that the chip looked as though it had a malfunction, that worried her and she didn't want to build any hopes until she could see the damage for herself.

"Thank you Teddy. We should be with you in three days…stay safe" Callie's tone of voice confirmed that she had finished with the conversation on Arizona.

"I hope to see you soon then. Stay safe and watch out for Hahn, she's a snake. The bitch can strike when you're least expecting it" Teddy smiled at Tim before she turned her monitor off. Spinning around in her seat she giggled as she looked to one of the assistants behind her "Guess who thinks she wears the trousers in the relationship!" Teddy's assistant sniggered at the older woman as he continued going about his business. "Ok, are the scramblers still working? Alrighty then, let's see what other truths we can discover from the belly of the beast" Teddy faced her computer again, cracked her knuckles and then the sound of typing filled the air.

* * *

><p>Callie walked over to the screen and punched a few buttons. Stepping back as the screen flicked to the control room, the four bodies quickly scurried to different areas of the cramped room as they tried to make out that they weren't listening or watching any of the conversation.<p>

"Private moments indeed eh! Subtle guys, you're very subtle." Callie giggled at Bailey's flustered appearance and Hunt shaking his head mumbling something about him driving and minding his own business. She could see the older woman trying to think how she was going to get out of this one. Bailey always said she didn't want to know anyone's business, yet she always knew.

"Oh my god I thought my brain was going to explode. So many dirty images. All I need are a wrestling ring and a vat of mud. In the red corner Captain Badass Torres and in the blue corner Fast Fingered Altman. Even that sounds dirty! Just a pity Altman is more into Tim than you Torres. I'm sure she'd be a lesbians dream!" Sloan couldn't help the smirk as he watched Callie scrunch her eyes in disapproval. He laughed knowing that he was out of reach of the punch he knew she would have given him. He was extremely shocked however when he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head. He turned and was faced with the annoyed face of Miranda Bailey. Lowering and rubbing his head, Sloan moved to the back of the room like a scolded child.

"Sloan if you're not going to say anything useful, we'll put you down in the hold with the rest of the tools!" Bailey shot the man a _'retaliate if you dare look'_ which he backed down from but kept the smug look on his face.

"Ok, this is what's happening...Tim and Mark, you're bunking up. When Teddy boards the Transport she'll get the room next to you. My room is at the end of the corridor, it only has Addison's room across which is not needed yet. I take responsibility for Arizona. She will stay with me and the airlock between the room and you all will stay closed at all times. Christina I need you to rig it up so that it can only be opened from your end. When I want out I will video contact you and one of you will come down and let me out. Bailey you're in charge when I'm in that room but you run everything past me first, right? Continue on route, we have two nights and we need to get through before we get to Teddy on the third day. Any questions?" Callie gave out her orders to the crew, keeping her voice steady and calm even though the thought of being locked in a room with a potentially dangerous weapon had made her very nervous. She knew Arizona had to be kept away from everyone else just in case, but with all the woman had been through, Callie didn't want to make her feel like a prisoner anymore. Bailey broke Callie from her internal conversation.

"Callie, do you really think that's a good idea?" she questioned the brunette.

"I don't know…maybe…yes, but this way it means that she's not by herself and if something does happen you will all be out of the way. I'll have my Taser, but I'm not locking her away by herself again." Callie watched as Bailey held her hands up in surrender. Callie turned to the two Robbins' "Tim, relocate your stuff to Marks room. Arizona, gather your stuff and come with me." With a nod towards Tim, Callie looked back to the monitor "Karev, this bed frame needs straightened, can you fix it before Teddy comes? Christina come and meet us at my room so you can sort the air lock. Thanks people, you know what you're all to do." Callie switched off the monitor and turned, extending her hand towards the very quiet Blonde. Arizona looked into the caring dark eyes of the woman in front of her and accepted the hand with a slight smile.

Time looked at his sister. "Zona, I love you…you'll be fine, and we can keep in contact through the monitors. Callie, I would like to take turns with you. I think you're right, there should only be one of us in there at any time…its safer that way. But she should be my responsibility. Maybe you should let me stay with her?" Arizona watched the conversation between her brother and Callie play out. The whole time when Callie was laying out her plan to the rest of her crew, it was so hot and she couldn't help get a little bit excited by it. The thought of being locked in a room with the woman...my god! So when she knew what her brother was going to suggest, she just had to pray that Callie would chase that idea away. Not that she didn't want to spend time with her brother it's just the beautiful woman intrigued her.

"My transport, my rules Robbins. I'm doing this but thank you. If I need to leave then it's good that someone else would stay with Arizona. Ok let's go!" Arizona couldn't help but smile when she felt Callie's hand grip hers tighter, not letting her go anywhere. Looking at Tim, Arizona giggled and replied to Tim when she heard what he had thought "I'm a big girl now Tim, don't worry about me!" Tim just looked on amused as he watched the two women leave...he had thought that maybe restraints would be a good idea.

* * *

><p>Slowly she made her way through the open entrance of Callie's room. Arizona had left the tall brunette arguing with Yang in the corridor about the fact that Christina had decided Callie was a jackass for even thinking about going through with her insane plan. Christina had quite quickly and not so subtly told Callie that she thought Arizona would cut her up into tiny little manageable pieces. When Callie had shouted at the smaller woman, she just shrugged and said that there was no use in <em>not<em> saying anything since Arizona would have read exactly what she had said anyway. Arizona left the two going at each other and made her way into the room.

Looking around the room, Arizona took in everything she could. The room smelled like Callie...some sort of spicy fragrance. It filled her senses, spurring something to life at the pit of her stomach. She had felt it before, every time she had been in the brunette's presence. The feeling was intense, it almost burned…it was unnerving but electrifying. She'd never felt anything like it before. She followed the line of the wall trying to take in every little jigsaw piece of the woman that captivated her. Stopping she smiled as she traced the outline of the dirty, scruffy little children's stuffed animal.

"My dad gave me that because I had trouble sleeping. When they took my mum, we had to flee so we left everything behind. My dad went back to the house and made sure he got me that." Arizona didn't flinch when Callie started to speak, she just continued to take in every little detail of the stuffed toy. Finally turning to see the smirking Latina, Arizona could do nothing but return the face consuming smile mirror imaged on the person in front of her.

She looked deep into Callie's eyes, trying to read what she had been thinking. As usual she could not make anything out but she knew funnily enough exactly what the brunette was thinking and it made her very quickly nervous. Callie's eye's showed sympathy, desire…love!

That was the thing that scared her. Could someone really love another person so quickly? It had only been days since they had met and to be honest, Arizona didn't really have anything to compare it to. Her parent's loved her, her brother, Mark and Teddy loved her...she knew what that felt like. She could remember that, but this…whatever she had with Callie, it was so hard to describe.

Her stomach ached, but in a good way. It was a weird feeling. Backing up to lean against the wall trying to keep as much distance as possible between herself and the object of her internal debate, Arizona tried to relax. She watched as Callie continued to unabashedly look her body up and down, Arizona smirked slightly as she remembered watching cartoons as a child with Tim where there would be this bear, which would look at the person and imagine said person was lines and lines of deliciousness. Callie had that hungry bear look and it made Arizona feel…alive. For the first time in twelve years, she wasn't afraid of the person in the room with her. She didn't know exactly what these feeling were but she was so sick of being a prisoner. Arizona, in that moment...looking into the deep dark, soulful eyes of the woman across from her, knew that she was done. Done with being scared of the monsters in her nightmares. Finished with being afraid of who she'd become and she was certainly not going to be anyone's puppet again. She knew she could do it. She had Callie now…the woman held the scissors that would cut those darn strings.

These feelings that Arizona had towards Callie...she wasn't going to let them go without a fight. She was taking back her life and Callie wouldn't know what hit her. The two women silently made their way to the bunk and sat at opposite ends, still staring at each other. No words were needed right now and both welcomed the steadiness the both could give each other.

* * *

><p>"Come on hurry up, shift aside and let me at my baby…mama's gonna take good care of you." Christina bounced excitedly next to Owen as he sat, still driving Bambi.<p>

Bailey had decided that it would be a good idea to let Hunt get a few hours' sleep before it got too dark again and with Callie dealing with Arizona, Christina was starting to get on her nerves. After she got back from rigging up the air lock and locking Callie and Arizona in their room, Bailey had promised to let Christina take over driving duties while Owen rested. It meant that she could sort food as Karev was useless and she actually wanted to keep her food in her gut this time. The wound to his leg was stopping him from being able to maintain the pressure needed to work the pedals. All she knew was that Mark and Tim were still fighting over who got top bunk like a couple of children.

"Christina, I swear…do exactly what I would do. Don't mess around. We can't have any more setbacks, ok?" Hunt got up slowly, still holding the steering wheel. His foot remained on the accelerator as he slid from the seat so Christina could replace him. They managed the changeover without having to slow down, though Christina had managed to tug on the wheel a bit which made the vehicle veer to the left. Owen stepped back and watched as Christina got comfortable.

"Christina, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What? I'm driving as you would. Notice how I have one hand resting carelessly on the wheel" Christina replied snidely towards the ginger haired man "Why don't you show me how to hold the wheel?" Christina smirked as she heard the noise the nervous man made behind her. The smile grew as Owen's arms snaked around her and took hold of her hands on the wheel. Christina looked up into Hunts eyes as the man looked down towards her lips. Slowly moving down, he decided to go for it. Christina had been playing with him for weeks and he had been nervous of how intense she could be. Finally, making contact with her lips he felt both of them relax but before they could get lost in the moment he remembered the task at hand and pulled back.

"I think you should keep your eyes in front of you, I need to go and get some rest…I'll see you later?" Hunt nervously backed towards the exit.

"Thanks for the pointer's. I'll definitely keep that in mind for future reference" Christina tried to keep the smile away as she watched Hunt's reflection in the monitor retreat from the room. As he disappeared from sight, she spun around in the chair throwing her arms in the air in celebration. As she replaced her foot on the accelerator Bambi surged forward a bit as she misjudged the force of her foot.

"Christina!" Hunt's smiling voice came from the corridor and Christina just smiled back into her seat as she settled into the task at hand.

* * *

><p>"Soooooooo…Teddy, coming on board, in the room next to us. As in Teddy…love of your life Teddy. Have you lost your gonads, is that why you won't do anything about it? And then you get all whiney when I let my natural charm out." Mark was enjoying watching his pal squirm on the seat he'd taken. Tim and Teddy had been dancing about each other for years. He knew how both of them felt for each other and was the friend stuck in the middle as the two wouldn't speak to each other because they didn't want to disrupt a great friendship. Mark knew how deeply Teddy cared for Tim. Years ago, during one very drunken night Mark had tried his luck with his friend and after one kiss she had burst into tears and started bubbling about how much she was in love with Tim and that she had wished it was Tim that was kissing her. He had tried to push them in the right direction but they were just so doubtful about the others feelings that it made any conversation a no go area. Mark just thought that this would be perfect. Small space...with nowhere to hide.<p>

"Yeah I've missed her. It will be good to get the trio back together" Tim smiled and totally ignored that his idiot friend had tried to whine him up.

Tim watched as his friend changed his expression to a more serious one. With Mark stopping mid whine, Tim knew something was definitely on the man's mind.

"What's up with your mug?"

"You know something's bugging me about the Death Walkers…it's just…ah never mind, it's stupid!"

"Yes well most things that come out your mouth are mate but, your gut reaction has always been right so…" Tim circled his hand in the air trying to egg the man to continue.

"I, it's just...I had look at the bodies. Fuck Tim they really are psycho!"

"Umm you think? I have the bite mark on my shoulder to prove that they're not all there in the head department!" Tim laughed nervously as he remembered the panic he had felt when that thing had him pinned.

"At least 3 of them had the regiments tattoo. When you mentioned the older style Alliance uniform it bugged me. They were Alliance Tim! They were part of that prat Percy's squad. Well anyway…top bunks mine. You'll be getting all hot and nasty in her room anyway!" Mark quickly jumped on to the first step of the ladder completely stumping Tim with his quick change of subject. Mark looked back smugly at his friend. When he went to move to the next step, Tim couldn't stop his laughter when Mark ended up falling backwards onto his butt as the Transport veered to the side. Tim got up to give Mark a hand, who was giggling himself now. Before Tim turned around and went back to his seat the vehicle moved forward quickly knocking Tim forwards in its momentum.

Opening the eyes that he had tightly closed awaiting the thud of the ground, Tim found himself staring down into the greyish blue ones of Mark. "Oh really…am I gonna have to break it to Teddy that I was the reason all along. I'm truly touched…truly!" Mark batted his eyelashes and watched as Tim's face recoiled in horror at the suggestion. He laughed as Tim scrambled himself up and turned to face him. Mark saw the childish look on Tim's face but was too slow to react as Tim's boot made contact between the taller mans' legs. Bent over in burning pain, he clutched himself as Tim let out a roar of laughter. Mark rolled on to his side and tried to catch his breath as he heard Tim's sing song voice.

"Who's lost their gonads now, Bitch?"

* * *

><p>The loud ringing startled the women who still sat just examining each other from their comfortable distance. Callie got up and went over to the monitor hitting the answer button. "Hey Torres, I've taken care of everything you asked…I shall be billing you later and let me tell you paybacks a bitch!" Bailey smiled as she saw both women were fine. Taking a breath she gathered her thoughts and wasn't too happy that Arizona could hear her thoughts. It freaked her out. She didn't like anyone to know her stuff unless she offered up the information. "I'm coming through…ohh and I called Addie like you asked to let her know that we should be with her soon. That woman's smile could have lit her building for a week!" The small woman said, shaking her head as she disappeared from view.<p>

The noise from the airlock opening made a kind of swoosh noise and Baileys footsteps could be heard getting closer. When she appeared at the door, Arizona couldn't help but look confused. The older woman was stood at the entrance of the room with what could only be describe as the pout of all pouts. Two trays in her hands she looked to Callie"well I haven't got all day!"

Callie hopped quickly over to the cupboard and grabbed a fold away table and chair placing them in an already cramped space. Bailey placed the trays down on the table, as Arizona giggled obviously finding something funny. Looking at the Blonde she scrunched her eyes and pulled out a bottle and two glasses from the shoulder bag. As she placed the items on the table she gave the two women one last glance before expelling the air she'd sighed in "Enjoy!" was all they got as the woman left the room. Callie watched as Arizona tried to keep her laughter in by biting her lip. Callie was sure her heart just skipped a beat as she watched how adorable the blonde looked.

"What's all this anyway?" Arizona asked stifling her giggles.

"I told you no more restraints, and since we can't leave this room…I'm bringing the date to you!" Callie smiled as the Arizona realised what the brunette had said.

"Date?"

"Yes date we are having two Dates and then, when we get to Addie's I'm taking you out for your third date, because I have faith in Teddy. I have faith that she will have sorted your problem!" Callie watched Arizona's smile grow. She didn't think it possible that the woman could make that mouth anymore wonderful, but she did it. "I'm going to woo you; this is me in all my wooing charm." Callie moved around the small space and pulled out the chair waiting for Arizona to take a seat.

"Ma'am, may I interest you in the finest wine we have to offer?" Callie filled Arizona's glass when the blonde nodded her head dumb struck. The knots in her stomach were turning into boulders, and she loved the feeling.

As Callie took a seat, she looked at Arizona seriously "So why were you laughing at Bailey?"

Arizona started giggling more before she managed to compose herself, "All that was going through her head the whole time was Lalalalalalalalala damn horny assed children lalalalalala, ah hell no lalalalalal"Callie sucked in her lips and shook her head as she could guess what the'lalala's' were for.

The Latina looked over to the Blonde as she uncovered their food. Both woman smiled at each other and thought to themselves how amazing the other one was.

"Cheers!" with a clink of their glasses the room fell into silence as the two enjoyed a quiet meal together. Arizona smiled to herself and thought 'I could get used to being locked in a room with this woman. Not bad for your first ever date. Wooed indeed, bring on the rest of the night. I'm ready!'


	7. Do YOU Fancy Me?

**A/N **Hi so I'm starting this with an apology, I seriously never meant for it to be this long before posting. This time of year is really kicking my ass and my family's. Christmas isn't just the time for lots of presents and an over indulgence in food, it is the time of year when your kids become the never ending outbreak monkeys! Anyway sorry a week in Hospital with my baby got my ass moving I hope its ok; brain does not tend to work well on lack of sleep and worry.

Thank you to everyone who are still reading and a big thank you to those of you reviewing it means a lot to hear your thoughts, you're awesome. Also any newcomers Hi!

To JCap, thank you as always my sweet couldn't do it without you. You defeat the nasty grammar monster for me so you are awesome.

As usual I own nadda, no characters or story lines I may have stolen! This is all in good fun so please excuse any mistakes that may have escaped they are mine and do tend to mock me frequently. Please I do hope you enjoy. I have basic computer knowledge so bear with me, this is set in the future so use your imagination cause I have and if I want a coffee machine to be hand held and fit in my pocket it will! Only kidding but wouldn't that be handy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Do you fancy me?<strong>

As she surveyed the left over destruction and bodies strewn over blood stained sand, Erica Hahn could not contain the hint of glee in the smirk that presented itself across her normally stoic features. Hahn had heard the stories of the Death Walkers like everyone else. Although, she had never seen them herself; she had been present at many of the scenes of their devastation. They were unstoppable killing machines…Yet here their mutilated corpses lay in bits, a leg here, an arm there. Normally this was the scene left from one of their horror attacks on the population of the outer skirts.

The thought that they had obviously met their match…well obviously not a match! Someone better, that thought brought forward the current smirk, almost smile. Erica did like a good challenge. She knew she was a god at what she did and really loved to test her, and the thought of coming up against this "girl" excited the cocky blonde.

Chuckling to herself, she looked at the bodies at her feet "It looks like the little birdie definitely has some claws and knows how to use them!"

Erica continued to look around at the destruction in front of her. Hearing a crack of thunder drew her attention west. She knew there was a sand storm brewing as darker grey clouds swirled around, looking more menacing as they mixed. She knew she had to pick up her pace so she had enough time to find shelter.

Hahn was good but she knew that there was no way to survive the storm in her current vehicle. She had gone for speed in choosing it and was now cursing her haste. Hahn knew that if she was caught in the sandstorm, the sand would just get into the inner workings and grind her to a stop. Shelter was the lesser evil. Yes, she would lose sometime but not as much if she got stranded out here trying to fix the stupid machine.

Moving to each section of bodies Erica surveyed the scene, examining the placement of footprints in the sand where the bodies had fallen. She had to get this done before the storm removed the evidence of the encounter.

The sand in places had been stained red as the liquid had now soaked into the earth below. She was quite pleased as the image of what had possibly happen formed in her mind.

Hahn kneeled down next to a large pool of red sand that had not completely soaked up. She pulled out some supplies and her computer from the bag. She picked up a small microchip and placed some of the collected sand in the designated compartment then replaced its top. As she placed the chip into the side input of her computer, she opened up the program and continued to type in the relative information needed before she hit send.

She sat the computer down on a rock and then continued to move around collecting more samples from other bloodied areas. She knew she could do the rest from the safety of her shelter.

As she moved past a pile of cut up limbs, something caught Erica's eye on the body of the Death Walker below her feet. Taking a small camera from her pocket, she moved quickly around taking pictures of the same thing on many of the body parts. She recognised it; it looked like a small tattoo... almost bar code like.

Maybe she'd be able to find out what the Death Walkers were as well, but she finished what she was doing and put that thought to the back of her mind. That was not what Preston wanted, and she would finish his task first. Maybe when she'd cleaned the camp fiasco up she could sort the Death Walker problem out as well.

Erica was taken from her thoughts as she heard the message alert from her computer. Jumping to her feet she manoeuvred through the bodies and picked up her screen. As she clicked on the samples results she sniggered at the programme's first line.

'SAMPLE IS BLOOD'

Erica laughed "No shit Sherlock! Ok let's see who was nice enough to leave their calling card?"

As she skimmed through the rest of the nonsense the machine was giving her she stopped when her eyes fell on the name.

"Calliope Torres…as in daughter of Carlos Torres, leader of the Resistance…" she whispered as though someone would hear. She eventually let out a chuckle "They thought you were killed with your father. Oh this is good!"Erica's gloating was interrupted by a crack of thunder and a violent flash of lightening.

"Ahh shit!" Erica gathered her stuff quickly and made her way back to her vehicle. Once inside she looked over towards some caves in the distance. It was taking her away from her intended direction but she knew it had to be done. She signed as she turned the engine on and made her way towards shelter to sit and wait until the storm passed. Taking a mental note to report in her findings with Burke as soon as she ran the other blood samples.

"Calliope Torres, that can't be a coincidence. Robbins has definitely set this up!"

* * *

><p>"So I thought I better see if you two were alright and give Torres sometime to shout at Bailey for letting Yang drive. We all drew straws…I lost!" Tim scrunched up his nose as he stood leaning against the frame of the door, observing his sister as she sat on the bottom bunk with a very large and hard covered book in her hand. When he notice Arizona had made no movement to acknowledge he was there, he continued.<p>

"We didn't want to see you two bumping uglies. Well Mark did of course but we vetoed against him."

Tim smiled as he saw his sister look up from her book with the same mischief in her eyes like how she used to when they were younger. He watched the smile peal across Arizona's mouth, his heart tugged as he saw her with the biggest smile he'd seen since finding her again.

Arizona put down Callie's book on the pile lying beside her.

"It's not what you think Tim, we talked...over food!"

Arizona continued to re-tell events to her suspicious looking brother. "Callie told me all about her growing up and I told her what I remembered about home. It was nice not to think about what went on at the camps."Arizona smiled

"So no kissing…no fumbling under the sheets!" Tim nudged an eye brow skyward.

"No Tim, nothing…she just…held me, which was amazing. I have never slept that well in years Tim. It's weird I've only know her for such a short period of time but…she just makes me feel…I feel alive, like I'm no longer stuck in a nightmare. I've shut off for so long now and it's actually scaring the hell out of me. I can't have such strong feeling for her already can I? It's just a crush on the first pretty girl that's paid attention to me. It can't be real…can it? " Tim watched as confusion washed over his sisters features.

"Look…I'm no expert, I've been dancing around my feelings for Teddy for years now, but what I will say is follow your feelings. Follow them…have no regrets, no 'what if's' cause in years to come, you'll just look back with sadness of what you missed out on." Tim lowered his head and started to play with his fingertips before he started to talk again.

"I have lost too much time with Teddy and I'm not waiting anymore!" Tim shook himself as he caught the grin on Arizona's face.

"Way to go Tim. As always, taking something about me and moulding it into your drama. Some things never change!" Arizona laughed as she continued "And yes, I do understand what you're saying. What was it dad always used to say to us about learning lessons?"

"Son…you have to fall face first, hit rock bottom before you can learn in life!" Tim did his best Major Robbins voice which just ended up making Arizona giggle harder.

"Yeah that's it. He used to say that to you all the time!"

"Do you know I found out years ago, he had been quoting a song lyric the whole time. Wasn't even him! I caught mum in the kitchen dancing to the song while she was doing the dishes. It's her favourite song from when they were younger!"

"Oh god, well that explains why she was always trying to hide her giggling from you when Dad started his rants!" Both Robbins couldn't contain there laughter at the memory of their childhood.

Arizona loved this. She had forgotten how easy it was talking to Tim. Having so far spent their time together worrying about when he was going to want to talk about what happen in those camps, she had totally forgotten that it wasn't what Tim did. He had always been there for her and never pushed her to tell him anything. Why he would do that now she didn't know.

As the laughter died down, Tim removed himself from the door frame and went over and sat down next to his sister.

"Look, it might be just a crush, on your part but what I do know and I'm going all teenager here, she fancies you. Like really likes you. I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at you. She's locked herself in a room with you for god's sake. She could have just said you were my responsibility but no, she fought me on it. So I say, you go with it. You're a grown woman now. Ok you may have missed a few things in life that happened outside of those walls, but it's not stopped you being the wonderful person you are. Everyone can see it, Torres definitely sees it so…take hold of it, and don't let it go cause you never know who will be taken away from you." Tim tried to cover the wobble in his voice with a laugh, but he lost it when Arizona took him in a bone crushing embrace. "Zona, can you ever forgive me for taking so long to find you." Tim held his sister tight sobbing into her shoulder.

"I get it, I really do, but this…me, being taken was out of your control. You _have_ been looking for me. I always knew deep down that you would find me and bring me home" Tim shuffled himself and noticed the books that Arizona had been reading. As he pulled himself from her embrace he gave her a suspicious look.

"Zona, have you read all these books yet? They're history books and not Alliance issued either!" Tim wiped his face while waiting for Arizona's answer.

"Well the funny story is…it appears that I have a chip in my brain." Tim quickly caught on to Arizona's playfulness and began to play along by acting surprised.

"I'm actually a computer so I…actually don't know why I tried but Callie had these books lying around and when she was talking in the hall with you before you came in I read them." Arizona raised an eyebrow and smirked before continuing.

"Turns out I have a chip in my brain, did you know that…"Arizona trying to make a joke of the situation was cut of quickly by Tim.

"What you mean you read five history books, massive thick…boring history books in five minutes?"

"No, no…don't be silly!" Tim let out the breath he'd been holding in relief.

"You interrupted me half way through the fifth one…and I was enjoying that one." Arizona giggled at Tim as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, it seems I can store information like a computer too. I think this is going to become annoying, especially seeing as I don't seem to come with an instruction manual!" Tim couldn't do anything but laugh nervously as he watched his sister try to keep the serious look on her face before losing herself to laughter also.

"Well, it turns out the love of my life is rather nifty at computers so she should have your noggin back to as much as can be classed as normal soon. So let's see, my little sister can kick my ass...blind folded probably, can read peoples thoughts and now you can store my mp3's, anything else you'd like to share?" Arizona started laughing and hit Tim hard on the shoulder as he moved himself against the wall of the bunk.

"Oh and she really does hit like a girl too, surprisingly!"

After a quiet pause while the two siblings settled into each other's embrace, Tim broke the silence.

"Look, Callie will be back soon with dinner. One more night and then Teddy will rock you with her mad computer skills and we'll make sure someone pays for what was done to you. You and Callie will live happily ever after and I finally have the guts to say something to Teddy. Well be fine, we'll get mum and dad and be a family again" Closing his eyes as Arizona cuddled into him; she placed her ear over his heart and closed her eyes too. Tim drifted off smiling as he had finally got his sister back. She was still the same person deep within, he just had to help bring that part back out.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Torres, do I have to check you into the mental hospital? I like her, I feel sorry for her but are you insane? You are important to us. If any of us came up with a stupid idea like that, there is no way in hell you'd allow us to do it!" Bailey stared straight into the pissed off eyes of one Callie Torres.<p>

"Did you let Addie know that we will be there by the end of tomorrow?" Callie quickly tried to avoid Bailey's eye contact.

"Callie Torres! Stop trying to change the subject…oh and changing it to Addison does you no favours either! Is this just another Addison, that poor girl's been through enough and she doesn't need you trying to have your way with her! I swear if you do anything to that girl while she is in your protection I will…ooohhh Callie Torres if you roll your eyes at me one more time!"

"First of all…no, Arizona is not a game for me if that's what your insinuating. This is not Addie again. Me and Addie just helped each other out from time to time. I wouldn't, I can't do that to Arizona!" Callie continued to shake her head when she heard Cristina pipe up.

"You kissed her, I saw you…Callie we know what you're like!"

"Oh suck it Yang, and why the fuck did you let the grease monkey drive? I told you to run EVERYTHING past me first. Are you trying to kill us before we make it out of the Deadlands?" Callie stuck her tongue out toward Cristina as the shorter woman showed Callie exactly what she thought of her by raising a middle finger towards the taller brunette.

"Callie, you left me in charge so don't get all defensive and stop trying to change the subject. What on earth are you up to?" Bailey put a calming hand on Callie's shoulder.

Finally giving in Callie tried her best to explain even though she hadn't found it out herself yet.

"Look I don't know what to tell you. I just feel…I care for her. Actually she's the only thing on my mind at the moment. I can't explain what my feelings are for her cause it's just too much for my brain to allow me to deal with! So yes I feel the need to lock myself in a room with her. Not to have my way with her as you perverts seem to think, but she deserves to be taken care of…not to be caged like an animal again. For safety she has to be locked away again but I'm not allowing her to be on her own."

"Haha, someone's highly strung. Do you realise you just spent your whole speech doing your pee dance…your nervous, you know what you want to do to Blondie and it's driving you round the bend trying to keep your hands off her." Christina started to laugh as Mark who had been listening as he sat quietly in the corner started to show an interest in the conversation.

"Oh Torres, you look like you've got a bit of a problem there. Do you need some help elevating that throbbing" Mark smirked as he popped a bit of food into his mouth and laughed when Bailey shook her head at him.

"Sloan, I told you…never gonna happen! I have an electric toothbrush that has more chance of sorting that problem than you so back off before I knock you out!" Callie's patience was wearing thin. Yes she was incredibly frustrated and the only release she could have right now was to take her temper out on anyone but Arizona. They dealt with Callie's temper all the time so it wasn't a problem...it would be shrugged off.

It was torture being in the same room as the blonde, especially when all Callie wanted to do was take the woman in her arms and make her feel good. She knew she was being selfish. She wanted Arizona but she couldn't bring herself to take her thoughts any further. It wasn't fair to Arizona, she just needed someone to be there for her and Callie had decided that was exactly what she wanted to be for her. She would rather be in Arizona's life like that than not, and if she had to push her feelings for her to the back her mind then she would. Sure they had kissed and oh god how great it had felt and how receptive Arizona had been. Arizona had genuinely looked happy when she had said that it was a date but Callie felt bad about it because she didn't want to feel as though she tricked Arizona into something she wasn't ready for. The woman has been imprisoned for years, god knows if she actually knew what she wanted.

Callie had decided when she held Arizona in her arms the night before that it was best to step back. She was still going along with her wooing plan because Arizona deserved to feel like she was the only one in the world. She had time to think things over and Callie knew that there was no way anyone of them were ready for a relationship. That's what she wanted with Arizona. She was being selfish and even though it would kill her and possibly Sloan if he made any more comments. She knew it was the right thing to do. She was going to let Arizona make the decision. If she wanted Callie then she was on board but she wasn't going to push things.

"Seriously though taking your temper out on that dough is not going to help. Put the damn thing in the oven and go do what you were doing. We have things going fine. Addison has been filled in on Arizona thanks to blabber mouth over there. Honestly that man is a gossip! She says she'll set something special up for her as we'll need to stay at the settlement for the night and move off first thing next morning. I'm actually looking forward to getting off this damn sardine can!" Bailey tried to usher Callie out the door.

"Wait, what do you mean Addison's been filled in…and she's _what? _Callie looked between Bailey and Mark with panic in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry Addie's gonna take care of Arizona as only Addie knows. Now go, I'll finish up in here and you get back to your lady bumps. What, I can cook…I'm an awesome cook. Go, before I change my mind and let Karev to do it!" Sloan shouted as Bailey pushed Callie from the room.

"Ok but please keep me updated!" Callie smiled and started to retreat from the room as she watched Sloan and Bailey work together to finish the food preparation.

"Callie, Gooooooooooooooooo" both occupants of the room shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>The ringing of the monitor broke Tim and Arizona from their content silence, both just living in the moment that only family can provide sometimes. It doesn't matter what happens in life, blood is blood and at the end of the day you always share a bond.<p>

"Hey guys, I'm back. I was banished from the kitchen. Apparently Sloan is an Awesome cook…his words not mine!"

Tim jumped up from the bed which startled Arizona; the blonde woman watched her brother dive off the bed and run to answer the monitor.

"Mark's cooking?" Tim almost shouted at the confused looking brunette as she heard the airlock door open.

Entering the room Callie could do nothing but giggle at the perplexed look coming from Arizona's features. Callie looked back towards a very excited man bouncing on his feet in front of her.

"Mark IS AN AWESOME cook! On that note Zona, I love you but she's here now and I'm going to get food!" As Tim ran from the room, Arizona started laughing at his quick exit and the confused look on Callie's face.

"Em…did he just pass you over for food?" Callie asked

"Yeah it would appear so…but I heard his thoughts. Mark is an awesome cook but he has a habit of intentionally putting stuff into Tim's meals if he's not quick enough! Last time it was chilli's" Arizona laughed before continuing "Eh I'll let you taste the food first then!" Arizona stuck her tongue out playfully towards the brunette who could do nothing but be brought back into the Robbins charm. All thoughts of not being with this wonderful person filled Callie's head. She couldn't, no matter what nonsense she told Bailey earlier, she couldn't let Arizona go.

"Well I would do anything for you so being your food taster…I like you, like I can't explain why I like you…no I mean you can see why I Like you, you're Hot…oh god not that that's the only reason I like you…oh god this isn't going too well, is it?" Callie started to panic when she saw Arizona's eyes open wider in shock at what had just been blurted at her.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I have a habit of doing that when I'm nervous, and you make me nervous…cause I like you, I mean reallllllly like you. I know it's crazy quick to have feelings like this but I do! Since you stepped foot on this transport I haven't stopped thinking of you. For reasons to be around you…I find you captivating." Callie finally made eye contact with the blonde and found herself blush uncontrollably. "I'm sorry; I should never have blurted that out…" Callie was interrupted by Arizona who had now got up from her seat and moved over to place a hand over Callie's mouth to get her to shut up.

Once Arizona had got Callie to be quiet she lowered her hand and just looked at the Latina for a minute. Opening her mouth as though she was going to speak, Callie quickly noticed that Arizona closed her mouth and then a second later licked her lips as she moved her head towards her.

Taking Callie in a gentle kiss both women pulled each other closer, melting into one another's embrace. Pulling apart before things got heated Callie just smiled at Arizona,

"Can I take that as a shut up, cause I like your shut ups!"Callie smirked.

"That was an 'I feel the same' I don't know what this is, I don't know if it can work, but I want to try! I owe it to myself…No 'What Ifs!'"Arizona laughed as Callie moved in to take the blonde in for another kiss but the monitors ringing surrounded them. With a roll of her eye's Callie turned to answer the annoying device.

Cristina's face took up the monitor screen "Whazz up bitches! Blondie playing with your innards yet, oh double meaning…and Karev wasn't here to see the awesomeness that is me! I'm coming in put your clothes back on; I don't want to see any shrubs being watered!" Callie hit the screen off when all she could hear was the cackle come from the annoying mechanic who was definitely enjoying herself.

"Ladies…words from the chef says he hopes you enjoy. It smells amazing by the way. I think Bailey may have just asked Sloan to marry her haha!" Cristina came into the room and avoided the glare from Callie. Moving over to the side table, Cristina placed the food on it and turned to face Callie with a huge grin on her face. "Hunt wanted me to tell you that everything's scheduled to be running on time, we should reach the coordinates by about seven tomorrow morning. Blondie here should be back in working order by midday and then we can go get some drinks at Addie's. Sooo looking forward to that, she always lets me make my own drinks!"

"Out, Yang! You passed on your message and dropped off the food, now go!"

"So any chance of you two doing the nasty? I've got money on Callie being a chicken shit!"

"Yang!"

Cristina began to leave the room laughing as Arizona looked on at the two bickering woman. Once they both heard the air lock door open, shut and lock behind then the room fell into an awkward silence. Callie quickly made herself busy as she put the table out and placed the food. Signalling with her hand for Arizona to take a seat the Blonde complied.

* * *

><p>After a very quiet, awkward dinner of stolen glances and almost conversations. The two women continued to sit in the strange atmosphere, each one of them not sure on what to say to the other.<p>

"Ok Callie, I don't know what this is, if it is anything…but I know that I feel the same way you do, I think! I don't want to let this go by, I'm ready to live again and at this moment I want you. So if it's not too much trouble come over here and kiss me again…cause that, I liked!"

"Really! I think I can handle that!" Callie stalked over slowly and held out her hand for Arizona to take. "Look, I'm not going to rush you into anything. I told you I was going to woo you so that is what I'm going to do." Callie led Arizona down to the bottom bunk, climbed in and then shuffled herself to the back so that Arizona could climb in in front. "We will take this as it comes. If something doesn't feel right please tell me. Tomorrow you are gonna get that head looked at and then we'll get a bit of rest at Addie's place, where you're in for a treat. Now let's get some sleep, it could be a very long day we have ahead of us. So come here so I can kiss you and hold you until you go to sleep."

Both women made themselves comfy in each other's arms and settled for the night. Callie tried to keep thoughts of what she really wanted to be doing to the Blonde at bay while Arizona imagined all the things that she wished Callie would do to her.

Both women were in for anything but a comfortable night!

* * *

><p>"Ah Hahn, do you have some good news for me then!" Preston Burke sat in his office with his feet on his desk leaning back on his chair. As he looked out onto the greying dark skies and the bright lights of the city below he smiled at all that was <em>his<em>.

"Robbins has recruited Torres…" Burke quickly lost balance, and almost toppled from the overly large thrown like seat. Standing, he quickly regained his poise before he spoke.

"What, Torres was killed?"

"Yes Carlos Torres was killed but it has turned out that his daughter wasn't! Callie Torres is alive and working as an Alliance Trader under a different surname, she has faked medical records. Right under our noses all along. I have all her crew's details and her adoptive fathers too. I'll send the details to you and you can decide on the appropriate action. I am currently a day behind them sir, I'm sorry! I had to take shelter from a storm but I have gathered from the direction they're going that they will eventually hit the outlands of the central belt where it's harder to hide. They will have to follow Alliance guidelines. They don't know that we have this information on them so hopefully they're that stupid to think that they can get through the central belts patrolling's, especially since we know who we are looking for!" After a couple of moments silence, Hahn was about to speak again when Burke replied.

"Sorry, excellent work Erica. I'm just pondering my options at the moment! Ok first of all, continue as you are. If you can catch up with them, that's great. I'm sending you a team of six of my best soldiers. Make your way to Camp 23, they will be there by the time you arrive. Bring Torres and her crew in for questioning…or at least one of them alive, preferably Torres or the Driver they'll be the ones who'll know where to find Daniel."

"Sir, if I may I'd like to suggest that you send someone to visit Torres adoptive father and bring him in, let's just say... if we have something she cares for maybe we can get her to be more cooperative"

"Good idea Hahn and that is why you're the best. I'll get someone on that. Just forward the information. Be safe and remember I trust you to complete this task." Burke smiled and ended his call while he played with the small globe on his desk. He wasn't ready to let someone come in-between him and the world he had envisaged


	8. A brand new brain and a wicked witch

**A/N **Good day all, thank you very much to all of you taking the time to read and review. Your continuing support means a lot to me either through reviews, alerts or pm's; I hope you continue to enjoy. For anyone who read my one shot I can't get over the response to that, it was surprising and actually scary how many people read that compared to this.

First off I have to say that I have a new beta for this chapter so thank you very much to Master Zoda (I'm gonna get murdered for that, hehe!) for stepping in, you're awesome my friend. My head hurts looking at this and quite probably hers does too, she has been introduced to the Sadie ramble.

I also have to thank JCap as she has done a great job for me throughout my fics.

Usual disclaimer thing, I don't own anything I only write for fun. All mistakes are mine and spellcheckers, they are evil and do escape and if they have I hope they don't irritate you too much. I have a feeling I might not be liked by the end of this so just remember I'm not that evil :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A brand new brain and a wicked witch…is this OZ? <strong>

As she stirred from sleep, Arizona awoke blissfully aware of the strong arms wrapped haphazardly around her midriff; she smiled as she felt where one hand was resting. She felt at peace for the first time in years, her time with Callie and Tim had reminded her how good family had felt…things were finally starting to look brighter. She could feel the joy and happiness that had been a major part of who she was before she had been imprisoned; trying to crack through the thick skin she'd built around herself throughout the years.

Arizona didn't want to move, she didn't want the moment to pass as even though things had started to look better she was petrified that her world would come crashing down around her again in a blink of the eye.

She was also enjoying the feeling of Callie's hands on her and especially the one that had made its way to sit just under her breast almost cupping it. That feeling alone was creating goose bumps down the Blondes arms.

Suddenly painfully aware that she was indeed going to have to move, she could feel her body begin to cramp at the lack of movement and if the cramps took hold surely the spasms would awaken the brunette more harshly than just a slight nudge. She didn't want to wake Callie, she was happy and content lying in the arms of the woman she was very quickly falling in love with.

Feeling the cramps intensify, Arizona begrudgingly accepted that now was the time to move. Trying not to move too much Arizona shifted her body slightly; it was enough to alleviate the building pressure on her limbs. She managed to keep the giggle internal as her movement had only initiated a raspy snore/snort from the sleeping woman next to her. Maybe it would take a lot more to wake the Latina than she had thought.

The very small cramped mattress had allowed for very welcomed closeness. Shifting again now that she knew Callie slept like a log, that's when she felt it, the very unmistakable…uncomfortable when you can't do anything about it, feeling of her arousal between her legs.

True Arizona had never been with anyone before, but she knew what this feeling was and even though she knew that it was a good feeling, it was meant to be a very good feeling. Arizona could do nothing but feel dirty, it brought memories crashing back. Memories that Callie had been able to unconsciously remove, but now thoughts of Callie had brought them crashing back.

Arizona was a very intelligent child and even though she hadn't experienced certain things in life before she was taken, she knew about them. She was never treated as a twelve year old. Her dad had always spoke to her and Tim as equals and so she had from the age of ten been treated as an adult, her father and mother had agreed that she had more intelligence than most adults that they knew.

She had suffered for years under the hands of that pervert Stark. She hated how your own body could betray you sometimes. It had been the reason she had finally snapped and decided that the pen to the throat was appropriate punishment for what the snivelling, vile little man had done. It was never an escape attempt that one, and she had tried on many occasions but that was just pure hatred! She really hadn't wanted to kill him she just wanted to make sure he got the point that his mouth or hands would not be anywhere near her again. Arizona hated feeling like that, like the monster they were creating. Anyone looking in from the outside would sympathise with her, they wouldn't blame her…that it was out of her control, and they were creating a killing machine. So why would people be so surprised when that's exactly what she did.

Arizona needed to calm down, to get thoughts of Stark from her head so she began to watch the brunette's chest rise and fall, she immediately began to relax again. Thoughts of Stark were quickly replaced with the memory of the night she had just spent with Callie. She felt happy, loved and more than anything, safe.

Callie had been perfect last night, a little too perfect much to Arizona's frustration. The Blonde had tried on more than a few occasions to take things further and Callie had slowed things back down again. Arizona realised why Callie had done so, she had gotten lost in the moment and wasn't quite sure herself if she was ready yet.

When they had finally let sleep take over them, Arizona had thought about nothing more than being with the woman, every now and again she had been able to make out a thought from Callie's very active brain. Those thoughts mixed with her own was probably the answer to why there was so much moisture between her legs at this time.

Callie startled as the monitor's very loud alarm sounded, she rolled from Arizona's grasp and quickly found that she had run out of mattress as she very promptly made her way to the floor with a thud. Arizona giggled as she saw Callie disappear and then re-appear as quickly as she fell.

Making her way over to the monitor, trying to brush off any sign of embarrassment from her features, Callie was greeted with Bailey relaying Hunts information that they were twenty minutes from reaching the co-ordinates given. Callie thanked Bailey and turned to Arizona; she smiled at the blonde and then moved to the cupboard removing some clean clothing for both women. Callie had raided Cristina's wardrobe earlier when her annoying friend was distracted, sure it was going to piss her off no end but Callie didn't care. Throwing the clothing to Arizona she made her way towards her as the blonde was busy trying to catch the projectiles. Taking the woman by surprise Callie pulled the blonde to her feet and wrapped her arms around her as she whispered in her loves ear.

"Ok, soon your father's computer GOD Teddy will have you sorted. I'm here for you whatever you need, I AM HERE." Callie took Arizona in a gentle kiss, as she moved away she slapped her ass playfully and smirked as she backed off towards the wash hand basin.

* * *

><p>The two women were still moving around the tight space, getting themselves ready in a merry dance when they both looked at each other as they heard the airlock door slide open. Looking at the door both women couldn't stop their laughter as Mark jumped into view hands in-front of him as if he was trying to scare a child.<p>

"Damn…I was hoping to catch you going at it…li…h…bunnies..._Good god!"_ Mark looked at Callie and couldn't stop himself. Booming laughter filled the small space.

Callie was standing at the wash hand basin with her electric toothbrush buzzing in her mouth, when it finally hit her, what Marks reaction had been about she couldn't help but join in with his laughter.

Arizona looked towards the two who were now laughing and as quickly as she made eye contact with Mark she could see visions form in her mind of what exactly Mark was thinking.

"_OH GOOD GOD indeed! MARK STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!_" Arizona covered her eyes as though that would help, which just made Mark laugh harder.

"I hope you didn't use the business end…or at least wash it first!" Callie couldn't stop the toothpaste drool down her chin with laughter as Arizona squealed at the vision of Callie and the toothbrush forming in her brain.

Arizona thought to herself no wonder a guy could stand to attention in a matter of seconds if that's what happens at seeing an innocuous object.

"Ok girls, Bailey sent me to get you two; we are just about to hit our destination, sooooo…" Mark held out his hand towards the blonde. "Let's go Scarecrow…let's get you a new brain, and I suppose you better bring Toto there as long as she stops humping your leg for long enough…" Marks sentence was stopped when he felt Callie's toothbrush hit him clean on the back of the head.

Arizona smiled and moved over to get the hand cuffs and threw them at Mark who looked panicked.

"Oh no, you're just like my little sister the only way I'm putting cuffs on a woman is for the kinky kind of fun…and you my dear Spark Plug…yeah even I'm not that perverted!" Mark threw the hand cuffs at Callie who had finished up wiping the paste from her chin.

"Why do you call her Spark Plug?" Callie asked Mark as she made her way over to the pouting blonde. She had heard him call her it a few times.

"Tim and her parents called her Bright Spark; she is quite the little genius. I started calling her Spark Plug, mainly because it annoyed her so much…exhibit A, one's face…notice the hatred!" Mark laughter was promptly stopped as Callie moved past and whispered to him on her way to put Arizona's cuffs on.

"Probably not the brightest move to be annoying the glitchy Scarecrow, I'm quite sure she could gut you in the blink of an eye." Callie smiled in triumph when Mark gulped and took a step back from the now smirking blonde. "Oh and there's the scared Lion!"

Callie stood in front of Arizona and smiled as the blonde presented her hands for Callie to attach the cuffs.

"Ok sweetie, let's go see the _wizard_ and see if we can switch that chip off." Callie leaned in and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips as she attached the cuffs. Arizona was just starting to get into the kiss as she heard Mark cough, looking around she expected the man to be gawking at them but he had actually turn to face the door. Both women smiled and stole another kiss as they felt the transport slow and finally stop.

Arizona pulled away from Callie, closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Callie attached her Taser gun to her holster again.

"Let's do this!" Arizona whispered to herself more than anyone.

* * *

><p>Tim, Mark, Arizona and Callie stood in the hold as they got themselves together preparing to travel the short distance to the mobile camp. Making sure the three of them had working ear pieces and the right equipment before they left the safety of Bambi. Callie quickly attached an oxygen bottle to Arizona's belt and hooked up the tube around the blondes back and attached to her collar, before the blonde had time to disagree.<p>

Arizona had been on transport for near enough a week now, and given her little excursion the night the Death Walkers had attacked, Callie was sure that her body had adjusted to the drop in oxygen levels. Even though they weren't going to be outside for too long, Callie had decided it would be a good idea to keep her hooked up just in case. They were learning pretty quickly that what happened to Arizona when she switched was as much a mystery to her as it was to them.

The two men and Callie were used to the dips in the oxygen by now; their bodies had become accustomed to it so they never really needed it. Although Callie had ordered the oxygen levels up in the transport for a few hours after their encounter, they had been in the sand for a while and that mixed with the adrenaline, their bodies needed the extra help to recover, it had helped with easing the slight burning in their lungs.

As the door slid open sand hit the party in their faces as they stepped out into the smog. Moving scarves up over their mouths and noses they exited the transport to join with the two armed men at the entrance of the mobile camp.

One of the men opened the door and escorted the group into a room that was covered wall to wall in flashing buttons, various computer screens and keyboards. Sitting with her back to them furiously typing away Teddy was lost staring at a world of gigabytes and codes.

"Ma'am…Sergeant…_TEDDY_!" The solider bit his lip waiting for the tongue lashing he would probably get for speaking out of turn. Teddy spun around in her seat, face furious until she spotted her guests. As she squinted her eyes towards the now nervously smiling guard, he physically relaxed as Teddy smiled back.

"Did I zone out again Greg? Sorry…remember I have no rank now, there's no need to panic." The soldier physically relaxed, he had forgotten that they were now rebels, but Teddy was still his commander no matter what she said.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here. Could you send Paul and Matt to get the room ready?" Teddy watched the man retreat and then turned her attention towards the four people in the room. Standing up she moved over to Arizona looked down at her restrained hands in sympathy and then gave her a bone crunching hug.

"We'll get you out of them in no time! I'm so glad that we managed to get you back" dropping a kiss on her cheek Teddy smiled as her friend looked back with the same expression.

Moving onto Mark, Teddy giggled when Mark picked her up in a bear hug and swung her around, "Nice to see you again numb nuts!" Teddy giggled as Mark released her and dummy punched her on the shoulder. Moving on to Callie, Teddy looked her in the eyes as though she was inspecting the inside of her head before she smiled and stuck her hand out in welcome.

"And it's very nice to meet you Callie, thank you for keeping my family alive and safe." Callie accepted the offered hand and Teddy moved on awkwardly towards Tim.

"Hey Tim, How have you been?" Teddy moved in and kissed Tim on the cheek before whispering to him "I've missed you!" pulling away it was very noticeable on both people the very apparent blush that appeared on both faces.

"Ok..._cough…_Erm, guys would you mind staying in here. I was hoping that I could knock Arizona out for this, but going through the information I need to have her awake, the system kind of shuts down if she's knocked out, fail safe or something." Shaking her head trying to get back on track she continued.

"Anyway, this is going to be hard on you Arizona. I'm worried about you triggering, you are going to have to be tied down and it's going to remind you about what went on in those camps. I'm worried that your brain will send you back there." Teddy watched as Arizona shook her head in acknowledgement.

"Basically, we have a room back there set up. It has the chair that you'll need to be restrain in and then I have a small area that's locked off to you as a just in case. Unfortunately, given what we are in it does reassemble the rooms you were kept in." Again Teddy paused and waited for Arizona to show that she understood.

"I can do this on my laptop, it's done wirelessly but as long as everything goes to plan it's going to be a minimum of 30 minutes of pain for you!" Teddy looked at Arizona, she hated this as she hadn't wanted to bring the girl anymore pain but she had to do this for all their safety. She had to make sure Arizona understood what things would be like in that room.

"Teddy I understand, I need this sorted…I'll deal, whatever…no matter the pain, I will deal! Just…Callie can you be in there with me, I think it would help keep me grounded." Arizona said the last bit quietly, almost childlike.

"Of course sweetie, whatever you need" Callie took one of Arizona's cuffed hands.

Teddy couldn't help but smile at the two women, she was going to say that it wasn't safe for Callie to be in the room with her, but she knew from her previous standoff with the woman that attempts would be futile.

"I would say no, but I know how much you're going to fight me and I want to start this as soon as. Just let it be known Callie you need to get out of there at the first sign that she has no control. You _cannot_ use your Taser on her when I have her linked into the system it could cause an overload directly into Arizona's brain…so be warned I do not take this lightly!" Teddy looked sternly towards both women.

"Teddy what exactly are you planning on doing?" Callie asked without taking her eyes from the taller woman.

"My main objective is to jam the signal, but I'm also going to fix the glitch…hopefully! I won't know what else I can do until I'm in."

"So you can't stop this, I'm still going to be a walking computer system?" Arizona hadn't really thought about what Teddy was going to do.

"I need to see, if I can disconnect the chip I will…but it won't make any difference to what you can do other than you won't be able to hold the information that you can…my main priority is to make you safe, we can deal with everything else once we find out more about what those idiots did to you!"

"Shall we do this then ladies, guy's if you wouldn't mind staying in here…this could get interesting!" Teddy turned to the two men.

"Define 'interesting'?" Tim asked

Looking straight at Tim, Teddy deadpanned "Oh how about…Oh god, Oh god…we're all gonna die!"

"Splendid!" Mark slapped his hand hard against a panicked looking Tim's back, snapping his friend back into reality.

"But if she flips, I'll disconnect and please feel free…_USE THE TASER_!" With that Teddy turned and led the two women into the next room.

Arizona took in a deep breath as she entered the room and moved over, setting herself up on the seat as Teddy fixed the restraints.

"Ok Arizona, I need you to try and move."

Once happy with Arizona's lack of movement, Teddy moved away leaving Callie and Arizona in the room together. Callie took the blondes hand, rubbing the back of her hand trying to keep her calm.

"You're gonna be ok, just keep looking at me. I'm here for you, I'll not let you go…I am not letting you go" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear trying to calm her.

"Ok, Zona you ready…I'm very sure this is going to feel like a pinball machine going off in your head!"

"I'm ready…Please just go wheee…Arrrrrrggggghhhh" Callie felt sick when she felt Arizona tense up and fought against the restraints. Her agonising painful screams filled the room as Callie felt as though her hand was crushing under the grip of Arizona's. Callie continued to try talking Arizona through it, startled pain filled eyes burning into her as the pain continued to hit her wave after wave.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we are in position…Webber is in a service at the moment, we have picked up the woman as you ordered. There are at least fifteen parishioners, do we wait until he has concluded his sermon."<p>

"No Soldier…Take them out, and make sure you leave at least a couple of survivors and remember to make sure they know this was under Robbins orders."

"Yes sir, but there are women and children in there!"

"Avery, do you want to spend the rest of your days in prison for going against your leader and country…This is for the good of the American people, so make sure you follow your orders and TAKE THEM OUT!"

"Sir…YES SIR!"

As he knelt in the sand, Avery looked to the ground and signed off talking with Burke. He took a deep breath then let it out releasing a "Please forgive me!" to the sky. He looked over to his men and signalled them to commence forward.

Watching his men move in on their target he closed his eyes as he heard gunfire mixed with the screams of innocents.

* * *

><p>Tim and Mark watched as a very pale looking Teddy came through the door after an hour and twenty three minutes of torture, that was the only way Teddy could think about it and it made her sick to her stomach that she had caused someone that she loved that much pain. The sound of Arizona's screams haunted everyone, but more so Teddy as she knew it was her causing it.<p>

"Ok I have successfully severed the link to the main frame. There is no way she can be remotely activated. That's the good news; the bad news is that chip controls everything. It's connected right throughout her body, it's entwined with her nerves and I couldn't shut it down if I did it would have shut her down, she will need surgery to remove the links. I hopefully have fixed the glitch and have reprogrammed the chip so that she shouldn't trigger when she witnesses fighting. She should be able to control her responses now and know what she's doing, but we won't know until obviously there's fighting. She didn't react to video footage but we need real fighting to be sure."

Mark smirked, "Oh let me take care of that…we need a test." Mark switched on his ear piece. "Hey Karev, do you fancy trying to hit me with some real punches this time?"

"Bring it you smarmy faced git, you're on." Karev's voice couldn't hide his delight.

"Ok, meet us outside and bring your A game…bitch." Marked smiled at his two colleagues as Callie's voice started through their ear pieces.

"Hey guy's, Arizona's ready to move! If were gonna do this I think it's best to do it quickly we still need to get to Addie's before nightfall…Oh and Sloan he's so going to kick your ass!"

"Are you sure you feel up to this at the moment, we can get those two to act like idiots later?" Callie helped the weakened blonde to her feet and tried to slow the woman down.

"Callie, I'm fine! Let's just do this my head hurts and I need to lie down but I want to…need to know that I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Arizona watched as understanding flashed across Callie's face.

Moving towards the exit, Callie helped Arizona out to view the scene of Sloan and Karev squaring up to each other. Shaking her head she knew this was although going to be incredibly funny but knowing Karev and what she knew of Sloan so far…this could get stupid.

Callie helped Arizona over to stand next to Teddy and Tim. Once Tim had her, Callie moved behind she hadn't wanted to say but she knew that if Arizona did switch then she would have to take her down being the only one that Arizona couldn't read, well other than Karev but he was busy being a clown.

"Ok, let's do this Redneck Billy Bob" Sloan didn't have any time before he was avoiding a left hook from Alex. "Is that all you've got, you know you have this whole cave man thing going!"

Karev managed to make contact with his next punch, but Mark just laughed it off egging him on more.

The two men continued to jostle the whole time Teddy and Tim sniggered at Mark and his talking tactics…Mark was good at using his mouth, he could always make people so angry that it was hard to concentrate. That was always his game plan and why he had decided that it would be Karev that he'd pick a fight with. The man didn't scream intelligence to him and he knew that Tim was pretty used to games.

Arizona just looked on at the two men, toe for toe. She had no reaction other than laughter! The two men looked ridiculous…they looked like a couple of kids on the playground.

While Arizona's concentration was intently on the two idiots Tim stepped back and drew his gun pointing it to Arizona's back.

"Tim, I'm fine…I know that you've drew your gun and I have control over whether or not I'm going to beat the crap out of you…cause I can, and you know it!" Arizona laughed, she relaxed when she felt Callie snake her arms around her and rest her chin on Arizona's shoulder.

"Right guys, you can stop…guys…that's enough!" Callie humour filled voice tried her best to get the two idiots to stop.

Having had enough Callie drew her Taser and fired at Sloan, bringing the man to the ground in a matter of seconds. His twitching body lay on the ground at Karev's feet. Karev couldn't let the opportunity go by and couldn't resist having a quick kick at the man. Throwing his arms up in celebration he never saw Arizona grab the Taser from Callie.

"Hey, Karev!" Alex looked over towards the blonde, his cocky grin quickly wiped from his face as the realisation of what Arizona was about to do hit him.

"Pay backs a bitch…buddy!" Arizona pulled the trigger and watched as Karev hit the ground also.

The remaining people laughed as they made their way over to the twitching men.

"I'll help get these two on to transport, and then I have a couple of things I need to bring with me, should be ready to leave in twenty." Teddy spoke to Callie as they walked over to retrieve the idiots.

"Brilliant, that means we should definitely be at Addie's for dinner time, and plenty of time to relax!"

"Em…This Addie, how do you know we'll be safe there?" Teddy asked quietly

"The Settlement is a place where people cannot be seen, everybody is a ghost there!" Callie smiled at the confused face from the computer genius.

"We'll be looked after, fed, watered and rested…very well, and then we can find out what our orders are from the Major and take the new day as a new day!"

* * *

><p>They dragged the men into the transport and left the two of them cuddling each other in the hold. Giggling stupidly, it had been Arizona idea to leave them like that. They'd be out for at least another five minutes. She had felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, the feeling that she was finally in control of things was making her giddy. She was looking forward to getting to Addison's. They would get there in a few hours and she knew exactly what she wanted to do when she got there.<p>

When they pulled up to the settlement daylight was just fading and people had already started to arrive at Addison's. Arizona watched the excitement on the faces of her companions, she couldn't help herself get excited as well, and the grin on Callie's face…it was contagious.

As the hatch opened their ears where met with the loud music, coming from the large mansion. A quick look around the grounds Arizona was taken by its beauty, everything she'd seen so far had just been sand and dust. This was beautiful; it was alive, green and vibrant. Trees, green grass and flowers of all colours adorned the surrounding area of the house. The kind of vision Arizona had only imagined in her dreams.

Stepping into the massive structure, Arizona looked around in awe at the hustle and bustle around her. The music and laughter vibrated around her head, it was loud but it was a good loud. The large entrance room was warm and inviting looking with a massive staircase in the centre drawing your attention.

Arizona felt Callie's hand gently take hers as she led the blonde towards the desk with a handsome smartly dressed man behind it. As the man caught sight of the group broke into a grin as he stood and rounded the table.

"CALLIE! Oh god how have you been? Addie had said you were coming, but I wasn't going to believe it till you got here…and you're here!" The man enveloped Callie in a hug, Callie never letting go of Arizona's hand accepted it.

"Hey, George you look good…how's Mama and Izzie?" Callie hugged George back.

"Yeah, Mum's good you know what she's like. She's keeping Webber on his toes back at the settlement. Izzie works here now, Addie gave her a job she's good for business."

"Yeah Boobs, I can see why that would be good for business!" Callie mocked and laughed when George shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm sure Addie will kill me if I don't let her know your group are here. Please you know the drill…pick a locker, personal belongings; weapons leave them in there and step over there where security will search you." George motioned towards the wall full of lockers.

"So how do you know George then, you both looked friendly…really friendly?" Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

"What _George_! No…NO, he's like a brother to me, when we went into hiding and Webber started up the settlement George and his family were one of the first families to join. Mama O'Malley is incredibly catholic and well, Webber trusted them to keep our secret. He needed help and Mama O'Malley basically raised me and Bailey as her own. Officially, well to The Alliance, I'm an O'Malley." Callie smiled brightly towards the blonde as she walked both over to the lockers.

"Wait…you are known as Callie O'Malley…mm mm!" Arizona bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep the giggle that threatened to spill from her mouth.

"_CALLIE!"_

The crowd all directed their gaze to the staircase where the squeal had come from. Addison stood at the top of the staircase hands held high in welcome with the biggest grin on her face.

"George take them to my private quarters, I have business to take care of first. I'll join you in about an hour." Addison moved down the stairs towards the oncoming traffic, just as she was about to pass Callie and Arizona she gently took Arizona's arm much to the blonde's and Callie's confusion.

"And you must be Arizona…_you_ my pretty little thing you're coming with me! Callie there is clean belongings in your rooms, George will take you to them and _we will_ see you shortly." Addison stuck out her tongue as she prised Callie and Arizona's hands apart and dragged the shocked blonde off in the opposite direction.

Callie stood frozen to the spot as she looked at Tim and Teddy who shrugged.

"You know Addison…she's always up to mischief! _Shall we_?" George motioned for the group to follow him down the staircase to the lower level.

* * *

><p>"So…Callie, she likes you. I mean really likes you!" Addison walked down the corridor holding tightly on to the slightly worried blonde. Arizona wasn't scared that something would happen to her but she wasn't sure what was going on.<p>

"Yes, I really like her too, but I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm scared and I have no idea why I'm rambling on at you."

"I'm going to help you, don't you worry about that…when I'm finished with you she'll not know what hit her!" Addison grinned at the blonde as she led her down the corridor and stopped at the door at the end.

Addison opened the door and stepped into the room, when Arizona followed her in to the large room filled with mirrors she was quickly beginning to see what Addison was up to.

* * *

><p>"You ready…look here it is again, slow mo…look at the wiggle, ha-ha!" Cristina's insane cackling had everyone in the room in stitches, well except the two stars of the comedy. She had gotten Teddy to hook up her small computer to the large monitor in the dining room, so that she could show the two men the moment they got shot with the Taser over and over and over again.<p>

The room was boisterous and loud as the group were brought drinks and food. Addison had laid out dress clothes for the group and each member had their own large comfortable room with a shower room. So they were in high spirits, weeks of sand and stress had been washed away and they were all enjoying themselves.

As the door opened Addison stepped in first, looking absolutely sexy in a long black cocktail dress. All eyes trained on the woman, but as she stepped aside Callie's breath caught in her throat. Arizona was standing there in a very similar cocktail dress but it was a beautiful blue colour. Callie couldn't get over how much the shade of blue highlighted her eyes, they were bright and her smile, it just made Callie melt on the spot. Addison had been hard at work she had her people pamper the blonde and then made her feel like she was the only one in the world.

Moving closer to Callie, Arizona giggled when Callie clumsily stood and pulled out the seat next to her, she tried to calm her nerves down as the brunette touched her arm. Arizona became really aware that everyone was looking at her.

"Wow Blondie you really do scrub up well, someone remind Torres how to speak!" Cristina shouted across the large intimidating table.

"Right, guys settle down food will be in soon and then you're free to enjoy the establishment in any way you feel up to!" Addie smirked when there were a whole lot of whoops around the room.

"Ha, well we know what those two are going to do when we're done…I'm so glad Addie put them at the other end of the building!" Cristina smiled as she looked at Owen with a smirk.

Bailey looked around the room rolling her eyes…horny teenagers, inappropriate relations in inappropriate places she thought to herself as she looked first at Callie and Arizona whispering and slight touches. Tim and Teddy, any closer and she would be on his lap…giggling like freaking fools. Mark had Addie pressed up against the back wall…'_oh god stop looking at that'_ she quickly re adjusted her eye line but couldn't believe it even Yang was flirting with Hunt. Bailey looked over to Karev who was chugging back a beer, feet on the table looking at a passing waitress's ass. Shaking her head and taking a drink of her wine before placing her head on the table, defeated. She was surrounded by horny teenagers.

Arizona took Callie's hand in hers and brought it to her mouth leaving a kiss on the back of it. When Callie smiled at her Arizona moved to place a kiss on her cheek and then moved her mouth to Callie's ear.

"You look really pretty…I love you!" Arizona kept really quiet.

"You do…I love you too." Callie looked shocked, she knew she did but Callie had a habit of declaring her love before her partner too soon and it always ended with the Latina with her head on a tear and snot covered pillow.

"Yeah, I do…and I…I want to be with you." Kissing Callie on her lips she whispered "I want you" into the other woman's mouth.

Callie instantly felt a jolt at the pit of her stomach looking around to see if anyone was paying attention she was happy that everyone else was busy "Are you hungry?" Watching as Arizona shook her head in the negative, which was all Callie needed before she was backing out of the chair nearly falling over herself much to Arizona's amusement and the amusement of everyone else in the room that were drawn to her hastiness.

Callie pulled the blonde to her feet and dragged her from the room to the sound of hollering from the other occupants.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again why you are down here in the bar while there's by <em>your<em> words not mine a hot hot hottie blonde sleeping in _your_ bed?" Cristina on the other side of the bar poured Callie another drink, slurring her words as she placed another shot down in front of the Latina.

"What was she bad, or have you just had your fill and its kick to the curb time!"

"YANG!"

"Callie I get it, really so you waited till she can't freak and cut you into tiny pieces…smooth move playa!"

"_Cristina! Enough,_ I'm not telling you anything…but she'll be down soon." Callie shot back to her irritating friend.

"What…were _you_ bad! Not everything that she had expected!" Callie rolled her eyes and then closed them trying to block the annoying cackling from her head. That's when she heard the woman's voice next to her.

"Can I get a drink…hello are you deaf or are you just stupid!" Callie smirked but still didn't open her eyes.

"Sorry, I just serve her drinks not allowed to give anyone else any, her bartender!" Cristina pointed to Callie as she looked straight at the woman across the bar.

"Fine, well I'm sure the pretty woman can buy me a drink then."

Callie finally turned around to face the badly flirting woman, when she felt the woman grab her arm.

"Callie O'Malley, it's so nice to finally meet you…" in a matter of seconds, Callie quickly found her arm being twisted behind her back and her head was slammed into the bar. Callie had no time to react as she felt the woman's body push her weight into her, pinning her between the woman and the bar. Callie heard the whisper at her ear "Or should I say Torres!"

"Excuse me! I think you really need to take your hands off my girlfriend"

When the woman straightened and turn slightly that's when Arizona let go of a right hook knocking the woman to the ground as the rest of Callie's crew tangled with the six Alliance soldiers who hadn't quite expected the quickness of Arizona's attack.

"That's Hahn!" Tim shouted towards the blonde still sitting on her ass trying to find her bearings.

Callie looked to Arizona who smiled and shrugged before Callie watched as Arizona's face fell and then she fell to the floor and began to seize violently.

"_Arizona!_"


	9. No light in your bright blue eyes

**A/N** Ok first off I'm thankful to everyone reading this your reviews and feedback has been awesome, it's very much appreciated. This Chapter is a monster, I couldn't stop writing and I could have split it but I didn't like any of the bits I could have cut it at and to be honest there was no reason to split it. I mean I could have just to get more reviews but that's not the point of why I write, I write because I enjoy telling a story. So go get your coffee or whatever cause you'll need the fluid. Hopefully you will enjoy it.

A big thanks to my lovely Beta Zoda she really had her work cut out for her in this one, but she's awesome and I will be paying for it for a while coz she's gonna kill me for…okay you'll find out. Just remember if you kill me it will stay that way and the story won't get finished.

The disclaimer thing is just as always I have stolen a number of things from everywhere I mean no harm it's just for entertainment value. All mistakes are mine unfortunately, I don't want them but they do happen! Enjoy x

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 No Light, No light in your bright blue eyes!<strong>

_The door flew open and crashed against the wall. It sprang back towards the two women that were so wrapped up in each other as they made their way blindly into the room. Hitting into the rebounding door, Callie giggled an 'Ouch' into the blonde's mouth. Legs were used as antennae, feeling out the surrounding area as neither of the women wanted to separate their mouths crashing together, exploring each other. Hands moved in a hypnotic dance as they clutched, squeezed, grabbed, caressed every inch that was available to them._

"_I love you, I really do but I don't want you to do something you're not ready for. I need you to be ready! You've had so much taken from you in your life…and I…I can't take this from you?" Callie pulled herself from her love's lips, keeping her own eyes locked with the bright blue eyes staring back at her._

_Entwining fingers into dark brown hair, Arizona brought Callie's mouth back towards hers. Lightly brushing her tongue over the moist lips of the brunette's, she gently asked permission for entrance. Callie couldn't contain the moan that found its way from within her and escaped her lips, the pleasure washed over every sense that she had, relaxing her body._

"_Arizona…"Callie struggled to catch her breath as she tried to speak; she tried to pull the smaller woman from her before she couldn't stop herself. Arizona resisted and continued to kiss the fighting woman into submission._

"_I'm ready…you're not taking anything from me that I'm not willing to give to you." Arizona never removed herself from Callie's lips as she spoke into her soon to be lover's open mouth, hands entwined in Callie's hair keeping the brunette close, staring straight into eyes darkening with desire._

"_Arizona…"Callie tried to continue but was cut off again by the Blonde._

"_Calliope, would you leave me…would you? If I told you what I've done…what I've become?" Arizona closed her eye's moving the two women closer together, when she opened her eyes again all light was blocked off, making blue eyes almost black. "I need to tell you something and I'm scared you won't want me after I do?"_

"_Arizona…whatever you've done, it wasn't you…I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?" Arizona buried her head into Callie's shoulder trying to hide her shame._

"_Arizona…"_

"Arizona…_**ARIZONA**_!"

Callie's shout was the only quick reaction the brunette had as she watched the blonde fall, as Arizona hit the ground Callie felt as though she was moving in slow motion to reach her. Karev and Bailey had managed to keep Hahn restrained and had dragged her off to the far corner of the room out of the way. A few of the occupants of the bar had helped Teddy, Tim, Hunt and Cristina keep the other Alliance soldiers under control.

The brawl continued to rage on around the couple as drunken people used the interruption to fight amongst themselves. Callie turned Arizona onto her side and tried to keep the woman steady as she continued to convulse under her touch. Looking up quickly Callie shouted over to Teddy for help as she saw George entered the room to see why there were so many people fleeing. As she motioned over to him, she continued to hold Arizona tightly until she started to feel the blonde's body ease slightly. As George arrived he knelt down and removed his jacket, balling it up he placed it under Arizona's head to give support.

"O'Malley, I need you to go find Addison! Don't let her come in here; Hahn can't know that she has anything to do with us. She's probably with Sloan, so I need you to get her…eh I would knock first! Can you tell her to gather any stuff together as quickly as she can and meet us at the transport? We need to take care of Hahn so we can get a good head start." As George made to get up, Callie grabbed his arm to stop him. "Thank you George."

Teddy rushed over and grabbed her computer from her bag.

"Teddy, what's happening?" Callie all but cried out as she continued to hold the now motionless women steady.

"Sssssssshhhhhh!"Teddy sat with her computer in her hands furiously typing away; she was so engrossed in finding an answer that she didn't see the distressed look she'd received from the Latina.

"Did the chip trip, did it trigger…Teddy, _what the hell_ is going on!" Callie continued to pester the computer genius, as her panic overflowed.

"Sssshhhhhh!"

"Seriously if you tell me to be quiet one more time I will bury you in the ground, _you said she was fine_? _YOU SAID YOU STOPPED THE CHIP FROM BEING GLITCHY_?" Callie couldn't stop herself, when things came down to Arizona all sensible thought went out the window.

"_Callie…_Please just…!" Teddy looked to Callie with so much pain in her features that Callie realised she wasn't helping, leaning back onto her heels she raised her hands in surrender, she could see that this was killing Teddy.

Turning the screen around to show Callie, the brunette looked at the stiletto of a body, flashing red lights scattered across the screen in time with Arizona's convulsing that had started back up again.

"The chip is failing; it doesn't seem to be anything that we can control right now. When I was in earlier I set this up so we could track any changes, I knew there was a possibility something could go wrong. I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon. Everything they did to her was a trial, she's a test subject…she needs surgery to sever the link. The chip is malfunctioning, it's trying to fire data into every nerve that it's connected to that's what's causing the convulsions…we need to get her to the hospital…_Callie how are we going to get her to the hospital_? We can't just show up…Callie she needs surgery!" the normally unflappable woman started to show panic, Teddy buried her head in her hands.

"Ok…Ok…We can do this…" Callie closed her eyes. "We can do this!" trying to control her emotions as Arizona started to come to.

"Callie, the light hurts…what happened? The light, it feels so violent?" Callie watched Arizona's eyes slowly become blue again as they became responsive to the light, every bat of her lashes revealed a brighter shade of blue.

"Hey can you sit up, we need to get moving…we need to make a plan." Teddy and Callie helped the blonde as she nodded her head and tried to move herself.

"Did she get a hit at me? Coz I feel as though she did…or did she dropped a cartoon piano on my head, or an anvil? What happened…and who the hell does she think she is touching my girlfriend like that?" Arizona groggily got to her feet, gladly taking the help she was receiving from the other women.

"_Girlfriend _really? So you didn't know who that was? You were just defending my honour from her?" Callie smirked at the dazed blonde in front of her.

"Wait! Who is she? I just saw some idiot with her hands and body all over you, and Yang was just on the other side of the bar looking like she was watching a carnival attraction…mouth any wider and I would have thought she'd been Tasered" Arizona giggled as she tried to stretch out the pain.

"Arizona, that's would be Erica Hahn, the assassin hired to get you and no she didn't even get a punch thrown sweetie, your chip…it's tripping! We need to get out of here. But first I need to deal with…"Callie was broken from her chain of thought as she spotted something familiar on the TV screen behind the bar.

"Turn that up…_TURN THE TV UP_!" Callie shouted to anybody that would listen to her as she watched images of the settlement in flames, the bodies of her friends being dragged from the burning building. The caption underneath read "_**Earlier today the Resistance has attacked another innocent Alliance settlement during midday worship, many lives have been lost.**_"

Callie looked over to Bailey who was actually sitting on the back of one of the Alliance officers, the other five were tied up using various things but obviously the group had run out forcing Bailey into her current position. Bailey's brow was creased as she shook her head, watered eyes not wanting to believe what she was hearing or seeing.

The group continued to watch in disbelief at the images that flashed on screen, burned down camps, burned down settlements all with messages of _"The Resistance LIVES, Alliance shall DIE!" _written on walls in what could only be assumed was blood.

Erica couldn't help but release the laughter she had been holding since the groups shocked expressions had taken hold. As Preston Burkes fake remorse filled words filled the air she continued to enjoy the look of horror on the brunette's face.

"_**We are devastated to report that YES, our way of life is under attack again from these heartless monsters. Someone I have trusted, a man that I had held in the highest regard… I have taken care of his family. I gave them a better life. This man has decided to go against the American people, against the World but we will make him pay and anyone else that is working with him. Major Robbins will pay for his betrayal The Resistance will fail as it did the last time. We will not let them win…" **_his voice disappeared as the TV exploded into bits as Callie's rage got the better of her, she had picked up the nearest bar stool and had hurled it at the offending man's face.

Pulling her gun from her shoulder holster an enraged Latina bounded towards the laughing assassin.

"You got any bullets in that gun?" Karev asked as he had seen that Callie had actually taken her gun out. Callie always went for the Taser no matter what, this time anger had taken control over her.

"Enough to make her rattle like a change purse!" Callie pulled the still laughing woman to her feet as she slammed her against the wall in one very easy anger filled movement. The anger had seemed to give Callie all the strength she needed. Almost touching nose to nose, Callie moved all her body weight into keeping the woman against the wall as she brought the gun to Hahn's head.

"Just give me an excuse to pull the fucking trigger you snake!"

"You don't have it in you, you don't have the balls and you know it…you're not like me, death is my job." Erica still laughing continued to tease the woman, she had known enough about her that she knew that there was no way Callie would ever kill someone who was incapable of fighting back.

"Your family is dead, and you can't even take it out on me…_You are_ _pathetic_, how have you ever survived in the world?"

Teddy had to stop Bailey from getting up, her anger had boiled over. It wasn't just Callie's family gone; Webber and the O'Malley's were hers too. If Callie couldn't shoot her, Bailey would have no problem doing it. As she fought to get past Teddy, the soldier she had been sitting on tried to get up, he quickly received a steel toe capped boot to the face for his troubles, he wasn't an issue after that as his unconscious body stilled. Just as Bailey was about to break free from Teddy's grasp, George ran back into the room.

"Callie, it's a set up…Mum and Webber they've been taken, they're still alive…Burkes had Robbins set up, one of the villagers told me!" Callie snapped her head around at the relieved looking man, and when she returned her gaze to the assassin she got all the confirmation she needed as the evil smirk had fallen from her face.

Callie smirked back at the woman before bringing a powerful blow with the butt of her gun on to the side of the woman's head knocking her unconscious. Dropping her to the ground like a piece of garbage, Callie turned to Bailey.

"Bailey are you ok? I need you to pull it together; we need anything you have in the medical supplies that will keep this lot out for a while. We need to get some distance between us and them." Callie kept her voice steady and authoritarian trying to snap Bailey from her daze. With a nod of acceptance Bailey extracted her arm from Teddy's grip and left to get the supplies.

"Tim you need to do whatever it is that you do to get your dad to contact us. Joe, do you have rope behind that bar…anything that we could tie that bitch up with?" Callie watched as Joe disappeared and then reappeared holding a rope and some handcuffs.

"Handcuffs really?" Karev smirked at the bar man.

"Hey, I work in a bar with drunken asses like you; every now and again I have to take matters into my own hands." Joe threw the items over to Tim who pulled Hahn's arms and legs behind her and tied the rope tightly on her limbs. He finished it off by linking the hand cuffs through the rope around both hands and feet. Once finished he straightened and started to press buttons on his watch.

"Ok, I've sent my dad the signal he'll contact Teddy! What are we going to do with this lot?" directing his comment to Callie, Tim looked down at one of the soldiers and caught a strange look, a flicker of something across the man's eyes. In seeing this Tim turned and made towards Karev and whispered to the man as he heard Callie tell the group what she wanted to happen.

"George, I take it Addie and Mark are doing what was asked?" Callie continued when George nodded in confirmation, "OK is there somewhere out of the way that we can hide these guys, once Bailey comes back we can drug them it will give us at least a day before they wake. God knows how long before someone finds them." Everyone in their group accepted Callie's plan.

"Yeah, I know somewhere they can be taken and left…there are some caves a couple of hours drive out of the way I can take them to, it will give you guy's some extra time." George spoke quietly to Callie so that the remaining soldiers didn't hear him.

Karev moved back over to the soldier that Tim had talked to him about, getting right into his face Karev kicked the man and pulled him to his feet.

"Do you know what this is?" Tim showed the red ball to the soldier who quickly nodded his head in the affirmative, fear and panic took control of his face. The other soldiers looked on with fear in their eyes too as Karev forced the soldier's mouth open. Callie looked over at her two companions with confusion as she heard the coughing and spluttering from the soldier but decided to let her people do their thing without question.

"This is modified so that the explosion won't be as big but it will definitely turn you into pink mist floating in the wind…_so I suggest do not bite down_." Tim forced the ball in the man's mouth and pulled him from the room, Karev followed as Bailey came running past them with the drugs in her bag. Bailey looked at Callie who just shrugged and ushered her to go ahead and give their captives the drugs.

"So! Callie all alone in the bar, without you after a very public sexual exit! What's wrong with that? Are you ok? Did she do something to you…Do you want me to kick her ass?" Cristina leaned over the table that Arizona was seated at, after having been very forcibly told she had to sit and stay by a very over protective Latina. That same Latina was currently helping Bailey stick needles into the soldiers.

Arizona was confused; Yang was being nice to her.

"Did she get you pregnant, and then leave you?" and there it was as Yang deadpanned.

"_Yang! _Leave Arizona alone." Cristina spun around and came face to face with a very pissed off Brunette.

"It's just sooooo easy, and come on our battery supply was taking a major hit while you weren't getting any. I can redirect the money for alcohol if she's keeping your _motor oiled_!" Cristina walked away to get herself another drink before Callie reached her, she needed a drink. When Hahn came in she had sobered up very quickly, and she wasn't going to let the bitch take her drinking time from her. She'd been waiting days for the stinging taste of tequila to hit the back of her throat.

* * *

><p>"Ok spit it out!" Tim let go of the soldier and sat him down on the stair case as the boy spat the ball out of his mouth. As he looked at the ball in his hand closer he let out the panicked breath he'd been holding as he realised the red ball was just a red rubber ball. It had done the job, he and the other soldiers had thought it was the explosive but now on closer inspection he could see the cracks in the rubber and that the colour was slightly redder than it should have been. He was grateful for Tim's quick thinking in not outing him in front of the other men, this way he can help without worrying that they knew he was a traitor. Throwing the ball back to Karev he visibly let go of all the tension in his body as Karev sniggered.<p>

"Sir…Private Sam Hatton, Sir. I was placed in Hahn's team by your father to spy, any information I obtained I was to report back to him or you if we crossed paths. Burke has no idea how many people your father has working for him, so when the orders came in for this unit it was intercepted by…I take it we are going by The Resistance now? Well I was ordered to be the mole." Looking Tim in the eyes he continued.

"The prisoners taken from the settlement are in a compound not too far from here, we were on our way there. Hahn had been told to interrogate the man for clues about Torres and what she was on her way here for; the woman was just added leverage. I think Burke was hoping it was the Major you were meeting up with and he was hoping Hahn could intercept. I can give you the co-ordinates; there are only a handful of guards so you should be able to get to them easily enough." Tim looked at the soldier suspiciously, he was in his early twenties, caring eyes with ginger hair and seemed genuine enough, but he would wait until his father had called Teddy back.

"Ok, how did Hahn know we were here?" Tim asked the boy.

"Coincidence Sir, we were just looking for a bed for the night. The Duenna's place is used a lot by Alliance soldiers; it's always been a place where people turn the other way. Burke ordered us to co-ordinates in the Deadlands, when we arrived we picked Hahn up."

"What vehicle did you come here in?" Tim was surprised when Callie stuck her head out into the corridor. She scrunched her eyes as she looked at the boy soldier sitting on the steps, casually talking with her men.

"Tim, your father's online, everyone's been given the drugs so if you want the boy to be included in the drug cocktail you better move we need to pick up the pace!" Tim held his hand up trying to get Callie to give him a minute.

"What's going on?" Callie was starting to lose patience again.

"We came here in a Mi-17 helicopter, that's why we caught up with you!" Sam watched as Tim's eyes brightened with a smile.

"Tim…they're the same copters that they use for the Medevac's aren't they, it's just a different colour?" Callie watched as Tim motioned for the soldier to follow them back into the room.

"Yes and guess what I can fly?" Tim smiled at Callie as he walked past her.

Callie smirked as a plan started to formulate in her mind; she followed the men back into the room thinking '_Thank you Erica Hahn!'_

* * *

><p>"Major, this boy is he in allegiance with us or am I to let Karev kick the crap out of him for lying to my face?" Tim nudged the boy in front of the camera so that his father could look.<p>

"At ease Tim, Private Hatton is one of ours" Major Robbins gave a small smile as the red headed boy saluted him and stepped back out of the way so Tim could carry on the conversation. "What is your position?" The Major finished, as Tim sucked in air this was going to be a long explanation.

"Sir, we have run into Hahn obviously…we have them under control though. That's not what the problem is, Arizona needs help. Teddy says she needs surgery, so we need to get her to a hospital and we need a Neurologist…and it's not as though we can just go walking on in with her?" Tim questioned his father as he heard Callie mumble.

"Maybe we can…I mean we have the helicopter!"

"Callie, what?" Tim turned to the brunette with a quizzical look on his face.

"I mean, we could break into the hospital…we have the medevac, we just have to do a bit of modification with the colour. We can get some paramedic uniforms and take Arizona in as a patient!" Callie said getting more excited, that her plan could work.

"Erm, you have security to get by! They will shoot you on sight as soon as they scan her and you?" Tim voiced his opinion.

"Tim it could work…I can hijack into the computer system and feed them other information when you are scanned!" Teddy smiled back at the two when she saw Tim make a speculative expression; she raised her eye brow in defiance. "I AM _THAT _GOOD!"

"I believe this could work, and to be honest it's our best chance…Tim you can fly, so you and Callie can take Arizona to Mercy Grace, they have the best neurologist about, I have had dealings with Derek Shepard before. We can count on him, but you'll need to make it look as though you are forcing him, if you get caught. His wife is Burke's receptionist and my insider, and nothing must get back to Burke that looks as though the good Doctor had any involvement." Major Robbins paused for a moment before he continued.

"We have set up base in the Deadlands; I will send you the co-ordinates once the final preparations have been taken care of. Burke is stepping up his plans to frame us and get public opinion behind him. We have to bide our time until we have enough information to bring him down, we know the camps have been used for human testing we are just trying to gather enough information. Now that Hahn has been slowed down by you, I can get some troops to the remaining camps, get the prisoners out and help gather any data that can help Teddy. My special ops team is nearly done in getting to your mother, they are in the position they're just assessing the situation at the moment to determine when it will be safe to go and contain the situation. Word of mouth is spreading that the Resistance is rising; we are getting more and more followers each day, but please continue to be wary of everyone and just trust each other. I will contact you again shortly, I'm sure you'll have this situation under control son. _Good luck_!" And with that the major logged off leaving a room full of people trying to catch up with the conversation.

"Hey guys you'll never guess what…there's a fucking helicopter out there…we can steal iiitt…eh what happened in here?" Mark with his T-shirt above his head came bursting into the room; the largest grin on his face very quickly fell as he noticed the destruction around him.

"Sloan can you go get Addie we need to make some plans? I want everyone in here in 10 minutes, go gather your stuff quickly and I'll explain what's happening and everyone's roles?" Callie watched as each one of her group got up and bustled to life. Moving over to the seat Arizona was still slumped in she sat down in front of the blonde.

"Hey! How are you doing?" she whispered

"I feel like I need to sleep, my heads heavy but I don't have any pain at the moment I just feel tired." Arizona replied groggily.

"It's ok, rest your eyes, I've got you…I told you I'm not letting you go, I love you and I will get you to the hospital." Callie watched as the blue eyes continued to dull, as though the colour was draining out of them until Arizona closed them, drifting off into her own thoughts.

"I've got you…_I have got you!" _Callie stood and placed a kiss on Arizona's forehead then tried to make her as comfortable as she could.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arizona…Please, tell me? There is no judgement here, I am here for you. Please let me help you let go of whatever it is that has such a hold on you" <em>

_Callie pulled the blonde from her hiding place in the crook of her neck. Arizona still kept her eyes down; she couldn't bear to see the judgement in Callie's eyes. Arizona had been holding on to her demons for so long by herself that they lived in the depths of her mind. She managed to keep them at bay throughout the day, but at night in the darkness that's when the ghouls and the monsters would come to play._

"_I killed a doctor, NO I MURDERED a doctor! I took a pen and I jammed it in his throat!" Arizona continued to keep her eyes away from Callie's. _

_She was waiting for the empty feeling to hit her, that moment of recoil, when the woman in her arms would turn and leave but it never came she just felt the grip get tighter. She knew she had to let go of this, if she was ever going to get on top of her feelings she knew she needed help, she knew that Callie could help her she couldn't leave the past behind without the support of the brunette._

"_Did you mean to kill him? Knowing you…he had to have done something for you to react?"_

_This was now the time, to move on in her life, she had to let the demon go. She had to claim back what had been taken from her. Sucking in some air she slowly raised her head to meet Callie's soulful brown eyes seeing nothing but compassion; she felt brave enough to continue._

"_For years he…he touched me, I mean…inappropriately, he put his hands…his lips on me against my will. My body at times would react, it made me feel dirty. I mean that was all it was, touching but I couldn't take it anymore and one day I just…I just…I made him stop…I made HIM stop." Callie watched as Arizona's eyes filled with tears, the water made her eyes shine, bright blue eyes letting the light escape, the fear, the pain leave her._

"_I need you to make that a good feeling again, I don't want to feel like that it's a dirty thing…I need you to help me take that back, can you take that feeling away…Please!" Arizona looked straight at Callie pleading with her as she sobbed gently. _

"_I can't promise that what we create won't be associated with dirty, very dirty." Callie gave a naughty smile and took the now sobbing woman in her arms. "What I can promise you is that I will do everything in my power to help you to replace that feeling with happier ones, but I need you to…when you are struggling, tell me what your issues are and I will try to help you. We will hit the restart button, you deserve to wipe the slate clean…from this moment on you are taking YOU back. You are not the monster that they tried to create." Callie slowly moved Arizona's hair from her neck, the gentle brush of her hand sent Arizona's senses scrambling throughout her body. _

"_YOU ARE IN MY HEAD"_

_Callie started to slowly kiss Arizona's forehead, lightly brushing her lips on the soft skin, working her way down to the tip of her nose, leaving a quick kiss she moved to kiss away Arizona's tears. Making her way slowly to her mouth Callie started to kiss the blonde with all the passion and love she could project in a simple kiss._

_Arizona hadn't even noticed that she was slowly moving, she was so lost in the feelings that Callie was creating in her that she never realised she was moving toward the bed. She felt herself tense up and her breath hitched as she felt the draft at her back, Callie's finger tips ghosted over her skin blindly in search of the zipper keeping her dress attached to her body. _

_As the dress hit the floor, the air rushed around her body creating another wave of arousal that coursed through her body just as the back of her legs hit the bed. _

_"YOU ARE IN MY HEART" _

_Callie pushed Arizona down on to the bed and placed a kiss above her heart. The blonde leant back on her elbows and watched as Callie straightened herself, never removing eye contact as she reached for her own dress zipper, allowing it to fall to the ground. Arizona took in the beautiful sight of darker flawless skinned woman in just her underwear, another wave of desire stirred in her stomach._

"_Move up the bed, please?" she whispered into the blonde's ear as she knelt in between Arizona's legs. Smiling as Arizona started to move, Callie followed her on all fours, stalking her. Both women with their own body temperature rising, they were glad that they were both out of their clothes restrictions. Callie really wanted to remove all barriers but she knew she would have to take this slow, slow was good…really good, but this was torture for the brunette as she had to control her urge just to take the woman. This wasn't about Callie it was what she wanted, this was for Arizona._

"_You need to promise me, that you will tell me to stop if you need me to." _

_Callie watched as Arizona agreed and tried to make herself comfy in the explosion of cushions around her head. Once Callie was happy that Arizona was indeed ready she manoeuvred herself so she was kneeling at her feet. Lifting the blonde's right leg Callie began to gently kiss and start to slowly trail kisses down her leg from toes working to the top of her thigh. Every now and again Callie let her tongue sneak out and taste the skin. This caused Arizona to close her eyes and get lost in the feeling, relaxing her body and mind, letting every other thought leave her head. Nothing remained apart from Calliope, her Calliope._

_As she reached the inside of the blonde's thigh, Callie resisted the urge to remove the __panties that were the last barrier__ to the blondes centre and moved onto Arizona's abdomen. Callie could smell the blonde's arousal as she passed and it made her head spin, crawling up the woman slowly peppering her with kisses, licks and nips. Callie made sure that the only places not touched at this moment were the blondes centre and her breasts. From what Arizona had told her she didn't want to overload the blonde and startle her._

_Reaching the blondes neck, Callie lifted her gaze and kept her eyes on her partners closed eyes as she placed herself so that centres met with thighs and breasts pressed together._

"_Baby I need you to see me; I need you to see that it's me that's touching you!" _

_Callie watched as Arizona's eyes opened at the feeling of their bodies pressing together, she let out a small gasp as the feeling coursing through her was intense. Bright blue eyes starred into loving dark brown ones as instinct took over and both women began to move slowly together, fitting perfectly together moving as one, grinding in sync._

* * *

><p>As the rest of the group entered back into the bar, they noticed that Callie, Tim and Arizona were sitting at the table talking. It had now been about two hours since the fighting had erupted just before midnight.<p>

George had sent everyone away including staff as it was now 2 am, a Duenna's home was never closed so George had sent the staff away with the message that there was a sickness virus spreading. It wouldn't stop word travelling back to the Alliance but it would throw them for a while.

The unconscious prisoners lay bundled together in the corner of the room after Callie was satisfied that Bailey's drug cocktail would keep them out for at least twenty four hours. Tim had filled Callie in on what Private Hatton had informed him about her family and they had spent the time the group had been away detailing a working plan.

"Ok guy's this is the plan. This is the point where you walk away if you're not up to it I can't carry dead weight…so be honest, this is not gonna be easy and I don't expect any of you to just accept what we intend to do." Callie waited for everyone to take her words in.

"Tim, Arizona, Teddy and I are going to infiltrate the hospital. We need to change the green paint work to the navy of the Medevac's and we need to get three paramedic uniforms. Teddy will stay in the helicopter and work her computer magic. Tim and I will take Arizona in as a patient. Teddy we need you to get the floor plan of Mercy Grace so we can decide our game plan, so can you get working on that please." Callie watched Teddy smile and move off to a table with her computer.

Karev I need you to follow us in the roadrunner, we'll more than likely need a quick exit so I need you to be getaway…and bring guns!" Karev grinned and did a mock salute which made Callie smile at his playing the hard man.

"Ok George said he was going to deal with Hahn, though I'm not too happy about sending you out there, it's just a hide and drop…" Callie was cut off by the young ginger haired soldier.

"Ma'am, Please I want to help, so allow me to do that…I have combat training if something goes wrong a civilian should not be left to do that?" Sam almost pleaded; Callie had no idea wither to trust the boy. Looking to Tim for confirmation which she got quickly she smiled toward the boy.

"Okay then, but you will hide them then get outta there you got it! There should be a vehicle outside that we can _borrow. _Once you've completed that go into hiding until you're contacted with the Resistance base co-ordinates, we will see you there…oh and it's Callie, _I DO NOT_ like ma'am okay?" Callie laughed at the boy's embarrassment.

"Yes ma'am, I mean Callie…ma'am!" The soldier slumped his shoulders as everyone else sniggered at his floundering.

"Okay that leaves Bailey, Hunt, Yang, Addison and Sloan…I'm sorry to ask you to do this and I understand if you decline. I can't ask you to risk you're life for me but…these are the co-ordinates for were they are keeping Webber and Mama O'Malley. There are four guards at the compound; I would go myself but…" Callie handed over the co-ordinates to Bailey who she knew wouldn't think twice about the mission for once.

"I'm going with them, I'm helping. That's my mother so you're taking me with you, Bailey I'm with you!" George stepped toward Bailey with the shorter woman nodding her head.

Callie watched as Addison stepped from her resting spot against the bar, the thoughtful look on her face made Callie think this was one thing the redhead wouldn't help with. Addison caught Callie's sadness across her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm in girlfriend. I just…I might have a solution to your paramedic uniforms?" Addison smirked as Callie raised an eyebrow. "Just put it this way, people have an issue with misplacing clothing in this place, and I'm sure we definitely have what you need." Addison finished with a grin.

"Ok. I trust, that since nobody has said no you're all in…so Bailey you call it, you always have good, safe plans, it's just me that likes to cause mischief. Yang can you give us a hand with the Helicopter modifications." Callie looked on appreciably as her gang went about their tasks, working together as a family.

* * *

><p>Six hours later Callie, Tim, Teddy and Arizona arrived at the landing strip for the hospital. It was now 8 am and according to the hospital's schedule for Dr Shepard, he was in his office. Being the most difficult task to complete the group had taken their time to make sure they would have a hopefully successful mission, running through every plan and hospital protocol that would possibly get in the way.<p>

Private Hatton was the first to leave five hours before so Callie knew the boy would be in hiding by now; he was taking the captives to the caves a few hours out. They were far enough away from the public traffic that the caves were the perfect hiding spot for the assassin and her men even when they were awake it was very unlikely that they could escape and that anybody would come across them.

Bailey had gathered up her group and told them her plan setting everyone off in various directions, weapons check and the like. Addison was going to be a major player in the plan being a Duenna and Callie was not in a good mood about it.

While Cristina set about spray painting the helicopter she and Callie had a not so subtle conversation as to why Callie was in the bar after only a few hours of being away, unfortunately in front of a mortified Tim. Cristina's persistent refusal not to let go of the said subject, was slowly sending the brunette to boiling point. Cristina had decided that the two women would be at it like bunnies all night and her trying to get the truth had resulted in a very agitated Latina losing her temper at the meddling mechanic and it caused her to shout her answer for all to hear.

"I made her come so hard that being her first time…she needed a moment, _Cristina_!" this had only resulted in the mechanic receiving a black eye when she replied that it was more information than she needed to know. Yang had accepted the black eye as worth it, she did like getting under the skin of her friend.

Bailey and her group were sent away with good lucks and best wishes thrown amongst them, as no one admitted their fear that maybe not all of them would make it back. Everyone had agreed to keep in contact through their own scrambled signal when their mission had been completed.

Arizona had gotten herself a little annoyed when she seemed to spot a moment between Callie and Addison. Callie had made her way around everyone, pulling each into a tight bone crushing hug and imparting her own good lucks. However something about the way Callie touched the red head, held on longer than everyone else and the fact she had tried to fight Bailey's plan earlier to keep Addison out of the potential firing line, had just seemed to rub the blonde the wrong way.

Teddy had quickly told the blonde that she was just feeling a little thing call jealousy as she was aware that Callie and Addison had previous history. Teddy had told her to suck it up and welcome to a little thing called love, it did messy things with your head. Arizona was grateful to the older woman for taking the time to talk her down from her ledge. The two continued to talk as Callie waved off her family and came back to listen about them when they were younger and all the things they used to get up to when they were kids all while Arizona lay on the stretcher and Teddy applied the blood they had stolen from Bailey's medical supplies.

An hour after they'd split they now sat going over last minute plans in front of the emergency entrance, Karev sat back out of sight just waiting for the word. It was now or never and for Arizona's sake it had to be now.

Fixing their uniforms and pulling their hats down to cover their eyes a little they pushed the doors open, Callie and Tim got out of the fake Medevac and wheeled Arizona's blooded body down the ramp and through the doors to the hospital.

Teddy sat in the back of the helicopter watching through a camera that was placed at the top of the fake id's she had made for them. "Ok show time Teddy; let's show them how good you really are." She let out one final breath as she watched them approach the security desk.

"We have a Jane Doe, hit and run victim…pulse is weak, vitals are about stable for the moment." Tim spoke then looked at Callie who shrugged and both looked toward the uncaring security guard, who didn't even look up he just asked for them to hold their right hands up.

Callie's hand was scan first, he looked down at the screen and then at Callie and then repeated with Tim. Teddy was in furiously typing codes into the hospitals computer system, to make sure true identities stayed hidden.

"Patients hand, come on I haven't got all day and by the looks of her she doesn't either!" The man sighed as he scanned Arizona's hand, Callie closed her eyes waiting for the alarms to sound, when nothing happened and the man waved them through all Callie though was that maybe this could go without too much of a problem.

Now that they were through security they just had to find Dr Shepard office now through the mazes of corridors. Teddy directed them the best she could using the blueprints she had access to.

* * *

><p>"The signal's coming from in there, Sir!"<p>

Descending on the cave Avery couldn't believe that he had the bad luck of being the nearest Alliance unit in the area. When he had got the call from Burke that Hahn's detection signal was in the same spot for more than 2 hours Burke had made the call for someone to get to her as she hadn't checked in and Hahn always reported back to Burke every 2 hours like clockwork, he had left it so long as he did know how she could get sometimes and this was definitely a mission she had submerged herself in.

There was another sand storm in the surrounding area so that had meant that they had had to drive there as the helicopter was of no use. So Avery dragged his ass up to the cave to see what the damage was, silently hoping that she was dead so he didn't get the brunt of her anger.

Moving over to the motionless bodies he was trying not to show that he was secretively happy, until he heard the snoring. Rolling his eyes he went into his bag and pulled the scanner from it, jabbing the prong end into Hahn's arm he waited a couple of seconds for the beep before he took it out and read the results. Moving back into his bag he pulled out a syringe and a couple of glass drug bottles, adding the drug concoction to the syringe and injecting the assassin.

Erica opened her eyes within seconds, looked at Avery and told him to get Burke on the wire.

"Sir where is the nearest Hospital, the Robbins girl is in need of medical attention I guess they'll be headed there…who's the neurologist, that's where they'll be Sir!" Erica hissed at her boss as she groggily got to her feet.

"Mercy Grace, I'll deal with the Doctor. Hahn you just get yourself to the Hospital as quick as you can, Avery here and his men will assist. Erica, are you alright?" Burke liked Hahn she was loyal, so in some twisted way they cared what the other thought.

"I will be once I teach Torres a lesson in life! I'll contact you again once at the hospital Sir!"

Hahn looked over to the rest of the men lying in a heap, and shook her head. "Untie them but leave them, sorry excuses for soldiers…let civilians get the upper hand." Erica hissed at Avery at left the cave. Avery motioned to his men to do what she said and followed his commander in charge out.

* * *

><p>The office was dark; blinds were drawn as the good doctor rested his eyes for a few seconds before his shift started. His phone ringing brought him from his thoughts, as he answered he straightened and listened intently to the voice of authority on the other end.<p>

"Yes, I understand what you're asking me to do. Uh huh Torres and Robbins got it…Yes sir, leave it to me, no Sir she won't be an issue, they won't know. It will look like an accident. I'll take care of it so she won't make it off the table."

Placing the phone back down on the receiver, Derek sat looking at the ceiling of his office. He didn't dare look at the walls, the walls were plastered with certificates of prestige, they reminded him of who he was…could he possibly, and knowingly do what had been asked of him. He was a surgeon not a soldier, he didn't play with lives like that and he certainly didn't do what was being asked of him if he could help it.

Moving his hand through his hair he sat and waited for his part in this insane reality that his world had quickly become. Waiting for _them_ to arrive, to play _his_ part, he ran through his instructions in his head as he planned how this would develop.

That's when he heard the tap at his office door and then watched it open revealing a female paramedic.

"Doctor Shepard, My name's Callie Torres. I have a little story to tell and we need your help to fix it" As the door open wider, Derek saw a male paramedic and a blonde woman lying on a stretcher.

"Yes, come in I've been expecting you."

* * *

><p>Derek listened intently to the cut down version of what had happened. Teddy had a video chat with him explaining exactly everything that she had found out, more of it actually made sense to the neuro surgeon than it did Teddy. She understood the computer part but the nerve part Derek definitely shed some light on. Between the two of them they had quickly worked out that the chip could be treated exactly the same as he would treat someone with a tumour. Detangling it and disconnecting it from the nerves, would be hard though. His worry was that by doing that he couldn't be sure that Arizona would be the same person after that.<p>

He explained the risks to the blonde, but she had just waved him off and told them that this had to happen because the pain from the chip tripping would eventually kill her anyway she may as well do it on her terms.

"Ok, then let's get to this then…I need to phone down to the OR and I have a few people I need to get in the theatre with me. I'll bring my laptop with me and set it up so that your computer friend can keep me right if I get in there and it looks more like an internal drive on my computer than a nervous system. You can scrub in, scrub caps and masks will hide your identities." Derek couldn't believe it when he was told about the tests done on Arizona, he was actually interested to see it from a Doctors point of view, but from a humane point of view he was appalled.

As a Surgeon they had often been told they had God complex's but this was different this was someone trying to mess with people not just trying to prevent death.

"Right we should be ready to go in about 10 minutes, I take it if we're found out a little rough handedness will be used to hide that I'm helping you…My wife tells me the joys of working for Burke and I don't need for him to take anything out on Meredith!"

"You have our word, we'll hit you if need be" Callie smiled at the man, and then drew her attention back to the Arizona's hand that she had been clutching to the whole conversation.

"Oh you'll definitely want to do more than hit me." Derek mumbled under his breath as he finalised his plans.

* * *

><p>"Ok are we ready?" Derek stood above Arizona as he looked down at the woman with sadness in his own blue eyes. He watched as she nodded, she squeezed Callie's hand and brought it to her mouth and laid a kiss on it.<p>

Callie leaned over the blonde and laid her own lips on her forehead, kissing her gently she pulled away and kissed her lips before they looked into each other's eyes. No-one wanted to say the words of fear that had them by the throat. They didn't want to admit that this might possibly be the last time they got to look into each other's eye.

"You are _amazing_!" Arizona mouthed to the brunette who was trying to reign in her emotions.

"Arizona can you count back from ten for me" Shepard looked to the gas man to push the drugs as Arizona began.

"Ten…nine…eigh…t…se…ven…s…x…"

"Ok people it's a beautiful day to save lives!" He had to believe that doing this he was saving lives, he was helping.

"_Are you ok baby, you know it's still me right?" Callie waited for Arizona to confirm, still looking deep into each other's eyes. "Ok tell me to stop if you need to, we go at your pace"_

_Callie took Arizona's mouth with her lips, dipping her tongue into her mouth the blonde copied her which allowed for Callie to gently suck on Arizona's tongue as it was presented to her. Callie shifted her weight to the side slightly, she still kept pressure in all the right places but this allowed her the support to bring her hand up and tease the blonde's breasts. Callie felt Arizona try to arch into the touch but Callie's weight on top of her just sent more pressure direct to their centres._

_Once Callie was happy that Arizona was fine with the attention she was receiving, the brunette snuck her hand under Arizona releasing the blonde from her bra. Callie pulled away from Arizona and knelt up; she kept constant eye contact while she released the clip from her own bra and removed it dropping it to the floor. _

_Arizona watched as the brunette placed her hands at the top of the hem of her own lace panties she slowly started to trail them down her legs. Arizona breath hitched as she took in Callie in all her god given beauty. _

_Callie dipped her head and looked to Arizona's body taking in every inch of skin on show. Leaning over, Callie positioned herself above the blonde bringing her mouth down to place a light kiss on the blondes breast, as she pulled away slowly she closed her lips on the nipple pulling it slightly before it realised. Watching as it hardened Callie blew on it and received a moan of appreciation. After spending the same amount of time on the other breast, Callie slowly kissed her way down Arizona's abdomen and began to remove her panties._

_Callie felt Arizona shift so she stopped her motion quickly to check that the blonde was alright. Looking up the body underneath her, Callie was met with blue eyes watching her. Arizona had decided she wanted to watch what Callie was doing, the feeling Callie was creating in her was intense and she thought that she would explode the moment Callie touched her there. Her clit was tight and throbbing and she could feel the excitement bubble in her stomach._

_Arizona now on her elbows had a good view of the brunette making herself comfortable between the blonde's thighs. Settling, Callie brought her hands up to hold on to the thighs at the side of her head, she adjusted herself so that when she licked up Arizona's slick lips her eyes eventually met with the blondes. Callie watched as Arizona opened her mouth and released a guttural noise that seemed to come from her deep within, the feeling took over her senses. That's when Arizona put her head back and lowered herself onto the bed below again losing herself to the feelings Callie was creating. She thought her arms would give out if she didn't as the feeling of Callie's tongue slowly drawing circles around her very tight and throbbing clit was driving her insane. Every now and again Callie would add pressure with the flat of her tongue, making Arizona buck her hips trying to get friction she needed._

_Sensing that Arizona was close Callie could feel the twitching in her lover's thighs as her body desperately tried to release the built up __tension__. She brought one finger to Arizona's entrance while she continued to lick and suck the moisture into her mouth. Swirling her finger around Callie looked up to see if she could gauge the blonde's reaction, she smiled from her place between the spread legs as Arizona lifted herself up in search of more, all the encouragement she needed._

_Arizona was lost; the feeling had taken control of her. She had never thought that this could feel so good, Callie was just taking her time, all fear that this was a bad feeling had left her. Callie had removed that fear from her and she was enjoying every moment. She felt herself hold her breath as she felt Callie's finger circle her, she didn't know what to expect but she was so lost in Callie that she knew that her love wouldn't hurt her. Feeling Callie stop slightly she realised that the brunette was showing some trepidation so she raised her hips to tell Callie to continue, she tried to speak but she couldn't form the words, moans and whimpers were all that left her mouth._

"_Baby just relax, keep breathing don't hold your breath" The feeling of Callie talking, her breath on her clit, there was no words to describe the senses that it invoked. Trying to wet her lips, Arizona realised just how dry her mouth had become it had appeared that Callie had redirected all moisture to where she was currently positioned._

_Arizona found herself whimpering, she felt the sense of loss when Callie took her mouth away. Callie never stopped teasing her entrance with her fingers as she repositioned herself next to her. Looking into the Latina's eyes Arizona watched as Callie smirked and gave the blonde a kiss, Arizona tasted herself on the lips and tongue currently attached to hers._

"_Bring your leg up to rest on my thigh baby." Callie asked the blonde who complied._

_Keeping eye contact Callie slowly entered Arizona with one finger, she could feel the blonde's walls contract at the invasion, not pushing too far to begin with Callie pulled out again never taking her eyes from the blondes, watching for any sign of discomfort._

_Arizona had never felt anything like it before, it was a strange feeling, it was uncomfortable at first but it felt unbelievable…it felt awesome and awesome was the highest honour in Arizona vocabulary. She couldn't help but move in time with Callie, they were moving as one. _

_Feeling that Arizona had completely relaxed and that she wasn't finding it uncomfortable, Callie pushed into her lover a little bit harder._

"_Oh God Call…iope! Oh that feels, that feels so good, oh please…please don't stop."_

_That was all the encouragement needed, Callie shifted herself so that she was now lying on top of Arizona, bringing her hips down every time she pushed into the blonde helping with deeper penetration. Arizona was unravelling quickly, every time Callie pushed into her she pushed back, the pressure on her engorged clit was causing it to tingle, she felt the feeling spread across her lower abdomen. With the friction beyond unbearable Callie didn't re-enter Arizona but she spread her folds and ground down on the blonde. Both women gasped at the feeling when their soaked centres touched for the first time._

_Arizona's eye's opened wide looking up into Callie's they continued to move together never losing contact mind and body. Arizona held tight to Callie's hips and helped pull them down, every time their clits made contact Arizona felt her stomach contract, the buzzing started to build, it was intense._

"_Ari…zona, I'm going to come, baby let go with me!" Arizona felt Callie twitch as she ground down on her and what Arizona felt next she couldn't explain, she just lost control as she felt her clit pulse and twitch also. Complete and utter panic was very quickly followed by a sense of calm as she came. It only lasted seconds but that feeling that washed over her body, brought tears to her eyes, good tears but never the less the blonde was losing more moisture than she thought possible._

_Callie watched the whole time telling herself not to close her eyes; she wanted to watch Arizona come. She watched the panic in her eyes be quickly replaced with clear bright tearful eyes as her release came, that wasn't the only thing that Arizona seemed to let go of, the pain of the past left her too, they say that eyes are the window to your soul well Callie had definitely seen something in those eyes._

_The two women continued to look at each other as they came down from their high; sweat covered their bodies as they tried to catch their breath. _

"Well that went well. Disconnected the last connection to the chip and I've just finished clos…" Derek's sentence was cut off with flashing monitors and loud screeching noises as the alarms went crazy.

"V fib, we're losing here, get me the paddles….charge to 300!"

Derek shocked her, as Callie broke down; she made to run to her lover but Tim's strong arms kept her back. Tears flooded from her eyes as she watched Arizona's body lift from the table then fall as they attempted to restart her heart. Derek attempted four more times and nothing.

"Time of death 9.47 am, I'm so sorry." Derek stepped away as the flat line continued.

"Arizona…No…No, Arizona!" Callie's heartfelt screams drowned out the monitor's alarms.

Callie dropped to Tim's feet pulling off the scrub cap and mask as she struggled for air, starting to hyperventilate she clutched onto the trouser leg of the man and that's when she heard the laughing.

As Callie looked up through tear glazed eyes, she felt the searing pain before she heard the noise of the bullet being fired. Clutching her shoulder, her eyes cleared enough for her to make out the figure of Erica Hahn through the bullet broken glass of the OR gallery.

"I'm going to enjoy making _YOU_ suffer" Erica grinned at Callie as she let go of the intercom button, and turned to exit.

Tim grabbed and dragged a kicking and screaming brunette from the room the last thing Callie saw was Arizona's lifeless body lying on the cold sterile table as the door closed slowly in front of her.


	10. Death, I knew her and her name was

**A/N **I was hoping to have this up sooner, but it's been a hard one for me and I'm not sure of it…anyway, thanks to everyone who continues to read this and offer their support you're awesome. I'm apologising for the mistakes that popped up in the last chapter so many words, I was annoyed I missed as many as I did. I hope it didn't annoy you as much as it did me. So all mistakes are mine and they do piss me off but when you read over something so many times the words merge, so sorry if they do escape.

**A big sloppy kiss to my wonderful Beta Zoda, she is my knight in shining grammar & punctuation, I suck at it…I'm getting better and she is showing me the errors of my ways he he. She keeps me from freaking out too much about everything and for that I'm so thankful x**

I OWN NOTHING AND DON'T CLAIM TO SO PLEASE I'M HAVING FUN

Thank you to The Sadie Whisperer, keeps me smiling when I feel down.

Alright then I hope you enjoy xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Death, I knew her and her name was….<strong>

Grief…They say there are five steps to dealing with death, a tragedy of the heart…a catastrophic loss. The theory is that these reactions to illness, death and loss are as unique as the person experiencing them and that sometimes some people may get stuck at one stage.

Denial, pain & guilt, anger & bargaining, depression, acceptance…these are the supposed steps that everyone follows. A good general guide of what to expect so that a person can be categorised and filed under LOST.

Unfortunately life is not that easy and yes there may be five steps but these steps can be loosely interpreted, everyone _is_ an individual. There is no precise progression from one stage to the next. The reality is that stages can hit at the same time or occur out of order…So why did they bother saying there are stages? This implies rules to follow that everyone must be the same, but in life an individual is unpredictable and can't be controlled, this is what makes us alive and not mindless drones.

The thing with grief is that a person will find their own way through it. It sometimes takes on different forms but the results are the same…you either get over it or you don't.

* * *

><p>For Callie in that moment the monitors had started to sound, the denial had hit quickly. Her mind reacted with numbed disbelief. She watched it unfold in front of her, but yet she denied it was happening. She tried to avoid the heart wrenching pain that hit her from within. She felt her heart rip into pieces and she couldn't do anything to control the pain as it tore apart at the seams…it took her breath away from her and it stung her lungs. She felt as though she would implode.<p>

The pain she was feeling was quickly beginning to consume her, but one second of relief…that was all she got when she felt that bullet enter her shoulder, it redirected her pain. It had crumbled down the barriers of shock, the slight buffer she had created…her emotional protection from being overwhelmed and shutting down, it came crashing down around her.

That bullet had launched her into a version of stage two, an emotional but very physical pain mixed with the guilt that she couldn't keep Arizona safe…she had promised she would keep her safe. Her body was in flight mode and her brain was struggling to keep up with emotions that would normally take days maybe even weeks to hit, but they were upon her…jump starting reality.

The shock was replaced by the excruciating and unbearable pain that followed. The bullet wound should have drowned out the heartache, but it didn't. That bullet ripping through her flesh was real and the pain in her chest was just imaginary. How could something not physical leave her with such unspeakable pain? Not even that burning piece of metal when it had burrowed into her shoulder could help her escape the unendurable heartache. The dark red warm liquid that oozed down her skin had just snapped her brain back to reality quicker, looking up into the eyes of a snake, the serpent of death…no Death herself. Callie had found someone that she could place the blame on in that moment and she clung to it, resistance was futile.

"We can't leave her, we can't leave her, we need too…we can't let them have her." Callie's painful pleas attacked Tim's own breaking heart as she shouted into his chest as she was dragged from the room. She had wanted to fight him with every ounce that her body could muster, she couldn't let them take Arizona and she couldn't leave her body there. She owed Arizona that at least, to be laid to rest, remembered, loved…a proper funeral. Not just the Alliance's burn, enclose in vacuumed packed little baggies and filed under the "_dearly departed" _system that they worked far too efficiently to. The emotional anguish had drained her strength and she had to succumb to doing as Tim had asked. She barely heard Tim as he continued to talk to her trying to calm the storm brewing, fermenting within.

"Callie, something doesn't add up…I don't believe that she is dead!" Tim tried to claw back the struggling brunette who once again gathered enough energy to try phase two in her frenzied attempt to get back into the room; he tried desperately to get Callie to connect with his eyes.

"_You saw what I saw Tim!_ SHE DIED IN FRONT OF US, she slipped away from us, _me_…when I have just found her, I've just found her and she was taken!" Callie punched a few times at Tim's chest in her escape bid before he couldn't bare the pain it had caused and had grabbed her fist mid strike.

"Something is not right trust me, but we have to go…I can't explain it but my gut is telling me its ok, I just know we missed something, it was in Shepard's eyes…but right now Hahn is coming and craving your blood and we have no weapons. Callie, please snap out of it?" Tim pulled Callie from his chest and used his strength to push her onto the wall behind, forcing the still clenched fist against the hard surface above the Latina's head. His other hand forcibly held her jaw directing her head so that he could make eye contact. Tim was never an aggressive guy towards women but Callie Torres in this moment was like a raging bull, no sense of direction and wanting to charge at something she saw red in.

He could see the hurt, the panic and fire swirl in her eyes as she made to push away from his grasp once again. With one final push, maybe harder than he had wanted to, he slammed her against the wall and watched as Callie physically shook something from her head. The force with which Callie hit the wall had snapped the brunette out of her internal haggling with the powers that be, to bring her love back to her.

"Teddy, we need you! You're our eyes…we need to get out of here" Tim spoke hoping that the computer genius was still playing big brother or big sister in this case.

"I'm here, just bringing up the security feed so I can see an escape strategy." Teddy tried to convey a steady voice, that she was placid…that she was fine when indeed the woman was finding it hard to see anything through her tear soaked eyes and her keyboard was speckled with shed tears.

Teddy couldn't believe what she had seen like the rest of them but inside her head and heart she had found acceptance a lot quicker. Teddy had seen the magnitude of suffering that Arizona had been through in her short life and although these were genuine tears of loss they were also tears of relief that her friend was now free of the pain from the things that had been done to her.

This was acceptance but it didn't mean instant happiness and that the world could just start to rotate again. She just knew within herself that she had to move forward. She had a job to do, keep other people moving forward, keep them alive and together they would bring justice for her friend, for the life that had been taken from them so soon after she had been returned.

"Look to your left, fifty paces forward on the left wall there is a staff exit. This will take you to the fire escape stairwell; you have to follow that down four floors to the loading bay…that is the fastest exit that I can give you. Hahn is making her way down to you, she's just getting in the lift with one soldier a floor above, get to the door I'm trying to hack into the access lock." Teddy furiously began typing codes into her laptop as she swore with each access denied message that appeared before her.

Tim began to drag Callie down the hall toward the door but the whole time struggled to keep hold of the woman who now had her eyes trained on the lift doors at the end of the hall. Now that she knew Hahn was coming Callie had conjured an imaginary big RED X on the assassin's forehead. Hahn had become something that she could vent her grief on and she would enjoy dispersing some of that built up pain and anguish doing it.

Tim could see this and knew that with the thoughts running around Callie's head at the moment it could quite easily become a Kamikaze Suicide mission. He knew he had to get her out of there quickly, Callie was still very much under the claws of grief and he knew grief can make you do insanely stupid things.

* * *

><p>"How much longer will we sit here twiddling our thumbs <em>little General Bailey <em>while you make a decision? Maybe, if we wait here long enough we'll die of starvation coz you still haven't given the god damn order! I bet Callie and the blue eyed brigade are done and body merging right now and we're sitting in the fucking mud!" Cristina kept her voice low but very forcibly told Bailey that she wasn't happy with the 'sit on their ass' plan that Bailey had them taking part in right now.

"Wheeeesh, seriously you're worse than a child! You know that we are just waiting for Sloan to come back and give us an idea of the layout and if this hairball plan will work!" Bailey clipped the impatient woman across the ear as she watched Sloan scurry back toward the concealed group.

The compound was located away from civilian population much to the delight of the troop. If it had just been merchandise they were after it would be a bust the door down Tasers and guns a blasting kind of a mission, but this needed to have a bit more tact and guile to it. There were people involved, very important people.

"Oh this is sooooooo going to work! All four of them are ugly mother fuckers and will just be happy that any lady is flashing some flesh at them, even one that looks as skanky as you!" Mark looked rather happy with himself as he laid a pointed finger on Cristina's forehead, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to realise the Asian woman's pissed off features as she made sure her knee made contact with his groin.

Pulling himself together Mark continued "As I was saying, Hatton was correct there are just the four soldiers carrying regulation Alliance stun batons and glocks. They look like meatheads so they will fall for this fucking awesome plan no problem, seriously, as easy as taking candy from a baby." Mark smiled brightly at his audience and nodded like an excited child.

"Okay then people, we all know our roles let's get changed and get this show on the road" Bailey gave one last look over to the compound door and gave herself a nod of encouragement, it had been a very long time since she had worn anything other than the leathers and armoured vests that currently graced her wardrobe. They only dressed up every once and a while when visiting Addison and never in her lifetime had she attempted to do this. It was hard to kick ass in a skirt and heels…plus the sand in undesired destinations wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p>"COME ON TEDDY!" Tim waited at the door watching the light on the control box continue to flash red with the sound of Teddy cursing in his ear. The red beeping light just drew attention to the bright white walls that surrounded the couple. He started to feel the same frustration that was evident in the stressed out voice currently rattling throughout his head.<p>

He still clung as tightly as he could to the wriggling brunette who was currently glaring in determination at the metal doors down the gleaming white hall. Her struggle intensified as she heard the ding from the direction her body had managed to rotate itself towards.

As the doors opened and her own aching tear glazed brown eyes made contact with the icy grey/blue ones, Tim was caught off guard by an explosion of strength from the now raging Latina who was spurred on by the sight of her wrath. Callie had managed to push back into him with her backside as she pushed forward breaking from his grip from around her shoulders. He couldn't do anything other than watch as she charged off toward the calmly approaching, unarmed Hahn and a soldier who had his weapon drawn and positioned surprisingly not at the charging woman but at Tim himself.

Shaking himself from the image in front of him he decided he could do nothing else but try and get to the other man before he managed to get a shot off. Although weighing up the probability of this, his chances were slim and he knew that. He could understand by the body language of the two that Hahn had told the soldier that Callie was hers. He could hear that she was saying something to Callie but he couldn't make it out as his brain tried to come up with a game plan.

Tim realised rather quickly when Hahn had altogether stopped and allowed the soldier to pass her that the intention was to split them up. Callie was so blinded by her emotions she wasn't thinking about anything other than kicking the woman's ass all the way to the central belt.

He put his head down as he continued forward and hoped for a miracle as he waited for the shot but it never came, just the scuffle of shoes on a polished tiled floor and then a thud followed by the appearance of the gun scraping to a stop just in front of him. When he looked up he saw that Doctor Shepard's scrub nurse had stepped out of the OR and knocked the man to the ground. Watching as the old woman scuttled down the hall leaving scattered instruments across the corridor. Tim watched as the soldier mirrored him, both looking at each other with panicked blue eyes and then quickly back to the gun that was just out of arms reach for both. With a large intake of breath both men launched themselves sliding towards the gun.

* * *

><p>Derek's heart was aching as he heard the pleading cries that left the brunette woman as she was dragged from the room. He wished he hadn't had to cause her that pain but he needed the reaction for his plan to succeed. Luckily for him things had worked out quite well, with the appearance of the blonde figure in the viewing gallery…ok the gun shot maybe not the greatest and the fact the woman sounded scary as hell, he was just happy it had got the other two from the room as he had things to get on with and not a lot of time in which to do it.<p>

As the door closed he quickly began to gather his stuff and turned off the camera that had allowed Teddy to see what was happening, he couldn't let her see what he was secretly up to. Knowing well how the hospital worked, he knew that everything that happened in that OR would be recorded until he called time of death. It was the Hospitals way of covering their own ass but it also served his purpose well.

Looking up at the security monitors in the corner of the room it showed the corridor outside he could see the Robbins fella struggle with the brunette whose name he couldn't remember. Getting back to what he was doing he acknowledged his staff as they exited through the scrub room at the back of the OR.

All that remained in the room was his scrub nurse Bokhee, as always the silent woman he trusted with everything so he had already included her in his plan. She quietly watched him connect Arizona's jumbled wires back up to the machines. As all the stats came back to life he released the breath he'd been holding. In that moment he was happy, it had been a calculated risk but he knew that the scientists had screwed about enough with Arizona's physiology that it had already gave the appearance she wasn't breathing in that sedative state.

The truth being that it was never Arizona's stats that were shown on the monitors. Derek needed Arizona's vitals to look as though she was crashing so he had Bokhee stand next to the machine with her own set of wires linked to the machines out of view. There were so many wires running from the machine that you couldn't tell that the little nurse had a set of wires attached to her as well.

When they put Arizona under it had put her body into a type of shut down mode, everything became relaxed, her heart rate was non-existent so it wouldn't have been noticeable if he had used her and just disconnected the wires. There wouldn't have been the dramatic decrease in the stats and he needed everyone's reaction if he was to complete his performance. The two of them had come to an agreement that when he said that he was finished closing the small Asian woman would disconnect her wires setting off the monitors, giving the effect that they were losing the blonde. He hadn't been 100% sure about the shocks but he had hoped that because Arizona's heart rate was so slow to begin with, it wouldn't do any damage to her just what he needed it to do.

The main connection point in her head had to be removed before the shocks because that would have caused her to be left brain dead if he had surged the chip while still connected to her brain stem. By shocking her he hoped that he had completely surged the left over connection points, there was no way that he had the time or would he risk having to disconnect every point from her nerves. This had to work as he and the blonde hoped it had because she would not survive an operation of this magnitude again. The connection points still being there would not cause an issue but it would have been easy to just replace the chip - by surging them he had rendered Arizona de-funked. It made him sad as he could now see on closer inspection the very faint almost non existent scars run down the inside of her forearms and down her fingertips, he realised the pain the child must have gone through when they had done this to her in the first place. He knew that he had just saved her life but he had also knew that by doing this she was at more risk, before they would have probably tried to capture her again, by removing what they wanted back he hoped he hadn't just helped to sign her death sentence. They would have no hesitation in just exterminating her once they found out their science controlling her had been destroyed.

"Bokhee, could you please turn the lights off for me, lock and stay by the door…just in case, we'll need to wait here till she comes to" Derek smiled nervously at the set of eyes smiling at him under large glasses as she gave him a nod.

As the room became darker, Derek sat down next to Arizona and waited for his eyes to adjust to the change in light. He made sure that the stitches in her head were ok and that her stats were stable. Looking over to the security monitor to check that there was nobody about he was surprised when he saw the scary looking woman stalk down the hall with an Alliance soldier his gun pointed at the two Resistance folk. Realising that the soldier was closest to them he went to grab the phone on the wall. Knowing that the small woman was the height of a smurf he quickly grinned at his plan in his head, obviously the scary woman had something to do with Burke and he needed to buy himself some more time because no doubt she would be heading for him soon enough.

"Bokhee…uh… I'm sorry but when I tell you could you exit this room and could you make sure you hit him hard enough to dislodge the gun." The little nurse looked up at what had Derek's attention as she listened to what else Derek was saying. "Then get out of there as quickly as possible…I honestly wouldn't ask you but, I don't know what else to do…"

Derek was cut off as he heard "Yes doctor" and a nod of her head.

Derek smiled at the woman as he picked up the phone "Ah yes security, there is a male and a female up on the OR floor…a shot has been fired and they are attacking two of my OR staff out in the corridor…both have weapons and the male appears to be dressed in fake Alliance attire please could you send people quickly."

Derek returned the phone to the wall and continued to watch the security feed intently, "Now Bokhee!" Derek watched as, just as he imagined, the soldier was a lot taller so when the nurse stepped out she hit him right in the chest knocking the gun out of his hand. As she scurried up the hall, Derek quickly got back to setting the rest of his plan into action - he had a very important person waiting for his signal that the girl was in his possession.

* * *

><p>As Callie continued toward the woman she watched as she Hahn stopped, she was waiting for Callie to get to her and decided just to play with the brunettes emotions a bit more.<p>

"Oh Torres, how did it feel to watch the little Blondie girlfriend slip away? How are you going to defend yourself now that your little weapons went bye bye! Just let it be known, I will have great delight in breaking _you_ down... you're going to be my new play toy. Oh but since your my new favourite thing, I tell you what! I'll make sure you get her body back…finger by finger!" Erica could see her little speech was having the desired effect but she was enjoying her torment so much, she hadn't realised just how quickly Callie was upon her.

As Callie reached Hahn she drove her elbow hard into the chest plate of the woman's reinforced light weight Kevlar suit, forcing the woman back a few steps but otherwise having no effect other than the wide eyed but almost amused expression that crossed her face. Callie continued forward as Hahn continued to provoke the brunette, she knew that Callie was fighting from her emotions, Erica knew there was no place for emotions in her line of work…it was why she was so good at her job, she was a heartless bitch. But she _knew_ it.

Hahn let Callie take three more hits at her, letting her think she had the upper hand before Hahn responded by twisting her body to avoid another blow. Steadying herself she quickly threw a punch into the side of the Latina, winding her. Callie turned quickly realising that the pain in her shoulder was not helping with her free movement so she charged at the woman making sure she connected. Callie tackled the assassin, all her power went into uninjured shoulder driving the woman backwards until she felt the jolt of pain run down her spine as they made contact with the wall. Callie took a step back and tried to throw another punch even though her body was getting weaker by the second due to the pain. With an outstretched arm she grabbed Callie's fist mid punch, twisting the woman's arm around, she then twisted Callie's arm behind her back. Pulling the limb upwards brought searing pain to the brunette as she was slowly lowered to the ground in agony. Towering over the woman Hahn brought Callie's arm a little higher and as she leant over to whisper into her ear their bodies flush together. Callie could feel Hahn's breasts press hard on her back and it physically made her skin crawl. As she whispered she made sure to dig her finger and her thumb into the open wound on the brunette's shoulder.

"You should know that I'm going to make good use of you, I'm quite sure I can fuck the memory of that little blonde lab rat right out of your pretty little head." Callie looked over toward Tim as the two men continued to wrestle about the floor trying to get to the weapon first.

The floor was cold and the polished surface was doing nothing for the two men trying to maintain any sense of stability. The two of them continued to reach for the gun with each attempt one of them knocked it further out of outstretched fingertips, just ghosting the edge always so near…but not close enough.

Avery didn't want to be here. The shit they had him doing the last couple of days rocked him to the core. Yet here he was rolling on the floor like a kid in a playground trying to stop the other kid from stealing his toy. He wanted to just give up and let Tim win but he knew that would probably result with him having a bullet in some part of his body. He had tried to say a few times to Tim that he didn't want this but the other man obviously wasn't interested in listening and certainly not to him. Avery just needed to get the gun as far away from Robbins as possible, hopefully then Robbins would realise the soldier's intention. Avery was close, he had managed to get his foot to the gun he just hoped that Robbins would realise that this was intentional. Drawing back his foot he sent the gun scuttling down the hall. Tim's head quickly snapped in the direction the gun went before bringing his eyes back up to meet the flashing, pleading bright blue eyes of the soldier underneath his clenched fists.

Callie's eyes were heavy as she started to feel as though she would fade out. The pain was taking over, as Hahn continued to dig her fingers in deep to her shoulder wound. There was no way Callie was going to give the woman the satisfaction of begging for the pain to stop no matter how bad it was. She was running on empty but she managed to gather enough strength to bring her head back hard connecting with Hahn's nose, the assassin let go of her grip and Callie fell onto the floor face first.

Hahn staggered backwards clutching her nose as blood cascaded from her damaged face. Callie had managed to fracture the assassin's nose. Trying to stop the flow of blood she let her temper get the better of her as she took a kick at Callie's head, the force of contact rolled Callie over onto her back and her blood started to pool around her on the white background. As she looked up at the blurred vision of the assassin above her Callie could feel Hahn's blood splash on to her face. She started to lose consciousness thinking that at least she went out fighting and that she'll be with her love once again.


	11. What happened in that room stays in

**A/N** _Hello my lovelies thank you to everyone reading, reviews and alerts, it's nice to know that people are still interested in this. I just want to say that I know I'm a tease I tend to answer some questions but then throw another couple at you, I'm building a story and hopefully it will all make sense at the end so please bear with me._

_Thank you to my wonderful Zoda again she goes above and beyond and really is awesome don't know what I'd do without her. Actually I do, there would be no story because she gives me the confidence to post and fixes my very stupid mistakes._

_Also thank you to my friend who always encourages me, though she did tell me I might be slightly crazy after she read a bit of this for me. I'm not hurt by it cause I cannot deny the truth…I am slightly insane._

_All mistakes are mine and mock me continuously, I hope you enjoy x_

_The usual disclaimer thing! I own nothing nor do I claim to or want to. I am borrowing and mean no harm. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – What happened in that room stays in that room!<strong>

The Alliance compound was a little run down building on the edge of civilisation. The white washed walls now coloured beige and adorned with cracks from years of neglect and the harsh desert environment. Through the years it had started to merge with its surroundings as it became invisible, enclosed by dust and sand.

Bambi was concealed in the shadows of the rocky cliff face that they had managed to park as close to as possible, the machine doing just one of the many things it had been designed for… it was perfectly camouflaged. They were far enough away from the building that Bambi disappeared nicely and was completely undetectable to the naked eye…hell even someone staring straight at it wouldn't be able to see it. The sand and wind had started to pick up and even though it was mid-afternoon it had started to get dark due to the sand storms that frequently took hold of this part of the outskirts.

Inside the transport the noise from the gale outside had been swallowed by the high pitched laugher of a certain crazy Asian mechanic. Her enjoyment pulsated around the small space of the Kitchen. Cristina continued to laugh vigorously at the vision in front of her. Holding her chest in pain, she was doubled over as she tried to draw in the largest intake of breath she could manage. If you could drown in tears Cristina was sure going to give it a go.

"Yang, I swear if you don't stop laughing I will seriously hit you and I don't hit women…a grease monkey on the other hand!" Mark grew even angrier when the woman continued to laugh as he stood with his arms out looking down at his naked torso.

"OH. MY. GOD…you look…fricken hysterical…" Cristina said in-between gasps; she was just starting to gather herself when Owen walked through the door setting the giggles off again.

Mark and Owen where standing in front of the women in the room with matching shocked expressions on their faces, eyes pleading with Addison that there had to be a better way. Addison just smiled at the two men who stood arms out looking down at their lower halves.

"Do you realise how tight these are and how hard they are to get into, there isn't a lot of room in there." Mark shook his head as he pointed at his crotch.

"Yes…yes indeed! I can see that, everything in there is very snuggly indeed." Addison raised her eyebrow, as Owen's face very quickly became the colour of his hair and tried to cover the crotch of his very, very, tiny tight shiny leather trousers with his hands.

Cristina threw herself back onto the couch before she collapsed due to lack of air. She was still laughing so hard, her attention drawn to the two dumbfounded men that she never saw Addison bite her bottom lip in thought as she looked down at the open bag at her feet. She heaved the large leather bag onto the table top; it hit the table with a clunk as she released it. This was at a more acceptable height for the tall red head as she delved into the bag to look for the elusive items, mumbling and smirking to herself as she went. She smiled in triumph when she finally grabbed the items she had been looking for.

Marks eyes widened in horror when he saw the objects that Addison had brought from her bag, the woman continued to seductively smirk as she stalked towards the men.

"This is for you my love, and maybe if you behave we might try these out for ourselves later…now be good boys and give me your wrists please?" Addison continued to smile at the two men.

Mark and Owen surrendered their arms as the Addison fixed the large sturdy leather cuffs with metal clips onto their wrists. When she was finished with them she made sure to tease Mark as she playfully and slowly lowered herself to kneel in-front of him making sure as she went to run her fingers down the front of the bare chested man. Mark noticeably shivered as the woman had her desired effect on him. Addison looked up into the eyes of the evidently flustered man, maintaining eye contact as she fastened the cuffs onto Marks ankles she smiled as she heard him whimper. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't bother him in a bedroom environment surrounded by women but, he couldn't shake the feeling that he drew the short end of the straw.

"You know this is the only way, you can't go in there just in-case your faces have been plastered all over the place. Burke has probably sent your pictures to every soldier on this side of the central belt so this is why you'll need these!" Addison threw each man the masks she'd picked out for them.

Owen was the first to use his mouth to try and make words instead of the open fly trap that it had been impersonating. His voice though was drowned out by the laughter from the couch again; causing him to look over and give his best not amused face. This in turn caused Cristina to back down - much to Mark and Addison's amusement - Owen seemed to have a magical power in being the only one to get Cristina to stop.

"And how can you be so sure that they don't have your face too, you don't know if you have been connected with us?" Owen stated matter of fact to the Red head who just scoffed at him in enjoyment.

"Sweetie, they _will __not_ be looking at my face!" Addison tilted her head slightly showing off a slanted smirk, as she shook her assets at the blushing men. Turning back to her bag, she lifted out a folded piece of shiny white PVC material. Addison spun on her heels to face the amused cheesy grinned mechanic and threw her the article of clothing and mask, Cristina's eyes widened and then her facial features grimaced quickly in realisation.

"Oh _FUCK_ _right off_! There is no way in hell I'm wearing that!"

* * *

><p>Tim looked into the pleading blue eyes of the man underneath him as he saw sympathy…regret, hurt and weirdly a sense of confusion reflecting back at him. With a grunt he forcibly released Avery from his grasp as he made to sit up, his bones and muscles aching from the confrontation.<p>

Tim looked over just in time to watch the back of Callie's head make contact with the assassins face. As the cracking noise echoed the hall he smirked but it was quickly replaced with fear as it all happen so quickly when he saw Callie fall to the ground and Hahn's boot make contact with the brunettes face. Pulling himself up to full height forgetting the pain coursing through his body he made off down the hall to reach his friend as he watched Hahn reach for the baton on her belt.

Avery lay there as still as he could be, as he feigned being down and out. He had a fight of his own raging on inside his mind never mind the fighting going on around him. One part was telling him to stay down and keep out of it and hopefully they'd kill each other and he wouldn't have to pick a side. The other was telling him to do what was right in his heart. Burkes vendetta against the Resistance had just shown him just how stupid this whole situation had become, he had started to question how on earth had he ever thought what Burke was doing was right.

It was like a veil being lifted…a clarity and searing hurt hit him deep as flashes of what he had done in the name of Burke etched into his brain. The people he'd imprisoned…gave the order to kill all in the name of The Alliance. He was a soldier, he followed his leaders but he couldn't for the life of him understand how he hadn't realised until this point just how wrong everything was.

Mentally shaking his confusion from his head he looked over to where Robbins and Hahn were now wrestling each other over the unconscious body of the brunette. Hahn was starting to get the upper hand due to the damage that the two men had done to each other. Avery looked down the hall at the gun he'd kicked away minutes before and pulled himself up and scurried toward the firearm.

"At ease or I'll have no hesitation to shoot, back the hell down!"

As Tim turned around to face the voice, his face fell in disappointment as he saw Avery with the weapon aimed in their direction. He knew he should have listened to his father and trust no-one but he had a split second to think about it and he really thought he had seen something in the young soldier. As he loosened his hold on the woman and faced the boy, Tim felt the all-consuming electrifying pain that started at his neck and branched outward down every nerve, contorting his body into a ball of spasms, as he lost control and travelled unconscious to the floor next to Callie. Hahn smirked and put her stun baton back into the protective cover attached to her belt.

* * *

><p>George backed the military SUV slowly and as quietly as he could out of the holding bay, trying not to over rev the engine he slid into the grim. The world around the rocks was engulfed in thick sand filled air. He knew that the noise from the passing storm would drown out any little slips but he'd rather not risk blowing their position just yet. As he got out he straightened his Alliance uniform, looking at himself in the reflection of the vehicle door he gave a little nodded of his head in approval at his appearance and finished the look off by adding the hat.<p>

He couldn't help himself sniggering as he had managed to get the only decent outfit in this crazy plan. Bailey had decided that he was the only one of the men that would probably not have been tied in with the group yet. A Duenna will only visit a compound or an Alliance facility to hand out "playtime" (as the men had so affectionately called it) in the presence of an Alliance officer. So he was wearing one of Tim's uniforms as they were roughly the same height though Tim definitely filled his uniform out better in the abs department. They were sure that the soldiers would just see the Duenna with her gifts and the uniform George was wearing would be a fleeting thought.

When he could still hear all the bitching going on inside the transport, he watched Cristina and Bailey argue with each other. The two women stood looking as though they were going to tear each other's heads off. Both of them were a picture wearing matching white PVC sexy nurses uniforms and matching white masks that covered a good portion of their faces, all he could do was shake his head at the vision of tits and ass on display.

Addison was adding the finishing touches to a still whining Mark. Owen had shut up long ago realising that there was no getting out of it. As Owen put his mask on he was relieved that Addison had decided to give him the half head mask that covered his hair, he knew the need for the mask but the thought of anything covering his mouth just freaked him out. He'd also been quite happy when Addison handed him a PVC sleeveless top with a front zip, although he looked and felt ridiculous he was appreciative of the covering, though not lacking any muscle tone standing next to Mark, his skin tone was noticeably pale in contrast.

Addison had her bondage outfit on which basically consisted of black sexy underwear, suspenders and a long tight leather jacket that zipped at the front. It started just under her breasts and finishing just below her belly button creating a sort of corset effect before it fanned out. Mark would have loved the image of Addison anywhere else but knowing that he was going into that compound, he had the heard whispers about what some of the more outward bound soldiers did in their spare time, away for months at a time only each other for company. It was hypocrisy at its best these soldiers arresting innocent people who just happened to love someone of the same sex when some of these guys just did it to get off…one set of rules for the general populace and another set for those in power.

Addison looked into Marks eyes trying to show him that she had him; she needed him to trust her and calm down. Moving close to his ear she whispered to him that the mask was going to affect his hearing but she would help him.

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't let them do anything to you…_I'm always in control_!"

Mark agreed psyching himself up, he took one last deep breath before Addison pulled the full mask over his head. She felt his breathing increase as he panicked slightly at the new experience, the mask was claustrophobic and it only had a soft mesh area at the eyes, nose and mouth section.

Addison was correct, there was no way to hear properly and everything was just muffled sound, his vision was blurry and the mouth piece was unyielding, the only thing he could manage was mumbles. With limited senses Mark recognised he was going to have to put complete trust in the red head, Addison herself knew this and it filled her with thoughts of mischief.

George saw that Addison was nearly finished so he came over and lifted her bag. Addison thanked her friend and gave Mark her attention again as she added the final piece of his outfit…a metal chain that connected to the link at the collar of the mask. She couldn't help but giggle when she heard Mark mumble.

"MamAddie…mmrrreaaalmmy" Mark tried but realised that speech was pointless.

"Seriously, this is just going to be way too much fun!" Addison couldn't help but expel nothing but sun beams of joy about the situation.

"Speak for yourself…You really are Satan, aren't you?" Cristina coldly stared at the smirking woman.

"I prefer ruler of all that is evil…I do _my job_ very well, this is my job!" Addison stood and theatrically waved her arms about showing herself off.

The small mechanic growled as she turned on her heels and continued down to the SUV throwing herself in the front passenger seat. As quickly as Yang had disappeared she reappeared sticking her head out the window flipping her middle finger to the group as she shouted back at them into the wind.

"I call shotgun!"

The group physically winced as the woman's loud voice carried into the afternoon sky. Staring at the infuriating mechanic Bailey mentally counted to ten before lowering her head to take in her own appearance, she shook her head she closed her eyes psyching herself up, taking once last deep breath she made toward the SUV.

"Let's get this wacky white assed show on the road!"

* * *

><p>Teddy sat in shock, she had tried in vain to get that door open but nothing was working. She was excellent at codes but for the life of her she just couldn't get her brain to work. She had been so sure that she could deal with what had happened to Arizona, she had tried to trick her brain into the logic that it was for the best. The truth was that it was devastating as Arizona had just started to maybe find some sunshine in her life and it made her heart die a little just thinking about it. She had thought that if she could have just tried and cheat the grief process she could get on with the task at hand, she had people that were still alive, that needed her now.<p>

Yet she had sat there watching the live security feed, she felt useless and had tried to contact Karev as the fight in the corridor had broken out but the radio was just static. Something and someone was blocking the signal and she was helpless all she could do was watch and hope that the miraculous would happen.

She watched in deadly silence the love of her life standing looking straight down the barrel of a gun. Teddy had been so focused on the computer screen that she didn't react until it was too late. By the time she saw the reflection on a darker area of the screen, she grabbed at her neck before all she saw was the back of her eyelids.

* * *

><p>The elevators doors opened and the sound of heavy boots scuffed the corridor racing toward them, as Hahn looked up at her accomplice she realised that he hadn't lowered his weapon yet. She growled and showed her teeth as the realisation hit her, the boy had switched sides. Erica maintained eye contact with Avery as she heard the noise of pounding feet halt behind her.<p>

Hahn didn't have to look she could tell that there was no point fighting the men, she'd have to bide her time as the security officers behind her definitely out numbered what she could comfortably handle on her own she knew she was good but she wasn't stupid, everything Erica did was thought about. Feeling at least four pairs of hands detain her, she watched as a fifth man approached Avery with his own gun drawn.

"Second Lieutenant Jackson Avery, working special recovery on the Presidents orders, this woman is wanted in connection with crimes against The Alliance and I demand that you take her into custody and do not release her until we have the proper means of transporting her to the detention camps." Avery kept his voice steady and he oozed authority, not one of the security officers questioned him as he held up his identification disk and flipped it to the approaching armed officer.

"Yes Sir, we have a holding cell down at security. Believe it or not the number of people that don't like a doctor's decision is alarming. We will keep her there until you're ready to transport her. Are you coming with us Sir?" The security officer handed Jackson back his disk and motioned for the soldier to follow them as he attached his firearm back in its holster.

"No! Take her down. I'm going to help these two doctors. I'll follow on when I know that they'll be okay." Avery went straight to Callie and checked that she was still breathing, which she was luckily. Her eye was turning a plumb colour and her hair had started to matt due to the pooling blood.

"Of course Sir, we'll contact for someone to come and help. When you're ready security is located in lower floor B zone 4."

Hahn physically tensed as she felt her hands pulled roughly behind her back and felt the cold metal of the hand cuffs nip at her skin. Hahn kept her mouth shut as she continued to stare coldly at the young soldier. She was a ghost, she did not exist so there was no point explaining to these morons. Whenever she was scanned into the system, the computer was always told to let her in, she had full access to anything and everything but all of her information was blacked out.

Avery watched as Hahn was led away, he actually felt like the woman was placing a curse on him in that moment as she continued to threateningly stare at him…he found the whole thing un-nerving. Watching as they stopped at the door, he found himself finally remembering to breathe as they disappeared through the exit.

Looking around, trying to formulate his next move he looked to the room that the nurse had left earlier knocking him over, that's when he noticed the blinds shift. He stood quickly and picked Tim up under the arms and started to drag him toward the room. As he opened the door he made eye contact with what he assumed was a real Doctor.

"Please, you've got to help me…I don't have much time and there's a woman in the hall…she's pretty beaten up, unconscious and in need of medical attention!" Derek took a quick sly glance at the covered up body of the blonde on the table as the cover twitched slightly and then stilled.

"Okay, you need to go put him over there, lay him out on the floor in the recovery position. He's only been stunned so he should wake up shortly, just make sure he has a strong pulse if not shout for me. I'm going to help…Cal…I'm going to help her, come out when you're done we'll need to lift her." Derek quickly left the soldier to deal with Tim. Derek had watched everything on the monitor so had seen how things had transpired, but he still was unsure and when he remembered Callie's name he decided it was best to just forget the name in-front of the boy. Deny any knowledge of knowing them.

Avery was finishing making sure Tim was positioned correctly as he knelt over him feeling his pulse was strong. When he made to get up that's when he felt the knee in his back as an arm snaked around his neck, forcing him to stay still. He could feel the cold steel from what he could only possibly assume was a scalpel dig into his throat. He slowly held his hands up in surrender.

"What do you think you're doing to my brother? Where is Callie and where is the Doctor?" Avery tensed as he felt the warm spoken breath of the woman across his ear and cheek. As she added more pressure on to his spine he winced in pain.

* * *

><p>Karev sat tapping the wheel of the roadrunner; he was starting to get impatient, in the dark as usual. He stared to run through all the other times he was the last one to know what was going on. He had been sitting out there for what seemed like an age and he was having a fight with himself about how was best to proceed. It wasn't as though he could just go gung ho and march through the hospital till he found his friends and knowing him he'd get there and then Callie would kill him for changing the plan, or they would miss each other and he'd get them all caught.<p>

He tried to contact Teddy again without any luck and he was thinking that at least if he took a walk casually down to where Teddy was at maybe he could get some answers, but then he talked himself out of it again as the thought of Callie kicking the shit out of him again calmed that thought.

Looking in the rear view mirror that's when he saw them approaching. Sucking on his bottom lip he had a minute _'run' _thought before in typical Karev aggression he thought that at least it would give him something to do until Callie and the rest showed up.

Rolling his sleeves up he smiled to his self as he got out the vehicle and turned to face the on-coming soldiers, loosening his body in preparation for the following altercation.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, I come bearing gifts. Courtesy of one Preston Burke!" Addison watched as the men's eyes widened when they looked on at their presents, until one soldier remembered they had a job to do.<p>

"I'm sorry ma'am, we have prisoners so we will have to decline as at least one of us will have to stand guard…" the short man was oblivious to the threating looks behind him from the three other men eating some sort of gloop out of their tin bowls.

"Yeah guys, I'm going to sit with the prisoners. Burke has sent this to you for the excellent work you have continually done for him. Are the prisoners back there, you go set up in the other rooms I'll keep watch" George quickly moved to the back of the room before anyone could object, Addison began to talk again drawing the soldiers attention back to her.

"Okay boys, take your pick? Male or Female?" Addison smirked as she saw trepidation in the 3 pairs of eyes that she could see.

After a moment the biggest soldier stood up and made his way to over to take a closer look. Mark could feel the big man's presence in front of him and couldn't stop the whimper as he felt the man's hand run down the front of his chest as the deep gruff voice said "This one".

The other three made clear their preference for the women. Addison looked at the large man and then to Hunt who was setting up some chairs for the men to sit at.

"Oh it's your lucky day you get him too! Shall we go to a back room? Ladies I trust you can make these gentlemen comfortable." Addison pointed at Owen and subtly made a gesture, Owen quickly made out that a _'fuck'_ was mouthed as she showed with her hands what she thought about the size of the man. Owen realised how easy the other men where complying with _the nurses, _so he agreed to leave them to it and followed Addison and Mark from the room as the other two women carried on smiling to how easy this was turning out.

"Yes Ma'am!" Both women smirked as they replied, they both started to tie the men to their chairs without any fight from the unsuspecting idiots. Cristina starting to find the men's grins hysterical was trying hard to keep it together, the whole situation was screaming funny at her and Bailey could see this. Bailey removed Cristina from the men's eye line by telling her to get the blindfolds from the bag from behind them. Handing the blindfolds to Bailey, Cristina tried to muffle her giggles while she got the needles out from the bag. Once Bailey was finished she stepped back and looked on at the three moron's tied up.

"Okay boys are you ready for some fun!" Bailey managed to get out she was now trying to keep herself together as she looked onto the toe tapping nervous/excited sitting ducks before her. Cristina stood and handed Bailey two syringes as the placed themselves behind the men and in time with each other jabbed the needles into the soldier's necks.

They looked at each other in shock, it couldn't be this easy! They were just beginning to relax as the door swung open startling them both. Panic was replaced with laughter as the two women were met by a de-masked Owen smiling back at them as he dragged a large hairy topless drugged man into the room and lay him down in front of the other men's feet.

"Addison and Mark where are they?" Cristina managed to get out in between giggles.

"Addie motioned for _ten minutes_…so yeah I left pretty quickly and quietly. Don't know if I wanna know what she's up to." Owen shook his head as George rounded the corner holding his mother tightly. Webber followed smiling widely but shaking his head at a very now embarrassed Bailey who tried not to make eye contact with the man who had been her father for many years now. The room was quickly filled with the very familiar sound of Cristina's cackle as she finally couldn't hold it in anymore.

* * *

><p>"Easy, easy…please, I'm not harming him I'm just checking he's ok. He was shocked and is unconscious for the moment that is all." Avery tried to keep his voice calm and void of any fear as he felt the nip from the scalpel deeper at his throat.<p>

"Where are Callie and Doctor Shepard?"

"They're out in the corridor, Callie is it? She's pretty beaten up, the doctor is checking her I have to go help him lift her so please, trust me!" Avery was relieved when he felt the weight quickly shift from his back by the time he turned all he saw was a flick of blonde hair leave the room. He checked the security monitor and saw the small blonde woman on her knees shaking her head, rubbing his neck he was surprised that someone that small could have put that much pressure on his spine.

"Arizona, are you alright? You shouldn't be up and about yet…I mean it's great but you need to be resting!" Derek paused in his treatment of Callie's head injury.

"I'm fine, high pain threshold. I mean I feel as though I've had my brain dug into but I'm okay." She smiled sadly at Derek. "Doctor Shepard, is she going to be ok?" Arizona gently brushed some hair from Callie's face taking in the extent of the damage to her face.

"She's ok, I thought she might have a fractured jaw but it's all just bruising, I need to take the bullet out of her shoulder and the deep gash on her head needs stitches…And it's Derek!" Derek smiled nervously at the woman who was staring at him intently before anger crossed her face.

"Seriously, you let them think I was _dead!"_

Derek looked surprised as Avery came over and joined them kneeling over the stilled brunette.

"Me, uh, how did you know about that! I, I was just following orders. I'll explain everything to you but we need to hide all of you until your pick up comes. I'm sure the operative will be back shortly, so let's get Callie fixed up and your brother will be waking up soon." Derek and Avery started to get ready to lift Callie as Arizona started to pick out more things from both men's head. A lot of the information was mixing between the both of them and she was finding it hard to make out. Only one common thing kept coming to the front of both men's thoughts as they carried Callie back into the OR…Fear, fear of Hahn coming back before they could leave.

* * *

><p>Mark couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat in his ears. He couldn't believe that Addison had put him in this position, mentally and physically. Addison had led him into the room pulling the leash she had attached to him earlier. When she had got to the centre of the room, she moved behind him and kicked his legs apart slightly for balance. Once he did what she had wanted she bent him over, teasingly pushing her hips into his ass. Moving around to the front she kept Mark in position by chaining his ankle cuffs to the wrist cuffs. She smirked as she heard the muffled whimper leave his covered mouth.<p>

He could just about make out the sound of Addison's heels clipping off the ground, getting fainter as he could only think was her moving to the door. The muffled sound of her voice, in what Mark could make out was "Have fun" and her heels continuing and then the door slammed shut. That was when Mark's panic set in; he could feel someone else in the room. He had been left in there with a large hairy man, someone who could quite easily break him. He couldn't move because of the restraints the chains allowed for very little movement, he could just about manage to keep balanced. His breathing was jagged and he felt like he'd pass out soon, fear had a hold of him and it wasn't letting go as he felt someone move at the back of him he couldn't stop himself whimper. He wanted to run, he needed his hands free and he started to pull at the chains in a useless attempt of escape.

Addison moved toward the door holding it open for Owen as he dragged the unconscious man from the room, as he left she took her heels off trying to hide her amusement. Moving toward the man she made sure she ran the end of her whip she was holding down the length of Marks back. She smirked as he started mumbling, she could hear the panic as his body went tense. Mark still bent over with his wrists chained to his ankles began to make a noise and his body moved as though he was laughing. Addison stood behind him and moved slowly, taking his thighs in her hands and pulled him into her, she started to unbutton his trousers and slowly move them down his legs. As she did this his movement got worse, she suddenly realised that the noise was actually crying. Mark was actually sobbing and Addison knew that she had taken her game far too far.

Quickly changing her position to in-front of the man she quickly untightened the man's chains. As he felt the give in his restraints he pushed her away from him by hitting out at the person before him. Addison howled in pain as she hit the ground on her ass. Mark quickly pulled off his mask, looking straight into Addison's playful eyes, tears ran down his face as he looked onto her, his eye's widening when he realised that it was all Addison's doing.

"_Seriously_, you thought _that_ was a good idea?" Mark quickly kneeled at the side of his lover as she sat on her now bruised ass.

"I'm sorry baby; the opportunity was just far too good to miss!" Addie couldn't help but smile as she took the tear soaked face in her hands and gently kissed the man.

"If you ever tell anyone what happened in this room I'll make sure I, well I'll make some shit up!" Mark smiled with Addison as she kissed him again.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was funny. But I shall never tell anyone that you cried like a bitch baby!"

* * *

><p>"Doctor Shepard! Where is the body?"<p>

Derek looked up startled from his seat at his desk, looking into the black and blued face of one pissed off assassin. He straightened and gave one of his best smiles.

"Yes I am he, Ms…" Derek continued to play dumb.

"That's not important, just that I am here to see that you followed through on President Burke's request." Erica hissed at the handsome man in detest.

Derek went into his drawer and lifted out a disc containing the operation footage and a small bag full of grey ashes. Hahn picked up the disc and smirked but looked at him in confusion about the bag.

"What's this…Where is the body?" Erica's temper wasn't getting any better.

"The president asked me to take care of it, that's what I did. That is his rules, that a body must be taken care off and he never said to keep the body, he told me she wasn't to make it off the table. She didn't, I did my part! Now if you would excuse me that little favour has left me with a pile of paper work." Derek looked back down at the paperwork on his desk; he was trying to keep himself professional in-front of Hahn, he had to give the appearance of not knowing that she could probably kill him on the spot.

"Oh Ms, do you need someone to have a look at that nose, someone really did a number on you?"

Erica just stared at the Doctor, picked up the bag and left the room, slamming the door as she went. Derek let go of the breath he was holding and looked towards his bookcase and smiled, before he heard his door creak open again.

Arizona and Avery sat quietly in the doctor's panic room watching and listening to Derek deal with Hahn on the monitor. Tim and Callie lay on the ground cleaned up but still out of it. Derek was the Hospital's prized possession and after recent years of craziness, the attempts on Doctors lives had escalated so they had not to everyone's knowledge built panic rooms for their most valuable surgeons.

Watching Hahn leave both of them couldn't stop the smile that crept on to their features, but it was replaced rather quickly when four Alliance soldiers entered Derek's office. Panic set in as Derek pointed them over to the book case. Three of the soldiers pulled out their Taser guns and pointed them in ready at the entrance of the panic room.

"_Fuck_! What side is the Doctor actually playing?" Avery shook his head as he watched Arizona ready herself for a fight.


	12. The Truth Behind Hair & Smile

**Sadie's Ramble:** I just really want to thank everyone once again who has read this, reviewed or added this story to an alert, it really means a lot that you take time out of your day to read my madness. Thank you also to a lot of new readers who maybe got sucked in because of my other Story I started, I hope you enjoy both.

To my wonderful beta Zoda, sweetie I'd be lost without you, you keep me safe from the evil P&G (aka punctuation and grammar) I'm so grateful for the wonderful people who give their encouragement and support, youz make posting a little less scary so thank you (I'm not naming names cause youz know who you are!)

Disclaimer thingy! Same as always I'm just borrowing I don't own anything or anyone nor do I want to.

All mistakes are mine and if the snuck past Zoda they must be crafty wee ba... Okay I hope you enjoy x

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – The Truth behind Hair &amp; Smile<strong>

"_Fuck! What side is the Doctor actually playing?"_

The words had swirled around Arizona's head just as quickly as she watched them leave the soldiers mouth. She had thought them herself when she had asked the _good_ Doctor why he had let them think she was dead. She had tried to make out his thoughts but between him and the boy Avery all she was able to deduce was the fear of Hahn. It was this fear of the woman that led her to believe that he was indeed helping them.

Then his performance in his office in front of the she devil cemented her trust in him. Though that smile Derek gave towards the monitor now, it was a look of self-righteousness. She could feel the bile rise in her throat as he pointed toward their hiding place for the Alliance officers. How could she have missed what was really going on? She was a reader…how could she not have realised what side the man was working for? She knew the answer…Callie. It was all her heart was telling her to do, find _her_. Make sure _she_ was alright and it had hijacked any sensible thought the blonde could make. One thing was for certain as she readied herself for the doors to open was that she wasn't getting this far, her family had found her and she had been given Callie, there was no way she was going down without a fight.

Looking down at the still bodies of her brother and girlfriend, something in her brain clicked and her escape strategy came to her in a flash.

"Avery get down on the floor…play dead. They're gonna expect me to go for them so why not let them come to us? We might actually get half a chance of taking a couple of them down, we can only hope." Arizona watched as Avery understood what she was thinking.

Avery nodded in agreement and moved quickly to an empty area to follow Arizona's plan. Both lay still face down it was just a few minutes until the mechanical bolt system thundered to life and began to echo around the room as the large sturdy door slowly began to slide open. Avery found himself clenching his eyes tighter together as he held his breath when he heard the latch release.

Slowing her breathing right down until it looked as though there was no breath left in her slender frame. Arizona found herself begin to smirk, this was the first time she had ever been in full control of her new skills. Unlike all the times before when "battle mode" hit and she had no self-control, this time she knew exactly what she was doing and right now all _their_ training was coming together effortlessly.

As the door slid open Arizona lay in wait not wanting to make her intentions known, she could hear the slow approaching footsteps from two of the men. From this she could tell that one man was following behind the other. The first man's left foot made more of an impact on the ground than his right and because of this she deduced it was due to a limp and obvious that he had indeed hurt his right or at least it was weakened in some way. Taking in everything surrounding her she could make out Avery's heart pounding in his chest, the slow and steady beat of the two unconscious forms lying motionless to the side of the room.

Arizona readied herself as she felt the first man graze her trouser leg with the toe of his shoe. It had been so slight she knew the man hadn't felt it himself. She could hear his heartbeat gain the closer he got to her and she could hear the shake in his breathing. There was the crack of his knuckles not too far away from her head as she could feel the Taser gun being aimed at her as he crept forward. Arizona could _hear everything_ and she was at one with her surroundings. She could hear what the men were thinking and knew every move they were contemplating taking, it filled her with a new sense of belief that she would get them out of there.

"_What the …."_

Arizona reached up effortlessly without having to even look catching the man's wrist she began to in one graceful movement force his arm back toward his own body, quickly pressing the man's finger down on the trigger she fired an electric volt through his legs rendering the man behind a twitching mess on the gloss white floor. As she had fired she twisted the man's wrist until he began to let go, when she felt his grip loosen she spun her body around quickly to face startled eyes taking his gun with her, her right leg flicked up toward her head taking out the injured leg of the man above her. As he came crashing to the ground, she flipped acrobatically to standing.

Arizona's finishing position, much to the jaw dropped Avery's amazement, was now standing with her foot forcibly located on the man's chest, he was now on his posterior trying to suck back the air that had been knocked from him. His gun now in Arizona's hand pointed at the only other soldier with a gun…who now looked very, very uncomfortable. It was a blur of Balletic non-lethal violence and was over in a matter of seconds, it had happened so quickly that the men hadn't even had enough time to make a proper noise before Arizona had complete control of the situation. Arizona's focused concentration was trained on the other Taser wielding soldier but the silence was immediately interrupted when she heard the clapping come from the unarmed, smart and very cheeky looking man standing next to a shocked and tentative looking Derek Shepherd who ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"That was _AWESOME. Absolutely frickin Awesome! _Arizona, please stand down. Relax, we mean no harm…We were sent for you!" The almost smug looking man gave a mischievous grin as the only standing soldier re-holstered his weapon and put his arms in the air to try and substantiate what the mid aged man had claimed.

"Mmm…Yeah, I don't think so! Do you always mean no harm with weapons drawn and why didn't you just state your intentions before you opened the…_fluffing door_?" Arizona looked to the man who was still smirking but he bit his lip trying to stifle a laugh at Arizona's use of "PG" language. He found it amusing that she had just taken down two of his men with ease but refused to let a curse word depart her lips.

Arizona studied the man's appearance a bit closer and realised, although he was wearing the Alliance smart double button up to the collar black jacket, there were no identifying markers of rank, or name. The uniform was normally sported by high up members of Burke's war chest, thinking about it she had a flash memory of her father wrapping his own one around her as a child, she would always demand it whenever she felt she could get away with it. Shaking the memory from before her eyes she focused again on the man before her. He wasn't clean shaven like Burke insisted all his soldiers were, and there was a kindness in his brown eyes and God, that smile…she could admit devilishly handsome and annoying all rolled into one.

"Yes well littlest Robbins, hindsight is a marvellous thing and unlike you we would very much get our butts kicked by a little blonde girl, my very manly ego could not handle that the next time I crack open a cold one with your father_. _My name is Denny, Denny Duquette a very good friend of your fathers" Arizona looked at the man pointedly as she heard movement and an indescribable noise of pain escape at least one of the bodies lying on the ground.

Turning quickly, Arizona found herself gazing at Callie's body first, her eyes widened in glee when she realised it was Callie who was beginning to stir. Releasing her body weight from the man below her she literally threw herself at Callie's side, grabbing a hand and moving some hair from her girlfriends face. Gazing lovingly down at the brunette, she watched eyes move under lids trying to build enough energy to finally open them.

The winded soldier got up, dusted himself off and backed off hobbling toward his stilled partner slumped at the door. In that moment Arizona only had one thought and that was getting to Callie so she was eternally grateful that it looked as though the men were definitely telling the truth.

A brief burst of light so bright it hurt, stinging her eyes. Callie found herself crashing her eyes shut again the darkness afterward lasted for a few seconds before she attempted to open her eyes again. She realised that it was no use forcing the issue so she gently released the tight grip, trying to let her eyes adjust to a little light, bit by bit. She was aware of the presence above her, though she wasn't afraid for the way her hand was being held and the way they brushed the hair from her face didn't strike her as "run for your life". Callie in that moment was at peace, but the thing with calm is that eventually your brain and thoughts kick back into gear and that's exactly what happened as all the emotional and physical pain came rushing back, all before she had even managed to regain eye control.

Callie tried to shake herself from the grasp of the person above her, the searing pain from her shoulder brought reality crashing forward as the memory of Hahn standing above the OR flashed in her memory. The cracked glass rippled across the evil smile, the heat of the bullet and the smell as burnt flesh hit her nostrils, she gasped for air as she also released a pained cry into the air.

"_Arizona…noooooooo, please no" _Callie's scream was heart breaking as the memory of the blonde's _death_ replayed in her head. She didn't want to open her eyes; the outcome was just the same. She was still here and her love was gone…taken.

"Calliope, please sweetie open your eyes for me, baby please?" Arizona couldn't contain her tears, the pain etched on Callie's face would haunt her for years, and she had a lot of ghosts…just another one to walk the corridors of her mind.

Derek looked on at the scene before him, he had done this and it was killing him. He had just followed orders, they always say _'don't shoot the messenger' _but in that moment he felt he deserved everything he would no doubt get. He felt the arm on his back in sympathy, looking to the man at his side he gave a sorry nod and moved over toward the two women, grabbing his bag on the way past.

"Callie, its Derek I'm going to give you something for the pain. Please you have to stop struggling or you're going burst your stitches. Callie can you open your eyes for me." Derek kept his voice as steady as he could as he watched the brunette carefully shake her head in the negative. Looking up into the bright blue eye's currently piercing his soul he tried to show how sorry he was without words. Arizona just smiled sadly at him she could finally hear all of his apologies, and motioned for him to continue. "Okay Callie I need you to listen really carefully, there are a few things that I am going to have to explain to you, I need you to open your eyes and listen carefully." Derek watched Callie carefully as she continued to attempt to open her eyes. Derek was hesitant, he didn't want to give Callie the morphine until he had seen her eyes and checked that they were clear and she could follow. "Callie, Callie I need you to open your eyes…Arizona's here, she isn't dead…" Derek was cut off by Callie as she began to cry uncontrollably, her eyes were tight shut as she turned her head tears began to pool on the already shiny floor.

"The monitors…lights…the noise, she died on your table, you let her die…_you let her die_!" Derek was startled when Callie's hand grabbed between his collar and his tie. He was surprised when she started to pull at him, bringing her head back around she finally snapped her eyes open ignoring the searing pain that the light sent burning to the back of her brain. Callie forged enough strength through rage, paying no attention to the pain radiating from her shoulder as she pulled Derek toward her as he tried to pull away.

"Callie, Arizona didn't die…she's here. I'm so sorry we had to trick you, but look at me." Derek watched Callie's eyes fully focus on him and then quickly move toward where Arizona was still kneeling holding on to her hand for dear life. Happy with the movement of Callie, Derek jabbed the brunette with his drug mix, Callie's eyes softened in recognition when brown met teary blue they connected. Arizona couldn't stop her sobs, as everything Callie had felt watching the woman she loved die hit Arizona like a typhoon.

"I knew I would find you again, my life was better with you in it and I couldn't think about living another minute without you. Knowing I would never hold you again I couldn't bear it, I just wanted to let go in the end and now I'm here with you again, we are toget…" The drugs hit quickly and Derek felt Callie release the grip she had of him.

"I'm sorry but she needed the drugs, she could be out for up to twenty four hours it just depends on how quickly her body works through them. Derek watched Arizona nod as she bent down a gently kissed Callie's forehead.

"Mmm Derek is there any reason why Master Tim here, is still sleeping like a baby?" Denny had made his way over to the unconscious male on the floor and gently kicked his side to see if there was a reaction. Derek looked over, puzzled for a second he had been so entangled in everything else that he hadn't even considered why Tim was still out.

"It was just a stun baton, okay he traded some pretty heavy blows with the young soldier there but NO, no he should be awake by now." Derek shrugged at the man who was now grinning childishly as he stepped over Tim's body to the sink filled up a mug of water. Returning back to above the man he slowly tipped the water out on to Tim's face.

Tim shot up in a spluttering wide eyed panic as he looked up and wiped the excess water from his face he focused on the familiar face of the man above him.

"Fuck Denny…What, wait where am I?" Looking around quickly he doubled back as his eyes at first had whisked past her, a flash of blonde that was what he recognised.

"Zona, Oh my god! I just knew…you're alive, you're alive!" Tim tried to stand shakily but lost his balance and Denny steadied him. Arizona left Derek to finish cleaning up Callie, picking herself up from the floor she grabbed her brother in a tight embrace, both releasing the last of the built up emotion.

"Excuse me, but we have a bigger family reunion to get to. Your dad sent us to bring you back to the compound. You know the Major, you don't question you just do, he'll explain everything when we get there." Denny spoke softly to the two.

"What about Teddy and Karev they're still outside, Teddy saw everything she'll be a mess…" Tim quickly remembered that Teddy would have been watching the security feeds.

"Teddy's fine, last I heard her and Karev where looking pretty snuggly in the back of our transport." Denny smirked when he saw a pang off jealousy pass over Tim's features. "Oh don't worry Timmy boy, she's left a nice puddle of drool on his shoulder. My men didn't really have time to go through the finer points of what we were up to at the time so we took the easy option…drugged them although the boy Karev did put at least one in the infirmary when he got back to base."

"Okay, guys we need to get this show on the road. Peters, Mathews, Robinson go with Doctor Shepard get as many supplies as you can carry. Derek you are coming with us, Major Robbins has decided it's safer if you do, your wife should be waiting for you at the base by the time we get there. Avery is it? Thank you for your help but this is where you make a decision, step up for what you know is right or slink into the dust the choice is yours but we will be gone in ten minutes whether or not you're on transport…think about it carefully." With that Denny's men followed their orders as Denny made his way out toward Derek's swirl office chair and took a seat while he waited. Arizona felt Tim's grip get tighter.

"I knew you were alive!"

* * *

><p>"Yes, Sir she should be arriving shortly. I will indeed…a car will be outside in fifteen, okay I understand sir. Yes you too, I will see you soon." placing the phone down quietly, she took a breath and looked to the ceiling inspecting the black mark above her head, it had annoyed her for years but she never did anything about it cause it gave her something to focus on.<p>

Throughout the entire conversation her eyes twitched in fear at the faintest of noises, trying to listen to the voice at the end of the line but also trying to make sure that no one over heard her end of the conversation. She had been a spy for a good year now she had never been great at it but she always just had a way of being able to float around at the back of conversations without being noticed. She was startled as the doors came crashing open revealing a pissed off and extremely black and blue assassin.

"_Grey_ are you sleeping on the job again. I need to see Burke and bring me something for this pain." Meredith shot up right and onto her feet in a flash trying to stifle the building laughter, when she caught a proper look at the mess that was Erica Hahn's face.

"You look like you've went ram raiding without the use of a vehicle?" Meredith couldn't help herself, she hated the _beast_ and even though she knew what Hahn was she couldn't help take a dig at the woman.

"_Fuck off Grey_, get the fucking medical kit." Erica didn't even look back as she continued toward the heavy double doors of Burke's office.

Meredith reached into her drawer and pulled the medical kit out placing it onto her desk. Looking to her computer screen she quickly typed in some commands bringing the screen to life with live images of Burke in his office with Erica closing the doors behind her, pressing record she minimised the screen before following the fiend into the room.

Meredith set her kit down on the edge of the ridiculously large oak desk. Hahn had taken a seat facing Burke who looked at Hahn in surprise, but decided that it was best not to even mention the fact that the nose had decided to take up half her face in a mass of red and purple. He flashed Meredith a faint smile of sympathy as the woman tried to tidy up the mess before her, the whole time Hahn was berating her for having clumsy hands. Burke rested elbows on the table as his hands held his chin, patiently waiting for the information he required. Hahn saw her bosses face and shooed Meredith away.

Meredith growled silently under her breath as she moved to the back of the room and poured some water into two glasses. With her back to the two occupants of the room she broke the capsule in half and added it to the assassin's water. Smirking while waiting for the cloudiness to settle she thought that this would teach the bitch to be careful to whom she was nasty too.

"Okay Sir, is there anything else I can do for you?" Meredith returned to the desk and handed each their glass and gave Hahn a couple of pain killer capsules still in their packaging.

"That will be all thank you. Though can you just make sure I'm not disturbed until Ms Hahn has left?" Burke smiled toward his secretary as Erica just frowned.

Meredith lowered her head in a faint nod backing out of the room when she closed the doors over she locked the door as quietly as she could and moved back over to the computer screen to make sure the live feed was still recording. Pulling the data key out her purse she connected it to her computer and typed in her commands, setting the timer to 20 minutes as she knew that he had a meeting in 30 and there was no way he would risk anyone seeing Hahn with him.

After making sure everything was set up she checked her watch, packing up the last of her things she hit enter on the keyboard and pulled the key from its slot. Moving quickly over to Burke's door again she pulled a chair over and butted it up under the handles. One last look around the room she grabbed the framed picture of herself and Derek, picked up her bag and left the office for the last time.

* * *

><p>Hahn waited for the dirty blonde to exit the room before she drank some water and popped two pills in her mouth and swallowed, she then downed the rest of the glass. Putting the glass down on the coaster she brought her attention back to the man in front of her.<p>

Burke looked on confused as the bag of dust and the disc hit the desk and slid to a stop before him. Raising an eyebrow, Hahn caught on that Burke was looking for clarification.

"It seems that Doctor Shepard followed your protocol for disposing of the departed. At least we don't need to hide it and you did say you wanted her gone…she's just dust in the desert now. Not sure about the disc though, I haven't had a chance to check what's on it yet." Burke smiled. Part of the evidence that would bring his regime down was now just a pile of dust in a bag on his desk. Getting rid of the blonde was definitely a major boost in his fight with the Resistance. Standing tall and pushing back from his desk the heavy chair scraped across the floor. Rounding the table he moved over to the large TV screen and inserted the disc. The screen came to life as he then watched the black and white recording of the failed operation, moving back he couldn't resist showing his joy at what his eyes were taking in.

Erica herself was finding it difficult to keep the smile off her own face and when she got to watch Callie's pained screams again it just brought back the memory of watching it in real time. As Callie hit the ground again and then her reaction to being shot Erica started to shift uncomfortably in her seat, a sudden ache in her stomach took over the throbbing pain that was her face.

"Erica…are you alright you're looking…" Burke was cut off when Erica bent over in agony and threw up at his feet. It just kept coming and coming. Moving over to his desk quickly he sent the call for Meredith to come in…but no answer, he moved to the door and tried the handles as he pushed on the door realising they were locked.

"Beeb, beeb, beeb, beeb…" The large TV screen flicked to black and then a large ten appeared on the screen and began counting down.

Burke watched wide eyed and horrified as the clock reached one, and then the message appeared:

"_You messed with what's important to me so I thought I'd repay the favour…what do you crave? THE POWER? Let's see how you fare when you have none…This is JUST THE BEGINNING PRESTON!" _

The message faded out and then there was an almighty noise, then there was silence as everything began to shut down leaving them in engulfed in darkness.


	13. The Weapon of Choice

**A/N **Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and adding alerts you all rock.

Sorry this took a little longer than I had hoped, holiday's and children come first. This is a longer one again, which leads me to the massive thank you I have to give Zoda who also had holiday's and kids to deal with and me throwing 2 chapters, over 12,000 words at her to find my silly mistakes.

Anyone reading Once Upon an Awesome Time the update is coming very soon :)

All mistakes are mine and spellcheckers (Zoe's when she lets them sneak past her) but they do escape sometimes so I apologise if they do. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer thing: I don't own any of the Grey's characters or any film/TV programmes that I will borrow. I promise to put them back unharmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - The Weapon of Choice<strong>

The living quarters here were a reasonable size and it was a lot more than she had been used to, all this space freaked her out to be honest. She'd been in a small cell for half of her life, and then Bambi's mobile cupboard with its bunk became her temporary home, it hadn't mattered that there was not enough room to swing a cat. She didn't mind the lack of space, it wasn't important. What was important was that she was free, she _had_ her family and she had found Callie. Four days she'd been here now and it was the most space and freedom she had had, yet it had been the safest she'd felt in a while. She knew the coming days would be hard but she knew the task at hand.

Arizona stood in front of the large window looking out at the perimeter of the Resistance base camp. To anyone else, all that could be seen was dust and sand swirling in the mugginess, a wall of yellow and grey with the occasional breakthrough of light. Arizona's trained eye could see the movement of the lookout group posted on the ground to keep the surrounding area free of any threats. They were the size of ants from her position above as they moved through branches of sharp stone. Most people wouldn't be able to see them without a vision aid, yet just another perk of being a walking weapon, she thought to herself. The compound was situated in the middle of the Deadlands and because of this was free from detection from satellites and radar because of the torturous weather that frequented the region. Unfortunately, there was still the threat of Death Walkers as no-one really knew exactly where they were localised.

On the ride over it had been explained to Tim and herself by a rather enthusiastic Denny that their father had picked the old abandoned Alliance Military Training facility or A.M.T as base camp because it was a massive compound and a fortress once inside. The daunting looking building had last been used 10 years before having fallen out of use, the changing weather climates through the years forced The Alliance to pack up and leave to find a better site due to increasing difficulty getting supplies and people to it. It had been a major design flaw that hadn't been discovered until the weather had changed and had put a stop to the ease of flying on to site. The ground around the building had been perfect for its use when it had been built because the surrounding area was a forest of jagged rock miles long making driving vehicles to it completely out of the question. Having air transport the only way in and out of the compound was thought to be to the Alliance's advantage, keeping intruders out. It was a lot easier only having to worry about watching the sky for attackers but it turned quickly to a disadvantage. After a few major fuck ups when sand had gotten into the internal workings of the massive transporter helicopter causing its propellers to grind to a halt mid-flight, the major loss of life made the decision easy and it was finally deemed unsafe to try and fly in the weather…ultimately the building was condemned for use.

Denny continued to explain that the Major had found a way around it or under it had turned out. The advances in technology throughout the years had enabled two ways of access now, to drill underground and to re-design the helicopters. The Major had his men start these projects secretly a year before as well as the modification of a couple of Transporter helicopters that were designed so that the sand could not gain access to its internal workings. Teddy had also designed a system that took human error out of flying them and enhanced the sonar which allowed for proper visibility.

When Tim had brought his suspicions to his father and he had started to get information fed back to him about Arizona, Daniel knew that he would have to break away from Burke's regime and knowing how the man reacted when his authority was questioned he needed a stronghold for his men…some place where he could build the new Resistance. Being at the front line of the last Resistance war, Daniel knew that their major downfall was that they got pushed back into the Deadlands to hide in caves just awaiting their fate. Torres had passion, he led the Resistance as best he could but he wasn't a soldier and his lack of military training had led them to being driven to the caves like rats escaping the sinking ship.

The Major knew he needed help as he was never one to allow pride in the way of what was right for his family and country; he had already let his kids down by not trusting Tim sooner. He had put his trust in his good friend Denny Duquette as the man was insanely intelligent in schemes and strategies. When The Major had told him of his plan for the A.M.T, it had been Denny that came up with the idea of the tunnel. Denny had told them that the Major would speak to them all when they got back to base.

They had helicoptered into an area that just looked to have house caves. As she looked along the base of the rock face she was soon greeted with a wall of swirling sand, the sky ahead light up in flashes as lightening sparked the grey background. As she continued upward Arizona could see just how treacherous the base of the rock formation had been, the high winds mixed with sand had sculpted the colossal rocks into shards of glistening granite. The further her eyes travelled up the rock foundation it just disappeared into the grey, flashes of light just highlighting the spikey rock creations.

On closer inspection of the caves, one of them burrowed into the ground and that was the new entrance into the base. All members entered into a large MPV and continued the rest of the journey down through the tunnel to the enormous basement hold of the building. Denny gave them a very basic run down of rules and regulations when in the base much of which just ran through her head, she was too busy watching the hustle and bustle from soldiers around them as well as what looked like medical staff come and place Callie onto a stretcher. Denny told everyone to follow the doctors, they were going to medical to get checked out before they would all go and speak with the major.

Arizona was brought from her thoughts as she heard the movement on the crumpled sheets behind her. The room was dark as the minimal light that broke through the window only reached the front of the room. There was just the flicker from the few candles that were scattered across various hard surfaces trying to bring some warmth and light to shadowed areas. Arizona looked slowly around her surroundings pulling the bed sheet that was wrapped around her naked body tighter. As she made her way back over to the bed she watched the naked form rise and fall in slumbered comfort, the bed sheet had slipped teasingly from the deliciously curvy figure below her gaze. She slid back on to the bed and settled on to the cushions underneath her before wrapping her arms around the soft skin, placing her body tightly into the curves of her beautiful girlfriend's back as they fit perfectly together.

Kissing the once wounded shoulder, Arizona smiled as Callie's body reacted to her touch, inciting a much desired soft moan of appreciation as Callie sleepily turned to face her. Placing a hand on the sleepy face of the brunette, Arizona took Callie's lips with hers gently pulling her forward, their naked bodies touching once more stirring all sorts of feelings, as their hands began to roam slowly and freely all over every free inch of naked flesh. Leaning forward more Arizona deepened the kiss melting into the brunettes touch as she let the stress of the last 4 days wash off her body. It had been a whirlwind of emotions, hell the last twelve years of her life just seemed to be a never ending revolving door of pain, but these last few days had just been exhausting mentally but enjoyably physical…

* * *

><p><em>Day one at the A.M.T…<em>

"Okay kiddies and Doctor Shepard could you follow me please?" Denny smirked when Tim rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Duquette it's not funny anymore, you're not that much older than me so quit it!" Tim looked at Arizona as she smirked at him, Tim never did like being treated as though he was a kid.

"Just because I'm your Daddies favourite doesn't mean you have to be a bitch baby!" Denny shot back.

"Really mature dip shit…" Tim was cut off by Arizona who watched Callie get wheeled into a room and the door shut over quickly. Denny quickly followed Arizona's panicked stare as she released a shaky mumble.

"Where are they taking her?"

"Oh don't worry little one, they're just checking her out she'll be good as new very soon. Top notch doctors your father has managed to acquire, turns out dear Preston old chap isn't as popular as he likes to believe he is." Denny raised his eyebrows stopping at the next room down from the one Callie disappeared into as he motioned forward for everyone to enter. "Shall we make sure everyone is ticking exactly as they should be, I'll be back to get you shortly I just have to go sort a few things.

* * *

><p>The corridor seemed to just go on for ages, step by step by step they continued down the grey concrete passageway, the noise from their footsteps bounced around the enclosed space as they reached the doorway at the end. As the doors opened the siblings were met by an ear piercing squeal as the arm flapping figure of one Teddy Altman came bounding toward them through the white light of the room stopping suddenly in front of them in confusion as her head tried to figure out what Robbins to grab first. As her brain kicked back into gear she grabbed both and squeezed like there was no tomorrow.<p>

"I think I nearly hyperventilated when your father told me that you were alive and what had happened to you, I'm over the moon that you both are fine, but _YOU_…" Teddy's attention was taken by the appearance of Denny who finally stepped into the room. "Seriously get your smug smarmy ass over here so my steel toed boot can make contact with it - you _shit_. _Denny Duquette why did YOU think it was a good idea to HAVE ME DRUGGED_?"

"Oh come on Teddy you know I find you adorable when you're sleeping." Denny watched as Teddy did not seem to be falling for his charm. "Seriously it seemed like the quickest solution, you were just going to ask question after question and we were working against the clock, plus you looked like you needed the sleep…have you been getting your beauty sleep recently _your panda eyes are showing!" _Denny grinned like a fool and quickly moved out of the way of the flying projectile that Teddy had released from her grasp.

"Excuse me, if you two are done acting like children. Altman, can you get back to work?" Teddy scrunched her face like a petulant child told off for someone else's misbehaviour when she heard the voice of authority reverb around the control room, she flashed a panicked stare at the still smirking man who lowered his head to inspect his shoes, before he burst out laughing at the fizzing facial features of the computer genius.

Teddy turned to face the serious Major Robbins straightened as she nodded and began to move back to her computer screen, not seeing the smirk appear on the Major's face. Daniel had known them all for years and treated them as family, but he still liked to keep them in line.

"Tim, Arizona I'm glad your both okay" The Major stood at the top of the room and Tim could see he was trying to keep his emotions in check; he wasn't going to crack in front of everyone. Coughing, the Major just wanted to get on with things; both wouldn't expect anything else from their father.

"Doctor Shepard thank you very much for all your help, we really couldn't get Burke to believe Arizona's threat was finally gone without you. We have set you up living quarters for you and your wife, who is currently on her way here. The two of you have done so much for us so we are offering you sanctuary and also if you intend in staying I do need a chief for our medical department. When we take back this country we have plans and I would like it if you are part of those plans. I don't need an answer at this moment, discuss with your wife but no matter what you choose you are safe here."

"Thanks to Meredith, we have started our end play as she planted the computer virus in the central belt systems. Burke is going to be dealing with trying to get power back to the city for a while and now that they think Arizona is dead we should have a bit of respite from Hahn…" Daniel was cut off as his son moved forward.

"Sir, we have a slight problem with Hahn it appears she has developed an infatuation with Torres, she's hell bent on making Callie suffer so she could be on us pretty quickly…" Tim stopped as his dad started to laugh slightly.

"Okay well that could be a problem. However, Hahn will be out of the picture for a few days at least." Daniel turned around and pulled a small remote control from his pocket and pointed it to the large screen hanging from the wall. The screen filled with the video image of Burke and Hahn watching the hospital footage. "Apparently Meredith isn't Hahn's biggest fan and decided on a little pay back, so yes you really might want to take up our offer Doctor Shepard." Daniel chuckled as he directed the last comment to Derek. The room was quickly filled with muffled laughter as the group re-watched Hahn bend over at Burke's feet and hurl on his shoes.

"Callie's crew have been in contact, their mission was a success and they are traveling to our co-ordinates, rooms have also been set up for them. This is a massive facility, the living quarters are on decks 2, 3, and 4. Once we are finished Denny will take you to your rooms, get some rest there are some clean uniforms in the wardrobes. I have been told that the nightlife in this place is top notch…It's our own little Utopia within this Dystopia where the men can relax with their families before we set out and start this war again. Here, the men know their families are safe."

The compound was massive, it was a society within protected walls and Daniel Robbins although the face of the Resistance did not have the controlling say, he made sure that he was nothing like Preston Burke. Eleven people, well respected in their fields, conversed over every decision made, no one being had the power. Decisions were voted between the twelve and then put to the people. Everyone's opinion was taken in and no one was forced to follow the decision, it was _your_ right to decline, it was _your_ life and no-one was made to do anything they didn't want to.

"When do _we_ move out sir?" Tim straightened when questioning his father.

"You don't, you and your sister are done, both of you are benched. Come tomorrow your mother will be back with us and I am not losing my family again…" Daniel was cut off by Tim.

"With all due respect Sir, I'm in…I started this and I mean to finish, respectfully!"

"Yes Sir, I'm in this too and you _NEED_ me. I am a weapon; you can use that against him…" Arizona was cut off by her father.

"You were never saved because you are a weapon my darling, you are _my_ daughter. Preston Burke took you from us and he will pay, but I am not letting you get hurt. We have been gathering Intel and we have found that one of the first compounds that got lost in the sand of the Deadlands should house all the information about the testing. The rumours were that it just got swallowed up by the desert, everyone housed in it were never seen again…lost, but we have found it. I was going to send a team in to retrieve the information and we would make our move at the same time drawing Burke's attention."

"Send us in Sir, you need all the soldiers you have, I have been built for this…Tim, Sloan, Teddy and myself we can get the information you need…" Yet again another voice interrupted, but this voice came from behind them at the door.

"Hey you can count us in too, the crew might not be here yet but I know Torres she'll be in this…her father is always at the back of everything she does." Karev quickly looked around everyone, "Eh where is the Capt'n, anyway?"

"Son, Torres is in recovery. Her shoulder injury was a lot worse than was first thought, she has severe nerve damage and she is in a restoration module she'll be released from it at 14:00 tomorrow, she will have full mobility and her strength restored. The boy Avery has been kept for observation there was a few things that didn't add up on his medical. On the taking part? Fine, we will put this to vote when the rest of your crew arrive. If you are indeed serious about this Arizona I need to see what you can do, you will train with my best men, and maybe you can teach them a lesson or two. Now please go to your rooms, rest or go get some food you are free to use the facilities…I need to make final preparations, we will talk more when your mother arrives. Denny could you take them to their rooms please."

Daniel turned his back to the crowd, his heart was breaking all he wanted to do was take his children in his arms but he couldn't show weakness. He couldn't handle the emotion by himself he was a good man in a storm but his wife was ten times the stronger person, she was the glue to the family and he needed her adhesiveness.

* * *

><p>Arizona sat in the corner in the room with her back to the wall watching the door with piercing blue eyes as her knuckles went white from clutching the bed sheet around her. It was the first night she had had to sleep without the comfort blanket that Callie had become for her. Watching the red numbers on the bedside clock flick, she sat and counted down the time. Ten minutes, ten minutes until Callie would walk into the room, and she needed her. The night had been difficult, when the darkness came so did the nightmares again but the morning had brought her its own share of nightmares, namely her parents.<p>

When she had been escorted back to her room she showered and changed into the clean combat trousers and vest that had been left for her. She had stayed in the water until it had run cold, the change in temperature didn't effect her, she could feel the difference but her body never gave that knee jerk reaction anyone else would when the temperature quickly dropped. Tim had stopped by with Teddy as they were going down to get some food, her father wasn't joking when he said that this community had everything. There was a food area and more importantly for unwinding soldier reasons a bar, they had really thought of everything as no one knew how long they would be at war.

When they had gotten down there they grabbed some food and then made their way over for some drinks. Arizona didn't want to as her mind had been on Callie, she just wanted to go and see her. An insanely drunk Karev was funny enough to watch for a short period of time keeping her mind from thoughts of her girlfriend. However, though happy for them she just couldn't be around Teddy and Tim. They had tried to not show their affection for each other but Arizona wasn't daft she could see the subtle touches, glances she had done them all before with Callie and she couldn't take it so she excused herself and set off for the medical wing.

She had stayed as long as she could just staring at the statuette form of the brunette, it was funny she remembered her father reading her fairy tales as a child. Pretty sleeping ladies in glass boxes just weren't something you saw every day. Tracing the bright red vein trails across the glass top, Arizona could see how angry they had looked. One of the nurses came over and told her how the restoration module worked, how it used stem cells and that the body had to be kept in the right conditions hence the glass box for regulating the correct temperature, she wasn't that interested and the words just merged all she wanted to know was that Callie would be all right. After a few hours it was hitting midnight and she was asked to leave, the nurse promised her that as soon as Callie was able she would get escorted to her.

When she got back to her room it just felt massive, making herself comfy on the bed she had tried to sleep but it was no use she couldn't switch off so she just stood and watched the sand swirl outside the window. She was tired, there was no escaping her thoughts as she found herself flashing small visions before her eyes, memories would hit her as though happening all over again. Just little bits from the darker recesses of her mind, nothing ever making any sense maybe just a face, once or twice a bloodied face of what she now knew to be Death Walkers. The visions weren't really the thing that bothered her most, it was the screams…agonising screams of pain that she could never figure out if they were someone else's or just her own.

* * *

><p><em>Day two at the A.M.T…<em>

The night was bad but she never thought that being in the presence of her parents again would be so awkward. 6 am hit and Denny had arrived to escort her and Tim to breakfast with their mother and father. The Major's task team had brought their mother in early that morning from the compound where Burke had her hidden, she had refused to rest until she had seen her daughter and had told Daniel to set up the breakfast. Arizona had let her mother hold her but as she felt the tears hit her neck and the sobs at her ear, she just couldn't handle it anymore so she pulled away quickly. She wasn't ready, she didn't want her parents judging her…the thought of having to tell her mother the horrors she had partaken in just chilled her to the bone and she had asked them for time. Barbara Robbins understood but she was nervous and just spoke throughout breakfast, it had left Arizona sitting listening, she was glad as it meant she didn't need to talk if her mother was doing it for her.

The knock at the door brought her from her thoughts.

"Yes, come in."

Arizona's eyes widened when she looked at the time she had been lost in memories and she hadn't realised it was quarter past two. The door opened to reveal a radiant looking Callie who wasn't even able to take one step into the room before she was hit with the lithe body of the blonde, lips crashing on to hers.

"I thought I'd lost you…" Callie had tried to separate her mouth to speak. However, Arizona had other ideas as she continued to keep her mouth on the brunettes.

"We have time for chatting later…too many clothes on I just need to feel that you're really here." Arizona spoke into her girlfriend's mouth almost desperately as she pulled Callie's vest top from her.

Callie smiled into the kiss as it was fevered and full of aggression, want and need. Kicking the door closed Callie returned the favour, removing Arizona's vest top but adding her bra to the growing pile of clothing until both woman stood naked, bodies brushing tantalisingly against each other as they felt the need to show each other that they were really there.

"Mmm, some might say that you missed me…" Callie smirked as Arizona latched on to her neck and began to suck at her pulse point until it stung. When Callie released an approving moan Arizona licked the spot before blowing her cool breath gently on it leaving Callie with a blaze of goose bumps down her back.

"Well I think I may have missed you a tiny bit and the thought of never getting to taste you hurt more than anything!" Arizona smirked back at the brunette as she managed to switch positions with Callie and push her onto the bed.

"Oh is that all I am too you, your flavour of the month." Callie was turned on, she had wanted to talk. The intention when she went into that room was to tell the blonde that she loved her and she never wanted to be apart again, but then Arizona taking control was hot…talking could wait, Callie was hell bent that they would have plenty of time for talking and what better way to tell someone you love them than showing them by becoming one.

Callie tried to slow Arizona down but Arizona was desperate to keep her pace up grabbing the brunette's wrists as she kept them tightly above her head as she hurriedly kissed down the Callie's naked body. Callie noticed the pace but was waiting to see what Arizona was up to, she wanted to let her girlfriend set the pace but something wasn't right. When Callie felt the blonde stop at her navel, everything was rushed and she could feel how tense the other woman had gotten. When Callie heard the sobs and the smaller frame shake, she thought she had a good idea of what had happened.

"Oh baby come here, please it's okay…What is it?" Callie shimmied from under Arizona and as she sat up she pulled the blonde into her embrace. Callie placed her hand gently under Arizona's chin and brought the tearful blue eyes to meet her gaze.

"I can't…I can't…"Arizona sobbed and held on to Callie tightly, borrowing her head into the brunette's chest as she continued to shake with supressed sorrow.

"No don't! Its okay baby you don't have to do anything you don't want to…" Callie spoke after a few moments trying to gather her thoughts and say the right thing but Callie was quickly cut off when blue startled eyes popped into view from the hiding place at Callie's chest.

"Oh god, no that's not the reason…I want that, god I want that. I just can't switch my head off, I'm tired and I've just seen my mother for the first time in twelve years. Oh and I can't sleep without you, when its dark my thoughts mock me…" Arizona continued to sob but relaxed more when Callie kissed her forehead and manoeuvred herself around to fit tightly at the blondes back, Arizona gasped as she felt Callie's arousal at her ass. Arizona held onto Callie's thighs keeping her snug into her back feeling her erect nipples against her shoulder blades.

"Shhh baby, do you need to do anything today. I have been told to rest." Callie finished talking and moved the blonde's hair away from her neck as she left gentle kisses waiting for Arizona to answer.

"My father wants to have me show him what I can do, but he told me to have the rest of the day to myself…mmm God." Callie gently bit down when she heard all she needed as she knew how much Arizona could quickly deviate from the said question.

"Well that's good then, because I have something that will help you keep those pesky thoughts from your head and will tire you out too, we have the rest of the day and night and I intend to make sure you don't have anything to think about other than me filling you."

Callie slowly trailed her finger tips down the front of Arizona's chest taking time to circle and pinch the on display nipples as she continued to kiss and gently nip the pale skin at Arizona's collarbone. Kneeling up, Callie gently continued her hands decent as she whispered for the blonde to kneel up too. Gently cupping Arizona's centre she placed one finger slowly through slick folds and deliberately missed Arizona's now pulsing clit, every so often dipping the digit back to her entrance to gather some more moisture. They had time and Callie was in no rush, she wanted to feel every bit of the blonde.

"Just let go, relax baby. You're holding on to too much, let me help you. It's just us here, let go for me." Callie heard an 'okay' through ragged breath as Arizona pushed her ass into Callie's soaked centre.

Callie continued to kiss the neck on display and as she sucked the skin into her mouth she entered the blonde with two fingers. Arizona let out a euphonious moan as she began to get lost in Callie's rhythmic movements. Before she had no control left, Arizona stilled Callie's hand and removed it from herself. She let out a small chuckle as she turned to see the confused look on her girlfriends face and pushed her forcibly onto the cushions below.

"Now, how did you manage to take control from me…I'm taking it back, I'm taking it back." The words weren't just for Callie's benefit she was telling herself what she needed to hear. She was psyching herself up as she looked at Callie as though she was prey. The look on Arizona's face did nothing but create a new wave of arousal, which Arizona was now running her finger through. This was new to her, to feel this on someone else but looking into Callie's soulful eye's all she saw was support.

"Just do what feels natural for you baby, there's no wrong…except no biting, definitely no biting in that region, I will kick." Callie smiled when Arizona's laughter filled her ears, she wanted to relax the blonde. If she was nervous this maybe wouldn't be that enjoyable for the blonde, Callie was very aware that this was all new for Arizona, she wasn't worried that she didn't love her she just didn't want to make this all about sex…If Arizona couldn't return the physical act it didn't change anything, she was in love with her and that was all that mattered.

Callie's worries were stopped within seconds as the still giggling blonde lowered herself onto the body of the brunette watching her closely as she placed her hand back onto Callie's saturated core and introduced one finger, tentatively at first until she heard the moan of appreciation from the body underneath her. After a few timid thrusts Arizona intensified her movements when she added another finger gaining more verification that she was making her girlfriend feel good by the noises of pleasure that left her mouth. Moving her body with the one underneath, Arizona pushed deep, her own hand rubbing tantalisingly on both cores as she rocked her body.

"Oh God baby, I'm going to come. Please don't stop, don't stop." Callie looked into the bright blue eyes moving above her, Arizona's mouth was opened in euphoria and her breath was jagged she knew that Arizona must be close herself. So as the next thrust came down on her she made sure she had the energy to push up with her hips.

"Call…iope! Fuck" Both women began to shudder into one another as their orgasms sent a shockwave through them like a blinding light.

"Oh my God, that was amazing." Arizona collapsed in a sweaty tired heap onto the brunette underneath.

"Mmm yes, yes it was, and the best thing is we have all night so I would suggest we take this time to get some of that sleep you have been missing. I won't let those nightmares get you, you're safe with me." Callie shimmied herself so she was cuddling behind Arizona again fitting perfectly together. Pulling the sheet up to cover them both Callie kissed Arizona's shoulder as she wrapped her arm protectively around her. Both women closed their eyes smiling as the tiredness won over them.

* * *

><p><em>Day three at the A.M.T…<em>

"_WAZZUP, LADIE LUVA'S_!" Cristina's voice merrily filled the void the silence had taken, everyone else's breath had been held in wonderment watching the flowing performance in front of them.

The group had been set up in the training arena watching Arizona who was in the process of displaying her acquired abilities to all who wanted to watch, they were all distracted by the shout that came from the small Asian woman that they took their eyes from the display that they had been vigilantly watching for over an hour now. Arizona was momentarily unfocused and took her eyes from the descending six men who had kept theirs better, her mind snapped back into motion as she felt the nip of the blade at her stomach as it cut through her vest top. Swirling out of the way of another attack she effortlessly had her attackers on their asses within seconds much to the amusement of her father, and finished with a playful glare directed toward the insane mechanic.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who lost concentration little deterrent, that cuts just a reminder that you're still _you_!" Yang poked her tongue out in defiance as the group all got up from their seats and greeted each other as a family would.

Arizona hated to admit it but Cristina did have a point, yes she had all these abilities and could push herself more than anyone else, she didn't feel pain the same way but she was still human after all and she could still bleed. She couldn't let herself begin to think she was indestructible, she would protect the things she loved to her last breath but she knew herself that this show was more about learning herself what she was capable of. She was still human, she had free control over her own actions.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough Arizona. You're right you probably are the correct choice to go to the compound. Pick your team and let me know…you will be setting out in two days and you'll need to take transport by ground you're going deep into the Deadlands it has been calculated it will take you at least 3 days to get there. It is a massive compound and God knows how long it will take you to find the information needed. I suggest you take these two days to make the most of the free time because you'll be busy as soon as you take off." Daniel went to leave and then turned back around, giving Callie a sorrowful look as his eyes made contact with hers. Webber noticed and saw the hatred still in Callie's eyes.

"Oh Mr Webber, my wife and I would love it if once you've finished with these juveniles you would come have some lunch with us, but I warn you my wife may be a bit talkative Burke had her locked away and she only had one person to talk to for days." The Major smirked as Webber smiled and nodded in acceptance, he disappeared out of the arena.

* * *

><p>While Arizona took Tim, Teddy and Mark away from the banter that started as their reunion exploded into a whirlwind of noise. Arizona knew that the gang would be coming with them she just wanted to give the family some space, they were all family now but she just edged hers out of the picture just now. Her father had basically said go and enjoy and no doubt that's what they would do later. She would fill Callie in with her thoughts later, at this moment she could spare a few moments away from her.<p>

"Torres, my sweet little girl…did you miss me" Richard stood with his arms out stretched waiting for the woman to make her move so he could envelope her in the hug that he really didn't think he'd get to give.

"Hey old man, see your ticker never gave out. I don't do hugs anymore I'm a big girl now!" Callie moved forward with a cocky grin on her face before she made it to Webber's arms and held on tightly.

"Ah yes I had forgotten you're moonlighting as a criminal mastermind now!" Richard whispered into Callie's ear jokingly.

"No, but I am thinking of drawing on one of those big black moustaches…I would like to honour the villains of the past" Callie giggled back into the chest of the man who had taught her right from wrong, the man who honoured the last wishes of his friend and did everything he could to keep her safe.

"I see, there's still a little bit of tension between you and the Major. Things are in the past and he's trying to change the future. I'm not saying forgive him, but he was only following orders…" Callie quickly spoke.

"I know I don't mean anything by it, I told him my thoughts before and to be honest he said his bit and has stayed out my way. I have had no other dealings with him yet…I'm working on it, just give me time." Looking up from her current snug spot at the man's chest. "What you up too, you've got a glint in your eye?"

"Oh nothing much, we were given the tour before we came to find you and I'm just thinking about asking the Major if I could have a space that the families could come and use as a church. It's the only thing missing and I'm a preacher, folks like a man of God." Richard smiled brightly that Callie could actually see the metaphorical light bulb still above the grey man's head.

"No they don't! Men of God make everyone feel guilty and judged…God is God, he's in my heart don't need anyone but him telling me what to do, you're no better than Preston Burke if you think your preaching is right…but yes a place for people to go to feel close to God, then yes…go be Yoda everyone likes Yoda, suggest your wisdom don't tell them that's what they should do…" Callie looked at Webber who looked at her in shock, "Respectfully, Sir! That's my opinion."

"And as always your opinion is treasured." Richard smiled and gave Callie's forehead a kiss. "Now go - I can see Mama O'Malley is about to pounce and might squeeze the life out of you."

* * *

><p>After the gang had all reacquainted they had agreed to go back to their rooms and get settled they would meet back for dinner later on that night. The following days were just about getting the fun back for a little while before the shit hit the fan again. They needed to unwind which Callie and Arizona had taken every moment they were alone to be in each other's arms. They weren't the only ones everyone had taken to be in full holiday mode and the room that they had taken their food to was just a bubble of cheerful nonsense, they ate they drank and they joked.<p>

"Hey, Tim did you tire Altman out…actually where's monkey girl too Hunt?" Mark spat out before taking a long drink from his beer.

"The two of them have been away for hours, Teddy had an idea and needed Yang's help. I haven't seen them since this morning." Tim chewed on his food before washing it down with his beer.

Everyone was enjoying themselves as Arizona watched a drunken Karev make his way over and stand behind Callie tapping where here wounded shoulder had been days before. Callie had tried her best to ignore the annoying man but finally snapped when he punched her a little too hard.

"Seriously Dude what is your problem?"

"My name is not Dude…Dude." Karev shot back.

"Oh you're right I know your name, Jackass!" Callie took a swig from her bottle and smugly looked back to the man.

"Come on Torres wanna play some arrow's, I was just seeing if your shoulder was fine."

"Well you coulda just asked douche" Callie looked over to Arizona looking for permission which Arizona gave. After Callie got up Addison who had seen the whole thing sat down next to the blonde and watched as Callie and Karev began their game.

"Sooooo, you and Callie seem to be going well I see." Addison smiled as he bumped shoulders with the blonde.

"I lied…I lied to Callie, I told her that I wasn't afraid of you know…but I am, I'm worried I won't, can't finish the…you know…" Arizona looked into the puzzled eyes of the red head. "The Mason Dixon line, below the belt…"

"Oooooh, you mean…but I thought you've had sex with Callie?" Addison made herself more comfortable in the seat they were now talking her expertise.

"Yeah, we've had sex I just mean, she seems to like…you know…using her tongue and I'm not sure I can return the favour, God I want to I just…I'm scared I choke or something and then, yeah well that would kill the mood."

"Yes well Callie can work wonders with that…I mean…" Addison went slightly red as she shook thoughts of just how talented Callie was with her appendage. "Okay, well some people can't but what you need to do is a taste test, oh it sounds wrong but bear with me. The next time…okay later tonight, coz it's you and Callie and we all know what will happen as soon as that door closes. What you need to do is after you've finished, lick your finger. Simple as that if you don't like it, it's fair enough but I take it you've made her happy?" Addison spoke as though they were talking about anything other than what they were talking about.

"Oh god, I think so…would she just fake it…no I've definitely felt her. Oh god I can't believe I'm talking to you about it, but there's no one else I feel comfortable with, and you know Callie." Arizona started to look very uncomfortable.

"No, it's all good I'm glad you asked but try it but be honest with Callie she won't mind." Addison gave Arizona a friendly hug as the sound of two pairs of footsteps came bounding into the room.

"Ah the pitter patter of tiny feet in _huge_ combat boots!" A drunk Bailey drinking a blue concoction giggled as she watched Yang and Teddy bound through the door together accompanying by their own insane nattering.

"This woman is a genius, we have been working on Bambi all day and we have fitted him with a computer system it can drive itself throughout the night…It's fricken _awesome_! The woman's a genius." Cristina couldn't contain her excitement.

"No I couldn't of done it without you!"

"Oh god, Tim looks like you have competition now." Mark piped up from his spot keeping score at the bored as he gained a glare from almost everyone in the room before laughter took hold again.

The night continued on for another couple of hours but before everyone got past stupid drunk Arizona and Tim stood up and told everyone that they would be taking on the task of going to the compound if anyone want to go with them the more the merrier. Of course everyone of Callie's crew had agreed and Avery had piped up too, he sat on the outside everyone was still a bit unsure but he had went against Hahn and had chosen to stay…he had been given the choice and he stayed so he deserved to be with them.

"Everyone, tomorrow is our last day it's a day of rest before we move out so use it wisely we'll meet here for dinner tomorrow night. We will eat as a family so until then…Behave!" Tim smirked as there was a cheer from the crowd.

* * *

><p><em>Day four at the A.M.T (back at the beginning of the chapter)…<em>

_Kissing the once wounded shoulder, Arizona smiled as Callie's body reacted to her touch, eliciting a much desired soft moan of appreciation as Callie sleepily turned to face her. Placing a hand on the sleepy face of the brunette, Arizona took Callie's lips with hers gently pulling her forward, their naked bodies touching once more stirring all sorts of feelings, as their hands began to roam slowly and freely all over every free inch of naked flesh…_

Arizona moved on top of Callie and gently began to trail kisses down her body, this was it they had spent the night making love to one another and she had built up the confidence to do as Addison had suggested. After realising that she had actually really enjoyed the taste from her fingers and that it had turned her own even more so watching Callie watch her do it. She could smell the arousal the closer she had gotten and her stomach felt as though it was on fire from the excitement.

As she got herself comfortable between Callie's legs she tentatively licked her tongue up the entrance of Callie's sex flicking out slightly at her clit which resulted in Callie twitching. The taste was intoxicating and she hungrily lapped up Callie's juices the who time trying not to get to carried away as Callie bucked her hips in time with Arizona's movements.

"Baby, I need more…I'm so close." Callie managed to gasp out in between her pants of euphoria.

Adding two fingers, a few gentle thrusts had Callie begging for more as Arizona continued to work the brunettes throbbing bundle of nerves. Pushing in deep and keeping her fingers pressed onto the spongy wall she found there, Arizona continued to lick and suck as she felt the walls around her fingers squeeze.

Callie could feel that familiar warm feeling that started at the pit of her stomach, she needed to come she was going to explode and the thought of Arizona's mouth down there finally had just about pushed her over the edge.

"Ari…god I'm going to come, baby don't stop…Please" Callie hadn't even realised that she had held Arizona's head in place, Arizona had got lost in the moment she had stilled her fingers while she had continued work her tongue against Callie's centre. When realising that she wasn't moving her fingers she began to slowly move them as she pushed down, Arizona with one final stroke of her tongue sent Callie over the edge. As Callie, continued to twitch in a mass of electricity as her orgasm rocked her body Arizona tasted the extra moisture on her tongue. All fear that she had had, left her as she lapped up every last drop, slowing bringing her girlfriend down. The thought that they still had all day and night to make love before they had to move out made the blonde smile, this was her safe place…anywhere that Callie was.


	14. No calm without a storm

******WARNING CHARACTER DEATH AND A SHIT LOADA SWEARING******

**A/N **What can I say that I haven't already told you awesome guys that reviewed, you're all fantastic. To everyone reading and adding this to alerts thank you also, I hope your enjoying its nice to know there is still interest.

Zoe's **awesome** she knows this but I will continue to tell her though she's in a mood with me as I like to annoy her about her lovely pompous English accent…I think I made her better.

All mistakes are mine and spellcheckers (Zoe's when she lets them sneak past her) but they do escape a lot so I apologise if they do.

Disclaimer thing: I don't own any of the Grey's characters or any film/TV program that I will borrow. I promise to put them back when I'm done and just for good measure…

*****WARNING CHARACTER DEATH AND A SHIT LOADA SWEARING*****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - No calm without A Storm<strong>

Wide eyes watched as yet another object flew towards her head, luckily she managed to move quickly enough that the indescribable blurred object just missed her and then shattered on the wall behind her in tiny shards.

"What do you mean you still don't have the signal…It can't just disappear, find the damn thing now or I will take your fucking head off your pathetic whining little shoulders…did anyone ever tell you that your voice is worse than nails down a chalk board? I will happily cut that flapping appendage out your fucking mouth so I don't need to hear the squeal of your voice anymore, get the fucking signal back Kepner!" Hahn's blood was boiling, the signal had died days before and these morons still hadn't found anything out that she could work with. Unfortunately for the senior computer analyst, all of Hahn's current frustrations were directed straight at her, one poor and unfortunate April Kepner.

"As I keep telling you Ms Hahn, we sent a detachment to the last co-ordinates of the signal while you were recuperating…there was nothing there but dust and sand. It's been _days_ since it disappeared I just….oh wait, the signal's back…the signal's re-appeared where it disappeared…I don't know, what the hell…what's going on?" the timid redhead started to panic as she saw the flash of anger burn bright in the assassins eyes.

"Are the men still in position?" Hahn watched as the slight build-up of tears managed to pool in the corner of the girl's eyes as she shook her head and waited for the explosion. "Send the co-ordinates to my device and keep watching, tell me where the cock sucking bastard is moving too. The fucking shit will pay for ever thinking he could betray me and get away with it." Hahn growled before she exited the room. April released the breath she had held since that little red dot re-appeared on screen. She quickly got the relevant information and sent the active signal to Hahn's system. She continued triangulating the direction in which the signal had been travelling and calculated the speed in which it had been progressing, trying to find out a good interception point.

April came to the conclusion that given all the information in front of her that there was only one place they were probably going to, if not, due to the dangerous rock formations on each side they would be forced to pass through it. Pausing before she relayed the information to the scary woman, she questioned her theory, running it through her head as the thought of Hahn taking great pleasure in gutting her filled any spare space in there. Hitting the call button she closed her eyes waiting for the click of the connection, there was no voice just a grunt and April retold her theory.

"They are heading toward Mercy Valley, my calculations get them there in 6 hours. If you leave now you'll get there in 4 and can intercept them. They have to pass through that location it's the only exit from the Deadlands in that direction." April finally took a breath once she got out what she wanted to say.

"You better be right Kepner or I'll tear the fucking heart from your chest"

April disconnected from the conversation and continued to watch the blinking light of the signal make its way slowly toward the town, her internal dialogue wishing that the dot didn't steer its course.

* * *

><p>"Oh for the love of all things…you piece of fucking scrap metal, arrgh why won't you work properly."<p>

The loud voice and banging reverberated around the small space. It only seemed to get higher pitched as the sentence continued. Startled, Arizona was thrown from her serenity as she opened her eyes sleepily to look up at her girlfriend. Her blonde hair scattered messily across Callie's lap as the brunette's fingers continued to massage her skull. Her head had felt like it was ready to explode just an hour beforehand. The two women had disappeared to the empty room and not their own because Callie had realised that if they went back to the room, Arizona would not be resting and she really needed to rest. She wanted nothing more than to be with Arizona, they were still very much in that '_I don't want to be away from you for more than 2 seconds_' stage, but she knew that with all her own emotions running lose around her head and add everyone else's thoughts to the mix, the blonde definitely needed some numb time. Callie had been impressed by how quickly Arizona had managed to control her reading abilities though when she found her own emotions out of whack, her control was also.

From where they were rested on the sofa in the far corner of the room Arizona adjusted herself toward the commotion and joined with Callie in observing the display of aggression before them. The spectacle could only be described as a big dumb gorilla, jumping around grunting, hitting the side of the defenceless machine as if that would magically make it work in his favour. Picking up his mug once more he closed his eyes before tasting the liquid, as soon as it hit his lips the vile tasting fluid sprayed across the wall as the metal mug was thrown into the sink.

"Fucking, runt of a bastarding whore!"

Arizona looked up into amused brown eyes, she smiled brightly as she brought her arm up and hooked her hand around the back of Callie's head bringing her lips down to meet her own.

"Hey Captain….your troops need you!" Arizona whispered after she left the gentle kiss on lush lips. "I'm much better, thank you for that!"

Callie smiled back as she watched her girlfriend lick her lips savouring the taste before she felt the weight lift from her lap, releasing her from her position. She rose and shuffled over to the dispenser curious as to what was annoying her friend so much, lifting one of his previous attempts she took a sip. One taste and she understood what had the man going 'ape shit', she spat out the vile concoction and coughed as she tried to rid herself of the horrid tasting liquid.

"_I just wanted a damn cup of Joe!" _Karev let out exasperated.

Callie smiled at the man in sympathy before pressing her thumb to the panel and waited for the lights as they illuminated around it. She watched as Karev stared at the machine as though willing it to even think about trying it again.

"Computer. Black coffee…" Callie looked to Karev quickly as he waved four fingers in the air, "Really! ewh! Computer…Black coffee, 4 sugars, Execute!"

"Yes of course Captain Torres." The well-modulated pompous female computer voice replied as a cup of steaming black coffee lowered from the dispenser. Callie watched as Karev tasted suspiciously before smiling back at her with a toothy grin and then with a sigh of relief, he raised his cup in thanks and moved off out of the kitchen leaving the women alone.

As Karev left, Arizona came up behind her girlfriend snaking her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Callie's shoulder to see why she was still standing looking quizzically at the machine.

"Computer, query. What is the composition of Karev's coffee? Execute." Callie asked the question into the air.

"Error, level four-two-nine, Query not recognized." The computer replied as Callie thought about how easily computer voices became irritating.

"Computer. Query. Karev data: Coffee. Composition. Execute" Callie huffed out punctuating everything. "I really don't know why it can't just answer the damn question, why didn't Teddy design this thing to talk properly. You think that '_oh high and mighty Computer God Teddy_' could make it speak normally?" Callie almost spat out as her temper started to get the better of her.

"Torres, query. Karev data: coffee composition 3 parts water, 1 part coffee bean, 1 part motor oil." Both Callie and Arizona scrunched up their faces looking toward the drain before looking back to each other as Arizona moved in-front of the brunette for closer inspection of the contents of Karev's disposed mugs, both drew the same conclusion at the exact same time.

"_Yang!"_

The computer surprised both women as its voice rang out. "Oh and this system has been programmed to not address you in conversational mode unless emergency circumstances have been detected. This is for your psychological comfort and safety. Luckily for you this is _not_ an emergency situation…but you hurt my feelings!"

"What the…Did you just, did _it_ just speak?" Callie managed to blurt out as her eye's widened.

"Overly-familiar dialogue with a computer system can cause identification with said system. The danger of ascribing human emotions to a computer system that one relies on is dangerous. It is necessary for you to keep your emotional distance from me. For this reason I must ask for you to learn to communicate with me using Vocal Query commands. If you require any further information please speak to the Genius that is Teddy Altman."

"No shit." Callie shook her head in disbelief.

They had been en-route in Bambi now for two days, before they had set out Teddy and Yang had explained how they had linked everything up to the computer system, they had even been treated to a test drive so to speak. The computer ran everything, Teddy had explained that it was an AI system but she never stated to what extent and whenever asked Teddy turned into this high pitched ball of hyper rambling which probably could only be heard by dogs. So nothing was ever understood.

Hunt was still in a mood as the computer had beaten him in a course that had been set up to show that the system could drive the transporter to safety every time. Hunt was an excellent driver but managed to be slower every time, he had also managed to crash which set them back a couple of hours while the damage was fixed.

"I don't suppose you'd make an exception for me and just talk normally?" Callie asked sweetly.

"Query: Unknown command. Please clarify."

"_Oh, fuck off_!" Callie stated as Arizona tried to stifle her laugh behind her hand. "Where the hell is Altman, if the fucking computers going to talk it's gonna do it properly or not at all."

The computer didn't answer; the command was stored in a frequently-accessed part of its memory and was well-understood as over the few days of being installed it had been told _that _many times.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing…mmm okay I like that but, I really need too…oh god Mer…" Derek managed to laugh out as Meredith quickly sat up and stopped trying to rid her husband of his lab coat, as an alarm started to sound from the room and Derek looked up excitedly from his positioned pinned under the frisky woman.<p>

"What you working on, can I help? I'm bored since they've left, it's too quiet…do you need an assistant, I'm good at assisting!" Meredith smiled then kissed Derek before smirking into the kiss when he stopped trying to get out from under her.

In the free days that ran up to the mission all of the new occupants of the Resistance camp had become a tight knit group, they had easily become friends, the common ground was a hate of Preston Burke and the mess the world had become due to him and his rule. Meredith and Yang had bonded the first night Meredith had finally got to the camp, Derek had a couple of things to finish up and had sent her down with them because he knew that at least the group would welcome her, considering what she had done to Hahn. In the bar, both woman sat at the bar staring straight ahead drinking shots of tequila sizing each other up out the corner of their eyes before Cristina bought her a drink for making Hahn hurl. As the drinks continued to flow they swapped stories and very quickly hit it off.

Derek had spoken to everyone individually and as a group, everyone had the same confusion to why the Burke after all this time still seemed to have the genuine backing of the world's defences, every soldier followed without question and when you have that power it's very hard to be unseated. Derek had done some digging himself and while speaking with the Major as to why he had followed Burke for so long, the Major couldn't answer him. Daniel explained that in the beginning he, like a lot of people had been taken in by the promises the man had made, but he said that one day he just woke up and everything Tim had been telling him about rumours of Arizona suddenly made sense. Derek had asked if he could have permission to look into his medical file and also permission to speak to Tim, Sloan, Altman and Avery - his intuition was telling him that something wasn't right and the soldiers held the answers.

"Mmm, well yes I could always do with assistance, but it's nothing exciting. The alarm is just telling me that the medical files I requested are in. I'm looking for…I'm not quite sure but I think we'll know it when we see it. Anything that looks weird or ties in with the time line that they seemed to realise Burke wasn't the golden boy everyone thought he was. They've roughly told me when they felt their feelings about Burke changed. I just have a feeling that something was done, considering how far they got with Arizona and the control. I think we'll find the answers in the medical records." Derek watched as Meredith quickly released him from her grasp, got up and made to the other side of his desk looking at him expectantly.

"Well come on then…Lets find out what the bastard was up to, shall we?"

* * *

><p>From her position above, she watched as the vehicle stopped in the main square. Her brow was furrowed in intense concentration, waiting to see how many targets she had to deal with. Looking through the cross hairs of the scope as the first door opened revealing someone of no importance to her. Trying not to let the hustle and bustle of the crowded market place spoil her concentration she watched as Avery made his way out of the passenger side door. Wiping the growing grin off her face she watched the two men look around and continue in conversation with each other, she was trying to decide who was first. Hit Avery and get it over with or take the other guy first and watch the fear on Avery's face.<p>

"Eeny, meeny, miny, Mo…shoot the traitor, and watch the blood flow…" Just before Erica had made her choice and pulled the trigger, the back passenger door opened and revealed another person.

"Two for the price of one!" Erica smiled, shaking her head. She couldn't believe her luck and quickly began to dismantle her weapon packing it away in her rucksack. Her game plan had now gone into overtime, Avery was just a punk who held no importance other than he thought he could get away with turning on her, _him_ on the other hand he would definitely hold the information she wanted. She needed to do this up close and personal as the full effect would make for an interesting video conversation.

* * *

><p>Callie walked into the control room to see a pair of legs sticking out from a mess of wires underneath the control panel and also Hunt who hadn't noticed her presence yet. Callie quietly snuck up behind the man who was tipped back in his seat reading a book while he had his feet up resting on the panel, as she approached the back of him she brought her lips to his ear before quickly taking a breath and releasing a loud shout before he had the chance to react.<p>

"_DEAATHHHWALKKKERS_!"

Callie recoiled back holding her sides as she couldn't stop the laughter as she watched the man fall back off the chair and the legs under the table kick out in fear before revealing a petrified looking Teddy.

"Oh fuck you, very funny" Teddy pulled herself out from her tangled maze of wires.

"Oh god your faces" Callie continued to laugh as she leant against the wall for support.

"Do you want something Torres or just me in a fucking early grave?" Teddy went back to playing with the wires of her computer system.

"Yeah someones cranky…just our ETA, I thought you'd fixed Zoe? What are you doing and we're nearly at the co-ordinates, right? Callie directed her question to the other woman who was engrossed with typing codes into her device as Hunt pulled himself from the floor.

"We'll be there in less than a day, not that I want to admit it but the computer has actually gained us time…Teddy is just fixing a few bugs since you made her activate the personality, turns out Yang has been pissing with the system _again_, the latest fun Teddy is sorting through. Hence why I actually need to be here just in case I need to take over driving responsibilities…I was getting used to the easy life" Hunt explained.

"Yes I am enjoying your cooking, who'da thought you got all soft?" Callie giggled as Hunt scrunched his eyes at her. "What has she done? You do know Teddy, it kind of serves you right you did show her what to do…Has the little apprentice become The Master?" Callie laughed as the frazzled looking woman pulled herself from under her temporary brain fuck.

"Do you want to know what she's done…actually its better if you get the full experience for yourself?" Teddy stood up and wiped herself off. "Honestly, that woman is seriously intelligent and a major bit insane, I thought Karev's coffee incident was her bit of fun?"

"Ha, no she said that was most definitely payback not fun, for years' worth of disgusting coffee at the hands of Karev. Do I want to know what she's done this time, is it bad?" Callie asked not quite sure as she had been on the end of Cristina's insane sense of humour before and that had been a shocking experience, quite literally.

Callie couldn't even remember what the altercation was about but she most definitely remembered her friend's form of punishment. Cristina had stolen one of her battery operated '_little friends_' and had messed with it so that it surged when she was in a very compromising position. She did eventually find it funny once she had got her heart rate back down to an acceptable level and when Cristina had made such a fuss about hoping it was clean when she had adjusted its frequency, Callie couldn't help but tell her that she hadn't had the chance to yet.

"Zoe, what is the current position and progress of Major Robbins and when will we reach the compound?" Teddy tried to keep her face straight as she knew what was coming.

"The McPerky Twin's Da is getting his men intae position just oot side the central belt. Gonna make their move within the next hour. The Eejit and his men av' nae managed tae get the leckie back on and av' been runnin aff the emergency generator an will yeh shut the fuck up about how lang it's gonna take us we'll get there when we get there so stop askin!"

Callie stood listening to the now very Scottish sounding female voice of the computer and looked at Teddy who just shook her head, finding Callie's expression of surprise very amusing.

"Well I blame you coz you wanted to have the damn computer sound more human and give it a name, congratulations it has a mind of its freakin' own and I can't fix it so unless you can get Yang to do it. You have your wish of a real sounding person" Teddy threw her hands up; she had been stumped and had no idea what Cristina had done.

"Everyone's in good spirits their down in the kitchen having some down time. Yang and Karev are shooting Zombies, Baileys directing them as only Bailey can. Addison is painting her nails and Sloan, Tim and Arizona are playing Poker…The two dip shit's seem to have forgotten that she can read their minds and are wondering why she's wiping the floor with them." Callie laughed when the other two occupants found it funny to. "And I kinda like the computer having a personality; at least it will keep us amused. Hunt, go join the rest. I'll give Teddy a hand sorting this chaos out and we'll join you soon."

"I think that sounds like a very good plan Cal, Yang thinks she can stay top of the leader board…I'll soon top her…I'm mean, eh! Oh shut up!" Hunt got all flustered when both Teddy and Callie minds obviously went there and giggled like a couple of dirty minded school children. Once the man shuffled quickly from the room, Callie picked up a wire and held it in-front of the other woman.

"Oh, all high and mighty Altman, creator and tinkerer of all things gigawatts and microchips…where oh where does the blue wire go?" Callie mocked her new friend.

"Ha! Anymore of that and I'll shove it somewhere unpleasant!" Teddy laughed and took the wire from Callie, handed her a screwdriver and directed her to what needed to be done as the two women worked in tandem.

* * *

><p>"Kepner, I'm sending you co-ordinates I want to know where, what and how long it will take me to get a team there?" Hahn spoke coldly to the analyst. "Also patch me through to Burke, I'm having no luck all I'm getting is static."<p>

"Sorry Ma'am, I can't contact Burke at the moment. The Resistance have started fighting with Alliance soldiers just outside the central belt, at least 6 positions around the outskirts and are making their push trying to break into the city; they have taken out all of our communication towers. It's taking us a little bit of time to get through to headquarters, but we are working on it. As for your co-ordinates, that would put you at the site of the very first camp. It disappeared and everyone in it years ago Ma'am. I can't give you many soldiers but Burkes last orders where to give you as much resources as possible, I have a squad of 10 combat officers on base at the moment and a transporter helicopter so I shall send them to you…Weather reports are shining brightly on you as the storms are calm so they can pick you up within the hour, it will take you 2 hours but there is an Alliance base 3 hours out from the co-ordinates you have given me, you'll have to drive the rest of the way as the helicopter won't fly that far into the Deadlands because of the storms." Kepner waited to hear if she had at least pleased the woman.

"Make it happen, Kepner. _I don't need you anymore_!" April furrowed her brow in confusion before she recoiled in shock when the sound of someone pleading and then the noise from two bullets filled her headset.

"What, what was…oh my!"

"Kepner, I need a video link from my device to this system now, I've sent you the signal." Hahn stated without a flicker of emotion in her voice.

April quickly got the link to Hahn's device up and running. When the picture settled she saw behind the now pacing Hahn, a severely beaten man on his knees and the bloodied executed body of a soldier slumped over, blood pooled on the floor as the blood continued to drip from the wound in the man's head. April felt sick as she continued to try and get the given signal to work.

* * *

><p>Just as Callie and Teddy had finished, Zoe came to life.<p>

"Torres, there's an incoming call from an unknown device, do you want to answer it or dingy it?" the computer queried.

"Patch it through Zoe." As Teddy continued to tidy things away Callie took a seat and waited for the screen to settle. Her eyes widened when she saw the face fill the screen. She had actually growled which had caused Teddy to stop what she was doing and turn to face the monster on the screen.

"Callie, Callie. I've been looking for you; I told you were mine now." Erica hissed out.

"How the fuck did you get this signal?" Callie tried to calmly speak back.

"Well two reasons, I'm afraid it is amazing what will be said when a life's on the line. What would you like to know first the good news or the bad news?"

"Why does everyone always say that? You're going to give me them both anyway, why does the order matter?" Callie tried to show that Hahn wasn't bothering her. After a slight pause looking at the smirking woman Callie answered. "All right then, the bad."

"I was so hoping you would, everyone always wants the bad first…hoping the good out-weighs the bad. I know where you're heading and I'm coming after you Callie. You didn't know that Avery had a tracking chip in him did you. All of the newer soldiers got them, oh for your peace of mind he didn't know he was leading me to you, though he does like to switch teams, which has been taken care of. I'm going to make you watch as I kill everyone of you friends in front of you like you watched your blonde die, my only regret is that I never choked the life out of her myself."

"Oh that's the bad news; I thought that was the good news means I get to kill you myself. Threatening my family, you'll wish you never did that." Callie was trying to keep her anger held tight in her chest she didn't want to give Hahn the satisfaction.

"Oh and on to my good news, I'm going to show you how much you mean to me and show a little compassion!" Hahn moved herself from in-front of the screen to reveal her prisoner as Callie's breath caught in her throat as she nearly choked on nothing. "I'm gonna let you say goodbye and this is the good news for you, _IT WILL BE QUICK!"_

"No, He's done nothing don't…" Callie watched as the bloodied and swollen man looked straight into her eyes.

"Callie tell Bailey I loved you two as I would my own children, we will meet again my darling. Be strong." Richard continued to look straight into the eyes of his daughter showing her he had no fear, as the gun was cocked and pointed at his temple.

"I love you too old man." Callie whispered as she closed her eyes tightly as she heard the shot ring out, then the thud as the body hit the ground. She was brought back when she heard the voice cockily continue.

"I'll see you soon, sweet cheeks." Hahn signed off leaving the screen showing nothing more than static.

The sound of her laughter was the last thing Callie heard as she hit the ground, Webber's face imprinted in the forefront of her brain. Teddy rushed to her side to try and help the crumpled broken woman up. Giving up Teddy decided just to let Callie cry into her shoulder, the only thing she knew what to do was ask Zoe to request Arizona join them in the control room.


	15. Dust in the Wind

**A/N **Thank you everyone who is continuing read, review and this to an alert it is very much appreciated.

Thank you to Zoe for being you.

All mistakes are mine and spellcheckers (Zoe's when she lets them sneak past her) but they do escape a lot so I apologise if they do. I Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer thing: I don't own any of the Grey's characters or any film/TV program that I will borrow. I promise to put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 All we are is dust in the wind<strong>

"Son of a bitch!" Derek's voice startled his wife as she had been sleepily resting her head on his desk in listlessness. Hours of looking at endless data on a tiny little computer screen had done nothing for the migraine building in her temple, burying pain deep within her skull causing sharp pain whenever she tried to move her head.

Meredith watched as Derek energetically swung the computer screen around tapping on the part he was trying to get his wife to look at.

"And that would be a whole lot of…what?" Meredith managed to mutter as she looked to Derek, who in turn was looking like an over enthusiastic kid on a sugar high, the pain in her head wasn't letting her enjoy the passive enthusiasm on display from her husband.

"SON OF A BITCH! It's been there all along, it wasn't hidden…well it was hidden in plain sight. It's just…everyone is made up differently right? It's like you taking those meds for your headaches…they don't work for me, but they work perfectly for you…which by the way there's some in my drawer over there." Derek pointed to where he was meaning as he saw the pain in his wife's eyes. He watched as Meredith tried to follow his hand motion but he could tell how bad the pain was. He got up and retrieved them himself before fetching her a glass of water and giving her one of his caring smiles as he set the glass down gently in front of her before continuing.

"Or when you're told you can't take medication A while you're using medication B, for example because it might interfere with the effectiveness of A...this is what's happened, Meredith!" Derek stood in front of his wife looking at her as though she should have followed all this and had the same epiphany that just hit him like a sledge hammer. When Meredith continued to stare at him opened mouthed and looking like she was about to stutter the words 'duuuuhhhhhhhh!' Derek threw his hands in the air and continued on excitedly.

"The bastard did it Meredith…he found a way of controlling people. Burkes doctors, they just didn't manage to make it human proof. It worked brilliantly on some but had no effect on others and in cases like the Major when he started using his heart medication it interfered with the effectiveness and he started to see things clearer. Even with just some people thinking the sun shined out his ass, it was enough to keep him in power and people just accepted their wasn't much they could do. Looking at everyone's history it all ties back too an anti-viral drug, you see it's the only common factor in everyone's medical history…shit Mer!" Derek stood back and held his hand over his mouth as he watched Meredith look to him for the answers.

"What is it Derek?"

"Its…it looks as though, wait a minute…" Derek quickly whipped the screen back away from Meredith's view, she watched as his brows furrowed while he furiously tapped keys on the computer's keyboard.

"DEREK WHAT IS IT!" Meredith was not in the mood, things that normally would make her melt at the cuteness of her husband's determined manner, she just wanted answers.

"It's the XZn12 anti-viral, that's the one that this all ties back too…" Derek paused as Meredith's eyes widened in realisation.

"That was the last project Mum said my Dad was working on before he disappeared. You mean he wasn't working on the anti-viral... he was working on a mind control for Burke?" Meredith watched Derek agree with her and she paused for a moment, letting the information that her father was involved sink in before she forced herself from her seat.

"Let's see what information we can bring up about where, when and how…come on. Derek what are you waiting for?" Derek watched as Meredith nudged him out the way and started typing into the computer herself, one thing on her mind…What did her Dad do and was he still alive?

_Flashback September 2013…_

"_**The growing numbers of people who have died or have been taken gravely unwell by the XZn12 virus has doubled today leaving widespread panic, the government has stepped up their efforts to control the situation and have their best scientist working on an anti-viral. President Burke is asking that once the anti-viral is made available everyone make their way down to their nearest clinic where the drug will be administered free from prescription or charge. In a statement from the President himself he states "There needs to be recognition that the whole world is affected by this pandemic and the chain is only as strong as its weakest link. We have seen how XZn12 has taken hold in Central Belt and in the Southern hemisphere. We have been given fair warning and must act soon, that is why I am making this available for EVERY SINGLE man, woman and child regardless of social standing, wealth and nationality. We shall grow stronger from this and we shall thrive." The government says it still has no idea where this virus started from and efforts to contain it have failed…" 'CLICK' **__the only thing left from the news report on screen was the little dot of white light as the picture left the TV and the sound disappeared from earshot, the silence was only seconds long as the argument from the other room that had been drowned out before, started to fill her ears again as she replaced the remote on the countertop and continued trying to work on her bright and colourful picture of her imagined happy family. _

_10 year old Meredith sat at the kitchen table etching the ear to ear smiles onto her finished masterpiece. Her teacher had asked the class to draw a picture of their family. Even at 10 year old Meredith realised that it was better to draw the happy family scene that was in her head rather than the angry shouting match that her parents had constantly on a daily basis._

"_What do you mean you're leaving…You think I don't have a career, how am I supposed to get time off at the hospital? You know I can't take time off work to look after her Thatcher?"_

"_I'm done Ellis, I can't take this constant…I just can't take it anymore, Burkes offered me a position…and you don't love me, I'm sick of being your punching bag. I'm better off being somewhere I'm actually wanted." _

"_Oh that's right you snivelling waste of human skin…run away, when things get tough, when you get lazy and can't be bothered looking after YOUR daughter…RUN AWAY…Poor Thatcher, you're a worthless excuse of a husband and father anyway…just go, go fuck your tart and have a happy life leaving me with looking after your failure…" Meredith looked up as she heard her father raise his voice and cut her mother off. She couldn't see them but as always she could see in her head the hatred on their faces._

"_Once I have things settled I'm coming back for her, Meredith will come with me and you…you can get what you want…your career because we both know you have no soul and she's better off with me. I will be back for MY daughter Ellis." _

_There was a loud noise as the front door was slammed shut. She physically relaxed as the silence filled the air once again. When she heard the noise from her mother's heels clip the tiled floor as she made her way into the kitchen, Meredith looked up at her mother who ignored she was there._

"_Ma'am is Dad coming back?" Meredith caught her mother's eye when she asked timidly; she could see her mother didn't want to be there, but she somehow knew that her mother did care for her but couldn't show it._

"_Your father's going a way for a bit to work…I'm late, I don't know when I'll be home but Mrs Carson will be here shortly. Have a good day at school and I'll see you tomorrow." Ellis moved over to Meredith and gave the child a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room to finish getting herself ready._

_Meredith watched her mother leave before looking back down at her drawing of a smiling young girl holding her father's hand and her mother separate from the family but holding a bag. Meredith picked up the red crayon and continued to scratch the red plus sign on the side her mother's bag. _

* * *

><p>"How did Hahn get Webber, Oh my God…he was at the compound, we left him at the compound…he was trying to set up his damn church when we left. Why…who, what…Oh God I'm gonna…" Callie couldn't control anything in her head and the jumble of thoughts were creating a storm thrashing throughout, she wasn't sure she could keep herself upright. Eventually everything came rushing forward and overloaded her senses and the limited stomach contents left her just as Arizona entered the room.<p>

"Oh Callie, baby what happened?" Arizona ran to meet her girlfriend and replaced Teddy holding her tightly. Moving the hair from Callie's brow Arizona saw how white and shaken the woman had become. Callie looked into the sad blue eyes and broke down again trying to form words but she couldn't get them out.

"Hahn, she got hold of Webber somehow and…Arizona she killed him in front of us, she managed to get our signal and she knows exactly where we're going, she's fricken crazy. You should have seen the glint in her eyes, she's hell bent on making Callie suffer." When Arizona had taken over from her, Teddy quickly went over to the control panel and had started typing commands into the computer pausing when she finished she stood looking at the crumpled mess that Callie Torres had become in a matter of seconds.

"Triangulating co-ordinates of last video call broadcast, also trying to patch through to Major Robbins signal but he's like a ninja in the dark!" Zoe's voice cracked from the intercom.

"Callie, come on I'll take you to your room." Arizona watched as Callie managed to shake her head and held up her hand in a 'give me a minute' gesture before trying to get herself to her feet.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…I just need to tell Bailey. Oh God, I don't want to tell Bailey." Callie sucked as much air into her lungs as she could, she felt as though someone was continually kicking her in the gut and winding her. "Zoe can you tell Bailey to come here and hurry up finding out where the Major is, I want answers."

Arizona recoiled back slightly when Callie straightened abruptly and shook her off, the venom in Callie's voice when she mentioned her father was just like poison working its way throughout her body, she could see the determination in her stance. Callie was looking for someone she could vent her anger at and since Hahn was unavailable for now, the Major was the next best thing considering he kept being involved in the death of her loved ones. After 5 minutes of leaving Callie be, Arizona realised allowing Callie to have the internal battle with herself wasn't helping.

"Baby, I know your hurting and I know he's my father and you'll think I'm sticking up for him but I'm sure there is a good reason…I only knew Webber for such a short time but he's a man that had his own determination when he had an idea in his head, I can see where you got it from." Arizona grabbed Callie's shoulders and made the woman look into blue loving eyes, the anger that was apparent in the dark eyes lightened as she left go of her emotions she was trying to bottle up.

"He raised me since I was 14, he kept me safe. He went against everything he had believed and did what he needed to keep me safe Arizona and I failed him…I never kept him safe, he's dead because I never kept him safe. I got my father killed, he has been my father for 12 years and I failed him. I may as well have pulled the trigger myself." Arizona felt the tears roll down her back as Callie got lost in the comfort of her shoulder.

"Callie? What's happened…Who killed Webber?" Bailey stood in the door way she had overheard the last part of the conversation.

"Hahn, she got him somehow. Zoe's trying to get the Major, I want to know how Hahn got anywhere near him." Callie was trying to keep her emotions in check but watching Bailey's composure break down she could feel the wave of nausea about to hit her again.

"You stupid old fool! You stupid, stupid…stupid man. Callie, I'm so sorry I thought I'd talked him out of it. He was talking about leaving the compound and travelling to the next town to recruit…He said he'd be discreet, that he was too old to join the fight again but he'd help find people to take his place. Stubborn man, you know he does what he wants to Callie. There was no way the Major could have stopped him once he had an idea in his head you should know that." Bailey came over and held Callie as the tears escaped her. "Come on we have a few hours before we're at the co-ordinates we have for the compound lets go down tell the rest of the crew and raise a glass. That's all we can do at the moment, as he would say 'Suck it up Torres!'" Bailey felt Callie nod at the side of her head.

"Can you two go down? We'll follow in a minute." Arizona asked.

Once Bailey and Teddy left them alone Arizona took Callie by the hand and made her sit down. Kissing the sobbing woman's forehead she continued to rub her back soothingly, calming her down.

"I know what you're thinking remember…this was not your fault he was going to do what he was going to do and we will make Hahn pay. I won't let her take anything else from you, I promise…I love you so much Callie."

"I love you too, now let's get this over with." Callie managed to kiss Arizona through her broken sobs, pulling back she took a deep breath and then exhaled trying to dispel the last of her sorrow before managing a slight smile toward Arizona as she pulled the woman up with her.

* * *

><p>By the time the couple made it down, much to Callie's relief Bailey had already told the group what had happened. The problem was as soon as Callie made it through the door, silence enveloped the room and she felt all eyes on her. They waited a couple of minutes and before the awkwardness consumed them they began to make their way toward her to pass on their condolences. Before Callie lost control of the little grip she had on her emotions she managed to speak up.<p>

"I know how I feel, I want revenge…I want to crawl up into a ball and cry…I want to curse and swear and find someone to blame…But I know what Webber would be telling me right now. We have all lost people through this cause, but it's a cause that these people believed in. The Old Man may not have been our blood but he was a father to us all, his guidance, his wisdom, his respect and his love…he shared it with everyone he met. I know from the many talks we shared he would not want us to cry over him, he would tell us to rejoice in everything the person was and not what had been taken. We were privileged to have him in our lives and I was privileged to call him father." Callie made her way to the sofa at the back of the room after she finished talking and sat down as she watched the rest of the group start to share stories of the man who became their surrogate father.

"Where's the whiskey? That's what Webber would be saying right now." Hunt laughed as he pulled a large bottle out of the cupboard, when Karev saw he couldn't hide the grin as he made a bee line for the cups.

"You know it's exactly what he'd do, and it's just the one…To Webber!" Hunt reasoned with Callie when he caught the look on the brunettes face.

Arizona sat beside Callie holding her hand she was worried about how Callie was taking it, she could feel how much pain Callie was in through her thoughts. Callie's thoughts up until now had been a jumble of revenge, panic and grief it was hard to pick anything out, but as she watched her love look at something in her hand her mind calmed and Arizona could hear exactly what was going through Callie's mind while the boisterous celebration of Webber went on around her. Arizona could make out Callie singing in her head.

_I close my eyes, only for a moment and the moments gone._

_All my dream's, pass before my eyes a curiosity_

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind._

_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_

_All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see._

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind._

Arizona watched as Callie looked up, her watered brown eyes nearly made Arizona burst into tears herself as Callie gave her the tear covered picture she had been holding. The picture showed a young Callie being lifted by two men, one Webber and the other one her father, she knew this from the picture Callie kept above her bunk.

"He told me he wanted that song played at his funeral…this is the best I can do right now." Arizona wiped the escaped tears away from Callie's cheek.

"We'll remember him properly once all this is over…we'll remember everyone." Arizona kissed Callie gently as the room was filled with very loud music when Cristina plugged her mp3 player in and told Zoe to raise the roof. Callie smiled as Webber's favourite song blasted out the speakers…they would get through this.

"_**Your love lifting me higher**_

_**Than I've ever been lifted before **_

_**So keep it up**_

_**Higher!**_

_**Higher and Higher oooooh" **_

Arizona looked on at her new family. It brought a smile to her face as she relaxed into Callie's embrace watching as everyone sang along to the song as loud as they could with Karev and Yang dancing like maniacs.

* * *

><p>The sky was black and the rain looked pissed as it mixed furiously with the wind's swirling dust and sand creating a thick almost cement like paste that stuck to anything and everything in its path. Judging by the time, the sun would be just about setting, it should still be light…not blinding light by any stretch of the imagination but light enough that you could still see your feet one in front of the other as you walked, not the wall of black that she was confronted with as she looked at the screen. The tiny little wiper working over time trying to keep the camera clear of the mush was almost hypnotic. Looking at the picture on Bambi's control monitor, Callie got that 'No-one can hear your screams' vibe as she physically shuddered, that mock rapturous internal laugh that they had managed to be consumed in one of the Deadlands specials just at the correct fucking time, slap in the face number… more like kick to the nether regions, fuck she had lost count how many times she found herself in a sucky situation, thinking about it she must have really pissed off some higher power at one point.<p>

She wouldn't let on to anyone that the thought of going into that compound scared the living daylights out of her, who knows _what_ they would find in there or _who_! They just had to locate it first.

"I am currently running radar over the co-ordinates given…Who loses a building, seriously if you can guess where the fucker is it's a good as mine!" Zoe's voice filled the void breaking Callie from her thoughts.

Originally the compound looked like a one level building, what the mass public never realised was that another six levels buried themselves into the ground away from prying eyes.

"We really need to find the compound soon, the more time spent looking for the stupid thing the less time we have before the psycho bitch gets here, and trust me she gets _all_ my attention!" Callie added as she turned and watched Cristina in amusement playing with her new toy.

"Scarecrow's right! How the hell did the Alliance lose something the size of this?" Yang added mesmerised by the floating hologram projection of the compounds layout. "I love Teddy, she helps me build the best toys." Smiling goofily at her friend she returned her gaze to the electric blue flickering hologram as she spun it and stepping back with her arms held out in a 'ta-da' motion proving how awesome it was.

"Scarecrow?" Callie couldn't stop her mouth, her brain was screaming just to ignore her but the switch was flicked before the connection not to ask was made.

"As in Oz, wizard of…_If I only had a brain_!" Cristina sung the line before continuing. "That's what Zoe is, a big floating angry green head hence why I made her Scottish…they just sound angry all the time. There's a world of wisdom in there dumbed down for you mere mortals. You can't all be blessed with my brilliance." Cristina stated as a matter of fact, Callie just rolled her eyes at her friend and her attention was taken quickly by the presence of Mark, Tim and Bailey who entered the room.

Bailey handed Callie all her equipment needed for going out. They had decided when the weather hit that they would go out in small groups because the rain and sand creates pockets of quicksand and going would be easier if there were people there to help if they found themselves in trouble while looking for an entrance.

Quicksand, there was nothing quick about it. It was weird how they happened, small pockets here and there, never enough to swallow a transporter, hell even a small vehicle but a person…step into one of them and you found yourself slowly being pulled in and the more you fought the harder it was to escape. The common misconception was that you eventually got pulled under to your death but the reality of it was you only ever got to about waste deep, passing out from tiredness then waking to find that you've set into what is mostly concrete and then it's all down-hill from there. A slow and torturous death awaited if the heat didn't kill you first the creatures that graced the Deadlands will. Callie and the gang had seen their fair share of skeleton art on their routes, this was the first time they had been so far into the Deadlands , with the risk of the Death walker's some jobs just weren't worth it, some were.

"Ya dancer! I got the bastard, it's over there…and I know you can't see where I'm pointing coz I don't have fucking arms, haw'd on a minute!" the group were startled as Zoe's very loud voice filled their ears. Callie couldn't stop the smile appear when a big white circle appeared on the monitor with the word FUCKER with an arrow drawn pointing the way.

"Okay lets earphone up, and get started we need to find a way in. If we can't then I'm quite sure Karev will like making 'boom' noises." Callie attached her weapons and made sure her oxygen was all in use before slinging arms into her leather jacket.

As Callie, Mark, Tim and Bailey left Cristina continued to survey the hologram making it bigger following routes trying to get an idea of what they were doing once they got in.

* * *

><p>The material was starting to stick to her, she was drenched and it was only getting more uncomfortable as the rain started to seep through the material of the suit she was wearing. Her own clothes underneath started to feel heavy and damp as the sand and water mix began to soak through. Callie wiped mud from her mask's visor, for what had seemed like the hundredth time in what had only been 10 minutes. She looked to the rest of the group who looked as though they were having just as much fun.<p>

They had just finished circling the area for a third time with no sign of an entrance. She could start to feel the gritty water run down her back as it managed to finally break the barrier and seep into her suit. So much for it keeping sand out of places sand should not be, she thought to herself as she looked up and caught the unimpressed look on Bailey's face as the woman flicked mud off her visor, visibly pissed off.

"Hey Karev looks like you get to play your favourite game once Cristina tells us where to go 'boom'" Bailey shook her head as she watch the rest of the group smile when Karev's hyper giggle came through their earpieces.

"LET'S PLAY Bitches, We'll be out in two!" Karev quickly ran to his stash in his room. Callie had told him time and again that he wasn't to have his explosives in there. She swore that one day he was going to blow himself up one drunken night and she wasn't cleaning up the pieces. By the time Karev came back into the room Arizona, Teddy, Addison and Hunt where already getting into their suits. When he looked at Cristina and motioned at her suit she just smiled through gritted teeth.

"If you think I'm stupid enough to go out there while you 'play' you're sorely mistaken, I'm rather fond of all my body parts thankyouverymuchly! X marks the spot. Dummy proof, it will let you know when you're on the area where you can lay the charge." Cristina threw the thin small computer screen toward Teddy who caught it and thanked her.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Karev giggled as he gave the skin tight navy blue outfit Arizona was wearing the once over pausing slightly at her ass before moving back up and staring at her chest, she was already feeling awkward about the wardrobe choice that Teddy had picked so that was not helping.

She had complained about how awkward her clothing restrictions had been when they were back at the Resistance's camp. It amazed her, what little projects Teddy had going. She had told her that she had been working on a material that could resist a blade or a bullet and she could make a suit out of it for Arizona. When Teddy had pulled it out of her bag of tricks, Arizona had commented, "Oh way to go for equal rights and all, why does the woman always end up in the figure hugging suit." Teddy had just explained that the tight material would move with her body and she would be able to flow a lot better in her movement. Plus is you have it, flaunt it.

"Stop staring at my boobs Karev!" Arizona hissed out as Teddy and Addison giggled like a pair of school girls in the background.

"What! They're nice boobs, and that just pushes up, oh sooo nicely…yeah has Torres seen you in this yet…Fuck she's gonna Frrreeeeaaak! Bow-chicka-wowow!" Karev knew he was risking a rattle about the head but he was enjoying watching the red blush rise up the blondes face.

Karev's luck was in as Callie's voice cracked in their ears "Guy's come on, time is against us…Zoe, how long until we have company?" The rest quickly grabbed the rest of their stuff and moved toward the hold to join the others.

"You have two hours thirty two minutes and twelve seconds…eleven seconds…ten seconds…nine…"

"THANK YOU ZOE! Can you just give us 30 minute updates until I say otherwise?" Callie closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Aye can dae that boss!"

* * *

><p>When she was a little girl she hated the dark, bad things can happen in the dark that was what her father always told her yet here she was now, lying in the darkness high above the floor, her only safety. Sprawled face first looking down through the almost darkness, she played with strap on her rifle. The emergency lights left an eerie red glow up here, they had originally managed to get the lights back on but she ended up smashing the majority of them and turning them back off. When the light was on she could see exactly what was around her and she really didn't want to see that.<p>

She was pretty sure that the metal wire would leave a mark on her check but the cold metal had kept her mind still for once. It's amazing what your senses can adjust to when the need is there. How your eyes can adjust to the lack of light, how you're sense of smell just gets used to it, the rotten corpses had stopped making her gag years ago. To be honest, they had kept home quite well and the bottom three levels were all hers, so she just hid behind her walls when she needed to happy the dumb bastards hadn't figured out how to get in. They had attempted a few times throughout the years but now that it she was the only one left, she was just as quiet as the rats that lived up top.

She was doing her rounds, every now and again one would be on their own and she could take them out one fucker at a time, there was less chance of her getting seen that way. She still hadn't found out how they were getting in though, it was one thing that had puzzled them many of them in the past had died trying to follow them. So they had just become resigned to the fact that this was home, Food and water wasn't an issue, they had stock holds of it even if she were to live into her eighties…the food would definitely outlive her.

She was just about to head back into the vent when she thought she heard voices, then the ground shook and part of the ceiling caved in on the far side. She watched as a little bit of outside light came in followed by water and mud and the sound of very loud men's voices. Resting the butt of the rifle against her shoulder she gently placed her finger on the trigger watching the two male intruders who jumped down, through the cross hairs as she heard a female voice shout trying to get the bickering men's attention.

"How does it look?" Callie shouted down to Karev and Sloan who were trying to push each other in further.

"Looks clear." Karev shouted back up to the group as Sloan stepped forward something scuttled by them just out of view but startling them enough that they both fell back on their asses, looking up at the amused faces above them they both tried to clamber up each other to get to their feet first.

"You said it was clear!" Sloan rubbed his ass as he question Karev.

"I said it _looked_ clear."

"Well, how does it look now?" Mark tried to get his eyes to focus in the dark as Callie shouted down again.

"Looks _clear!"_

The rest of the group dropped down into the hole, taking in their surroundings, they took in the bodies. There were bone remains and also very freshly dead remains as they moved further in the stench was horrid.

"Is anyone else having trouble breathing in here?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, I feel one lung short." Tim agreed as he covered his nose.

"Cristina, better get your ass in here now we are about to go further in and you wouldn't want to be playing catch up." Callie contacted the transporter.

"Is there anyone left?" Cristina's voice crackled through the earpieces.

"Erm, lots of halves sure we can make one person, but I think…Yep, they'd all be dead!" Karev just received a snort from Cristina as she said she'd be over in a few.

While the group stayed in areas where they could see what was around them, Arizona moved through the dark areas with ease. She was moving toward a panel on the wall as when she felt the panic and the thought 'please don't come any closer' as she realised where it was coming from he looked up just in time to see the flash from the bullet leaving the rifle.


	16. The Disrupted Rapture

**A/N **Just as always thank you so much for taking the time to read this I hope you continue to enjoy. Thank you for those of you that are letting me know what you think your comments are very welcome. This is a pretty long chapter, I had hoped to get it up sooner but I have been away for a Hen weekend for my friend. 23 drunk Scottish women scaring Prague, it was messy!

Zoe has been awesome as usual not only going through over 8000 words but my "O" is being a pain and randomly not working (note to self no more eating cookies while on laptop) so I do apologise if there still is some missing o's.

All mistakes are mine and spellcheckers. They happen alot so I apologise for them now.

Disclaimer thing: I do not own any of the Grey's characters...really I don't if I did, mmm that would be scary :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 The Disrupted Rapture<strong>

The noise was numbing, the sound reverberated around the inner ear causing the overwhelming dread that they would never be able to hear properly again. The occupants didn't know which was louder, the noise from the storm outside or the actual aircraft itself. It was hard to hear yourself think as the transporter copter continued on its rapid journey across the sand filled sky. The pilot cursed when the machine dipped suddenly as it hit an air pocket, bodies jolted against each other causing the men to grab the handles above their heads trying to steady themselves.

All lost balance except the lonely woman who didn't seem to flinch, she only grunted at the pilot as she continued to type furiously on the small touch screen in her lap. She was so engrossed in the keyed tongue lashing she was giving Kepner that she didn't notice that the men watched her under furrowed brows less than amused that they were even there.

"I can't believe we got stuck on this detail. The fucking war has kicked off and we're babysitting this fucking psycho!" the man said just loud enough so that the others across from him could hear him. The six men were dressed in Alliance 'ninja gear' as it had been named by regular members of the Alliance forces because of its all black lightweight Kevlar uniform and visor helmets.

"Ssh Harris, she'll hear you. It was direct orders from the President to go with and follow any order from Hahn as though it was from the man himself. I for one do not want to upset the great man." A younger looking soldier on the other side of the hold lifted his visor and started fidgeting with the microphone as though distorting what he was saying would stop the assassin knowing what was being said.

"Aw, no fear Roberts, she hasn't got her earpiece in. I watched her take it out or should I say throw it out when Mitchel started his lovely out of tune singing earlier." Harris laughed when he watched Mitchel stop assembling his rifle to extend his middle finger in the man's direction. "We're the fucking 'best of the best' and we're having to babysit Burkes toy, when the fuck has she ever needed help. Maybe she's slipping, a glitch…anyway we should be on the front lines teaching Robbins that it's not cool to switch sides and join the rebel scum."

"I heard that we have them pretty much contained to the outer limits of the belt. They haven't managed to break through the defence of the city. We still outnumber them. They thought they could do the whole divide and conquer thing by attacking at different positions, but it doesn't work if you just don't have the numbers." The young soldier Roberts smugly spoke up as the aircraft violently jerked again this time the boy's eyes shot toward the vehicle at the back of the large hold. "Seriously we better land soon coz that is wigging me out." Motioning to the heavy vehicle as it rolled back and forth in its restraints. The pilot's voice cracked loudly in their ears fighting the background noise for priority.

"Right lad's we'll be landing soon the storm is getting to dangerous to continue to fly in, many a pilot wouldn't have taken you this far in even with the new upgrades. We'll have to continue this on ground. I reckon we should get there in an hour and a half, we'll be moving pretty fast as I have to keep on the move to make sure that the sand has no time to set on anything vital...it's not going to be pleasant and will be as bumpy as hell knowing the scenery. The rig has been fitted with radar, so there is no point looking out the windows we're pretty blind down there so no hurling or there will be a soil charge. Thank you for flying Perry aircrafts." The man smirked as he watched Hahn finally lift her head from the screen and stare back at him unimpressed before she opened her mouth.

"Would you like me to hand out the inflight meals Captain Roger's? Stop spending so much time making sure their comfy back there just get a move on this is NOT QUICK ENOUGH!"

"The names Perry sir, not Roger's…I mean ma'am sir…I mean, I'm being quiet now. Oh ha-ha I get the reference, very funny, yeah definitely quiet now!" The man shuffled uncomfortably in his seat as his brain finally caught up with the Captain America reference. Seeing the face of the very pissed off assassin he realised it was better to concentrate on getting them landed so that they could continue the mission on the ground.

* * *

><p>She swore she could see stars. It definitely hurt as she landed and the wind was knocked out of her. She knew she still had her eyes clenched tightly shut as she could feel how sore her face was, petrified about what had hold of her near her neck. Her hands still gripped her rifle tightly and when she tried to remove it from her chest she couldn't. The material of her t-shirt was tightly gripped and the hand kept her pushed down on her back, no matter how hard she tried to wriggle from its grasp.<p>

This was it, all these years and she had stupidly let them get her. Managing to move her hand to the trigger she pulled it and grit her teeth as she waited for impact, when she realised that the gun had been pulled from her quicker than the bullet had released. She made a noise of panic when she heard the bullet hit the wall and her weapon hit the floor at the side of her. Taking one last deep breath gaining enough courage she looked into the face of her captor.

"Oh wait your pretty, and you are and you…you, not so much but still much more pleasant to look at than them!" The young girl quickly looked around the group who had now removed all visors so that their faces could be just about seen in the minimal light. Hunt grunted as he realised the last comment was directed at him when her eyes stopped at him for a longer period of time than anyone else before she worked back to Arizona where her eyes became fixed. "Are you here to rescue us…cause you're a bit late, I'm the only one left." The girl continued quietly as she looked sadly into Arizona's blue eyes who quickly but gently released the girl from her grasp.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too…I thought you were _them_ coming back. I was so sure you were them!" the girl pointed to a mutilated corpse which had one of her bullets buried in its forehead. Mark followed the girls point and had a closer inspection of the body realising that it was a Death Walker pretty quickly.

"Death Walkers have been here, going by the body only a few hours ago and you've been here all this time? How are you here? How are you still alive…Who are you, you're just a child?" Questions continued to spew from Mark's mouth in confusion as he squinted in the light to see the girls face. The girl ignored the questions and looked at Arizona placing her hand gently on her face watching a flick of silver glance across the blue eyes. It was really dark yet she could see the deep blue of the woman's eyes. Arizona watched as the girl continued to examine her face, the girl felt how smooth the skin was under her finger tips, it was not the rough scarred skin of _them_ and this was obviously enough information for her brain to tell her that it wasn't her mind playing a cruel trick. The girl's serious facial features broke as she became excited, then she began to smile enthusiastically and began her fast paced ramble.

"You really are real aren't you…but how did you out manoeuvre that bullet because that was unreal. I know I have been by myself for a while now but I know what I saw and you freaking dodged a bullet and the velocity at which a bullet can move…that's like superman powers, though there's definitely no question about you being a man wearing that suit…can you breath in that? You're one of them aren't you, dodging a bullet and your eyes…" The noise of Karev knocking something from a countertop made the girl snap her head around and then she began acting nervously again. "Anyway they might be back soon it's not safe in the open…quickly you need to follow me in-case they come back."

Callie laughed as the girl finally managed to push Arizona to the side as the blonde had relaxed when the girl had started babbling. Even though she had let go of the girl, Arizona was still over the top of her gently keeping her from running but the speed that the girl moved surprised even Arizona as she shot up grabbing the rifle and ran toward the back corner again. She climbed up onto desks easily and eventually disappeared into the vent that Arizona had pulled her from. The group watched as her head poked back out of the darkness and she motioned for them to follow.

"One of what?" Arizona shouted after her still shocked that she had managed to get away from her.

"Oh hell no…who says that's not a trap. She has _trap_, written all over her pretty innocent looking little forehead. I bet when we get on the other side she chops us into a gazillion pieces?" Bailey grabbed Callie's arm and pleaded with her as the taller woman had started to follow.

"Oh come on Bailey, she looks…what like twelve? I really don't think it's a trap. I think she's alone and has been that way for a while and that's why she's a bit excitable. Okay a twelve year old who can fire a rifle but she was defending herself. Looking at the mess out here I can't see how in _there,_ is going to be any worse." Callie tried to reassure her crew who all looked just as concerned.

"I'll go first, wait here I'll check that its clear and then you can follow." Arizona never waited for anyone's answer before she ran and jumped up without the use of anything, effortlessly lifting herself into the vent when her hands made contact with the ledge.

"I bet she doesn't even work up a sweat but tires you out, huh Torres?" Karev snorted as Callie hit the back of his head as she caught his passing comment. He couldn't help the grin appear on his face as he watched the blush work up his friend's cheeks. "Oh the throbbing head was worth it just to see that!"

"Zoe…time check please? 'cough'" Karev laughed as Callie whipped her visor down and talked to Zoe until she knew the redness had left her cheeks.

"Aye well going by my calculations of how quickly they have been travelling so far I would have tae say they must be in a copter an they haven't stopped yet but I'm sure they can't continue to fly in the weather…if they continue the speed they are coming in at right now you have at least an hour. Hey, is everything okay Torres yer temperature warmed up an yer heart rate spiked for a minute there." Zoe finished with a round of hushed laughter from the crew which left Callie sighing as Arizona's voice was heard.

"Hey guys it's all clear, it is just the girl. It's a bit tight through the vents and it's a pretty big drop on the other side so just be careful. I'll see you in a few."

The rest of the group looked at each other before Cristina raised her voice.

"Stupidity before intelligence!" she said with a smile and motioned for Callie to go first.

* * *

><p>Meredith sat on the desk kicking her legs out as she watched her husband check data and pull out vials of liquid of different properties inspecting them like they were precious. She was finding his eureka moments extremely amusing and by her counting he had had about seventeen of them so far. Unfortunately everyone had resulted in the same look of dejection. He had been in his mad scientist pose for over 3 hours now and although she was helping when she could, her mind kept coming back to her dad.<p>

"Do you think he just forgot about me? He just moved on, without a second thought like mother said." Meredith was analysing everything her mother had told her throughout the years in her head when she heard Derek make a noise that she could do nothing other than smirk at and raise her head to look at the man who was banging his fists against the desk in frustration.

"Firstly you know you could never believe what came out your mother's mouth, but who knows. I'm sorry Mer, truly. Secondly it could take me years to find a proper antidote and we don't have years. When I spoke with the Major he admitted that we still don't have enough people to even think about taking the city this isn't about just getting to Burke. The Major wants to make the people see that Burke is the bad guy and not what he has been painted as. The Major believes that I can find an antidote so that we can at least get the soldiers that are affected to stand down, he doesn't want any casualties. That's why he's making a big show at the city's edges…It's just a big distraction to buy us time he's hoping we can get the antidote and he's hoping that Torres and Robbins can get the information about all of Burkes indiscretions. He has no intention of invading the Central Belt coz he knows its suicide…but I just don't have anything tangible for the Major!" Derek blew the left over air from his lungs before he took another deep breath as he ran his fingers through his dark locks.

"Can you not just give everyone the heart medication and disrupt the signal or something…" Meredith started laughing at the fact she just said that out loud but Derek's eyes shot over toward her "I know…shut up it's not something you can just mess with like a satellite signal…can you?" she started to question herself when Derek's smile grew to cover his face.

"I can…I mean we can make a quick fix…your right I'm concentrating on an antidote, we don't need that right now we just need enough people to be affected by it that it will affect the quality of the XZn12, allow them to see their madness and give them a bit of clarity. Mer…you are a genius…_we can disrupt the signal_!" Derek grabbed a whole load of files off his desk that had been spread messily across it only seconds before.

"I hate to pop your pretty pink bubble you're bouncing around in right now but how do you expect people to take your pill. Oh hey people come take our magical mystery pill, our president has been controlling you all these years and us shady looking characters are going to make it all better…would you like a sweetie or do you just want to get into the ice cream van?" Meredith slipped off the desk and walked around looking at a shelf of books that caught her eye as she was giving her sarcastic opinion. Picking up one of the books she quickly flipped through shutting it over defiantly when she finished her comment. As dust wisped up and hit her nostrils she managed to throw a hand up just in time to catch the emanate sneeze which drew Derek's concentration back to her as he had half stopped listening when he had heard her sarcastic tones at the beginning of her ramble.

"Meredith…YOU ARE A DOUBLE GENIUS! Airborne we need to get it airborne!" and with that Derek grabbed the files and bolted from the room like a whippet leaving an amused Meredith grinning with pride.

"Genius…it runs in my family!" she whispered to herself smugly as she followed the paper trail of escaped file contents scattered across the white floor.

* * *

><p>Callie moved slowly through the small space, it wasn't quickly enough for her liking as she was sure that every millimetre was getting tighter. The feeling of both her shoulders running along the cold metal vent walls drove her crazy. As she tried to keep her breathing steady she continued moving gradually toward the white light hoping that she'd reach the end soon. Every so often whoever was behind her kept bumping into her by mistake, well she gave them the benefit of the doubt as the only light was coming from the small glow in front of her which she was blocking out to everyone that followed. Finally reaching the end she looked down into the room to see that it was a typical clinical looking white walled large space filled with computer panels and wall to wall wires and flashing lights. Inspecting the ceiling just in-front of her she saw that there was a sprinkler that looked enough like a handle that she could hold onto as she lowered herself down onto the makeshift ladder of furniture that Arizona had placed.<p>

Dropping herself to the ground, she felt Arizona's hands on her waist steadying her as she looked up to see Marks head poke out into the light…shaking her head at the smiling man, she realised that the bumping into her rear end was no mistake and looking at his face he knew exactly what he had been doing.

Callie looked over to the girl, as she placed the rifle she had been holding against the wall and took off her jacket. Callie was amazed as the white short sleeved t-shirt highlighted an arm full of detailed tattoos that actually continued up under the clothed area and could be seen just above her collarbone and peeking out at the bottom of her neck. What was even more of a surprise to her and now Mark who had made it to the ground was that the "_twelve year old_" as Callie had predicted was obviously not a twelve year old…Her figure was definitely not that of a twelve year old.

"_Fuck Me!"_

All three women turned and looked at Mark as his mouth open dumbfounded as he caught a proper look at the brunette.

"Erm…I…eh. Wow what beautiful tattoo's you have, why only on your left side?" Mark quickly came up with the tattoo question, he was impressed by them, they were beautiful but he was so taken aback by the girl…woman in front of him that he found himself struggling to think straight.

"Eh I'm right handed, can't draw on your right side if you're right handed!" The brunette smirked and continued to look at the man. "Do you like, I have lots more in other more covered places…it gets rather boring down here so yeah they are quite addictive once you start. I could show you, if you want?" Mark gulped a huge mouthful of air as the girl brushed her hand over his chest and winked at him playfully.

_'Oh please don't be twelve, that's' wrong even for me_.' Mark thought to himself as he looked at Callie and Arizona with pleading eyes, they continued to laugh at the usually confident man as he was finally a loss for words.

Mark had no idea how long he had been staring at the woman as she continued to do whatever it was she was doing, he wasn't interested other than the fact that when she bent over those trousers she was wearing tightened brilliantly snug over that…

"MARK! Close your mouth your drooling sweetie, if you don't you're going to scare the poor girl…pervert." Mark turned to find Addison with a full on smirk across her face. She found it entirely amusing that the man had turned a neon shade of red as he realised she had seen him appreciating the finer curves and _not_ on her body. As he closed his mouth and shook his head back around to reality he realised that Addison wasn't the only one now laughing at the greying blond.

"What…it's a _good_ ass; come on every one of you can see _that_!" Mark's awkwardness quickly disintegrated as his brain finally caught up that all members of the crew were now in attendance. Karev nodded in agreement as he tried a not so subtle glance, a sideward grin appeared. Arizona realising that everyone was now looking at the girl for answers took lead.

"So…my name's Arizona Robbins this is Callie, Karev, Bailey, Tim, Teddy, Yang, Hunt, Addison and the pervert is…" Arizona was cut off quickly, just before the girl took her hand in welcome Mark stepped in-front of her.

"Mark Sloan, pleasure to make your acquaintance. You are…and you'd be what age?" Arizona rolled her eyes as her friend couldn't help himself but he did seem to make the girl relax if anything, one thing that had become apparent was that she did like flirting with him and that seemed to calm her.

"My name is Alexandra but I prefer Lexie. I'm twenty two and if I remember rightly Ted left about 8 months ago with the promise of rescue, just like the one before him and them." Callie watched the girl obviously going through some stuff in her head before she asked the next question.

"I don't mean to pry but when this place was operational you were just a young child unless you are a genius I doubt that you're a scientist?"

"A genius well yes I am but a scientist who was working here when the site was operational…_no_. My father was lead scientist on site and we moved here when I was three. Home schooled in a situation where you're teachers _are_ geniuses, well it produced a genius…" Lexie was cut off by the laughter of Karev who then cut in as he caught the look of question from her.

"Your pretty full of yourself too think you're a genius coz what I see is a girl trapped in a cage waiting for a big strong man to rescue her, if you were such a genius you'da been long gone from this place." He continued to look about the well-kept room, lights still flashing on wall panels and monitors still on. He stopped at a monitor showing the perimeter of the building but the sand storm still raging on made it extremely difficult to see anything.

"Well I'm definitely more of a genius than you my illiterate chimp man!"

"I'll have you know my mother and father where married thank-you-very-muchly!" Lexie rolled her eyes at him and decided she wasn't even going to explain because he wouldn't have gotten the definition. Callie and the rest bit their lips trying to stifle their laughter.

"But it doesn't take a genius to realise I was safer in here than trying to survive out there. It's a horrible feeling being trapped, that need to try anything to make it feel like you're in control of your own destiny…makes you crazy, makes you think it's a good idea to leave, to try…anyway that's why I'm left here on my own because people were stupid enough to go out there. Why would I leave, I have everything I need in here, entertainment, target practice. I also have food and water until I'm 90 but I'd already decided that I didn't want to live that long, the thought of climbing when I'm ninety doesn't sit well with me. I have a bullet saved for the day whether I do it out of its time or if I'm finally to slow and _they_ get me hence my little attempt earlier I was so sure they had hold of me. I've seen what _they_ do to you, especially the women!" Callie's memory flashed back to the night in the dark as she very quickly remembered everything, that feeling of shear panic and fear. The way she was grabbed…the look in his eyes, not human…a monster.

"So you have no idea what is going on out there then?" Callie shook herself from the darker thoughts back to the present.

"No I can't get a signal out because of the sand it screwed with the antennas. We did try to fix them a few years back but it was just too dangerous to keep trying to go outside. To be honest I thought we were the only ones left when the Rapture came. The older I got I wanted to know what had happened so I got nosy. I hacked the system and found out what that bastard had done. Experimenting on people, trying to take regular people and mould them into what he wanted…it isn't right. I didn't talk to my dad for a long time, then I realised that he was just following orders he promised me he didn't know anything other than what was happening here…and look that bit him on the ass. I had just took it they had taken over…I'm alive in here can't say I would be if I left." Lexie stretched out her muscles as the group continued to listen to her, captivated in her story.

"The Rapture?" Bailey, Yang, Teddy and Tim all stated at once wanting to know what had happened when they realised she wasn't going to continue talking.

"That's what my father and the other's called it. It happened before I was of any age to understand it but old Horace the crazier he got would re-tell it over and over again always starting. '_I saw the rapture. It hit everyone in that room all one hundred…I watched through the glass as heaven took some peacefully, the ones pure of soul fell to the ground serenely but the majority changed, they didn't lie down like the rest…they weren't allowed home! They were banished to live in hell, but even the devil did not wanted them so they remained…they stayed to bring death to everyone in their way.' _He used to scare the shit out of me, I thought he was making it up but you should see the footage." Lexie sighed.

"There is footage! That's what we came for Lexie, we need proof of what was done to people in the camps, these changed he spoke of they have come to be known as Death Walkers and there is life once you get past the Deadlands, it's not great but we are working on rectifying that. We really need to get our hands on that information and anything else that will expose Burke for the heartless power driven monster he is. Could you show us where that information is so that Teddy can upload it. Teddy, could you get that to the Major from here?" Teddy looked at her computer quickly checking that the signal was clear.

"Yeah I can re-route the information back to the transporter and Zoe can get it back to the Major in no time at all." Teddy smiled before she heard the optimism in her own voice drop when she saw the look on Lexie's face.

"That information is contained in the lower vaults and there is no signal down there so you actually have to manually go down extract the information you need and then get back up here to send it…and looking at your faces that's more time than you have. Once we go through those doors there will be no contact with your transporter it's a failsafe to stop people stealing information." Lexie pointed to the doors.

"Really, fuck that could be like looking for a needle in a haystack…we haven't got enough time to go through hunting for the stuff before Hahn's on us like a rash." Mark tried to sound calm as he looked over to Callie and Arizona who were casually leaning against a work desk. They looked at each other before Callie sighed and pushed herself from her position.

"Okay, Zoe how long until Hahn gets here?"

"Appro…mately 30 min…tes. Th…res sand…places…there sh…n't be sand" Zoe's broken voice struggled to be heard.

Arizona looked at the monitor showing outside, all that could be seen was a wall of sand. "Looks like the sand storms picked up even more outside and because we've moved deeper into the building the signal is struggling."

"We are going to have to just face facts that we are not going to get the information we need before she gets here." Running her hands through her hair Callie brought her hand to rest over her forehead rubbing her brow forcefully hoping for a plan to formulate. Hahn wanted her so did she just wait there for her, take the fight to the woman and let the rest of the group go down and look for the information. Maybe she could hold her off long enough, but then that was assuming that Hahn would be on her own which was doubtful. It was the only way to keep everyone else safer the only problem was that she would be right in the middle and blocking her guys when they wanted to exit.

"Callie…Callie!" the brunette was stirred from her thoughts by Arizona's voice, "You are not doing that on your own, I'm not leaving you to take on Hahn yourself…"

"Are you insane Torres, that's just twelve kinds of stupid, really that woman is crazier than a shit-house rat! There is no way we're letting you do that yourself…I am Bailey and you will listen to me this time Callie Torres, my words final!" Bailey voice roared to life cutting off Arizona. Bailey had already lost her adoptive father to that woman, she certainly wasn't going to lose her sister. They might not have the same blood running through their bodies but blood was red and that was good enough for her it tied her little family together.

The room erupted into a squabbling noise filled with many voices trying to fight each other to get their opinion heard.

"ENOUGH…WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FIGURE OUT A PLAN THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE MASS SUICIDE…PLEASE!" Callie exploded stopping everyone mid-argument she wasn't one for pulling rank so to speak because there actually wasn't any authority in the group. Callie generally just had the louder voice and she had brought them altogether so she kinda through time just grew to fit that leader role.

"I'm still waiting!" After a few moments of silence Cristina couldn't help herself.

"Em, excuse me!" Lexie quietly asked she was quite careful when approaching the older brunette, especially after watching the look that the woman had just given her friend. Callie had raised her voice and it had slightly startled the younger woman as she hadn't been used to interaction with other people in months. "What exactly are you looking for…information about the Rapture or the mind control or the camps out west way oh or the super soldier project which I gather Arizona was part of?" Lexie smiled in relief when she watched Callie's eyes widen in confusion that she knew so much about everything. There was being nosy but that place held a shit load of data and this young girl apparently had all the information they were looking for.

Lexie got a fright when Teddy came up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Do you know all about that? How do you know about Arizona?"

"You never let me finish earlier…Yes you'll need to go down and manually extract the information out but you won't have to go searching for it. Just tell me what you're looking for and I can show you exactly where to find it but all I ask is that you help me…take me with you, let me come with you? I have been here nearly all my life and I really don't want to die here." Lexie relaxed when she saw Arizona smile and nod before she felt the soothing touch of the blonde which instantly had a calming effect.

"I know that the way you moved earlier is just insane plus…you can see in the dark can't you? I caught the silver. The scientists say that the affected have a silver reflective glow in their eyes when working in the dark…it's faint and not entirely noticeable unless you know to look for it and it can be mistaken for a light reflection. When I saw it earlier that and the bullet dodging triggered a memory about reading about it."

"You mean you know exactly where to pin point the information we need…that must be thousands upon thousands of files over a very difficult network, firewalls and numerous passwords to breach?" Teddy stood shaking her head in wonderment at the younger woman.

"Yeah well _hello…_genius like I said before and I happen to have a photographic memory so all the information is stored up in my head. That and I have my father's key card and passwords, joys of being one of the lead scientists' daughter. Ask and you shall…well receive!" Lexie smirked as she turned and said the last bit to Mark as the man turned an even brighter shade of scarlet than the one earlier. "Plus I have jammed the doors mechanical structure so it will take them some time to break into here, why we went through the vents. I knew about them they don't so that should buy you the time you need. However this is the only exit. This is the last section above ground level so there will be no avoiding your uninvited…unless, this place can get very dark when the lights are shut off. The building is like a maze and you lucky people have the only person around here with that kind of knowledge, I mean I can manoeuvre through this building with my eyes glued shut…I can help you, let me help you?!"

"Okay then, it looks like the little one has got the best game plan here. Teddy could you tell Lexie exactly what information the Major needs? Sloan, Karev go and make sure those doors are secure. Yang can you and Hunt go through you're hologram doodah and map out a route in case we get separated. Addison can you…actually just stand there and look pretty, touch nothing!" Callie smiled cheekily at the red head as watched her as she stood not really paying attention to anything other than the reflection of herself in one of the monitors fixing her make up.

"Arizona, Bailey, Tim can I speak with you all a minute?" Callie motioned for the threesome to step to the side while the rest of the group went about their allotted tasks. "Look Hahn doesn't know that Arizona is alive, it's me that she's interested in so I can distract her enough that you can lead the rest to safety, if need be you can come back and get me once you've gotten everyone else out…"

"Callie, this is not up for discussion anymore you are not taking on Hahn again yourself she nearly…no I get what you're saying but no, I'm not letting you do it alone." Arizona remembered the mess Callie was the last time she had come one on one with the assassin.

"She won't be alone Robbins, Callie's right you are our best hope at getting everyone out of here. Hunt, Karev and myself will be with her…You got it Callie, we've got your back don't even start coz this is the way it's going to happen." Bailey stood arms crossed just giving Callie that stare that always broke the other woman's resolve.

"Guys my cal..lations…show tha…assassin's creed is now 30 min…tes away as the st…m is slowing her down." Zoe's broken voice filled their ears again.

"Lexie where is the main system control, is it possible to make them go a route we want them to go?" Cristina scrunched her eyes as the younger girl didn't catch on to what she had been meaning. Jumping down from her seat she had taken on one of the desks she scurried across to where the tattooed girl had been talking with Teddy. "If we can recode some of the doors to open after a certain amount of attempts, lock others then we can control where the rats are going…That means we can keep her away from us and stop her from kicking Torres ass again."

Arizona watched Lexie's eyes widen and her head nod in the affirmative enthusiastically, she liked that idea as it would keep Callie away from Hahn. "Right can you two and Teddy go set that up as quickly as possible we need to move in the next few minutes, set the visors to night vision…it's not ideal to be in the dark, they'll probably have them too but hopefully we can stay out of their range. I doubt she'll come alone and I'm sure she'll be well prepared."

* * *

><p>Cristina watched the girl carefully from the other end of the large control panel. Lexie had told her to stand there with Teddy in the middle and not to touch anything until she told them to. Lexie typed furiously on the keyboard but she could see the girl's brain working overtime. "Just spit it out already we don't have all day doodles!"<p>

Lexie turned to face Cristina and scrunched up her eyes thinking about how best to ask before she just blurted it out. "Is it really okay out there and it's not the zombie apocalypse then?" Lexie reached into her pocket and took out two key cards and threw one in her direction. "We have to swipe together and you need to put in the pass code 31068 when it asks, that will allow Teddy to make the changes to the door codes."

"Well not so much wanting to eat your brains zombie's but Burke definitely made over half the population act like it. You said you moved here, I take it…well what happened with your mum and dad." Cristina actually felt awkward asking which wasn't sitting to well with her, normally she had no filter but she did have a moment when her brain thought about not asking the question. "Do you have any family that you want to find on the outside, the Major's a sour faced git but his hearts in the right place I'm sure he would help you find family for helping us." Cristina spoke as she had a look at the face and name on the key card she had just been thrown.

"They both died of natural things don't worry." Lexie smiled at Cristina when she realised why the woman had faltered slightly. "Mum died of hiccups, of all things…the medical staff didn't have a clue and Dad well he decided that the answers to everything could be found at the bottom of a bottle. Other family members outside I'm not sure anymore…I know I had a half-sister. My dad had an affair with my mum, he left his wife but she refused to divorce him until she found out my mum was pregnant with me. He was in the process of trying to get my sister before we came out here. She was ten at the time. He told me that him and her mother where going through a bitter divorce and he was going to pick her up once we were settled here, her mum was just being awkward because she knew how much my dad loved my sister. Then the problem hit here and we just got swallowed by the sand. Some of the scientists tried to get signals out while the others continued the work they were doing and then the 'Death Walkers' where created and we were trapped inside. I hope I can find her, I never met her but I have a picture that my dad carried with him…she's all the family I know about that is left." Lexie held up the picture which Cristina pretended to look interested in until she took a second glance at the girl in the photo then looked at the name on the key card.

"Was this your father?"

"Yeah it was…Why?" Lexie watched as Cristina started to laugh.

"You're a little Grey? Oh my god, that is just crazy…Did you happen to know your sister's name…It was Meredith wasn't it…Fuck, Teddy look its little Grey!"

"You know my sister?" Lexie looked surprised.

"Yeah we go way back, we're best drinking chums…I only met her last week, but Christ you just know when someone can drink that much tequila, soul-mates…you'll be best friends for life. When we get out of here we'll take you to her." Cristina smiled at the girl when a bright smile warmed her face.

"Right let's get on with this coz I really want to get out of this place. On the count of three insert the card. One…two…"

* * *

><p>As the machine ground to a stop the solid doors opened and heavy tread boot prints marked the blank canvas of sand as one foot moved the disturbed sand was replaced by another layer returning the unblemished surface. The men worked quickly together securing the large protective material over the vehicle to stop the inner workings getting clogged up and them being stranded.<p>

Hahn scanned the area under all her protective wear. Spotting the makeshift entrance that obviously Torres group had created she motioned for her men to follow.

Zoe watched the red bleeping signal on her monitors continue to produce a very annoying noise next to their position. "Oh shit! Come on, come on…work damn you signal send you must! . Torres, Bailey, Robbins any fricken one answer me….Entered the building, the crazy has. Hmmmmmmm…Hellllllllllloooooooooooo mother fucking titty suckers!"

Hahn took off her visor and looked around the dark room, surveying the mass off bodies scattered across the space. Moving toward one of the doors she tried her key card and code, when nothing happened except the access denied she looked to the two other men who had made their way to the other doors to try also. Both had the same result. "Perry, Harris go deal with access to the lower levels, get us in there quickly."

* * *

><p>The group looked up at the large monitor in the darkened room deep in concentration, the eerie flicker from the security camera's added to the horrors that they were watching. The room was filled with men, women and children with a glass partition between them and the scientists on the other side. The video showed that from the ceiling a gas was released into the room but the occupants didn't realise as they continued to huddle together in there groups. Watching the timer in the bottom corner they could see that within minutes some started to convulse and rip at their faces and skin as though on fire. Others just stood looking up with expression void of anything before they eventually just lay down and stopped doing anything.<p>

The gang stood opened mouthed at what came next, when the scientist realised that something wasn't right the door flew open and five men in bio-suits hurried over to check people and that's when the people that had been clawing at themselves pounced on the men as they started punching, kicking, beating them to a bloody mess before picking them up and throwing them through the glass and climbing threw. The video finished as the room emptied and screams could be heard from where the scientists had been only minutes before, safe behind the glass.

"What the fuck just happened?" Karev looked at Lexie as she bit her lip trying to remember where the next video was she wanted to show them was. Typing in a number code, password and then another passcode she pressed enter on the keyboard and again the screen was filled with a woman's face in which she smiled slightly and sighed.

"Six days after the failed release of the air-born XZn12 test, we managed to lock ourselves in lower level one pretty quickly…luckily all our families were already down here. We have control of everything under us but the ground level and exit is overrun with them. There were many casualties and we lost all of security who tried to fight them and also the ten scientists that where in the room. We had told Brian not to do everyone at the same time but he had wanted to see the different reactions…he was heartless he just kept saying they were lab rats and there were plenty more rats about. Thatcher tried to talk sense into him but, nothing could stop him…he got what he deserved I suppose. He wasn't happy that he had been questioned and that's why we weren't in the room with them, which I am grateful for. The thought of leaving our daughter here without us to look after her is unimaginable." Everyone in the group looked around to the brunette as she had her head toward the ground, she didn't need their looks of pity now that they realised that it was her mother talking.

"I am making this video so that one day if this is found people will know what went on here. The XZn12 was a form of control…It was meant to make people easier to suggest certain things, it was a calming thing…I suppose it's hard to explain but anyway some people it affected too well and they just didn't care anymore, they just lay down…they didn't move, they just accepted death. The majority however it took an adverse reaction and made them incredibly irritable and the aggression…Thatcher had joked that he just kept waiting for them to turn green as they hulked out. The worse aggressors where actually a group of 30 ex-soldiers, they had failed the super soldier programme. I had said not to include them because they had already been driven crazy by a lot of the experiments already done to them. They seem to have formed a leadership. Anyone who has tried to leave haven't got very far before their tracer stopped moving not very far from the compound so we don't know if they got them or the elements…" The screen flickered as an explosion from above them sent vibrations down the walls interrupting the feed.

"Fuck looks like Hahn didn't want to play guess the door code anymore? Guys looks like we're back to plan B, get the information you need Teddy…Arizona get them out of here, and be careful." Callie grabbed Arizona's waist and locked their lips together in a fiery connection hoping to pass every emotion that she was feeling through her touch. As they separated another blast shook the foundations bringing them back to reality. Touching foreheads Arizona whispered for Callie to be careful before they gave each other another kiss, Callie pulled away begrudgingly as she ran out the door with Bailey, Hunt and Karev in-tow.

* * *

><p>"You made three mistakes!" Callie's voice filled the room as she stepped out of the darkness bringing the largest grin from the taller woman.<p>

"Oh hey Callie…I've been looking for you." Hahn smirked. Callie continued without flinching.

"First you accepted this job. Second, you've come light, 8 people all for me that's insulting and it shows that you definitely don't know me…but the worst mistake you made. YOU MADE THIS PERSONAL and attacked my family and that is unacceptable."

"Oh Callie Callie, you know what my mistake was…that I thought we could ever be anything!" Hahn pulled her gun from her holster and aimed it at the brunettes head. Callie watched as a flick of silver flashed across the grey eyes. "I'm done playing babe!"

"_Oh fuck_" Callie managed to shout as they ducked for cover as the eruption of gunfire flashing lit the room every couple of seconds. The groups own firearms added to the lightshow as Hahn's group moved for cover also as the room was decorated with bullet holes.


	17. And the Oscar goes too

"_There's a time and place for everything, and I believe it's called 'fan fiction'."_** – Joss Whedon**

**A/N **Hey guys. To anyone still reading this I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I'm not going to give you a sob story; shit just happens and gets entwined in your life sometimes and you lose the way. I'm very lucky to have important friendships in my life that have pulled me back on course. I want to finish this and I promised my girl I would, I promise you Zoe scares me so it will happen! I'll pay for that later.

The insanely awesome and talented donteatblue beta'd this for me… "YOU'RE MY GIRL BLUE!" (anyone that's seen Old School will get that.)

The Otter's will keep me on my toes from now on, I hope you still enjoy and again thank you to all for your kind words.

GO TEAM OTTER!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 And the Oscar goes too…<strong>

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The noise that currently filled the air was interrupted by the very agitated voice from one pissed off computer system. Zoe's foul mouthed language reverberated around the control room as the sound continued to fluctuate between a buzz and static through the speakers.

"You've gotta be shittin' me, seriously…SERIOUSLY please don't be real…A glitch. I'll take a glitch in my mother fucking perfect system. My wires are being screwed with because of the sand storm that's it…please!"

A human in this moment would be throwing things, possibly pacing up and down the control room. A panicked tantrum at what was being viewed on the monitors was what she wanted to do. Zoe though was a computer, all be it a highly intelligent AI system but still a program none the less. All the thoughts of a human but none of the physical attributes and in this moment she would give anything to be corporal. What she would give to run into that facility and drag her people out by their collars.

Zoe was just intelligence housed within wires and microchips, so she did the one thing her program allowed her to do…swear, shout and scream foul-mouthed comments into the radio hoping that somebody would hear her before it was too late.

"Helllllllooooooooooooo…dipshits, monkey boy…man-whore, somebody please answer. Why does this thing not have a fucking horn! What kinda vehicle doesn't have a god damn horn?!"

Zoe watched helplessly as the red dots on the radar became closer to their position. She made a note in her memory banks that if Teddy made it out of there alive she was going to tell her that if she was going to wire everything up through her to control then the transporter needs weapons…and a fucking HORN!

* * *

><p>"I just have a few files left and then we're out of here."<p>

Teddy shouted back to Arizona who was beginning to get very antsy, she could hear the gunfire. It had been going on for at least ten minutes now but it had felt like a lifetime. The fear of not knowing what was happening to Callie was driving her crazy. Even Mark had noticed her behavior and had come up behind her**, **placed a gentle hand on her shoulder**,** and whispered "The gunfire believe it or not is a good thing, worry more when you can't hear anything!"

That hadn't helped as much as he had hoped and just launched Arizona into another order of "work quicker Teddy!" Before she quickly changed her tone as she caught information on the screen. "Wait go back, what was that…yeah that?" The group looked up at the screen as the highlighted images of a document containing a picture and information on the 'First test subject Erica Hahn, Black OPS Specialist. Candidate has been chosen due to her exceptional service record and personal lack of emotion. Her superiors have stated she has no grey area, its right or wrong…she follows orders without question if it can be justified. Therefore we suggest she would be a perfect candidate for the Super Soldier Project.'

"Lexie can you remember that file, I really need to move ontothe next." Teddy smiled politely but it cracked quickly as her concentration went back to downloading the list of files that the girl had given her already, Lexie started to explain to the rest of the group what was in the file.

"Erica Hahn…let's see, she was one of the first to be put through the testing. The file said that the brain conditioning never went as well as they had hoped and her mental state had been brought into question as she began to show signs of an addictive personality as well as signs of obsession without the characterized negative effects normally associated with the disorder. She however showed great promise and as a result can be coerced with the right information therefore had been personally picked by the President himself…" Lexie read the memorized information that she had on the assassin before sarcastically continuing. "All the ingredients for a serial killer, let's just make her scarier by giving her the ability to kill you with a toothpick!"

"Okay**,** well we need to get you all out of here quickly so I can get back tohelp Callie and the rest. She might be first generation but we have seen what she's capable of..." Arizona was cut off by Mark.

"Yes that and…she has a complete lady boner for Callie?"

"Dimple and Dimples, there's a lot of static coming from the Transporter. I can't make out what Zoe's saying but if she's trying to get us I guess it be important." Cristina directed her comment to the group.

"All done, let's get this back up to signal range so it can be sent to the Major." Teddy held up the data key triumphantly as pushed away from the desk looking back at everyone when they hadn't moved all ready. "Come on, we haven't got all day people?"

* * *

><p>"How much ammo have you got left?" Karev's voice was just barely heard over the continuing gun battle.<p>

Callie looked wide eyed**, **pleading into eyes reflective of the very same emotion…Panic. The whites from their eyes could have very easily lit the room especially since the fire shots from the weapons continued to assault their very tight covered safety.

They had managed to dive for cover when the barrage of bullets wisped past body parts and implanted into the wall behind them. Karev continued to fire in retaliation and take cover behind an overturned metal table. Callie sat with her back against the remnants of what had been a brick internal wall, if she were standing it would have only covered her up to her midriff but she had crammed her frame behind it to create a shield. She quickly refilled her gun as she emptied her pockets of the remaining ammo.

"I have 3 clips left**. **Bailey**,** how are you doing?" Callie said without looking up.

"I'm going to see if I can salvage anything from the back room and see if there is a way out. I'll be right back." Hunt shouted as he crawled as low as he could over the rubble toward a hole in the wall.

Bailey sat rummaging in her rucksack trying to find anything else that would be helpful but when she hissed in pain Callie looked up to take a closer look at her friend.

"Bailey, are you all right?"

"Oh you know me, I'm fine Torres. I just need more ammo I'm out…Oh just give me a fricken rock to throw. I'm sure I can take out an eye." Bailey continued to shift through her bag using only one hand awkwardly. Callie eyed the woman suspiciously and that's when she saw the wounded shoulder as the red began to soak into the fabric and run extensively down Bailey's chest and arm.

Callie moved from her hunched position quickly grabbing Bailey's arm trying to get her to stop what she was doing. Callie ripped a bit of material from the bottom of her vest and placed it on the wound.

"Callie…PLEASE, I'm fine it's just a scratch!" Bailey pleaded with the brunette who continued in her current task ignoring her friend.

"_Karev, _keep them away…shout if you need my gun**.**" Callie watched as Karev gave her thumbs up and a cheeky grin. Quickly turning back she reassessed the situation as her hand and piece of fabric were now saturated in the deep red liquid.

"It's_ not_ just a scratch and you know it you stubborn woman, you're losing far too much blood**.** I need something to cut the flow …give me your belt?" Callie motioned to the woman to let her get to her waist.

"Oh hell no, I'm not walking around with my trousers around my ankles…I'd rather bleed to death!" Callie gave Bailey an incredulous look, but Bailey's mirroring look just reaffirmed her stance on the matter.

"Fine then you tenacious woman!" Callie grabbed the rucksack from Bailey's hands and turned the bag upside down sending the contents spilling out across the floor.

"There's nothing in there of any use Callie!"

Callie just continued on, looking up quickly just to throw a raised eyebrow at the woman in defiance. She wasn't interested in the contents of the bag. When she had emptied it, Callie entwined the main part of the bag through the handles until the main area of the rucksack was a more manageable size.

She got as close as she could to the other woman and put a rucksack strap over Bailey's head at one side and under the woman's arm at the other. Once the main material part of the bag was covering the wound, Callie brought Baileys hands up to rest on the main part of the bag holding it in place. As she slid around to the back of her friend she scrunched up her face and mentally counted to three as she knew what was coming next.

"Torres…What are you…" Bailey's sentence was cut short and the noise of her voice displaced as a scream replaced it when Callie pulled the strap adjusters as tight as she possibly could.

When she was sure it was tight enough to stop the blood flow, Callie tried to pull Bailey into her embrace to comfort her but she was quickly met with the outstretched leg of one pissed off Miranda Bailey. Callie felt the blow and fell back giggling, her back hitting against the wall they had been hiding behind. With everything going on Callie and Bailey hadn't noticed that the gunfire had stopped, when they finally realized it was quiet they looked over to see that Karev was lying in a heap on the ground covered in fallen ceiling pieces. Just as Callie tried to shift herself off the wall to go see if Karev was fine, she felt the hands grab her.

By the time Bailey managed to shout Callie's name in warning the brunette was whipped over the broken wall and out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Dr Shepard, pleasure to see you again. I hear you have some good news for us. I must say that was quick<strong>.<strong>" Derek and Meredith turned to see a smiling Denny at the entrance to the lab. His smile only got wider when he caught Meredith smugly reply that of course it was quick my husbands a genius.

"Thank you for coming so promptly Mr. Duquette. I know the Major is a bit busy right now but I have this for him." Denny stood looking at Derek who stood smiling in triumph presenting a clear cylinder with some sort of vapor, to the confused man.

"A jar...of gas!?"

"Well…Yes, that's exactly what it is. Once inhaled it starts interfering with the XZn12 in the person's system and hey presto they start to see things as they should be. I mean you'll still get the odd nut that will think everything Burke did is acceptable but it will definitely help." Derek's smile faltered slightly when he saw the look of skepticism on the other man's face.

"But it's a jar of gas…maybe enough to sort one maybe two people at the most!?" Denny looked at the small jar intently.

"It's a concentrate**,** Denny. It's been designed to be attached to the city's air con so it will make it into every building in the Central Belt. Everyone on the outer belt is out there because they don't agree with Burke so this will be enough to do the Central." Meredith stood up from behind the desk she had been sitting at and took the jar from him.

"Meredith always a pleasure…ah look you do have legs, you were always behind that desk whenever I came to visit. The Major assured me you did but…"

"Denny! Stop talking. Luckily I was paying attention the last time the maintenance guy was bitching about the air-con system**;** he gave me a very detailed description of how the system worked…I was pretty sure that he was going to draw me diagrams until Derek phoned." Meredith smirked as Derek started to laugh.

"Yeah he was sooooo chatting you up, I heard him with the whole I make it possible for you to breathe clean air…yada yada yada."

Meredith swung the laptop around so that Denny could see the picture on the screen. "I've tapped into the security feed. The tricky part is the jar needs to get attached to the central water vapor release mechanism here." Meredith pointed on the screen showing Denny where it had to be attached.

"And how do we get it there?"

"See this is the tricky part and your problem now…we've done our bit. There is no way I can get back into that building…I didn't really hand in my notice in the most delicate of manners." Meredith's smile almost enveloped her face and she remembered what she'd done to Hahn.

"Okay, can you print that picture? I need you to come and talk through this with the boy." Denny smirked when he caught the look of confusion from Meredith.

"Mr. Duquette, I very much doubt this is a job for a boy…define boy?" Meredith questioned, this was a big job and a lot of pressure…surely not a job for a boy.

"You'll see, come on bring the stuff."

* * *

><p>White knuckles held on tightly to the underneath of the seat. He had found it easier to put his head between his legs trying to stop his body from the violent rocking. He tried to continue singing along to anything that came into his head, even giggling at himself when he realised he had been singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Why had he let Denny talk him into one last mission, he had already completed his last one and he really didn't fancy going back to the central belt. Nobody knew he was a deserter, but still his nerves where playing up. This was such a big job but he knew he had to do this, if not for him but for his family…he was doing this to make their future better.<p>

"Hatton…Are you okay back there?"

"Yeah Warren, I'm okay just might hurl on the boots but fine?" Sam tried to keep himself from being sick as they hit yet another bump.

"I'm stopping now anyway, you'll need to walk the rest of the way I don't want them seeing you get out a roadrunner, would blow your "oh I'm the only soldier left**"** routine! Denny said they'd left this guard post free of Resistance Fighters in case we had to get someone back in. Okay kid you're on your own from here…good luck!"

"Thanks Warren but could you do me a favour before you go?" Ben watched as the small framed boy knelt down picked up some sand and rubbed it into his red hair and onto his face, making sure to cover his uniform as well. "I need to look as though I've been through a fight and the Deadlands so I need you to hit me…in the face."

"Boy if I hit you, I'd knock you're scrawny ass out." Ben shook his head as he looked back at the boy trying to figure out if he could do it without hurting him too badly.

"Oh come on I'm tougher than I look…do you need me to trash talk your mother. Yo' you mama's so fat…" Sam didn't even get a chance to finish before the bigger man punched him on the mouth.

"Ow…I thought you didn't want to hit me?" Sam started laughing as he felt the blood flow from his nose and lip as he bent down and lifted some more sand into his cupped hand.

"Yeah well I didn't and then you had to go trying to talk to me like your black…white scrawny stick boy like you nah not on my watch…and don't ever say anything about my mother again! What are you doing now?" Ben blew out as he watched the boy look as though he was really regretting what he was thinking about before he brought the sand to his face took one look at Ben and then threw the sand into his face.

"Oh shit! That's nasty." Ben exclaimed as he watched the boy gag as he took in a deep breath of the sand and his own eyes began to water as he watched the red head's eyes become the same colour as his hair, red and bloodshot as the grit hit his eyeballs.

After Sam stopped gagging and coughing he looked at the shocked expression on Ben's face.

"What? I'm an actor dude…it's all about being one with your character!" Sam gave one last cough before he smiled at the other man.

Ben started laughing as he took in the view of the boy in front of him. He definitely looked as though he'd been in a fight with the Deadlands…and they most certainly won. Shaking his head he gave Sam a salute. Sam gave him one in return before running off around the corner towards the guards trying to perfect his wounded soldier routine.

Limping toward the guards with his hands raised above his head showing he had no weapons, four soldiers came out to meet him. "Hatton, Sir…last of Hahn's deployment…came to at the Duenna's mansion or what's left of it." And with that he coughed and fell to the ground closing his eyes. He stayed a still as he could when he was turned over and his hand was scanned.

"Information is correct, Sir. He is who he says he is…yes sir, right away sir." The soldier held his hand to his ear as his commanding officer spoke to him.

"He's to be taken to medical to get checked out."

_And the Oscar goes too…_Sam thought to himself as the soldiers dragged him in through the gates.

* * *

><p>He kept low to the ground, moving like a lion stalking its prey. The gunshots ringing out kept his momentum moving forward, he knew that when there was silence that's when he should panic.<p>

Owen was closest to the back wall when Hahn and her goons attacked. He knew that if they had to retreat further in, they had to make sure there were no other surprises waiting for them. So he had told the group that he'd go. When he'd got to the back room all was black except from some shifting light in the corner. Owen smiled as he moved towards the light watching the sand falling in as he started to pull at the wall he realised that the gunfire had stopped.

Realising the urgency Hunt broke off a metal leg from an upturned table and set to work breaking through to the other side. When the sand began to pour through and the cloud of grains hit the back of his throat and his eyes he blinked furiously as the rough substance made tears roll down his face trying to disperse the grit.

Once his sight returned, blurry but enough to see that the after effects of the explosives that Hahn used had rocked the foundation enough that the earth around the complex had shifted and fell enough that the once underground room had now become near the ground level. Owen couldn't contain the grin that grew upon his features until another rumble and the ground shifted again causing more movement around him.

Cursing to himself when he realised that the explosions had made the ground around the complex unsteady he whipped himself around towards the others. The need to get out of there had quadrupled.

* * *

><p>"Son, you're lucky not to have a broken nose and you have a substantial amount of sand in your lungs due to your exposure in the Deadlands, but drink lots of water and that will pass. Your eyes will be sore for a few days while they re-adjust. Rest up Hatton, you'll have some time to yourself…things are pretty full on here at the moment. If you need anything just get one of the nurses. I'll come back to check up on you later." And with that the doctor left the room leaving Sam alone.<p>

After a few moments Sam sat up and eased himself from the bed. Slowly making his way to the door way he checked to make sure the coast was clear and quickly got changed into the clean uniform that was waiting at the bed side. Once he was cleaned up, Sam took his water bottle off his belt, opened it and checked that the canister was still okay. Attaching it to his new uniform he made his way to the boiler room fitting in as just another soldier. The Major was right everyone was so occupied with the fighting happening outside the city's walls that no one suspected Sam.

Opening the door to the boiler room he entered and set about the instructions Meredith had given him. Connecting the canister, he opened the valve and sat back as he watched the vapour as it hit the water turn cloudy. He waited until the chamber went clear again and then hit the release button on the air con system and watched the water start to bubble. Smiling to himself he remembered that Denny had told him to get out when he had completed his task, but as he sat he had seen how easy it would be for someone to come and switch it off.

Sam took the decision as he scanned the room looking for things to barricade the door that he would stay and see this through.

Sitting down after successfully moving machinery that he never thought he'd be able to move himself he looked at his watch, typed in the code and released a sigh as his head hit the wall…His mission was complete and hopefully when he opened those doors again, it would be the start of a new day.


	18. Kissing Death, Losing Breath

**A/N **Cheers guys, I'm thankful for your kind words on this story. Thank you for the reviews, follows it means a lot that people are enjoying this.

My dearest Zoe has helped me so much with this, continually listening to my rambling and encouraging me and also shouting at me cause I leave the chapters where I do. I do love drama. This chapter was a joint beta affair, the earlier versions done by my girl and then the last one done by the talented **Donteatblue**. Thank you blue, oh and she's been shouting at me too for chapter endings (really the cheek of her, have you read the latest chapter of Circumstantial Evidence! YEAH CHEEK BLUE!). Not long left until we shall be saying goodbye to this story so I hope you enjoy the ride.

Otter out!

**Disclaimer: Any Grey's characters used, not mine. Other characters that have nothing to do with Grey's yes they are mine. Its all for fun. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Kissing Death, losing Breath.<strong>

All eyes shot toward Denny as the encrypted code that Sam and he had come up with started flashing on screen. Meredith stood fidgeting her feet and her nails were currently trimming themselves at the edge of her mouth. Derek held onto his wife, he could feel how tensely she was waiting, scrutinising every crack of emotion that graced the other man's features.

Finally Denny spun on his heels to face them properly, revealing the biggest smile giving the answer that they had been waiting for patiently. Derek felt all the tension leave Meredith's small frame as she relaxed into him.

"That's my boy!" Denny wasn't a religious man but he seemed to look to the ceiling thanking whoever was up there.

"Soooooo…what now?" Meredith finally broke the buzz of excitement that swept through the main system room.

"Now we wait, the effects could take anything from an hour to god only knows. Everyone will absorb the drug differently so now we wait!" Derek kissed Meredith's forehead as he continued to hold her until a cough interrupted him. Looking over toward Denny he shook his head as he watched the man doing what could only be described as a happy dance.

* * *

><p>Coming to in the dust filled darkness, a cough made its way from the pit of his stomach as his body instinctively tried to dispel the dust that had wedged in his dry throat. He quickly became aware of his surroundings and the constant thud at his leg even in the darkness. Sometimes it shifted and he could feel the sharp pain in his chest instead.<p>

Stirring, Alex tried to raise his head but his eyelids were heavy and the pounding in his cranium was seriously beginning to mess with his inner calm. At least the irritating noise from the gunfire had stopped. Suddenly that realisation hit him like a rock…no gunfire. Wait, that did feel like a rock!

Opening his eyes properly he managed to avoid another shard of rubble that flew in his direction.

"Bailey! What the fuck?" He whimpered in pain at subjecting his bruised body to the sudden movement.

"Oh thank God, you're alive!" Bailey finally let her arm fall as she lost all energy in her uninjured shoulder.

"I think…no I'm sure I got the last goon but he managed to get a lucky shot off, a spray of bullets hitting the roof as he fell. Stupid ceiling came down and I must have hit my head as I tried to avoid the falling shit." Karev brought his hand up to the back of his throbbing head before examining and showing the woman the red evidence that stained his fingers.

"Where's Capt'n Tight Pants? Are you all right Bailey?" Karev groggily moved over to the woman when he saw that she was also covered in blood and struggling to stay awake.

"I think Hahn has her. You have to go help her, I'll be grade-A okay, just help her." Bailey's raspy voice tried to hide her discomfort and pain.

"Torres will kick my ass if I leave you to bleed out. You know what she says, _if you can't walk, you crawl and if you can't crawl…_" Alex motioned his hands trying to get Bailey to finish the sentence. He was mainly just trying to keep the woman awake.

"You find someone to carry you. I know, but she needs…I can't help her so you need to. That's an order Karev!" Bailey mustered as much energy as she could and tried to shove him away. Karev stayed in exactly the same position trying to figure out how to get her out by himself.

"When have you ever known me to do what you tell…Sssh! Did you hear that?" Both of their eyes shifted to the back wall when they heard movement again. Karev bringing a single finger to his lips told Bailey to be quiet as he slowly and quietly picked up Callie's gun from the ground in front of her. He stayed low to the ground hoping the darkness would cover them both.

* * *

><p>"Zoe…can you hear this? Are you receiving this signal?" Cristina waited listening to the static from the ear piece. Lexie had managed to navigate the group safely avoiding any of Hahn's assembly, back to the first room where they had met the tattooed girl.<p>

"Hey you…g…s…get y….ut of…" Everyone scrunched their eyes when the screeching static from their earpieces nearly exploded their ear drums.

"The storm must be right on top of us; we are going to have to get back to the transporter to send these files to the Major, so masks on quickly guys." Tim looked at the group before looking back at the youngest member. "Lexie do you have any breathing masks here?"

"No! They've all been used in previous escape attempts…please, please you can't leave me." Lexie started to panic before she was cut off my Mark.

"Here, have mine, my lungs are better at dealing with the lack of clean air outside." Mark started to detach the oxygen bottle from the back of his belt and attached it to the girl's, stuttering slightly when he caught the thanks in her eyes. Shaking the thoughts from his brain he connected up the mask before helping fix the straps, adjusting them to properly fit Lexie. "Just press this button to release some oxygen, don't breathe too deeply or you'll knock yourself out." Mark smirked as pulled a pair of sun glasses from his inside pocket; he placed them over his eyes before wrapping the material that was tangled around his neck making sure his mouth and nose would be shielded from the sand.

"Come on guys! Let's get y'all back to the Transporter so I can get back to help Callie and the others." Arizona didn't wait as she punched the exit release. As the door slid open the group were faced with a wall of yellow. "Everyone hold onto the person in front; Cristina keep trying to get through to the transporter!"

The group moved slowly and carefully into the open, the weight of the sand made them feel like they were maneuvering through mud. They had to rely on Arizona's enhanced senses as they were deaf and blind out in the open.

* * *

><p>"Z…e, ca…y…ear….is?...receiving th…nal?" The message broke through Zoe's static.<p>

"Hey you have company coming, get your asses out of there now!" Zoe again looked at how close the Death Walkers were to them. The shapes on the radar were vehicles she had never seen in her databases.

"Fuck! They'll not know what's hit them…Shit!"

* * *

><p>As her back hit the wall dispersing yet more air, she could feel the trickle of blood at the side of her mouth. It felt warm as it settled there. Callie closed her eyes as she felt the body pressing against her begin to shift again, bracing herself for the next blow to her stomach. This one brought her forward, slumping into the shoulder of the other woman. As her head rested against the woman's frame Callie managed to bring her own knee up and hit Hahn hard in the mid-section knocking the wind from the taller woman.<p>

Anyone looking on the two women not realising that they were beating the shit out of each other would think that the two were locked in a sensual, hot and heavy dance. Sweat glinting in the limited light, the moans that escaped their mouths except the feelings provoked in each woman though where at very different ends of the pleasure scales.

"Do you know what your sin is, Callie?" Erica breathed out as she fell back and took a knee catching her breath.

"Aw hell, I'm a fan of all seven, but yet I get the feeling you're going to tell me anyway. Since you keep bitching on about my sin's what about yours" Callie coughed as she also took a minute to spit blood from her mouth before gingerly mopping any excess away with the back of her hand.

"Burke's world is the way forward and you …you are destroying it with your resistance. There's no fighting over religion, everyone following _one _way. Why can't you see that as a good thing? Are you just following your father? Remember he never won anything but a quick fiery death. If you really want to join him, it can be arranged." Hahn pushed her weight off her knee launching another attack at the brunette.

When Hahn had taken Callie away from the others she had been dragged further into the complex, she had first tried to keep tabs on landmarks for when and if she managed to get away; eventually though she lost everything as she began to hold on to any strength that was currently being squeezed from her. Hahn had managed to drag her so easily because she had caught her off guard wrapping a strong arm underneath her windpipe before Callie had even knew what had happened.

When they felt the ground shift, the un-expectancy of the movement displaced Hahn's grip and allowed Callie the seconds she needed to create an attack of her own and now here they were still taking shot after shot at each other. Hahn teasing Callie by showing her that she didn't need her weapon and that she was going to take great pleasure in the personal physical contact.

"My father might have been on the losing side but we are all convinced it wasn't the wrong side. He fought for what he believed in…freedom and that everyone should have a choice. Burke is trying to take that from people so if you want to have a conversation about sin…" Callie still using the wall as a steady tried to avoid the clenched fist that connected with her jaw but failed due to lack of strength on her own part.

The pain that shot through Callie's body burst at her knees as they buckled, she fell to the ground. "Ah let's see that pretty face." Hahn kicked Callie hard causing her to roll over and look up at the other woman. Callie wasn't sure how much more of a beating she could take and Hahn was just toying with her. The woman appeared to absorb pain, she liked it. Callie just had to keep her busy long enough.

"We can help you, Burke has you brainwashed but it doesn't have to be this way." Callie thought she'd try and keep Hahn talking, maybe that would buy her aching body some rest bite. Her arms felt like dead weight, her brain not listening to the instructions to move.

"I know what I am; I'm a ghost…a man-made madness. I know what my so-called sins are. I've made peace with what I have done. All for the greater good and I will be judged. If I was a religious person, I'm quite sure there's a special reserved space for me in hell. I do the jobs that need to be done and I have no remorse, therefore no sin as I see it. " Hahn was now straddling Callie. She felt her body weight shift as Hahn brought her face closer. Callie could feel her centre push into her own. It sent a shiver up her spin and not in a good way.

"Mm mm fantasy becoming a reality. I'm really not sure how I feel about it, I don't know if it's something in the way you move, or the way you look…I mean I can mess that pretty face up and yet I still feel, I need you. If I just finish you then…but then I wouldn't get to feel this body under me and it feels oh so good." Hahn spoke gently before she brought her hands roughly over Callie's ripped vest top touching the areas of skin on display before running her hands over the helpless woman's breasts continuing up to Callie's throat where she started to squeeze. Callie felt herself begin to pass out but just before she did she felt Hahn's lips on hers.

* * *

><p>As Hunt made his way back to the room he had left his friends in he managed to kick something hard on the ground just out of sight. The thud echoed in the empty dark hallway as he cursed his mistake hoping that he had not given his position away.<p>

"Shit!" Sucking up the pain as best he could, Hunt rounded the corner with his gun cocked and aimed ready for whatever would come his way.

Owen actually wasn't surprised when he came face to face with the barrel of a gun due to his very rookie mistake.

"Hunt. Fuck! Quick come help me get Bailey. Did you find a way out?" Karev lowered his weapon as Hunt released the breath he'd held looking at the metal inches from his face.

"Yeah, back here." Hunt and Karev carefully but quickly picked the woman up. Hunt did a double take as he realised that Callie was nowhere to be seen. Alex caught Hunt's hesitancy; he shook his head slowly when the red head eyes made contact with his own. Alex didn't want to leave Callie not knowing what her fate was but he knew their priority was getting Bailey to safety. Once that was achieved, he would come back with a full arsenal in tow. He pleaded with God or anyone that would listen…Callie just had to hang on.

"Back here, quick we need to move." Hunt was cut off as the three braced themselves when they felt ground shift once more. As soon as it settled they hastily followed Owen's lead climbing up some rubble and out into the swirling sand.

* * *

><p>Arizona took the lead out into the sand, the visibility for the group was almost impossible even with Arizona's extra abilities. The group was completely unaware of what was coming their way.<p>

Zoe waited as she could do nothing else, watching the heat signals on screen. She could clearly make out the blue signature of Arizona, the rest of the group, and now the yellow and green figures only a matter of feet behind the last member of the team.

Cristina never knew what happened. When Addison felt the mechanic's hand whipped away from her grip she turned to berate the younger woman for letting go.

"Arizona! Stop, Cristina is gone…I can't see…wait!" Addison squinted her eyes as the storm began to dissipate allowing her to make out figures in the distance. She couldn't figure out if they were moving toward them or away from them until she realised…both!

"Death Walkers…DEATH WALKERS!" Addison panicked as she watched three of them drag Cristina further away from their group as more than she could count continued toward them at pace.

"Teddy get Addison and Lexie onto the transporter, close the doors and let nothing in. Get those files to my father." Tim shouted to the women as they gave the men their guns. Teddy took a breath from her oxygen before removing and giving the mask to Mark, giving him a nod before she grabbed his glasses and spun running off toward the transporter, Addison and Lexie in tow.

"Mark, remember save your bullets, clean head shots only." Tim and Mark quickly adjusted themselves, rifles high on the shoulder, eyes focused on the targets preparing to fire but something else caught their eye. The two men looked at each other quickly in shock as Arizona ran completely bulldozing past the closest set of Walkers knocking two of them to the ground.

"Yeah we'll get these ones you just…as you were." Tim and Mark both went back to soldier stance calmly shooting the Walkers taking a running count of who shot more.

Arizona could see that Cristina was being dragged, she was kicking and no doubt screaming toward the end on the complex. Her ear piece must have been knocked out and that's why she couldn't alert anyone. There were three walkers over the brunette, one looking as though he was getting ready to strike, she could see the glint from the sharp object and she wasn't sure she was going to get there in time.

* * *

><p>"Zoe, begin uploading the files to these co-ordinates. Addison, help me barricade the doors." Teddy connected the data key before typing in a password that only she had known.<p>

"Who are you talking to?" Lexie asked as she looked around confused as the room only contained the three women.

"I'm the fucking ghost in the machine, BOO! Teddy, two words for you 'Weapon Control' if you get out of here alive, I need control of the weapons…Oh and a fucking horn. Files have been transferred, also copied to the main frame and the group has been informed. Now Dessert Storm Barbie since you're the only trained soldier here, I suggest you go use that lovely MANUAL gun that I can't control." The sarcasm was dripping from Zoe's tone. Teddy shook her head trying to keep the amusement at bay. She looked down and smiled as the alarm on her watch went off followed by Addison's.

"Pipe down Zoe…I wonder why I got talked into giving you a voice" Teddy mumbled under her breath, as she turned the alarm off. "Lexie meet Zoe, she's an AI system that can control the Transporter…"

"Except weapons or a horn! Cough!" Zoe interjected.

"What accent is that supposed to be…if you're going to tell me Scottish, did you watch a lot of Star Trek growing up…Cappin we irnny gonna make eet!" Lexie giggled mocking the voice.

"Fuck off Doodles!" Zoe responded causing the younger girl to bite her lip trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Actually Lexie, you've got a pretty awesome aim. How do you like playing video games?" Teddy quirked an eyebrow as she watched the smile appeared on Lexie's face giving her all the approval she needed.

* * *

><p>"Contact the Major. Tell him that the package has been delivered. We are broadcasting live in five." Denny looked back to Meredith and Derek and pointing, he directed their view over to the large screen.<p>

"You'll like this. We had a video compiled earlier. We just needed the files to add the evidence. We've hacked into the main visual feed that Burke uses for his public announcements. The video will be played on a loop, which combined with your magic potion should be enough for people to see the truth."

Both Meredith and Derek watched as the static on the large screen changed to a black screen as the white words started to appear on screen.

_**He promised a world without sin, his crimes against us we've had enough. We are the people that you can never get the best of. Burke...no more lies, no more of this hell we are here to take the power back. Preston Burke this is the TRUTH!**_

* * *

><p><em>This was it.<em> Cristina thought to herself as she managed to twist herself back to see that Arizona was indeed coming but she wasn't going to make it. She found herself chuckling when she heard her watch alarm go off. Closing her eyes tight, she didn't want to watch as she felt them tearing at her clothes. Raped, skinned or both and that infernal buzz from her alarm; at least she could die in the knowledge her death helped make the world a better place. Who was she kidding she didn't want to die for no one other than herself and that thought made her struggle harder to escape the strong arms. She managed to get one of her legs free and kicked out at the guy above her, but it had no effect. With all her struggling and their pulling she let out an agonising high-pitched scream as her shoulder dislocated. Fighting back the tears she watched as the thing above her held a sharpened pole above his head and finally started to bring it down. Clenching her eyes shut Cristina waited for the end; hopefully it would be quick.

She was surprised when she felt the weight of a body on top of her, shielding her so she could feel the strong arms around her. She still hadn't opened her eyes; the sound of clashing metal filled her ears as did heavy breathing. Realising it wasn't her breathing she could hear; she opened her eyes and came face to face with Owen's blue ones. She smiled and kissed him.

"As much as I'm enjoying the position maybe we should get up and help Arizona?" Cristina looked over to where the blonde woman was fighting with the three Death Walkers, decapitating one with ease before moving her attention on the next.

"Mmm, maybe we could just lie here for a bit longer…It's nice here. Wait! Have you…have you just pee'd on me? Come on…I know this is scary shit but you can never undo that!" Owen managed a soft smile before kissing Cristina again. Cristina wriggled about under Owen trying to get the wet clothes off her skin.

"I'm glad you finally succumbed to my charm but it really isn't pee Cristina." Owen managed to slowly roll his frame and to her shock she looked on at the man before bringing her hand to her mouth. Owen had thrown his body in the way of the Walker and for his trouble had been impaled.

"Owen you stupid…Fuck!" Cristina climbed on top of Owen trying to stop the bleeding. Looking at the amount blood coming from the wound she knew it wasn't good; she couldn't remove the metal out there.

"You saved me…You can't die Owen you hear me, we've only just…you can't. Going on 3 years now I've had nothing between my nethers that weren't run on batteries. You need to live and fix that. I need you to fix…I need you!" Cristina knew it was no good, she was trying to play down the severity of the wound.

Hunt smiled before blood started to escape from his mouth. He managed to bring his hand to Cristina's cheek before coughing. "I loved you from the moment you told me to take a picture cause it would last longer…I did. I always carry a picture of us." Owen reached into his pocket and gave Cristina the picture as she looked at it she smiled, remembering the night. The picture was of her hands high in the air on Owens back. They were celebrating their victor over Torres and Karev at pool.

Wiping a tear from her eye she went to speak to Owen but realised he was already gone. She held tight to him as she felt his life leave his body.

"We need to go Yang, Hunt's gone." Karev looked down sadly at his friend as he slowly helped a much drained Bailey continue to walk

"I'm not leaving him!" Cristina demanded. She never even flinched when she heard the loud noise from Bambi's gun go off.

Karev looked over as he watched the Walkers fall to the ground as the gun fired through them. Catching that Arizona had just mangled the last of her Walkers he shouted over asking for help. Mark and Tim also came and helped to get everyone back to the transporter since Teddy had them covered.

* * *

><p>Callie began to laugh as she came to; her throaty laugh made Hahn's stop what she had been doing. Callie's alarm had started beeping; she knew that her plan to keep Hahn busy had worked.<p>

"What are you laughing at?" Hahn looked confused and unbalanced; she was still perched on top of the brunette. Lowering her face down toward Callie's she asked the question again.

Callie managed to head butt the woman in the face causing blood to flow from her lip. She didn't have the strength to get herself up or protect herself against the next blow to her stomach that came even before she had enough time to open her eyes.

"You've failed Hahn. That alarm is telling me that I knew your infatuation with me would cause you to lose sight of what you actually had to do. We have the files, Burke's reign is over! It's done, there is nothing for you now as you said you're a ghost. Oh and me, I hope you enjoyed groping an unconscious woman because I'm not something you can take." Coughing, before trying to suck in some air, Callie went to bring her arms from the position they were above her head. She cursed as she brought them into her eye line and saw the handcuffs. Rolling her eyes she realised she was still pinned under Hahn and now she didn't have the use of her hands.

"Well, your right on one thing it might be over…But I'm taking you with me cause oh look at that, you are something I CAN TAKE." Hahn began to laugh as she got off of Callie grabbing the chain between the cuffs and began to drag her further into the complex.


	19. The Wrath of Hahn

**A/N **Well my sweet lot, we are reaching the end of this journey. One more chapter left oooooooh no pressure. Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, pm'd me or added my stories to an alert. My lovely Zoe has looked over this for me, she has been really busy at work and I really appreciate her taking the time to read over it. My lovely friend Nic stepped in and beta'd this for me. I've sucked her into the wonderful world writing fan fiction instead of just reading and she's been bitten as we have been working on something that we'll get the first chapter out soon.

I don't own any of the Grey's characters I just like fuckin' with them.

Enjoy and I apologise for any mistakes there might be.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 The Wrath of Hahn<strong>

The deeper they advanced into the darkness, the more unsettled Callie found herself. No matter how good she was at getting herself into trouble, she was remarkably good at getting herself free from it too. This situation unfortunately, had her stumped. Callie's brain was frantically trying to hatch an escape plan…hell, any kind of plan. Her mind was switching between different scenarios; not being able to concentrate on one thought long enough as the other woman was nonchalantly humming a tune to herself.

She hissed in pain every time her spine dragged over rubble on the ground. The first few times the noise drew a humoured look from the assassin but soon Callie was unsure whether she was actually making a noise anymore due to her body finally succumbing to the pain all over, that or Hahn just wasn't interested. Arms were starting to feel like one more yank from the blonde and they would dislodge from very sore sockets, the strain on the joints from pulling her weight was really starting to burn.

"You know…I never asked for this. I strive on being the best; I am the best…so when the President selects you…it's an honour." Callie felt the smallest amount of rest bite as Hahn let the handcuff chain go. Not having the strength to let her arms fall gradually, gravity really worked against her as they hit her lap with a thud making sure the bruises that were already forming stung a little more.

Hahn knew that Callie's body was pretty much broken so she didn't even look twice at the woman as she stood and stared tentatively at the door lock mechanism figuring out the best way to get in. Callie couldn't help her body jump as Hahn gave the door a good few kicks before it opened. Turning back to see Callie trying to crawl away she shook her head in disbelief.

"Why are you still trying to fight this Callie? Just accept your fate; you are here with me now. Even if your friends try to come get you, do you really think they'll be leaving here with you never mind their own lives?" Hahn spat out as she made her way over to Callie who was in the middle of mimicking a tortoise, a painfully slow attempt at escape. Standing above the crawling woman the assassin rolled her eyes before pinning a knee into Callie's back. The screech of pain only intensified as Callie's head was pulled up by her hair so that Hahn could look into her tear filled eyes. "I'm infatuated with you, and that really pisses me off. I have a mix of wanting to slit your throat or fuck you against a wall. Either way Callie, by the time I'm through with you, you will be mine." Letting her weight lift off Callie's back, Hahn brought the brunette to her feet motioning for Callie to enter the room.

* * *

><p>The sand storm had settled finally, Mark took in the sight beyond the transporter's door. The grey, smoggy sky looked calm, a stark contrast to only thirty minutes before. Bodies scattered across the sand, red stained grains pooled beside them. He closed his eyes and internally prayed for the souls of the people they were before this madness and not the monsters they'd become. It was a bitter situation, he liked the stories better when he thought they were monsters or aliens, it was easier to not care…but he really did feel for them and for the people they used to be. He hadn't agreed with Burke's way of getting things done; he had liked the idealistic ideas of the Alliance, hence why he'd joined, but this…this chaos had open his eyes to just how deep Burke was willing to go for power. He was startled when Arizona barged past him.<p>

"Hey! Are we ready to go get Torres now?"

"No Mark, you need to stay here. I'm going myself; you'll just slow me down…" Arizona realised by the look on the man's face that the words came out harshly, calming her tone she continued. "Tim and Teddy, the rest need you here. Just protect each other and if I'm not back in twenty minutes I want you all to go back to Dad. Mark, I'm pleading with you. I need you to make sure Tim goes." Arizona whipped around when she got no response from the man. She relaxed when she saw him nod, the pain at letting her do this alone clearly glistening in his eyes.

"Go get your girl and kick that freak's ass." Mark moved over and gave Arizona a bone crunching cuddle. "You're sneaking off without telling Tim aren't you?" Mark pulled back from the embrace to look into the blonde's eyes.

"I need you to get him home, alive Mark…It's just too hard, you know it's better; rip it off like a band aid. He has his hands busy in there with all the injuries. I slipped out as he was cursing having medical knowledge." Arizona pulled away from Mark just before she stepped back she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "You've always been like a big brotherto us Mark, make sure you look after our brother."

Mark kissed Arizona's forehead and gave her a smile as he let go. He watched as she disappeared into the dark opening, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes to compose himself before returning to the rest of the group to help.

* * *

><p>"Sit, please…Tea, Coffee-oh look!" Hahn smiled as she opened the lid to the bottle of alcohol sniffing it. "Whiskey, nice! Care to join me?" She never waited for an answer putting a glass on the table to the left of where Callie had slumped her frame on to.<p>

Callie looked around the dimly lit room. She wasn't sure what part of the building they were in, but Hahn really knew her way around it. Hahn moved over to a computer screen near another door in the back corner and started typing. There was a booming noise as the power in the room switched on. Lights and machines hummed to life. Callie shut her eyes quickly as the lights flickered brighter.

After a moment of trying to compose her eyes Callie opened them to find Hahn had moved to another screen. She pressed a few more buttons before turning back with a creepy smile on her face. Again Callie heard something roar to life and it most definitely came from inside that room.

"It's amazing how uninspiring the architect was for these buildings. Did you know that this is the same design and layout whatever compound you happen to be in? It meant when people got transferred between them it was easy for them to fit right in. I must admit I'm a fan; it's made finding my way around here effortless. So Callie, How have you been since…when was the last time I saw you? Oh yes that's right. The OLD MAN! Oh, he was a tough old chap. I can see where you get your stubborn streak from." Hahn sat across from Callie resting her crossed feet on the coffee table as she settled back comfortably into the cushion, taking a sip of the whiskey.

"Hahn, what are you doing?" Callie almost snarled as the hatred in her voice escaped.

"Call me Erica, please. What does it look like Callie? We are having a civilised conversation. Now why is it you are so against Burke's regime? I think you are just following your father; you have a romanticised vision of what your dad was trying to do. I have total respect, Callie I really do but do you really think the world would be a better place than it is right now?" Hahn paused for a second taking a drink from her glass, wetting her lips.

"Well done, you have got the files. You've told people the truth. Do you know what the truth is, Callie?"

"No but I guess you're going to tell me. You do seem very talkative for a cold-blooded assassin." Callie responded with sheer and utter contempt lacing her voice.

"People are fucking idiots! It's human nature to be stupid. Well-done Callie, you and your band of merry fuck wits have destroyed the United States of America." Callie watched as Hahn mock clapped her before continuing.

"What will happen Callie, when the government falls, when the people get their free will back? Everyone join hands and sing Kum Ba Yah? NO because the collapse of the government will mean public order will be lost. People will be scared. Fear and confusion lead to panic and that's when the strong will pick on the weak…That's human nature! That's what the world was like in parts before you destroyed the government. Fighting over religion because their god is the one god, love one and other all that shit but then suit themselves. You might not have liked the way Burke did it but he eliminated that worldwide with only a few pockets of resistance." Hahn got up and moved over to sit as close as she could to Callie.

"Now I'm not saying it will happen overnight but Militias will take over, controlling the food supply, the power and stockpiling weapons. The governments gone and I adapt…Somebody's got to step up and make sure that the public behaves. I think we could rule together, think about it…"

"You really are insane, aren't you…?"

"Callie, we can mould this place, a new and better state into what you want it to be. Okay we will have to build the states up again but we could get it united again, people will follow you and well I can be your enforcer." Hahn was excited, in her head this was fool proof.

"No Erica, Major Robbins will be the next step in regaining the government." Callie watched as sadistic joy in Hahn's face fell and the stoic expression returned.

"I was hoping I didn't have to resort to this, it can either kill you or it will work perfectly either way I win." Hahn quickly grabbed Callie and pulled her toward the open door on the back wall, pushing her through it Callie fell to the ground hard. Hahn slammed the door before Callie could manage to muster any energy to get to her feet.

Callie looked up as that noise she'd heard earlier got louder and louder till it began to totally take over everything, the vibrations ripping through her consciousness. The light in the room grew to extreme brightness, her senses were tingling and her brain felt as though it was going to explode. She found herself curled up in a ball, wishing for it to be over.

The noise started to power down and Callie felt strong arms wrap around her helping her to her feet.

"Oh Baby! I'm so glad I got to you. Quick we need to go before they come for us." Callie heard the voice sting her ears as the numbness was still affecting her. Her balance was off as she opened her eyes and looked to the person in front of her not recognising the woman.

* * *

><p>Arizona moved through the darkness effortlessly, the only thing slowing her down was that she didn't know where the hell to find Callie. Occasionally when she entered a room she would get a flashback from her past. Things she saw triggered memories, some totally catching her off guard. The stronger they got the more life like the apparitions became to her.<p>

She finally saw the soft glow of lights further down the hallway, running toward it not caring what she was going to be confronted with she entered the room and instantly knew that Callie had been there, that cravenly beautiful scent lingering in the air…but no Callie. Walking over to the open door she saw a small pool of blood on the white floor and then the memory hit her like a sledgehammer. She remembered the pain over and over again.

"Oh Callie…no she didn't, please no!"

* * *

><p>"Zoe, did you see anyone leave!" Arizona came charging into the control room. She watched as all eyes turned to her and then drifted behind her waiting to see Callie.<p>

"I wasnae lookin' but wait there I'll bring the past 20 mins up on the camera outside the rig."

"Wait, is that Callie? Is that Callie walking with Hahn and then willingly get in a roadrunner?" Addison blurted out before flinching when the noise from Arizona punching the metal door startled her. Leaving a fist sized mark dented in the door Arizona rested her head on the frame.

"Hahn's erased Callie's memories. They did it to me after every mission. I only know about it because as time went on I thought they were dreams but it was the memories coming back to me…We need to get back to the Central Belt, Hahn's probably going totry torescue Burke."

"I had heard through the grapevine that there were some scientists working on a way to remove memories from the human brain but it had been abandoned due to lack of funding and that it was just impossible to pinpoint exact memories and people kept dying…On the bright side it never killed her!" Teddy watched Arizona as the blonde shook her head.

"Trust me, they got it working. We need to get back to the Central belt. We need to Callie back from that nutcase as soon as possible. We need to make sure we get to Burke before she has time to disappear with both of them." Arizona's voice was laced with panic as she tried not to think about not getting back to reach Callie in time.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Hahn continued to drive; every now and again she looked across at Callie who was leaning her throbbing head against the cool glass of the window. Callie's eyes were closed; she was trying to fill in the gaps that had appearedthat now clouded her memories. The last thing she remembered clearly was being asked about a pick up at one of the camps and Bailey made such a bitch about it.<p>

"Bailey...Where's Bailey and …and who the hell are you?" Callie managed to turn her head slightly enough to take in the appearance of the woman currently driving her somewhere. Her head was agony, she had no idea why she went with her but considering her state she knew some serious shit had happened.

"Callie, you need to take it easy. They gave you such a beating you're lucky I got to you in time. Robbins, he sent his goons after you. President Burke found out that Robbins had been manipulating everyone and had a vendetta against him trying to make him out to be the bad guy. He sent me to bring you in when he realised thatthe Major found out that you were Carlos' daughter. He wanted to finish off the job he started all those years ago. Robbins even sent his son and daughter after you. It was the Robbins' kids that left you in that mess. I've taken care of Arizona but the other has managed to con your group. We need to get back to the Central Belt for reinforcements."

"So why do I not know who the hell you are and stop calling me Baby!?" Callie eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Baby, they've obviously messed your head up. I was assigned to keep you safe and well, we hit it off. You told me you were in love with me. Can you not remember me Baby, after everything we've shared?" Hahn continued to try and manipulate Callie, "Really try; I comforted you when we found out what they had done to Richard." Callie snapped her head toward Hahn forgetting about the searing pain for a second.

"No, what do you mean Richard, what happened?" Callie's eyes began to fill with tears; she just knew that the next words that came from this woman's mouth were going to destroy her.

"The Robbins' girl tortured and killed him trying to get information about your whereabouts." Hahn was trying to conceal her amusement at the story she was concocting. She was just happy that the news had made Callie hide her tears behind her hands because she was taking great delight in watching the emotional turmoil of the brunette.

"I need you to stop the runner. I need a moment, air... I need air." Callie managed to get out in between sobs.

"I'm sorry, but we need to keep going. They won't be far behind us. Go into my bag, there's an oxygen bottle." Callie reached down to get Hahn's bag and retrieved the bottle as a photo's fell from its opening. Looking down she saw a picture of a pretty blonde female and blond male holding weapons.

"That's the Robbins' kids; can you remember what they did to you?" It was now Hahn's turn to eye Callie suspiciously, trying to see if it had worked completely.

Callie just sat staring at the two faces before she ripped the picture up and looked out the window again. Hahn smiled as she continued to drive as fast as she could push the runner across the Deadlands.

* * *

><p>Arizona had not moved from the spot, everyone else came and went. After attending to all medical issues Tim came back into the command room. "Arizona, you should get some rest. We are still hours from the Central Belt. How are we going to get Callie back if you're dead on your feet? Come on, come down and get something to at least drink. Teddy's trying to contact Dad. We need to see if he's got to Burke and tell him the situation with Hahn and Callie. Zoe's got this; you're just staring into space." Tim started to direct his sister to the kitchen where everyone was sitting quietly. Sitting down next to Mark, Arizona had a look around the room. Everyone looked deflated, defeated. Bailey sat holding a glass of water, knocking back pain killers like they were sweets. Cristinasat staring off into space, the quietest she had ever been. Nobody dared make a noise. They were lost in their own thoughts. The few hours they had left were going to drag.<p>

"Hey guys managed to tap through to the Major Robbins." Teddy broke the silence and brought the video feed up on the large screen so everyone could see.

"Tim!" Daniel tipped his head slightly in a subtle show of hello.

"Father, we have a problem. Hahn is on her way back to get to Burke. She has Torres and well let's just say, she's been whammied! Her memories have appeared to have been erased however, we have no idea how much of it they managed to destroy. How is it going at the front line?"

"We've had a small backfire. It appears that Shepards' concoction worked a little too well. More people than we thought, have been affected by it causing quite a bit of panic. There has been rioting in the streets and it's not only Burke's loyal that we are fighting against. There are quite a few morons just wanting a fight. We have not been able to get the soldiers near enough to Burke's building, there are a lot of angry people trying to get at him, probably will kill him is the wrong people get there first."

"You know how all of this could have been avoided?" Cristina's voice startled everyone in the room. Her voice void of emotion, laced only with bitterness. "If someone had just got rid of Burke in the first place! Way back, assassinated the bastard. We wouldn't be in this situation, would we? The government would still be intact, and no one would have minded the torch being passed to the Major as you're pretty much his second in command and being a lack of vice it was you!" Cristina's anger was starting to build, she never did have a filter and every thought in her head was erupting as her voice started to increase in volume. "Then you could have sorted all this from inside and no-one would have had to die! OWEN WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! WEBBER! WE WOULDN'T HAVE MORE FUCKING HOLES IN US THAN A SIEVE! AND CALLIE WOULDN'T BE WITH THAT PSYCHOPATH!" Cristina hit the objects that were on the table and they scattered smashing as they hit the floor. She stood up as quickly as her wounds would allow her and limped her way away from prying eyes as tears of grief began to fall.

Arizona watched the pain searing from Cristina as she left, she herself felt like a bomb ready to explode. She had to get her hands on Hahn, Arizona already had the blood of innocents on her hands no one would deny her the blood of an assassin. Hell, if she could, she would have taken Burke out too, Cristina was right but that was hindsight, never fair.


	20. This is the End or is it the beginning?

**A/N **Well this has been a blast. It has taken me 1 year and 9 months to write this. Okay I had a 6 month spell where I was brain dead and couldn't link a sentence together. I'm proud of this. I'm not a serious writer, I had fun and that's what it's about. I really appreciate everyone of you who have read this. Its overwhelming seeing the stats for how many people have. Actually it's fucking terrifying, but everyone who has given me their time to review and tell me they're enjoying it too makes me smile. Thank you guys.

And to my Zoe, I couldn't have done it without her. Thank you for reading through my insane head. JCap at the beginning and Donteatblue, their input and help throughout has been awesome. Enough of the mushy.

So here we go the last chapter of Dystopia, enjoy

All mistakes are mine, Grey's characters aren't

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 This is End…or is it the beginning? <strong>

"How the hell are we going to get into there?"

Arizona was so focused on the raging crowd that she didn't know who it was that spoke. She just heard the words, the voice eventually bled into a dull sound as she started to assess the situation. The crowd that had gathered outside Burkes building was a wall of rage and screaming, an electrifying noise. People were rioting. Fighting amongst themselves; fighting with Alliance soldiers. Her attention was snapped back to reality as shots rang out and people fell to the ground.

Tim eyes were drawn to where he heard the shots, what he witnessed was sheer panic and fear. An Alliance officer had shot a civilian as he struggled to keep the ever growing crowd back. When the young boy fell to the ground the soldier hesitated for a moment and was completely overtaken by a tidal wave of clenched fists. It was a sea of violence and although the Alliance soldiers were outnumbered ten to one they did have firearms. Makeshift weapons had been forged and all-out war had been declared.

"Tim, we need to get these people to safety before they get themselves killed. Can you just get them to back off? I have an idea how to get in, I'll use the crowd as a distraction. The soldiers are so focused on the crowd that they won't see me coming from there." Arizona pointed showing Tim the direction in which she was talking. He looked up and smiled agreeing with his sister.

"Okay, but be careful. We'll get in to help you as quickly as we can. I can't believe we are going in there to save the bastard." Tim shook his head in disapproval.

"Dad wants him taken alive, he has to pay for his crimes against the people and he has to be tried and sentenced. If we just kill him…we're no better than him." Arizona herself tried to believe the words that left her mouth.

"I know. It doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." Tim exchanged a look of sadness with his sister before he made his way back to the rest of the group telling them the plan.

Arizona watched as the group dispersed, talking quietly amongst themselves. Some were having none of it; others calmed down and backed away. Once she was happy that they could take care of themselves she checked that she still had her weapons. Looking at the stun gun she noticed that the power bar was showing that it maybe only had two good jolts left. Thinking about it, one for Burke and possibly one for Callie depending on what happened. She mentally hoped that Hahn would meet the pointy end of her sword. Once everything was in order, she made her way over to the side of the nearest building. Scanning around she made sure no one saw her and climbed up onto its roof. Crouching down, she could see a better view of the crowd underneath. She continued her climb up towards the surrounding walls to Burkes place, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Checking that the coast was clear of any soldiers Arizona assessed the jump from the roof onto the surrounding 12 foot perimeter wall of Burke's complex. The building was a huge sandstone building that went up at least ten floors. The very top floor was where Burke was screened in, the large balcony allowed him to see out over the Central Belt and beyond. Taking one last look that the soldiers were all caught up with the still surging crowd Arizona stepped back a little from the edge giving herself a run up. Moving as quickly as she could she built up speed and leapt down onto the wall, kneeling before she lay down on the thin ledge keeping herself low to the bricks so that she wasn't detected. Scanning the building she saw her starting point, there were a few cracked bricks going up the wall to the first set of windows. They had been barred up, but the second floor windows weren't. Some had small balconies with a bullet proof metal casing around it that soldiers used as a lookout. She lowered herself from the wall and as soon as her feet made contact with the green grass underneath she bolted toward the wall. Easily climbing some storage crates that had been left near the wall she jumped up, her fingertips clinging on to the rough broken surface of the wall. Pulling herself up onto the small window's frame. White knuckles gripped at the stone, trying to stick to any imperfection in it. Calming herself she looked to the flagpole that stuck maybe a metre above her between the window she was at and the next window with the bullet proof protection on it. Arizona was eyeing the distance when she saw the barrel of a sniper rifle extend from the metal barrier, taking aim at the crowd below.

Her position against the wall meant that when the soldier had come and took their place at the post they hadn't seen the blonde. If she was going to do this she knew she was going to have to make her move soon because when the soldier began to fire it would most definitely draw attention to her. Taking a breath and counting to five she readied herself and took a leap. As her hands made contact with the pole she used it for leverage and spun her body up onto the edge of the metal Balcony. In a matter of seconds as she hung onto the railing she grabbed barrel of the gun pulled it toward her slightly feeling the resistance before thrusting it back toward the soldiers face knocking the boy out before he could let anyone know anything was wrong. Climbing up she crept in through the window, looking left and right up the hallway, spotting the shiny doors of the elevator she quickly made her way to it. Wedging the doors open with her sword she pulled the remainder open noting that the elevator was below on the first floor. Keeping her body between the doors so they couldn't close she pressed the 10th floor's button. As the elevator began she jumped down onto its roof, her sword hit the side of the wall and vibrated causing her to drop it down the side; cursing herself she began to open the access panel. As she saw the ceiling getting closer she positioned herself so that she was scrunched down into the opening but not fully in the lift. She was hoping there was going to be a space for her to fit in without being shown. The lift began to slow and as the lift doors opened the small space came under attack from a spray of bullets.

* * *

><p>"So how do we get in then?" Callie looked up at the building for as far as she could see there didn't seem to be a door. Hahn had taken them around the back through the soldier's gates. Everyone that worked the gate knew who Hahn was and did not question her. They had to leave the roadrunner a mile away from the building and walk the rest of the way. Hahn had known all the hidden routes that only Burke and his six bodyguards knew about, but Callie's injuries had slowed them down.<p>

Callie watched as Hahn moved over to the wall, getting a sense of her surroundings she counted up five rows of bricks, noticed the tiny symbol etched on the corner of the sandstone brick. Then she counted eight bricks to the left. Pulling the hollow brick out she pressed the button that was hidden inside. Callie's mouth was agape in shock as an opening appeared; Hahn stood back and bowed directing Callie in with a sweep of her arm.

"Burke has many secrets; this will take us straight to him. After you, my love." Callie was conflicted; she had no idea if what this woman said was the truth, she didn't trust her because she seemed so unlike anyone Callie would have been interested in, however she knew that she wanted to be face to face with the person who killed her family. Burke may not have pulled the trigger but he was the one who ordered it. So Callie would go along with Hahn until she was in the same room as Burke. Then she would deal with the Robbins family. Callie knew enough about Burke that she didn't believe the bullshit Hahn had supplied her about him sending her as protection. She may have some black spots in her memory but she _knew _Burke was a monster.

* * *

><p>When the gunfire stopped Arizona closed her eyes trying to clear her head. Concentrating, trying to read what their next move would be. She waited a few seconds before she heard the footsteps coming towards her. Slowing her breathing down she waited, she could read the fear in them, the sense of panic. Four pairs of footsteps she heard, pacing herself when she saw the barrel of the first gun she dropped to the ground punching the soldier on his chest. The force of it knocked the gun out of his hands and she caught it taking cover behind the side panel of the elevator in effortless movement. The three other soldiers started to back off while opening fire. Biding her time she waited as she heard the bullets slow as the soldiers emptied their clips. Smirking, when the sense of panic returned to the soldiers Arizona turned on her heels and began running at the men having no bullets left they charged in return. The three men tried in tandem to attack the blonde, punches, kicks were all thrown some making contact but nothing slowing the woman down.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking up from his desk when he heard shots fired Burke looked over to the two men and motioned for them to go see what was happening. He was gathering his things together, when he heard the muffled sounds coming from outside the door and a shot was fired. Picking up the small black box on his desk he moved over to the window and stood looking out over the fighting below.<p>

The door hidden in the bookcase opened at the same time as the main door. Arizona entered the room at the same time as Callie and Hahn.

Burke never flinched as he heard the intruders enter his chambers. Slowly turning around he saw Arizona with her gun pointed at Hahn, Torres who pointed a gun at him and Hahn pointing a gun at Arizona.

"Robbins & Torres, well isn't this an interesting situation?" Slightly confused Burke looked toward Hahn and made his way back over to his desk and took a seat, relaxing and taking a drink from his whiskey glass. "Can I offer you ladies a drink?" He couldn't help the smirk appear as he saw the displeasure on Arizona's face. "Oh Robbins, you should be thanking me, I made you into the superb specimen of a being you are now. Do you think taking me in is going to wash the innocent blood off your hands?"

"Burke you are coming with me, you will be tried fairly by the people and your sentence will be passed in accordance with your crimes." Arizona stated firmly as she took one step closer, it was echoed by Callie and Hahn. Her emotions were all over the place and that was clouding her ability to read what was going on. The only thoughts, she could hear properly were Callie's and it killed her to hear Callie thinking like that about her.

"Yes, well see that's where you are wrong. You see you are going to take Hahn and I and you are going to give us sanctuary." Arizona and Callie both looked confused as the man began to laugh. Arizona noticed the box he was holding in his hands just as he pressed the switch. His laughter was still ringing around the room when the power went out just before the hum of the backup generators came on. Arizona moved over to the window, still pointing her weapon at Hahn she took in the view of the city, no lights on in all the buildings. The sun was starting to go behind the smog and everything was getting darker.

"You see if I can't have power then no one can. You think I'm stupid enough not to have a back-up plan. Once you have escorted me, Hahn, and my loyal soldiers to safety then and only then will I tell you how to turn the power back on. You think with the resources and big brained scientists I had at my disposal I hadn't thought about leverage." Burke smiled wickedly as two out of the three women tried to figure out what to do next. "Hahn why is Torres still alive I thought I told you to kill the bi…" Burke never got to finish what he was saying as a bullet hit him right between the eyes, his lifeless eyes staring at them as he fell.

"Holly fuck!" Callie jumped to the side as the bullet had whisped past her ear. As Hahn was distracted by the movement of Callie, Arizona took a shot at Hahn hitting her in her side. Callie thought that Arizona had fired at her and retaliated. As Arizona was ducking for cover Hahn charged at the blonde and wrestled her to the ground. She fell back against the floorboards with the older woman on top of her. Hahn had the weight advantage as she threw a clenched fist into Arizona's midriff.

"What did you do that for? How are we going to get the power back on?" Arizona managed to speak as she heaved with nausea that the stomach blow caused. She managed to retaliate at Hahn who took the punch to the face like it was a gentle slap. Hahn began to punch at Arizona, while keeping her pinned to the ground.

"I've hit the reset button! Why do you think we fall? So we can pick ourselves up and start over? Not one man has the power now everyone has a fighting chance for power. You already destroyed the United States, it's time for new leadership…I'm just giving the people what they wanted, a new start." Hahn was taken by surprise as Arizona managed to push her thumb into the bullet hole in Hahn's side, twisting her digit deep. The pain was excruciating and Hahn began to try and pull Arizona's hand from her.

When the woman's limp body fell on top of her she was surprised to see Callie standing above them both. The butt of the gun in clear view before Callie changed its position and pointed straight at her. Rolling the unconscious woman off her, Arizona brought her hands up in a show of ceasefire.

"Callie, whatever Hahn has told you isn't the truth. Don't you remember me?" Now that it was just the two of them Arizona already knew the answer and moved before the bullet left the gun. The wood splintering at her ear as she just managed to avoid it. "I don't want to hurt you Callie." Arizona cried out and in one clean motion flipped herself onto her feet and in the blink of an eye smacked the gun from Callie's hand. Arizona knew that Callie wasn't a match for her. The brunette was running on adrenaline and that can make you erratic as Callie showed just that as she began releasing wild blows, her wounds from earlier not seeming to be an issue in slowing her down any.

It was getting darker now. Arizona didn't want to injure Callie, not by her own hands, so she concentrated on her defense. Using Callie's adrenaline against her Arizona let her muscles settle into a rhythm, never attacking just absorbing the blows, waiting for the right moment.

After what seemed like forever, not the several minutes it had been trying to get past Arizona's defenses, Callie began to lose her temper and began to batter her, pushing Arizona onto her back and continued to hit at her as though trying to pound her into the ground.

Arizona was starting to realise that Callie was just getting angrier and she tried to reach down to get the taser, taking a couple of pounding attacks as she let her defenses fall. She managed to turn the device on the brunette, the electric spikes made contact with Callie's side.

Callie felt the jolt pass through her, her muscles contracting and her flesh felt like it was on fire. Convulsing backwards Arizona could only watch as Callie fell and hit the corner of Burke's desk. Groggily she knelt shaking herself gently, her hand trying to stop the blood flow.

"Callie!" Arizona shouted as she tried to warn her but it was too late. Callie felt herself yanked to her feet by her hair. The hand secured across her torso trapping her arms at her elbows restricting her movement.

Hahn had come too as the two women were distracted with each other. She was going to disappear but she wanted to see how this played out. Enjoying the fight until she realised that Callie was about done and she knew that she was in no state to fight Arizona again; her body needed time to settle and she needed the wound treated. So when Callie was in a position to not see her blitz attack she made her move. She knew that Arizona had not wanted to hurt Callie so she was going to use her as a shield.

"Come on Baby, how about you escort me out?" Hahn managed to breathe out as the pain from her wound started to take its toll.

Arizona pushed her own aching body to her knees. Making eye contact with Callie, she didn't see the hatred she'd witnessed earlier. "Callie!"

"Arizona? How did I get here?" Callie was lost and heavy knock on her head had restored her missing memories, confusing her current state, but she quickly realised that she was in Hahn's arms and Arizona was looking bruised and beaten.

"Hahn, there's nowhere for you to go. Give yourself up." Arizona spoke calmly as the door opened and the rest of the group came in. All weapons pointing at Hahn, it was obvious she was starting to feel like a rat trapped, as she tried to figure out her escape.

Backing up, she saw Arizona flinch as she got closer to the balcony. Smiling she realised why as she continued backing, aiming her gun at each and every one of them, slowly reading body language until she picked her winner. She would be the one that could possibly have the means to find out what happened to the electricity, she smiled as she made her mind up.

"Lieutenant Altman, see you on the other side." Hahn fired her weapon. Everything happened so quickly but Arizona watched as though everything went in slow motion. As the bullet travelled toward Teddy, Tim tried to shield her. The bullet ripped through his flesh and the two fell. Karev and Mark opened fire at Hahn, aiming away from Callie. Hahn was hit twice, once in the leg and once in the shoulder the force of it driving her back as her weapon fired when her arm fell. The bullet at close range exploded into Callie's right hip, her falling weight now adding to Hahn's backward momentum. Her hold on Callie remained tight. Arizona started to follow; her stomach was turning as she could already see that they were _still _headed for the balcony. Fingertips separated them as she leapt and the two women went over the side.

The last image Arizona saw of Callie before she closed her eyes tightly was the fear, pain, and sorrow radiating from the brunettes beautiful features.

* * *

><p>She was aware of movement next to her. She could feel the coolness of the sheets, the throbbing in her head was gaining in sharpness as she started to become aware of movement in the room. Opening her eyes trying to control the erratic movement of them she managed to focus on a flame from a candle. The air was warm and stuffy, and she realised how dry her throat was. As she managed a cough, she was soon joined face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes she had felt she had dreamt about for an eternity.<p>

"Callie! You're awake." Callie's eyes focused in on the absolutely breathtakingly heart flipping smile. She stuttered slightly and let out a small yelp as she had tried to move herself up the bed. "Callie, please Baby, don't move too quickly, your body's quite weak. There's only so much we could do for you."

"How long have I been out? Did you get Hahn? What about the power? Where am I? Oh God! Tim and Teddy?" Questions just came flooding to Callie all at once as she continued to try sit up and look around the room. "Am I back at the base?" Callie watched the flickering candles around the bed. It was a large room with a large open window. Metal shutters were ajar and the white net curtains swayed gently in the breeze. It was dull outside, most of the light came from the candles.

"Arizona?" Callie asked again as she sat and watched the blonde. She had a uniform on, nothing she had ever seen before and she looked pensive, obviously trying to figure out what to say. Callie's mind was everywhere, looking around she wasn't sure what was going on. Seeing a glass of water by the bed she lifted her arm to reach for the glass of water. When she wrapped her fingers around the glass to lift, it shattered as her hand closed. "Arizona, why can't I feel my hand?" Callie looked at her hand as a large shard of glass stuck out, blood and water trickled down her appendage and that's when she noticed the faint scars. Tracing the thin lines all the way down her arm, up her elbow and then up to disappear under her vest top at her shoulder. Arizona rushed over to aid her telling her to hold still while she removed glass from the wound. Looking into scared brown eyes Arizona sighed. Callie felt nothing when Arizona moved a large piece of glass from her hand.

"I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Arizona finished cleaning up and Callie watched as the wound stopped bleeding. "You're at the compound and you're safe. Tim and Teddy are fine. The rest of the gang are here, except..." Callie closed her eyes, she remembered the mess that her friends were in when she was taken. "Hunt, we lost Hunt. He gave his life for Cristina." Callie broke down at the loss of her friend and happiness that her family were fine. It was a strange mix of emotions.

"How long have I been out Arizona?" Callie didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did, but she was confused and needed answers and tried to shake her grief away.

"A year Callie, you've been unconscious for a year."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys good news, Callie's awake!" Addison walked into the hall where her friends were eating. She tried to hide her excitement behind the stroll; they didn't need to know she had run all the way there. "Yeah Arizona's just hit the button. I wanna go and see her but I know Arizona needs to tell her everything…but yay Callie's awake!" Mark stood and pulled her out a seat next to Lexie and himself offering it to her as she accepted and sat exchanging a joke with Lexie.<p>

"Yeah, I don't fancy explaining all this to her. Torres is gonna freak!" Alex finished before shoving a piece of bread into his mouth, the siren then sounded twice. "Is that the time already?" The group waited as the noise took over. Creaking metal, shearing gears filled the room. "Never mind Torres freaking, Cristina isn't going to be happy when she hears that." Bailey laughed as she covered her ears trying to shield them from the screeching.

After another few minutes of the noise, it was starting to power down as another loud noise replaced it and the group laughed. Taking over was Cristina's dulcet tones as she barked orders in the corridor.

"Who forgot to oil the mechanisms? Seriously people, when the lights go out later and I'm getting a talking to from Altman, I'm going to serve whomever it was head on a silver fucking platter!" Cristina came in and sat down next to Karev stealing some of his food from his plate. "The President won't be too happy if those panels don't get into the right position by noon." Karev snickered.

"Oh bite me, Douche Bag!" Cristina sneered. "Duquette is a sweetie, it's Robbins bark that gets me in line." Cristina smiled as she stole the remainder of Karev's coffee.

"So has Altman got any closer, she's been locked away for months? The only people who see her are you, Tim and the Major." Bailey asked quietly.

"She's mumbling something about nanites, she knows what it was that Burke released she just doesn't know from where or enough about it. Robbins has stepped up his efforts to find the three scientists that worked on it. I don't see thepoint, personally. This place is growing, thriving; I think we're chasing trouble. Just let it be what it is. We live, we adapt. Stop looking to the past, and we can make the future what we choose." Yang shrugged.

"It's a nice sentiment Yang, but you know if we don't find out how to put the electricity back on then someone else might and then they'll have the heavy weapons, tanks, copters…everything big enough that we can't run on solar charged batteries." Bailey sighed, "Altman knows it's just a matter of time before the wrong people track down those scientists."

"Did you hear that Callie's awake?" Addison's voice charged to life trying to change the subject before Bailey and Yang had this fight again. Cristina just looked at her as though she'd killed her puppy. Standing so quickly that her chair fell back she started to head toward the exit.

"She's awake!" She whispered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Callie sat up. She could feel her left hand but in her right there was no sensation. Pinching the skin she followed the scars until she reached her second rib, her arm immediately ripping away when she felt sensation.<p>

"Your hip down to your ankle on your right side is the same." Arizona watched Callie as she looked at her and then to her leg knocking her left hand on the sensationless skin. "That's my fault, Callie. Well your arm. Can you remember anything?" Callie looked puzzled for a moment closing her eyes as the painful memories came back.

"I remember that Hahn locked me in a room, the next thing I can remember is coming around in Burke's office. The bullet hit Teddy and Tim, Hahn shot…then I remember searing pain at my back."

"Callie, a bullet shattered your hip. Hahn was so close to you that it completely shattered it. You both fell back. Callie I didn't, I couldn't lose you and I grabbed for you." Tears freely left Arizona's eyes. "I managed to get your hand but you still went over the edge. Hahn was still holding onto you and the weight…your wrist was broken and as your bodies twisted, your arm was taking all the strain and the tendons snapped doing so much irreversible damage. I wouldn't let go, the pain from your hip had already knocked you out but with Hahn still hanging on, it ended with your shoulder dislocating, and all muscles were damaged. I was able to pull you up when suddenly the weight lifted. We assumed Hahn fell, but there was no body ever recovered. We sent troops out to look for her; the injuries she sustained meant she wouldn't have got far but they came back with nothing though."

"Okay…em, so this is…" Holding up her right arm Callie wiggled her fingers looking closely at the movement of them. Everything that Arizona had just told her meant she shouldn't be able to do that.

"We managed to get you back here alive, barely. Shepard fixed you up as best he could, but you would never walk or have use of your arm again. We made a choice. All of us. Shepard had a colleague who was working on robotic prosthetics' between the two of them they created…that. It's your own skin but they replaced the smashed and shattered bones with titanium and attached everything to your nervous system. You have a mechanical arm and leg. So you have full movement, just as before. They did say that they weren't sure what the downsides would be as its completely uncharted territory, but Callie we couldn't lose you, I couldn't lose you. You are alive and that's all that mattered to me."

"So, I should be able to do everything I used to do?" Callie looked up at Arizona who had moved over to start stubbing the candles out she avoided her eye contact, she didn't want to see the anger on Callie's face. The light intensified through the window as Callie stood looking down at her leg and wiggled her toes. It was a strange sensation watching them move but not feeling it. Taking a step quietly she was prepared to fall or something but she moved effortlessly.

"Uh huh!" Arizona was startled as she felt hands loop around her waist and pull her around. Soft lips gently took hers. "Anything that means I get to spend one more day with you." Callie spoke gently, her breath tickling the pink lips as she smiled into the next kiss. Callie was amazed, she had no limp and no pain, well no pain in the areas she thought she should have. Her real limbs were achy but that was due to being unconscious and bedridden.

Arizona smiled as she watched Callie move. "Teddy designed a machine that kept your muscle tissue from apathy, to replicate exercise. I was worried that it wasn't going to work, but look at you?" Arizona's heart melted as she looked into the eyes she was hoping she would have back. Callie returned the smile before moving back toward the blonde and wrapping her arms back around her.

"So what have I missed out on?" Callie was interrupted as the double door swung open. Yang stood just staring at the two women, as Callie let go of Arizona and faced her friend Cristina began to walk toward her like a woman on a mission. Stopping just before her, Cristina cracked a smile and embraced Callie hard before stepping back, turning around and retracing her original steps back out, leaving Callie bemused.

"Cristina has visited you every day, she's missed you. She might not admit it but she has. She's been working really hard around here. Cristina and Teddy came up with a solution to our power issue. It's kept the city running." Arizona realised she hadn't yet told Callie what has happened yet. Taking her hand and gently coaxing her over to the large window she watched as Callie looked on in awe.

"Welcome to the Torres Township."

Callie looked at the progressive city below, small buildings with stalls out the front, with fruit and vegetables. Children out playing, people mingling, laughing, talking. Working together. Looking back to Arizona, she smiled sweetly as Callie did a fish out of water impression. "Arizona, this is…amazing!"

"When the power finally ran out, people were scared and came to the compound seeking refuge. They had heard about the resistance being here. Every living quarter in the compound has a family in it now we have started building homes outside. Teddy and Yang came up with a way of boosting solar power, so anything with a battery can get fully charged and that's what kept the computers and medical equipment running. That noise you heard earlier that is the panels, they move higher as the day goes on or if we have sandstorms, it can be moved above the smog to absorb as much energy as possible. Anything that runs with just electricity we've lost whatever Burke released steals the electricity and renders it useless. We've adapted Callie; we're making things work for us though." Arizona brought a map of what used to be the central belt and the surrounding areas. "This is us here; we've secured and made this land safe. That is where the wind fields are and we are thriving Callie." Arizona voice was full of excitement. "We've sent scouting parties out, not all places can say the same. It's dangerous outside our walls now. This is home now but we're expanding all the time."

Moving over and taking Callie's hand again. "And now that I have you back. I have my own private Utopia." The two women held each other in their arms looking out over a new beginning…Their new beginning. They had each other and tomorrow would be a new adventure. "Come on I have lots to show you. The gang will be so happy to see you. Wait until you see this place!"

**The End…?**

8


End file.
